Mon Cinéphile
by Pendule
Summary: Je crois qu'il est grand temps de vous raconter une histoire, l'histoire de ma rencontre avec cet homme, celle qui a tout changé, et celle qui a sauvée ma vie. Fanfiction basée sur l'univers de la web-série Unknown Movies crée par Inthepanda, présence d'un personnage OC et du tueur, bonne lecture ! -Pendule.
1. Une rencontre

Titre : Le Cinéphile (Ou « Mon Cinéphile » selon la continuité de la fanfiction )

Raiting : K ( pour le moment )

Univers: Unknown Movies.

Pairing : Personne pour l'instant.

Résumé :

Je crois qu'il est grand temps de vous raconter une histoire, l'histoire de ma rencontre avec cet homme, celle qui a tout changé, et celle qui a sauvée ma vie. Fanfiction basée sur l'univers de la web-série Unknown Movies crée par Inthepanda, présence d'un personnage OOC et du tueur, bonne lecture ! -Chiyuki-Chan.

Attention :

Si cette fanfiction dérange Inthepanda, je suis prête à la retirer de suite.

Je tiens à préciser que tout ce qui est écrit ici m'appartient et que si quelqu'un désire l'utiliser, merci de venir me le demander en privé, je ne mord pas, promis ! -Chiyuki-Chan.

Le cinéphile.

 _« Salut »_

Un homme venait de prendre place à mes côtés dans ce cinéma vide, tellement vide que cet abrutis venait de s'asseoir à côté alors que la seule place occupée était la mienne.

Je ne répondrais pas, je ne suis pas là pour faire la cossette mais pour voir un film.

Je le voyais très bien, il était à ma droite.

Enfin, pas si bien que ça, il faut croire, parce que je me suis tourné vers lui pour l'observer.

Il regardait les annonces publicitaires que diffusait le grand écran miteux qui nous faisait face.

Je ne voyais plus grand chose de son visage, la salle étant plongée dans l'obscurité.

Tout ce que j'avais pu discerner de ce nouvel arrivant avant que la salle ne s'assombrisse, c'était ses cheveux, ses cheveux, et ses habits.

De ce que j'avais vu, ses cheveux étaient bruns, et plutôt hirsutes, comme quémandant une faveur aux cieux.

Quand à ses habits, il portait une vieille veste de costard marron, j'en avais jamais vue de pareilles tient.

Avec cela, il portait une chemise blanche froissé, et un jean gris/noir basique, bon, au moins, c'est pas un bourgeois qui se donnait genre.

En apparence en tout cas.

Une image éclaira la salle plus qu'auparavant, il avait tourné la tête, et je venais de croiser son regard.

Je me suis reculé avec brusquerie, cachant inutilement mes joues rougissantes.

Bon sang, ces yeux...

Ils étaient jaunes/ orangés, un peu noir, parsemés de gris, perçant mais amusés.

Attend, « Amusés » ?

Ouai, cet enfoiré souriait, putain.

Un sourire amusé, comme l'air dans ses yeux, il se foutait de moi ou quoi ?!

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, j'ai une patate sur la joue ?_ »*

Ouai, il se foutait de moi, me lancer une phrase culte de la cité de la peur, comme ça, c'était ridicule.

Tellement ridicule que j'ai rétorqué comme un con :

« _On peut se tutoyer ? Hein, c'est plus sympa_ »

Je sentais son regard pointé vers moi, il me regardais.

« _Ouai_ » répondit-il, un sourire dans la voix, je le savais, qu'il souriait, il savait à quoi s'attendre je pense, mais heureux que j'ai pris la mouche.

« _t'es lourd_ *», ai-je répondu du tac au tac, clôturant une discussion originale mais qui aurait pu devenir lourd si elle continuait.

Les portes se refermèrent, nous laissant bels et bien seuls pendant cette séance de cinéma.

C'est drôle, mais pendant un instant j'hésitais à quitter la salle,

non pas du fait que sa présence soit exécrable,

non,

je n'aimais juste pas que quelqu'un s'assoie à côté de moi lorsque j'étais au cinéma,

c'était comme ça, au cinéma,

je voulais être seul,

ressentir le film et les émotions qu'il voulait me transmettre,

comprendre le film, capter tout ses messages,

repérer tout ses infimes détails disséminés aux quatre coins de l'œuvre.

J'aimais pouvoir réagir face au film sans entendre des ricanements à l'autre bout de la salle,

et en l'occurrence les rires ne seraient pas venus de l'autre bout de la salle mais juste au creux de mon oreille droite.

Et finalement, je me suis laissé allé et je suis resté.

Et ho combien j'ai eu raison, et tord, tout est tellement divisé depuis ce jour là.

J'avoue que l'action me surpris,

et je n'eus pas réellement le temps de comprendre ce qu'y étais arrivé au personnage,

mais les cris de douleurs,

de tristesse et de trop pleins des autres protagoniste me fit alors réaliser la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous mes yeux,

et les larmes montaient, lentement,

mais consciencieusement,

et sûrement,

rampant lentement vers l'air frais si attirant.

Je doutais soudainement de mon envie de montrer mes émotions à l'étrange personnages à mes côtés.

Mais mon ridicule raisonnement s'arrêta brusquement lorsque je remarquais de léger soubresauts du côté de mon « acolyte » d'un soir.

Il pleurait,

vraiment,

et sans honte aucune.

Reportant mon attention sur le film que j'avais quitté quelques secondes à peines,

une gifle de sensations d'émotions et d'envies m'envahit au plan suivant,

alors je ne pu retenir mes larmes qui s'écrasèrent lamentablement sur mes genoux tremblotants.

Après d'autres nombreux tremblements,

la faible lumière réapparu progressivement devant mes yeux éblouis.

Ce film avait été une des plus belles expériences cinématographique auquel j'avais pu assister.

Visiblement mon voisin avait été aussi secoué que moi.

La lumière totalement revenue,

je tournais irrésistiblement mon visage à ma droite,

et je me perdit dans les iris jaunâtres qui me fixaient,

des fines gouttes salées stagnaient encore sur les cils fin,

et leur éclat brillait d'une lueur qui m'était inconnue.

Après avoir adressé un signe de main au projectionniste qui faisait également office de caissier, j'ouvrais la petite porte sombre donnant sur la rue déserte.

La séance ayant commencée en début de soirée, il faisait nuit noire dehors.

Je levais la tête, observant silencieusement les nombreuses étoiles disséminées à travers le ciel.

Seules les faibles néon du cinéma derrière moi venait troubler cette vue.

Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer.

Pas pour l'instant.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, une voix m'interrompit.

« _T'a quelque chose de prévu demain, gamin ?_ »

Bon sang encore lui, je l'avais oublié, décidément.

Et sans savoir pourquoi, souriant légèrement, je m'étais tourné vers lui, lui lançant calmement un « Nan » à travers les quelques bruits de circulation.

 _« Ça tombe bien, moi non plus, ça te dirait de faire un bout de chemin ensemble ? »_

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'en avait envie, pas seulement pour passer le temps, mais cet homme m'intriguait, vraiment.

 _« Pourquoi pas, ce sera toujours mieux que de rentrer seul »_ ma réponse était claire, j'étais seul, j'avais du temps à perdre, beaucoup.

Il plongea la main dans sa poche de pantalon et en sortit un paquet de lucky strike, il se saisit du briquet reposant dans la poche au niveau de son cœur sur sa veste et mis sa main autour de sa cigarette, formant un auvent en protection de la faible brise qui soufflait.

Une lame lécha le bout de sa cigarette qui s'alluma, formant une faible fumée grise qui s'éleva vers le ciel.

Je relevais la tête pour suivre le chemin parcouru par la nuée grise.

Des nuages de vapeur se formaient à chacune de mes expiration, rejoignant sa fumée.

Je baisais la tête, le surprenant entrain de m'observer du coin de l'œil.

Il me fit un léger signe de tête, m'indiquant notre départ.

D'ailleurs, on allait où ?

« On va où ? »

Je me regardais, surpris d'avoir formulé ma question à voix haute.

 _« J'ai un petit coin sympa à ce poser, et puis ça nous fera passer par des chemins plutôt sympa, à moins que tu ai envie d'aller autre part...? »_

 _« Pas vraiment non, j'ai pas de recoins à moi ou je peux me poser, ça pourra m'en faire un »_

 _« Pour ça gamin, faudrait me passer sur le corps, c'est à moi, cet endroit »_

 _« Au moins je sais quoi faire si je venais à le vouloir »_

Il sourit, encore.

Bon sang, il souriait tout le temps ou quoi ?

Il partit vers la gauche, aux feux.

J'lui lançais :« _Tu prend pas ta caisse ? »_

 _«Pourquoi faire, je reviens demain de toute façon »_

Demain, demain, y avait quoi le lendemain déjà ? Ah, ouai, c'est vrai, c'était un vieux film, sortit dans les années 90 je crois, je m'en rappelle plus trop.

 _« Petite correction, nous revenons demain. »_

Il m'observait, surpris, bah quoi, il croyait vraiment que j'allais le laisser tranquille, il avait pas l'air trop dérangé par le temps après tout.

Arrivé à un passage piéton, il s'arrêta observant une voiture filer juste devant nous, plaçant son bras droit devant moi, me signifiant de ne pas m'approcher plus.

Non mais, j'étais pas un gamin non plus, fallait pas déconner non plus.

Je me suis penché en avant, regardant la route, mais un fard m'éblouis, et je fût perturbé, vacillant dangereusement en avant.

Je fermais les yeux, attendant le choc.

Je heurtais douloureusement le sol, et ce fût allongé sur le dos, les pavés froid contre moi que j'ouvrais les yeux.

« _Mais t'es con ou quoi ?! T'a failli te faire renverser, si je mets mon bras devant moi c'est pour pas que t'approche plus, abrutis. »_

Il avait l'air réellement contrarié, je devait avouer que j'avais été bête sur ce coup là.

Je me grattais l'arrière du crâne, gêné, tandis que mon compagnon d'un soir se calmait.

 _« ...Dé...Désolé mec, j'ai pas fait gaffe, je/ »_

 _« Nan, c'est moi, t'es pas un enfant, et j'aurais pas du m'énerver comme ça, mais tu m'a fait flipper quoi, j'ai bien cru que tu allais te la prendre, cette foutue bagnole »_

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, la seule chose qui me sortit de la bouche fût un rire débile, qui bientôt fut rejoins par mon sauveur présumé.

Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever, c'était décidé, maintenant j'écouterais ce qu'il me dirait et obéirais à ses mises en gardes.

 _«Allez, on y va, bouffon._ »

 _« j'suis pas un bouffon. »_

 _«Je demande à voir ça, moucheron. »_

Nan mais il m'énervait vraiment lui, c'est pas parce qu'il m'avait un peu aidé qu'il pouvait se foutre de moi comme ça, enfin techniquement si vu que je lui devais beaucoup plus m'enfin fallait pas abuser non plus. »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regardait comme ça, avec toujours ce même sourire idiot visé sur les lèvres bon sang ?

 _« Bon, on va pas rester plantés là 350 ans »_

 _« Ouai, t'a pas tort »_

J'avais attrapé sa main, elle était froide, gelée, mais au bout d'un moment, j'y décelais une certaine chaleur, sûrement était-ce la mienne.

Je crois que nous n'avons pas pensé à nous détacher l'un de l'autre, parce que nous avons continué notre escapade pas mal de temps main dans la main.

Je n'étais aucunement gêné par ce contact, et lui non plus d'ailleurs, enfin, après tout, c'était lui l'instigateur de tout cela.

Je crois que c'était tout naturel pour lui.

En passant par certains quartiers, les gens nous lançaient des regards différents de ceux que j'affrontais quotidiennement.

Soit leur regard malsains nous toisaient, sois ils étaient dégoûtés, ou alors, dans le dernier cas, une étrange lueur malsaine brillait dans leurs pupilles déjà bien dilatées par l'alcool qu'ils venaient d'ingurgiter.

Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude de passer par ces coins, il était sans dire qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas traîner ici de nuit.

C'était le repère des alcooliques, des toxico, des prostituées, et de tout un tas d'autres gens peu fréquentables.

Et mon acolyte - l'homme qui actuellement tenait fermement ma main dans la sienne, et qui me rapprochait toujours un peu plus de lui – avait l'air de plutôt bien connaître cet endroit, il me semblait même que certaines personnes le reconnaissaient, et avaient, d'une certaine manière, peur de lui.

Ouai, c'était ça, ils étaient là, tout fier au milieu du trottoir ou de la chaussée, ils interpellaient certains passant, s'approchaient de nous, allez pour nous parler, et puis ils regardaient son visage, je pensais même qu'il les regardais également, je l'imaginais bien avec un sourire et un regard remplis de défis, à qui oserait lui chercher des noises, mais personnes ne le faisaient, nan, ils nous laissaient passer, tout penaud, la tête basse, attendant même une certaine distance de sécurité avant de recommencer à beugler leurs idioties.

Beaucoup m'observaient, avec une certaine forme de pitié envers moi, ou d'étonnement, et je dois avouer que cela me troublait un peu, et ne me rassurait pas vraiment, après tout, cet inconnu à qui je tenais la main, je venais seulement de le rencontrer une ou deux heures auparavant, et même si aux premiers abords il avait l'air sympathique, je ne savais rien de lui.

Et pourtant, je l'avais suivi, sans songer une seconde aux répercutions que cela pourrait avoir, et en même temps je m'en fichait royalement, après tout je n'avais rien à perdre, personne ne me pleurerait si je venais à disparaître, peut-être mon père, enfin, faut-il déjà qu'il se rappelle de moi.

Tandis que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, la main que je tenais secouait vivement la mienne, le sons me revint peu à peu, comme si – l'instant d'avant- j'avais été déconnecté.

Je relevais la tête envers le possesseurs de cette main fort agaçante, le questionnant du regard.

« _Et bah c'est pas trop tôt, t'était où là ?_ _Ç_ _a fait deux minutes que j'essaye de te_ _réveiller_ _»_

 _«Ah, ho, j-j-je suis désolé, j'avais la tête ailleurs »_

 _« Merci j'avais remarqué, crétin, bon, il me fallait ton attention, pour que tu puisse appréhender totalement la vue devant toi, après tout, on n'a pas l'habitude d'en voir des comme ça tout les jours...»_

Il avait encore son petit sourire narquois, il me cachait quelque chose, j'en avais l'étrange impression.

 _« Allez, on y va...? »_

Il avait toujours ce putain de sourire, et putain je pense que j'aurais pu le suivre n'importe où juste pour qu'il l'ait toujours.

J'amorçais un pas vers l'avant, terminant de reprendre mon souffle après la petite colline que nous venions de franchir, j'inspirais et m'élançait.

Je savais que ce moment définirait quelque chose en moi,

Ouai, quelque chose de fort, de fort, et de déterminant.

… … …

FIN DU CHAPITRE 1 !

Voilà, c'est ma première fanfic composée de chapitres, je ne voulais pas la poster sans l'avoir achevée mais j'aimerais vos avis et impressions, j'ai pas mal bossé dessus ! (En vrai pas du tout mais faut pas l'dire )

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, en tout cas si vous lissez déjà cela c'est qu'elle n'était pas si désagréable que ça :3

Alors au chapitre suivant, j'y cours de suite !

Bisous à vous,

sur la tempe gauche,

courage si certains sont de Paris, on pense à vous,

à bientôt,

Chiyaki-Chan.


	2. Le réveil

Titre : Le Cinéphile (Ou « Mon Cinéphile » selon la continuité de la fanfiction )

Raiting : K ( pour le moment )

Univers: Unknown Movies.

Pairing : Personne pour l'instant.

Résumé :

Je crois qu'il est grand temps de vous raconter une histoire, l'histoire de ma rencontre avec cet homme, celle qui a tout changé, et celle qui a sauvée ma vie. Fanfiction basée sur l'univers de la web-série Unknown Movies crée par Inthepanda, présence d'un personnage OOC et du tueur, bonne lecture ! -Chiyuki-Chan.

Attention :

Si cette fanfiction dérange Inthepanda, je suis prête à la retirer de suite.

Je tiens à préciser que tout ce qui est écrit ici m'appartient et que si quelqu'un désire l'utiliser, merci de venir me le demander en privé, je ne mord pas, promis ! -Chiyuki-Chan.

Yop !

Voici le chapitre 2, je m'y suis remis le plus vite possible, j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire la suite :3

Et voici enfin une nouvelle rubrique que j'inaugure avec Miki Aren, merci beaucoup à toi pour ta review ^^

Coeur sur toi :3 3 !

Donc c'est la partie Réponse au reviews !

Miki Aren : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait super plaisir, et pour l'identité du POV, et bien je ne sais pas trop qui ce sera, je n'ai pas vraiment la fin en tête et j'hésite entre laisser ce personnage OOC ou bien faire en sorte que ce soit un personnage apparu dans Unknown Movies, je verrai par la suite, mais l'idée de François est pas mal ^^

À bientôt pour de nouvelles reviews ;) !

PETITES PRÉCISIONS DE DIALOGUES.

Le personnage OOC, la personne sur qui est centrée cette fanfiction (pour l'instant ) parle en italique simple.

Le personnage du tueur parle en italique sous-titré.

Le personnage au bout du fil à la fin de la fanfic parle en gras.

Bisous à tous ;) !

Le Cinéphile

Je crois que de tout ce que j'avais pu voir dans ma vie, en vrai, cette vue faisait partie du top 3 des choses les plus belles que je n'avais jamais vue, genre vraiment.

Je ne sais par quel moyen il avait fait ça, mais cet homme avait réussi à m'emmener à un endroit surplombant la ville sans que je ne me rende compte d'avoir plus forcé sur une quelconque montée.

Et quand je dis que nous surplombions la ville, nous étions plus au centre de celle-ci, des maisonnettes en passant par les immeubles se dessinaient tout autour de nous, une forêt de béton et d'ardoises devant nous.

Et des lumières, par centaines, ouai, de toutes sortes, des jaunes, oranges, certaines étaient blanches, provenant des nombreuses voitures qui roulaient à vives allure.

J'connaissais cette ville, ouai, comme ma poche, j'aurais pu m'y retrouver les yeux fermés, et pourtant, jamais au grand jamais je n'avais pu voir une scène comme celle qui se déroulait sous mes yeux, et pourtant cette ville en refermait un grand nombre, des beautés.

Éblouis par tout ces points de couleurs devant moi, j'avais oublié le temps d'un instant que je n'étais pas seul, j'aurais pu rester ici à regarder ce spectacle pendant des heures.

Un banc trônait plus loin devant, au centre de la petite colline, et sur lui, assis paisiblement, me tournant le dos, mon ami d'un soir.

Je m'approchais lentement de lui, sans détourner mon regard.

Prenant place à ses côtés, on pouvait observer un peu plus bas une barrière de sécurité qui ne devait guère servir à grand chose.

Son torse se souleva plus que d'habitude, il allait parler.

« _C'est drôle, tu vois. T'es la première personne à qui je montre ça, c'est mon jardin secret, le lieu que personne ne connaît, c'est le mien okey ? Mais je pense que tu peux bien le voir, toi._ _»_

Il avait dit cela sur un ton étrange, mais étrangement sincère.

Alors j'ai répondu, j'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, les mots sont juste sortis tout seul.

 _« Je te montrerais le miens, de lieu, alors, et une quantité d'autres aussi. »_

Ça sonnait bizarre tient, comme une déclaration, ouai, je lui disais que pour moi ce n'était pas une simple soirée comme les autres, et que ce ne serait pas un simple inconnu de plus, nan, il serait plus que cela, je le sentais.

Il se mit à parler, calmement, avec une voix aussi douce que... Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai, Patrick Baud, alias Axolot.

Sa voix reposante me racontait tout pleins de choses, m'instruisant, tout simplement.

C'était reposant, apaisant, et j'avais envie de poser ma tête sur son épaule, de fermer mes paupières et de laisser le son de sa voix m'emplir entièrement.

J'étais là, assis sur ce banc, surplombant la ville de mon enfance, celle que je n'avais jamais quittée, devant des lumières mouvantes, sous un ciel sombre et étoilé, fermant lentement les yeux, et reposant ma tête sur une épaule appartenant à un homme que j'avais rencontré il y avait quelques heures à peine, qui me parlait de cinéma avec une passion et des connaissances que je lui enviai.

Je me rappelle l'avoir écouté parler pendant des heures, parfois j'ouvrais des yeux légèrement troubles et j'observais le ciel changer distinctement de couleur au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait.

Et puis je me suis endormi, tombant dans un sommeil bercé par sa voix.

Il le savais je pense, car au fur et à mesures que je tombais dans les limbes, son flot de paroles diminuait, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un silence troublé par le bruissement des feuilles des arbres alentours.

XXX

Je m'étais réveillé le lendemain dans un grand lit vide, l'esprit embrumé je ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit et le demandait encore où j'avais bien pu atterrir.

Puis les souvenirs de la veille m'étaient revenus pas bribe et j'avais supposé que l'homme m'avait ramené chez lui, probablement.

Tout gêné je m'étais relevé du lit, le drap qui reposait sur mon torse s'affaissant au niveau de mes hanches.

Je m'étais frotté les yeux, éblouis par la lumière qui envahissait la pièce par la grande fenêtre se trouvant à ma gauche, la lumière était d'autant plus présente en se réfléchissant contre la couette et le mur blanc.

Je n'étais pas nu, mais mon curieux hôte m'avait délesté de mes converses, de ma chemise à carreaux, de mon t-shirt et de mon jean, bon concrètement j'étais plus nu qu'habillé à ce moment là.

Tournant les yeux circulairement dans la chambre ou je me trouvais, je me levais en attrapant ma chemise, seul vêtement m'appartenant que j'avais aperçu.

Je m'approchais lentement vers la porte bleu ciel, tendant l'oreille, espérant capter un son quelconque.

N'entendant rien d'autre que le bruit du vent contre les volets, je saisissais la poignée et la tournait lentement.

Jetant un coup d'œil à travers l'entrebâillement, je décidais d'entrer dans la salle se présentant à moi, en quête de mes habits portés disparus.

Un fumé étrange s'échappait par la porte à ma droite, cela réveillait mon estomac qui grondât légèrement.

Aillant fait tout le tour de la pièce d'innombrables fois, et n'ayant rien déniché d'autre, je décidais de refermer ma chemise ouverte et de pousser la porte qui laissait cette odeur alléchante se propager dans ce qui semblait être un appartement.

Ouvrant délicatement la porte, j'apercevais mon compagnon d'hier soir me montrant le dos, tourné vers une sorte de plan de travail.

« _Et bien tu es enfin réveillé ! Je commençai à me demander si tu n'étais pas partit_ »

Il se tourna légèrement vers moi, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

C'est à cet instant que je suis tombé sur son charme, ouai, un espèce de coup de foudre, pas tant sentimental, pas physique pour autant.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment là mais il est devenu magnifique à mes yeux.

La fenêtre sur sa droite baignait son visage d'une lumière apaisante, dessinant de légère fossettes aux creux de ses joues.

Ses yeux pétillaient d'une joie non feinte, je pense que ma présence le rendait sincèrement heureux.

La veille au soir, il avait l'air si seul, triste, comme moi.

La solitude nous avais réunis.

C'était aussi simple que ça.

Ses cheveux, toujours en bataille, prenaient des positions d'une singularité étonnante.

Ses yeux vifs et rieur me regardaient, ou plutôt, ils me détaillaient.

Une petite rougeur à peine perceptible était apparue sur ses joues, à peines visibles, assez pour que je le capte.

À force d'être seul et de n'être plus qu'un observateur à la place d'un acteur, plus aucun détails, aussi infimes soient-ils ne m'échappaient.

Ma vantardise me perdrait, je le savais.

Mon père me l'avait assez répété, on ne se vante pas de quelque chose, on le prouve.

N'attendant aucune réaction de ma part, il retourna à son occupation d'avant mon arrivée.

« _V_ _as t'asseoir sur une chaise dans la salle, je te rejoins dans deux minutes_ _»_ Me dit-il alors que j'avançais vers le lieu sus-nommé.

Observant la salle que je traversais après avoir acquiescé, je remarquais que la décoration était plutôt sobre, ouai, sobre si on oubliait les nombreuses affiches sur les murs.

Elles étaient accrochées par dizaines, représentant le plus souvent des films, des classiques comme des moins connus, mais quasiment toujours des films que j'avais apprécié même si certains m'étaient inconnus, j'avais visiblement trouvé une personne avec qui m'entendre.

M'asseyant sur le canapé, juste devant la table base, je détallais en silence le reste de la pièce, faisant abstractions des décorations murales.

À ma gauche, mon ami achevait de cuisiner, un bar l'entourait, seule une encablure pouvait laisser passer sa carrure imposante.

À ma droite, prônait sur un petit meuble en bois une petite télé reliée à l'aide de nombreux fils à des consoles de jeux.

Je dis cela au pluriel parce qu'il y en avait plusieurs, beaucoup même.

Un bruit de raclement au sol et de plateau qu'on pose ramena mon attention sur la table base.

En face de moi, mon compagnon disposait les différentes choses qu'il avait apporté.

Un verre et une bouteille, posés face à face.

Il me regarda, et me demanda si j'aimais le Dr Pepper.

J'acquiesçais grandement, il sourit en me versant une partie du contenu d'un canette.

Il décapsula sa bière.

« _La monster à midi c'est pas ce que je préfère_ _»_

 _« C'est pas vraiment ce que je préfère, les boisons énergisantes tout ç...Quoi il est midi ?! Putain ! »_

Je m'étais relevé d'un coup, à la recherche de la sortie, prêt à partir.

La porte était fermée, et il avait toujours ce putain de sourire de merde visé sur le visage ! Putain !

 _« Tu compte sortir comme ça ? » _Un ricanement dans la voix.

Baissant la tête, je me rappelais soudainement que je ne portais que pour simple habits un caleçon et une chemise, je rougissais en serrant inutilement contre moi ma chemise, il rigola doucement en m'observant.

«Alors, tu pars toujours ? _»_ S'exclama-il avec une sorte de tendresse dans la voix, non vraiment cet homme me troublait.

« _Déconne pas, elles sont où mes fringues ? »_

 _« Dehors »_

 _« Dehors ?! Comment ça ?! »_

 _« Sur la terrasse »_

 _« Ah parce qu'en plus y a une terrasse, bon sang c'est un vrai labyrinthe ton appart'»_

 _« Y a seulement trois pièces et une terrasse, gamin. »_

 _« Trois pièces ? Du coup t'a dormi où si j'étais dans le lit ? »_

 _« À ton avis ? » _Il se rapprocha de moi un sourire pervers visé aux lèvres.

« _Mais nan je rigole voyons, j'ai dormi là où t'es assis »_

 _« Ah...Bon ? Pourquoi t'a pas dormi dans le lit et moi le canapé ? D'ailleurs merci de m'avoir ramené chez toi, c'est cool que je n'ai pas eu à me réveiller sur un banc »_

 _« J'allais quand même pas te laisser seul là-bas, c'est pas un super coin même si peu de monde connaît, à ton âge en plus »_

J'étais gêné, je m'étais littéralement incrusté chez lui, mais j'étais quand même tombé sur une bonne personne.

« _Écoute, je te suis vraiment reconnaissant de m'avoir accueilli de cette manière, mais j'ai 17 ans et actuellement_ -Je regardais l'horloge visée au mur – _actuellement, je devrais être histoire, et c'est une des matières que je préféré, alors...pourrais-tu me rendre mes affaires et m'ouvrir la porte ? »_

Il me regarda, soupira discrètement et se leva en direction de la chambre.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, des vêtements que je ne connaissais pas dans les bras.

Il les déposa sur la table basse en décalant le déjeuner que je n'avais pas touché, mais j'attrapais avant mon Dr Pepper, l'essentiel.

« _Tient, je te pose ça là, tu va pas remettre tes vieilles fringues, et puis comme ça, ça te laissera une raison pour repasser_ » S'exclama t-il en se relevant.

« _Ouai, pas bête, même s'il me faut ton numéro et ton adresse, s'agirait de pouvoir se retrouver quand même_ »

Il sourit, il semblait heureux que je disse cela, et j'avoue que j'avais vraiment envie de le revoir.

Il m'indiqua la salle de bain, et j'en sortit 15 minutes plus tard, lavé, habillé comme lui, c'était... Différent.

J'avais un jean bleu foncé, un sweat de bleu et jaune d'Adventure Time et une chemise rayé jaune et bleue, avec mes converses

« _E_ _t bien tu en fais une tête ! T'aime pas mes fringues ? Si tu veux je peux te les enlever, mais tu risque d'être plus en retard que tu ne l'es_ _déjà_ » s'exclama-t'il en se rapprochant lentement de moi avec son sourire charmeur.

J'avançais également, rentrant dans son jeu, adoptant son sourire.

« _Et bien je suis au regret de vous annoncer, très cher, que cela n'aura pas lui, car en dépit de cette proposition forte aguicheuse, je ne puis demeurer en ces lieux plus longtemps, mais n'ayez crainte, je reviendrais au plus vite »*_

Annonçai-je à mon tour, finissant mon trait à son oreille, le frôlant.

En le contournant par la gauche ma main frôla ses hanches lorsqu'elle saisit le morceau de papier et les clés sur la table et je cru remarquer un léger frémissement.

Me relevant de la table et me dirigeant vers la porte de sortie, j'ai saisi au passage la veste accrochée au porte-manteau.

Sa veste.

Le regardant une dernière fois en faisant tourner la clé dans la serrure et en actionnant le loquet, j'ai croisé son regard dans lequel j'ai plongé sans vergogne, cherchant un quelconque message dans ces pupilles qui me sondaient également.

Et j'en ai trouvé un, de message, ouai, c'était une réponse au défi que je lui avais lancé, une mise en garde claire quand au fait de mon retour.

Si je ne revenais pas, je le payerais cher, mais je ne comptais pas en faire les frais, non, car le soir même j'y retournerais.

Sans hésiter, parce qu'après tout, je n'avais rien à perdre,

Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres, la tête dans les nuages et les yeux dans le vague que j'arrivais au lycée

Avec plus de cinq heures de retard.

Je me mis en quête de la vie scolaire, arrêté bien vite par le souvenir qu'aucun justificatif ne pourrait me sauver de la punition qui m'attendait face à cette absence.

Réfléchissant à un bobard encore pas utilisé, je sentis mon portable vibrer, jetant un coup d'œil j'aperçus le visage de mon père et son numéro s'afficher.

Étonné par cet appel inattendu, je décrochais en pleins milieu de la cours.

 _« Papa... ? »_

 _«_ **Salut, comment va tu** _? »_

 _« Euh... Et bien... Bien justement, je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'appelle ? »_

 _«_ **Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'étais en cours ce matin ?** _»_

 _«Okey, c'est de bonne guerre, disons que j'ai eu quelques difficultées, mais ça va maintenant »_

 _«_ **Très bien, ne pars pas trainer après les cours, ce soir, je rentre.** _»_

 _« Tu rentre... Mais, et ton enquête sur le tueur là ?»_

 _«_ **Je t'en parlerais ce soir, c'est assez... Confidentiel.** _»_

 _« Très bien, au revoir Ô Monsieur le Grand Comissaire »_

 _«_ **Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeller comme ça, Elias,**

 **à ce soir. »**

… … …

Yosh !

Et voilà le chapitre 2 du Cinéphile !

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu,

n'hésitez pas à laisser une review,

même négative,

ou juste un mot,

mais faites-le, c'est super important pour un auteur,

merci beaucoup,

bisous,

et à bientôt pour le chapitre 3 ;) 3


	3. Retrouvailles

Titre : Le Cinéphile (Ou « Mon Cinéphile » selon la continuité de la fanfiction )

Raiting : K ( pour le moment )

Univers: Unknown Movies.

Pairing : Personne pour l'instant.

Chapitre : 3 .

Résumé :

Je crois qu'il est grand temps de vous raconter une histoire, l'histoire de ma rencontre avec cet homme, celle qui a tout changé, et celle qui a sauvée ma vie. Fanfiction basée sur l'univers de la web-série Unknown Movies crée par Inthepanda, présence d'un personnage OOC et du tueur, bonne lecture ! -Chiyuki-Chan.

Attention :

Si cette fanfiction dérange Inthepanda, je suis prête à la retirer de suite.

Je tiens à préciser que tout ce qui est écrit ici m'appartient et que si quelqu'un désire l'utiliser, merci de venir me le demander en privé, je ne mord pas, promis ! -Chiyuki-Chan.

Yop !

Voici le chapitre 3, je m'y suis remis le plus vite possible, j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire la suite :

La partie Réponse au reviews !

The PATRON : Hé bien merci beaucoup à toi, ça me fait très plaisir *Brefouille et rougit * du coup je m'y suis remise le plus vite possible sachant que je ne pourrais pas écrire lundi ;) !

Isil-gawien : Merci bien ! Hé oui Elias est bien le fils du Commissaire, et pour l'histoire de la veste et bien... tu verra dans le chapitre ;)

Nimfa Trickery : Nooon, ne m'assassine pas :3 Et merci beaucoup.

À bientôt pour de nouvelles reviews ;) !

PETITES PRÉCISIONS DE DIALOGUES.

Le personnage OOC, la personne sur qui est centrée cette fanfiction (pour l'instant ) parle en italique simple.

Le personnage du tueur parle en italique sous-titré.

Le personnage du commissaire l à la fin de la fanfic parle en gras.

Les personnages brefs et non récurrents parlent en écriture normale.

Bisous à tous ;) !

Retrouvailles.

Finalement je n'étais pas allé en cours, je n'avais pas l'envie, et puis de toute façon je n'avais pas mon sac.

Et, pour aller en cours, c'est mieux d'avoir son sac, m'voyez.

Alors je m'étais assis sur un banc en attendant que la sonnerie retentisse,

pour enfin aller manger.

J'attendais assis devant la porte du self qui ne tarderaient pas à s'ouvrir.

Alors quand la sonnerie retentis, je me suis redressé, ramassant la veste que j'avais au préalablement subtilisé.

La porte du couloir menant aux salles de classes s'ouvrit dans un fracas et la grosses troupe de (comme par hasard) de ma classe de ce qu'on pouvait communément appeler «Pétasses » en sortit.

La première me bouscula en s'avançant, la deuxième m'apostropha d'un « P'tain il est encore pas mort lui ?! » tandis que les autres me jetèrent un regard noir.

Je pu alors remarquer que malgré mon absence elles étaient toujours aussi... « aimables ».

Je me retenais de répondre à ces mots qui m'étaient adressés, car, de toute évidence cette demoiselle m'avait déjà oublié.

Je m'engouffrais dans le couloir menant aux plateaux, suivant le chemin crée par les barrières de fer, tel du bétail.

La foule commençait déjà à venir gonfler la queue.

Sortant ma carte de self de la poche de... Ah bah non, ce n'était pas mes fringues, pas de repas ce midi alors.

Complètement dépité, je remontais la foule à contre-courant, provoquant des grognements de mécontentement.

Décidément cette journée s'annonçait for bien.

Je commençait même à me demander si je n'aurais pas du rester chez mon hôte.

Mais le mal était fait et la journée dors et déjà entamée.

Alors pour tout arranger, un surveillant m'aperçut et me reconnu et je fut emmené directement chez la directrice.

Elle avait eu un discours du genre « Monsieur Elias, pourquoi séchez vous donc les cours alors que vous êtes un brillant élève » Ou plus clairement : Vos camarades sont d'une idiotie grandiose, vos professeurs ont perdus la motivations, vous êtes le seulélève avec un tantinet de réflexions, alors revenez, sinon on aura trois morts sur les bras, au minimum »

Mais elle pouvait bien aller se faire foutre, mais tout cela de façon cordiale, s'il vous plaît.

J'allais pas supporter cette bande d'ignares pour des profs* qui ne voyaient en moi qu'un pauvre garçons rejeté qui se renfermait sur les études et qu'ils regardaient avec de la pitié dans le regard.

Je déteste ça, la pitié, amis les gens m'ont toujours regardés de cette façon.

Dans ma classe il y avait bien quelques personnes fréquentables, celles avec qui tu ne perds pas 1600 neurones par lettres prononcées.

Il y avait même cette fille qui me regardait souvent lorsque je me trouvais devant elle en cours, je sentais son regard pesant sur ma nuque, je n'aimais pas cela, d'ailleurs.

Mais pas de chance pour elle, j'étais de l'autre bord.

Hé ouai, l'un des quatre mecs de cette terminale L était gay, c'est pas du tout cliché ça, le coup du mec qui aime l'art et qui est gay, j'avais bien fait mon truc moi.

Enfin j'avais bien fait, c'est pas comme si j'avais choisi, j'ai testé les deux, et les poitrines opulente ne me font rien de spécial.

Même si ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis émoustillé dès que je vois un mec torse-poil, faut pas déconner non plus.

Bon, trêve de bavardage, je décidais de me mettre en quête de quelque chose à manger, je savais que je n'aurais pas du refuser ce que m'offrais mon ami ce matin, j'avais été con, pour changer tient.

Franchissant les grilles de mon lycée qui devenait de plus en plus étranger à mon regard, je passais devant l'espace fumeur auquel une vingtaine de jeunes s'activaient à flinguer leur vie comme si ce n'était qu'une babiole sans importance.

Sortant de ce nuage nauséabond je m'étais aperçus que l'odeur me suivait, plus discrète, mais tout de même remarquable.

C'est vrai qu'en y repensant je n'avais pas fait attention aux mégots traînant chez mon nouvel amis sur la table base, et c'était en subtilisant sa veste que cette odeur m'avait suivie tout au long de mes péripéties.

Je devais dire que, malgré l'odeur, cette odeur, sa veste m'avait servie.

En effet j'avais trouvé dans une poche intérieure quelques euros avec lesquels j'avais pu m'acheter un sandwich et une cannette de Dr Pepper.

Maintenant assis sur ce banc devant ce lac, tel une veille dame attendant ses pigeons, je mangeais consciencieusement, contentant du mieux possible mon estomac.

Des enfants jouait en face de moi, de l'autre côté du lac, sur le léger banc de sable installé ici par la municipalité.

Le lac était bordé de nombreux saules pleureurs qui venaient plonger leurs feuilles dans les profondeurs des eaux noires.

Des canards et autres joyeusetés venaient se baigner, régalant du spectacle les enfants de passage.

Parfois, on apercevait au loin un coureur qui venait passer près de nous peu de temps après, faisant claquer ses chaussures sur le sol granuleux.

Le temps assombri annonçait une pluie qui ne saurait tarder, et je me préparais à recevoir cette averse sur le coin du nez, après tout je n'avais nulle part ou aller.

Et hors de question de retourner chez mon compagnon d'infortune maintenant, car je ne saurais partir de ces lieux apaisant, et je serais en retard.

Oui, en retard, chez moi, c'était drôle ça.

Alors que je réfléchissais à ce que je pourrais bien faire pour occuper ma dernière heure avant le moment fatidique ou je reverrai mon père, une fille apparue.

Je dis fille parce qu'elle ne devait avoir que 14 ans, bon j'en avais 17 mais tout de même.

Elle s'assit à mes côtés sans me regarder et resta, pendant, je ne sais plus trop, 15, ou peut-être trente minutes.

Elle avait l'air calme.

Au bout d'un certains temps elle avait relevé la tête en arrière, ce qui avait fait tomber sa capuche, révélant des cheveux blond, courts et ébouriffés.

Elle c'était tournée vers moi, doucement, m'avait adressée un regard doux et un grand sourire, elle s'était remise debout, m'avait tirée sa révérence et c'était exclamée « C'était bien, j'espère que ta journée sera bonne, enfin ce qu'il en reste, et tout le reste, à bientôt, j'en suis sure » Un petit rire doux sortie de ses lèvres à la fin de sa phrase, et elle s'enfuit.

Comme ça, d'un coup, pfuit, disparue, enfin non, je l'avais vu partir, d'un pas rapide et joyeux, sans un regard en arrière.

Ça m'avait vachement troublé, et sans sa présence, je ne voulais plus rester ici.

Alors je me suis décidé à rentrer chez moi, enfin.

J'espérais seulement que mon père était déjà arrivé parce que je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'attendre seul dans le froid.

Rectification, seul, dans le froid, et sous la pluie aussi, parce qu'elle venait de commencer à tomber.

Génial, cette journée était tout simplement génial.

Arrivant à mon appartement, je pouvais bien dire «Mon» car mon père y passait tellement peu de temps que je me demandais encore s'il avait encore les clés.

Trempé jusqu'aux os, tremblant comme une feuille, dans une nuit couleur suie, j'activais l'interphone, serrant les doigt autour de la veste.

Un voix grave me répondit « **Je t'attendais, Elias, t'en a mis du temps** »

 _« Je sais. »_

J'entendis le cliquetis familier du loquet de la porte qu'on déverrouillais, et je poussais la porte, m'abritant enfin.

 _ **POV DU TUEUR :**_

 _ **(Temps réel)**_

Il était partit comme ça, sans précisions aucunes sur le moment ou reviendrais.

Mais il reviendrais, c'était certains.

J'avais ses affaires, et puis cet idiot avait oublié ses clés.

Ah je vous jure, je suis tombé sur un génie.

De toute façon, s'il ne revient pas, j'ai son adresse sur l'étiquette sur ses vêtements, comme pour les gosses.

Ses fringues sont vraiment petites n'empêche, on dirait qu'il a 14 ans, alors qu'il en a 17.

Hé oui, cet idiot a aussi oublié sa carte de self, je me demande bien comment il a pu manger ce midi.

Quoi-que je crois que j'avais encore quelques sous dans la poche de ma veste, heureusement que je n'avais pas laissé celle que j'utilise pour mes chroniques sur ce porte manteau (Cc Isil-gawien ), sinon j'aurais été dans la merde.

Et puis il ne m'a semble t-il pas reconnu, ce serait dommage de tout foirer maintenant que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui me comprend.

En attendant qu'il revienne, je dois m'assurer que ce foutu commissaire ne retrouve pas ma trace, je ne sais pas comment je ferais pour communiquer ma nouvelle adresse à Elias.

Ah quand je vous dit que tout est écrit sur cette foutue étiquette, c'est pas des conneries.

 _ **FIN POV DU TUEUR.**_

 _ **(Retour à la normale donc)**_

Lorsque je pénétrais dans l'entrée de l'appart, une odeur de nourriture emplissait la pièce.

Une odeur de cigarette et de bouffe réchauffée, au moins il ne sentirait pas l'odeur de la veste, enfin avec lui on est jamais sur de rien.

Attablé dans le salon sur la grande table, trop vide depuis longtemps.

Il tenait une bière dans la main et la sono marchait à fond.

Elle diffusait des vœux tube des années 70, le genre de chansons que tout le monde trouve démodé mais que certains aiment particuliérement.

Certains genre moi, et mon père.

On était pas père et fils pour rien en même temps.

Il s'est tourné vers moi, et a plongé ses orbes noires dans les miens.

On avait les même, encore un point commun, j'vous parie qu'on pourrait les compter sur les doigt de la main.

 **« Je commençais à me demander si tu t'étais pas désisté »**

 _« J'suis pas lâche, papa »_

Putain ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais pas prononcé ces mots, c'était comme une piqûre de rappel.

Un rappel qui me disais que, nan, j'étais pas un gamin pommé habitant seul et que j'avais encore de la famille.

 **« T'a grandit, dit donc, tu feras sûrement ma taille »**

 _« Ouai, et je te ressemblerais, c'est con ça, mes gosses, si j'en ai, oublierons mon existence à cause de mon absence si fréquente»_

 **« Pour ça, faudrait peut-être déjà que tu te trouve un copain, gamin »**

Gamin, putain pourquoi tout le monde m'appelait comme ça en ce moment ? Je repensais à mon ami qui devait m'attendre, 'tain je pourrais être avec lui si le paternel n'avais pas décidé de ramener sa poire à ce moment là...

Ah, oui, parce que mon père était au courant de mon homosexualité, comment il avait réagis ? Il s'en était littéralement battu les testi-boules, ouai, c'était pas le genre de personnes à rêver couler des jours heureux en retraite en attendant l'arrivée de ses petits-enfants.

Par contre, ça aurait bien été le genre de maman, ça.

 _« J'en trouverais un, t'en fais pas pour moi »_

 **« Ho t'inquiète, j'suis pas du genre, par contre ta mère, ouai »**

 _« Peut-être, mais elle est plus là, enfin, cessons de tergiverser, t'es pas là pour jouer le nostalgique, pas vrai ? Alors, t'es là pourquoi ? »_

 **T'a sûrement déjà entendu parler de ce putain de tueur qui sévit dans le coin, je suis officiellement responsable de son cas, jusqu'à son arrestation »**

« Et donc ? Tu l'étais pas déjà ? »

 **« Si, mais là, il le sait, il me connaît, et il devrait pas tarder à frapper, alors je viens juste te dire de faire... De faire gaffe à ne pas te trouver sur son chemin »**

« J'ai entendu les bandes d'enregistrement, elles étaient pas nettes, mais ces propos étaient bon »

 **« Ouai, et ça me fait chier, qu'un mec avec une connaissance pareille face ça, on aurait pu s'entendre dans la vraie vie, mais c'est un putain de tueur, et je peux pas le laisser perpétrer ses crimes au nom du 7éme art, c'est pour ça que je voulais cette affaire, et c'est pour ça que je vais le retrouver, et le coffrer, et mort s'il le faut »**

Il avait dit ça avec une détermination dans la voix, il portait un intérêt particulier à cet homme, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état pareil.

Il se leva, faisant reculer la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

 **« Tu vois, c'était pas si chiant que ça, pas vrai ? Je dois partir, mais je reviendrai de temps en temps »**

 _« Tu pars maintenant ?! T'es venu juste pour ça ? Tu te fout de ma gueule putain ?! »_

Sans même soulever mes dernières paroles, il arracha sa veste du dossier sur lequel elle reposait, il saisit la manette de la sono, ouvrit la porte en changeant de musique et me lança « **J'ai laissé de la bouffe dans le four, je t'appellerais dans la semaine, à bientôt, fiston »**

 _«Il se fout totalement de ma gueule, il ose m'appeler fiston alors que ce mot n'a aucun sens dans sa bouche, tu parle d'une discussion, il ne m'a rien du tout oui, qu'elle connerie, si ce tueur le tuait, je ne verrai pas la différence !»_

Je crois que cette phrase n'a jamais eu autant de sens qu'en ce moment même.

La chanson qui passait, Such a Shame de Talk Talk avait un certain goût d'ironie de sa part, il n'avait pas perdu son humour au moins.

Allant regarder le four, j'apercevais une pizza entière, ça me donnait une idée tient.

J'ai saisis mon téléphone de ma poche et j'en ai sortis un papier.

Un bout de papier avec une adresse et un numéro de téléphone.

Si je ne pouvais pas aller chez lui à cette heure-ci, alors il viendrait chez moi.

Et qu'importe ce qu'il pourrait arriver.

Je composais le numéro, au bout de la deuxième sonnerie, on décrochait à l'autre bout du fil.

 _« Elias ? »_

 _« Ouai... »_

 _« J'arrive. »_

 _« Ben, et mon adresse ? »_

 _« Elle est écrite sur l'étiquette de tes vêtements, crétin. »_

 _« Ah, oui, bon ben, tu pense arriver quand ? »_

 _« Je suis déjà là. »_

La sonnette venait de retentir dans l'appartement entier.

XXX

Hé voilà !

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Encore merci pour vos reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur et ça me motive encore plus pour écrire, à très vite ;)

Coeur sur vous 3

Chiyaki-San.


	4. La soirée

Titre : Le Cinéphile (Ou « Mon Cinéphile » selon la continuité de la fanfiction )

Raiting : K ( pour le moment )

Univers: Unknown Movies.

Pairing : Personne pour l'instant.

Chapitre : 3 .

Résumé :

Je crois qu'il est grand temps de vous raconter une histoire, l'histoire de ma rencontre avec cet homme, celle qui a tout changé, et celle qui a sauvée ma vie. Fanfiction basée sur l'univers de la web-série Unknown Movies crée par Inthepanda, présence d'un personnage OOC et du tueur, bonne lecture ! -Pendule, anciennement Chiyuki-Chan..

Attention :

Si cette fanfiction dérange Inthepanda, je suis prête à la retirer de suite.

Je tiens à préciser que tout ce qui est écrit ici m'appartient et que si quelqu'un désire l'utiliser, merci de venir me le demander en privé, je ne mord pas, promis ! -Pendule 'anciennement Chiyuki-Chan.

Yop !

Voici le chapitre 3, je m'y suis remis le plus vite possible, j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire la suite :

La partie Réponse au reviews :

Miki Aren la reine du monde: Par grave pour ta non-review, je poste plus vite que l'éclair ! (Padoutout) En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre (vachement nul) va te plaire autant que les autres, et merci madame la loutre reine du monde X)

Isil-gawien : Tu m'aide bien avec tes commentaires en vrai, ça me sauve la vie, alors continue s'il te plaît X) ! Et rendez-vous à la fin :3 Merci !

SunWings: Merci beaucoup:3 *Cœur*

Merci très très très très vraiment beaucoooouuuppppp (Non ce n'est pas français X) ) pour les reviews,

Et à bientôt pour de nouvelles réponses ;) !

PETITES PRÉCISIONS DE DIALOGUES :

Le personnage OOC, la personne sur qui est centrée cette fanfiction (pour l'instant ) parle en italique simple.

Le personnage du tueur parle en italique sous-titré.

Le personnage du commissaire l à la fin de la fanfic parle en gras.

Les personnages brefs et non récurrents parlent en écriture normale.

Bisous à tous ;) !

Date : 09/12/2015.

Bonne lecture :* !

La soirée.

J'étais là.

Debout, pétrifie.

Je n'osais ouvrir.

Quelque chose se passait en moi.

Et je ne sais pas si c'était bénéfique.

Je me suis approché lentement de la porte.

Le temps comme suspendu à mes mouvements.

Mon cœur battait si fort.

Pour rien, qui plus est.

S'il était réellement de l'autre côté de la porte,

alors je n'avais pas à m'en faire.

Donc, j'ai touché la poignée.

Froide et glacée.

Et je l'ai tournée,

et derrière,

une silhouette m'attendait.

Un grand sourire visé aux lèvres.

 _« Hé ben alors mon grand, on m'ouvre pas ? »_

 _«Nan, t'étais pas attendu aussi tôt, j'te ferais bien attendre dehors pour la peine. » répondis-je en rentrant dans son jeu._

 _«Et bien la prochaine fois j'arriverais avec une de retard, cela te convient-il ? »_

 _« Parfaitement »_ Et j'ouvrais plus grand la porte pour le laisser passer.

 _« On dirait que j'ai réussi le test »_

 _« Il ne fait que commencer »_

La confrontation pouvait commencer.

Maintenant, on allait pouvoir s'amuser.

Un tremblement me transperça en m'imaginant les possibilités s'offrant à moi.

Partant à sa suite, je lui indiquait le canapé face à la télévision.

Je partis en direction de la cuisine vérifier la cuisson de la pizza et récupérer de quoi faire un bon apéro.

Revenant dans le salon, un (tu)pac de bière et Dr Pepper prônaient sur la table base.

Un sourire sur ses lèvres en lançant un « _J_ _'me suis dit qu'on pourrait en avoir besoin »_

 _« Bonne idée, mais tu risque d'avoir trop de bières »_

 _« Et toi avec ton Dr Pepper tu risque d'être plus souvent aux toilettes qu'avec moi... »_

 _« Y a pas de problèmes avec ça, crois moi »_

 _« Je peux t'emprunter l'ordi pour mettre de la musique ? »_

 _« Fait comme chez toi »_

 _« Vaut mieux pas, faudrait pas te choquer, gamin »_

 _« Il en faudrait beaucoup, crois moi »_

 _« On verra bien »_ Un clin d'œil et il s'affaira sur le pc.

Je suis partit chercher un cendrier, en prévision des trois paquets posés sur la table.

J'y toucherai pas, c'était clair et net.

Le cancer à 45, c'est pas mon truc m'voyez.

J'ai ouvert la fenêtre.

Et la musique s'est lancée.

La synchro dans le sang, je vous le dit moi !

C'est partit sur un Bloc Party - Banquet.

C'était bon.

Alors j'ai parlé.

De film.

Ceux qui me tenaient à cœur.

Et putain, j'étais heureux.

Ouai tellement heureux, j'avais jamais autant savouré un instant que celui-ci.

Enfin à ce moment là.

On a échangé, souri, ris et dansé.

Ouai, dansé.

Il s'était levé pour mettre une musique, I'd love to change the world, de Ten Years After.

D'un pas plutôt léger, il bougeait légèrement les hanches en s'approchant vers moi.

Sa tête se balançant légèrement.

 _« Tax the rich, feed the por »._

ça pouvait avoir l'air niais, mais j'aimais bien.

Et lui aussi apparemment.

Il souriait.

 ** _« Life is funny, skies are sunny »_**

Et il avait raison, à cet instant, bien que le ciel était noir, la vie était drôle.

Et je n'avais en aucun cas envie d'arrêter cela.

Je voulais que cet instant dure.

Qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

Et que je n'ai plus jamais à subir autre chose.

Mais ce monde s'arrêtait à cet instant là, jamais je ne pourrais vivre la suite.

La second acte de cette pièce douloureuse.

J-je.

Le guitariste entama son solo.

Alors il s'est relevé de moi, a reculé, et mimé une une guitare.

Il bougeait la tête en même temps que ses mains

Les lèvres légèrement plissées, ses yeux fermés par la concentration.

Même s'il ne risquait pas de louper un accord sans guitare.

Il me faisait envie.

Alors je l'ai rejoins dans son solo qui n'en était plus vraiment un.

J'ai collé mon épaule et la moitié de son dos au miens et j'ai imaginé à mon tour cet instrument sur lequel je faisais glisser le bout de mes doigt.

Lorsque la musique s'est tut, un silence a envahi la pièce.

Ce n'était pas un silence de gène ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Non, nous reprenions nos souffle.

On a beau dire ce qu'on veut, l'air guitare ce n'est pas aussi simple qu'on le croit.

C'était même fatiguant.

Nous avons relevés nos têtes simultanément.

On s'est regardé, et un fou rire énorme nous a pris.

C'était tellement bon.

J'en pleurais.

Il m'avait attrapé le bras.

Je me retenais à lui pour ne pas tomber, lui aussi.

À bout de souffle, nous nous sommes effondres sur le canapé.

J'étais dans ses bras, ou bien il était dans les miens, je ne me rappelle plus trop.

Nous sommes restés quelques temps comme ça.

Je ne voulais pas me relever, de peur que notre accolade s'arrête.

Mais ça devait s'arrêter, et puis le silence durait beaucoup trop.

Alors il s'est relevé, ma laissé sur le canapé et partit mettre une chanson.

Comme d'habitude, en somme.

Après avoir re-fait crier les enceinte, il est revenu vers moi et a tendu sa main pour que je me relève.

« _Allez, relève toi, la soirée n'est pas finie »_

Alors j'ai saisi sa main.

Et j'ai reconnu les accords.

Bon sang, qu'elle tuerie.

Goodbye Horses de Venus Infers.

Cette reprise était tout simplement jouissive.

Il s'est remis à danser, en ne me quittant pas des yeux.

J'avais envie de le rejoindre, et de me coller à lui.

C'était troublant.

Son regard me transcendait de part en part, sa bouche mimant le chant.

Je me suis levé et j'ai fait semblant de le rejoindre.

Il a tendu sa main et j'ai fait mine de la saisir, mais j'ai longé son bras et je suis remonté au niveau de son oreille.

 _« Goodbye Horses_ » Susurrais-je au creux de son cou, mon souffle rencontrant sa nuque découverte.

J'avais envie d'y nicher mon nez et de sentir ses mèches de cheveux contre mon front.

Un bras s'est attaché à ma hanche et m'a ramené en arrière.

Comme au ralentit, je me suis vu atterrir contre lui.

Clint Eastwood, une reprise de Gorillaz par Mr Yéyé retentit.

Ses notes si particulières me rappelaient un festival de musique auquel j'avais assisté avec mon père, un des rares moments privilégiés avec lui.

Sa façon si curieuse de danser, quand ma mère était encore de ce monde.

À cet instant, avec ce pas de danse, un étrange sentiment m'envahis.

Une coïncidence me frappa.

Cette danse, cette façon de se mouvoir ressemblait à s'y méprendre à mon père.

Il me regardait en avançant d'un pas puis amorçait un pas en arrière, agitant ses bras d'une étrange manière, il chantait en même temps.

Je reculais lorsqu'il avançait, répétant inlassablement son curieux ballet.

Mon père gagnait plutôt bien sa vie, nous vivions (enfin si nous pouvions considérer qu'il vivait encore avec moi) dans une partie plutôt aisée de Lyon, mais l'appartement n'était pas infini, c'est donc pour cela que je me suis retrouvé contre le mur.

 _« It's coming on... I'ts coming on_ »

Ces paroles ne pouvaient pas aussi bien tomber.

Car c'était vrai, il arrivait.

Il était là, même.

Contre moi.

Yeux dans les yeux.

Sa main partit fouiller sa poche et en sortit une forme rectangulaire.

Il pencha la tête vers le sol et un petit cliquetis se fit entendre.

Il releva son visage vers moi en prenant une bouffée de cigarette.

Il se colla plus à moi, arquant sa tête vers la gauche, là ou se trouvait une des nombreuses fenêtres ouvertes de l'appart.

Il fit également basculer son corps devant la fenêtre, ne me retenant plus que par son bras gauche.

Je m'était tourné vers la fenêtre, observant la ville, comme lui.

Son emprise contre moi se sentait plus forte, me rapprochant au plus proche de lui.

J'avais envie de poser ma tête sur son épaule.

Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Ho non pas que cela l'aurait gêné, non, mais il n'aurait plus bougé de la soirée.

Et je en voulais pas qu'elle s'achève maintenant, moi.

 _« C'est beau, comme vue, elle est belle, notre ville, tu ne trouve pas ? »_

 _« Si, bien sûr, par contre ses habitants... »_

 _« On s'en fiche, on y est, ça suffit à l'embellir »_

J'ai ricané en réfléchissant à cette phrase pleine de vanité.

C'était vrai qu'elle était belle, à cet instant.

Mais c'était en particulier lié au fait que, j'étais au près d'une personne que j'aimais et que je passais une bonne soirée.

Tout est plus beau lorsque nous sommes heureux.

Nous rasseyant dans le canapé, nous discutâmes longuement.

Et pas seulement de cinéma.

On a parlé littérature, mais il me disait qu'il n'avait pas réellement le temps de lire.

On a parlé de lui, aussi.

Mais pas tant que ça.

Ses parents étaient morts.*

Ma mère l'était aussi.

Un autre point commun moins joyeux.

Il avait fait une école de cinéma, mais le propos à l'argent l'avait dégoutté.

Il faisait maintenant une chronique sur internet parlant de notre passion.

Je lui ai demandé de me montrer au moins un épisode, mais il a refusé, prétextant que je n'étais pas assez âgé entendre parler de certains sujets.

Mais je sentais aussi dans sa façon de parler qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

Quelque chose qu'il voulait me cacher, comme si cela le rendrait répugnant à mes yeux.

Je me demandais bien quel genre de choses pouvait bien l'inquiéter à ce point pour ne pas qu'il m'en parle.

Mais j'attendrais qu'il daigne m'en parler de son propre grès.

« _En parlant de parents, j'ai vu aucune photos de familles normales, je veux dire, comme on peut en voir quasiment partout » (CC Isil)._

 _« Disons que mon père et moi, on est pas très photogéniques, et puis on aime pas être regarder, alors pris en photo... C'est pour ça que les seules photos de la maison, il n'y a que ma maman qui y figure. »_

 _« Et bien elle était très belle, je comprend maintenant d'où tu tiens cela »_

Il avait dit cela avec un sourire narquois aux oreilles.

J'avais envie de l'étriper, sur place la maintenant.

Oui, je réagissais aux compliments comme Chopper dans One Piece, par les insultes.

C'est donc tout naturellement que je lui ai adressé mon plus courtois « _Ta gueule connard_ ».

 _« Quel affront ! Je ne faisais que vous adresser mes plus sincère respect, messire Elias »_

 _« Et bien je crains fort de devoir refuser vos louanges futiles, très cher »_

D'une lucidité aveuglante, j'ai regardé l'heure qui s'affichait sur l'écran devant moi.

6h15.

Je me levais dans un quart d'heure.

 _« Okey, je crois que je ne vais pas aller au lycée aujourd'hui non plus »_

 _« Pourquoi, il est qu'elle heure ? »_

 _« 6h15 »_

 _« Ho bah ça va alo... HO PUTAIN ! »_

 _« Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Y a un problème ? »_

 _« Je dois sortir l'épisode 5 aujourd'hui pour 18 heures mais je n'ai pas fini le montage »_

Il avait réellement l'air paniqué.

 _« Mais... Tout le montage ou juste une partie ? »_

 _« Une partie, mais disons que je ne suis pas super doué, c'est la merde totale, si je le fais avant de dormir ça va être merdique, mais si je dors avant, j'ai peur de ne pas me réveiller à temps »_

Je m'approchais de lui, tout sourire.

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aiderai, allons dormir et je te réveillerai en temps voulu »_

 _« Attend, tu sais monter ? Toi ? »_

 _« Disons qu'une connaissance m'a appris certains rudiments »_

 _« Mais, sans vouloir te vexer, je croyais que tu n'avais pas vraiment d'amis... ? »_

 _« Disons que c'était le seul... »_

 _« C'était ? Tu veux dire que...»_

 _«J'ai pas envie d'en parler pour le moment, alors, allons dormir, s'teuplait ? »_

Je crois qu'il a compris que j'étais pas encore prêt pour parler de ça, parce qu'il a arrêté de forcer.

On est allé se coucher, il est venu avec moi sur le lit.

Je dis bien sur parce qu'il faisait plutôt bon pour un mois de mai.

Il s'est étendu, bras écarté, et j'ai posé ma tête sur son bras droit.

On s'est endormi plutôt vite.

Nous avions discuté longuement.

Et j'en avais appris plus sur lui.

Bientôt j'allais faire face à sa vraie nature.

Pourtant je n'avais pas été aussi surpris que ça en apprenant la vérité.

Je m'en doutais, même.

Et, curieusement, j'espérais que c'était bel et bien lui, le tueur dont tout le monde parlais.

Pourquoi donc ?

J'ai toujours aimé les tueurs.

… … …

Pendule, anciennement Chiyaki-San (ou chan, je ne sais plus X) ) :

Bon, après moult réflexions, je vais prendre comme pseudo définitif Pendule, comme ça tout sera plus simple X)

Mais qui est donc ce mystérieux personnage apparu à la fin ?

Bon , en vrai, je ne suis pas vraiment fière de ce chapitre, il traîne en longueur pour des broutilles, on n'y apprend rien de vraiment probant, j'hésite même encore à vous la poster, mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, comme on dit !

Du coup j'espère que mon petit coucou Isil t'aura plu, maintenant j'essayerai d'en mettre un à chaque fois, alors à ton clavier pour m'empêcher de faire des incohérences bêtes ;) !

Au fait !

Je cherche une beta, au cas ou quelqu'un serait intéressé, parce que bon disons le franchement, je suis pas la meilleure en ce qu'il s'agit d'écriture, surtout les S/SS, c'est tout con, mais ça ne rentre pas dans mon crane X'D

En tout cas merci beaucoup pour votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à me lasser des tonnes et des tonnnneeeeeesss de reviews, c'est génial,

allez, bisou sur la tempe gauche, cœur sur vous, et à très bientôt j'espère ;) 3

-Pendule.

9/12/2015.

PS : c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, et comme par hasard le Gros Flashback de Panda et Chonks traite de l'année 2000, mon année de naissance, le hasard fait bien les choses non ? X)

 _-Pendule._


	5. La sortie du cauchemar

Titre : Le Cinéphile (Ou « Mon Cinéphile » selon la continuité de la fanfiction )

Raiting : K+ voir M.

Univers: Unknown Movies.

Pairing : Personne pour l'instant.

Chapitre : N°5 .

Résumé :

Je crois qu'il est grand temps de vous raconter une histoire, l'histoire de ma rencontre avec cet homme, celle qui a tout changé, et celle qui a sauvée ma vie. Fanfiction basée sur l'univers de la web-série Unknown Movies crée par Inthepanda, présence d'un personnage OOC et du tueur, bonne lecture ! -Pendule, anciennement Chiyuki-Chan..

Attention :

Si cette fanfiction dérange Inthepanda, je suis prête à la retirer de suite.

Je tiens à préciser que tout ce qui est écrit ici m'appartient et que si quelqu'un désire l'utiliser, merci de venir me le demander en privé, je ne mord pas, promis ! -Pendule 'anciennement Chiyuki-Chan.

Yop !

Voici le chapitre 3, je m'y suis remis le plus vite possible, j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire la suite :

La partie Réponse au reviews :

Miki Aren la reine du monde: MERCIIIIIII, ah bah merci alors X) (Moi aussi c'est mon chanteur préféré :3 Et bah la suite la voilà ! Mon savoir faire ? Adakor X) Maiiieuhhh, je l'ai perdu, je fais comment moi alors T.T ? Mirchi madame la loutre reine du monde ;)

Isil-gawien : Y a pas de review de Isil, je fais comment pour déjouer ses questions moi maintenant ? Snif ;-; Reviens vite !

Nimfa Trickery: Meeerrciiiiiiii beaucouuuuuppppp, bon là l'ambiance est plus... Spéciale, hum hum X) Keur sur toi aussi :3

The PATRON: Mirchiii, bon, y a pas encore de cookies là mais y aura plus tard, j'y penserais, promis ;) Oui le coup du parapluie est tellement drôle, il a l'air joyeux X) Fumer tue en effet mais je pense pas que ce soit le principal danger, il est hum... partout #CommeLaBiteDeChonks. Shihihi, et la voilà la suite. ÉwÉ c'est moi, mademoiselle Pendule, pour vous servir ! Et du coup maintenant c'est définitif comme pseudo, comme ça, plus de problèmes X) Et oui j'ai jamais le bon nombre de viewers, mais au moins ça donne à Kanettes une raison de continuer d'être notre compteuse X'D Hé oui le hasard fait bien les choses :p Ah oui à trois jours c'est court X'DD Bah bon anniversaire en retard alors ! Ah bah merci senpai d'aimer mon fatras chelou alors X) Et bien maintenant je saurais à qui je m'adresse le mercredi X'D Et ben salut et... à mercredi prochain alors ? X)

Et puis n'hésitez pas à venir discuter en messages privés, ce serait super sympa de faire connaissances !

(Non je ne suis pas désespérée, je veux juste me faire pleins de nouveaux potes depuis que je suis au lycée, me demandez pas pourquoi, j'en ai aucune idée X) )

Merci très très très très vraiment beaucoooouuuppppp (Non ce n'est pas français X) ) pour les reviews,

Et à bientôt pour de nouvelles réponses ;) !

PETITES PRÉCISIONS DE DIALOGUES :

Le personnage OOC, la personne sur qui est centrée cette fanfiction (pour l'instant ) parle en italique simple.

Le personnage du tueur parle en italique sous-titré.

Le personnage du commissaire l à la fin de la fanfic parle en gras.

Les personnages brefs et non récurrents parlent en écriture normale.

Bisous à tous ;) !

Date : 12/12/2015.

Bonne lecture :* !

/ ! \ / ! \ / ! \

AU FAIT, NE PASSEZ PAS DIRECTEMENT À LA FIC, DES PITITES CHOSES PEUVENT SE CACHER À CERTAINS ENDROITS DANS « L'intro » ET CE SERAIT DOMMAGE DE LES LOUPER, PAS VRAI ?

EN PARTICULIER LES PRÉCISIONS DE DIALOGUES, DES CHOSES VIENNENET S'AJOUTER, PARFOIS, GROS BISOUS À CEUX QUI LE FONT ET À CEUX QUI LE FERONT !

ET AUSSI, LORSQUE DES NOMS DE MUSIQUES SONT ÉCRITS, ÉCOUTEZ LES, C'EST CARRÉMENT MIEUX.

Je vous invite d'ailleurs à vérifier le raiting, petite précisions :

Ce chapitre contient des scènes de violences avec des insultes, Je vous informe donc que cette fic n'est pas à mettre entre toutes les mains, des bisous partout les keupins/ keupines.

Coeur sur vous, et bonne lecture 3.

La sortie du cauchemar.

Il faisait bon.

Une chose m'enfermait.

J'entendais le vrombissement des voitures mêlé au piaillement des oiseux dehors.

De la lumière filtrait à travers mes paupières.

J'ai ouvert les yeux.

Le soleil perçait à travers le rideaux, m'aveuglant.

J'ai tourné la tête vers le corps relié à ce qui me tenait.

Je suis tombé sur des yeux perçant et un sourire radieux.

C'est lorsque je me suis senti rapproché vers mon voyeur attitré que je me suis rendu compte que la chose qui me serrait était son bras.

Avec sa main libre il ma ébouriffé les cheveux.

Et il a rigolé en voyant la mine que je faisais.

C'était drôle apparemment.

Alors je me suis penché vers lui et lui ai rendu la pareille.

Lorsque je l'ai retiré je n'ai pu me retenir d'éclater de rire.

Une touffe de ses cheveux descendait sur son front tandis qu'un épis s'était formé sur le côté gauche de son crane.

Des mèches tombaient devant ses yeux brillants, les coupant, alors que le reste de ses touffes vivaient leurs vies tranquillement en arrière.

 _« Si tu crois gagner à ce jeux là gamin... »_

 _«Je suis plus fort que toi »_

 _« AH oui ? »_

Il se jeta sur moi, j'ai basculé en arrière et il mit ses deux mains dans mes cheveux afin de les rendre aussi ébouriffés que les siens, je suppose.

Alors j'ai tendu mes bras trop petit vers lui, mais ce fut un échec pour moi.

Alors je me suis reporté plus bas, je lui ai chatouillé les aisselles.

C'est pas très loyal me direz vous, mais j'y peux rien moi, c'était ma seule porte de sortie.

Il a poussé un cri en pouffant de rire et a relâché son emprise, un peu.

J'avais trouvé son point faible.

Le seul bémol, c'est que c'était également le mien.

Il m'a regardé comme s'il semblait accepter un défi que je lui avais lancé.

Il m'a re-plaqué contre le lit et a posé ses mains sur mon ventre.

Commençant ses immondes chatouilles contre mon ventre, je ne pouvais que me débattre, en vain.

Je criait et rigolais en même temps, cette étrange sensation de joie et de torture que je n'avais plus ressentie depuis longtemps m'envahissant de nouveaux.

J'ai attrapé ses hanches à ma porté, il hurla en reculant.

J'ai choisi cet instant pour ramper hors du lit.

Mais malheureusement pour moi, sa main s'est posée sur ma cheville me ramenant sur le lit.

Il me chatouilla tout d'abord les pieds, me perdant totalement, me débattant dans tout les sens, frappant, grognant et hurlant le plus possible.

Je devais bien l'handicaper car il s'est assis sur le bas de mon dos, retenant mes bras sur la couette à l'aide des siens.

 _« Alors, c'est qui le plus fort ? »_

 _« Moi »_

Il replia un mes bras dans mon dos, les retenant d'un bars et caressa ma hanche avec ses doigt fin, me faisant frissonner et gigoter.

 _« Argh... »_

 _« Et là...? »_ Murmura-t'il au coin de mon oreille, calmement.

 _« Okey, okey, t'a gagné... »_ Lui répondais-je, résigné, ne pouvant pas supporter sa -douce- torture plus longtemps.

 _« Heureux de te l'entendre dire, gamin »_

Il s'est relevé, me surplombant de son perchoir, haka : mon dos.

Se relevant de... moi, il s'allongea à mes côtés sur le lit.

M'entourant la taille de son bras, il regarda la fenêtre devant nous.

Après quelques instants, reprenant mon souffle, je réussi à articuler les quelques mots suivants : _« J...J'ai Dor-dormi... combien d-de... temps ? »_

 _« Six heures tout rond »_

 _« Et toi ? »_

 _«Quelque chose dans le même genre » _ un sourire en coin.

Mon ventre se mit à gargouiller, j'ai rougi en tournant la tête.

Il rigola en m'ébouriffant de nouveau les cheveux et se releva.

 _« Et si nous allions manger quelque chose, je crois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir un petit creux, en plus »_ M'adressa-t'il avec un clin d'œil, me tendant la main.

J'ai accepté cette main tendue.

C'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendue compte qu'il était habillé.

 _« je me suis permis d'emprunter ta salle de bain »_

 _« Pas de soucis »_

Je suis donc allé prendre une douche.

Au vu de l'heure, prendre un petit déjeuner aurait tout décalé, nous sortirions donc en ville manger un morceau.

(je vais mettre un cc Isil ici, parce qu'elle a pas encore postée de reviews à l'heure ou j'écris ses conneries, mais j'anticipe alors «hé mais ils peuvent pas sortir en ville de jour, le tueur est recherché, et bah nan, parce que c'est avant l'ép 5 et qu'il est pas encore recherché, boum, allez saluuuuuuut)

Je suis ressortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'un pantalon gris, de converses montantes jaunes, et d'une chemise à carreaux verte.

Il m'attendait à l'entrée, j'ai saisi mon manteau noir qui y été pendu et décroché mon portable de sons chargeur au passage.

En sortant au bas de l'appartement, il a allumé sa musique, j'ai reconnu les notes de Witch par Boyfriend.

Elle me mettait de l'entrain, cette chanson, je me suis mis à sourire en balançant la tête en rythme.

Il battait la mesure sur son genoux à l'aide de sa main, se deuxième tenant son téléphone.

Avançant tout les deux dans Lyon, nous avions l'air finaud, mais on s'amusait, on se lançait des regards complices en répétant les tirades des chanteurs.

C'était même étonnant de voir qu'il écoutait aussi de la musique asiatique. (comme ça je ne fais pas l'amalgame K-pop/J-pop éwé )

On savait pas trop quoi manger, alors finalement on s'est fait un mcdo.

C'était bref.

J'ai mangé un croque madame, comme d'habitude je dirais, mais lui, je m'en rappelle plus.

Je dois dire que je ne regardais pas vraiment sa bouffe, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Non, je ne vois pas.

Je vous déteste, vous le savez, ça ?

Bien sûr, maintenant continuez s'il vous plaît.

Okey, j'ai pas regardé ce qu'il a mangé parce que je le regardais lui, ça vous va comme ça ?

C'est parfait.

Puis nous avons déambulé dans le centre ville, une demie-heure, une heure peut-être.

On a regardé les gens.

On s'est moqué de certaines personnes, telles les pies de ma classe.

Et en parlant du loup...

Il devait être sur les coups de 14h30 lorsque nous avons eu le malheur de nous avancer dans une rue bordées de magasins de beauté.

De base, j'évitais cette rue à cause de cette odeur de centaines de parfums bon marché qui me brûlait les narines.

Ensuite, de pars ces nombreuses filles de mon âge qui se passionnaient pour ses choses qui étaient censés les rendre belles.

Quand est-ce que quelqu'un leur dira que c'est inutile et que ça ne fait que les ridiculiser ?

Je disais donc, ça n'avait pas vraiment été l'idée du siècle de débarquer dans cette rue.

Surtout un samedi en début d'après midi.

Quand on s'est avancés dans la rue, Young, Wild & Free des B.A.P. A raisonné, de base ça aurait du me mettre la puce à l'oreille. (C'est très l'amour entre eux et moi, en plus ils se reforment bbbbrbrbrbbrrbrlllrlrlrrl, *reprend de la contenance* enfin breeeeef )

Alors que nous marchions tranquillement à distance respective, j'ai aperçu quelque chose de brillant dans une vitrine.

Je me suis approché sans prévenir mon ami.

Alors que j'étais désormais devant la vitre, la personne à côté de moi s'est tourné de mon côté.

Je reçu une tape plutôt importante sur l'épaule qui me fit basculer presque dos à la vitre.

« Hé mais regardez qui voilà les filles, l'autre suceur de boule de mes deux !

Dit-donc je savais pas que t'intéressais au maquillage » ricana-telle en ramenant les autres hyènes. 1

« Ouai j'avoue, r'gardez moi ça, une vraie meuf, t'a trop raison paulyne » 2.

« Hé j'ai une idée ! Et si on lui en faisait un autre, de maquillage » 3.

« Grave, il va moins rigolez c't'abruti » 4.

La fameuse paulyne m'a attrapé par le col pour me plaquer contre la vitrine, je sentais son horrible haleine sur mon visage, ses habits qu'elle mettait chaque jours comme si elle n'avait que ça à porter frottant contre moi.

« Maintenant tu va venir avec nous, la pédale, et sans faire d'histoire, c'est compris ? »

Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que d'acquiescer, mon ami -dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom d'ailleurs- ayant disparu de ma vue.

Je savais que si je criais ou que je tentais de m'enfuir, personne ne me viendrait en aide ici, dans une autre rue je ne dis pas, mais dans celle-ci les gens feraient comme si de rien n'était, ignorant mes cris.

Ouai, j'avais déjà essayé, et les bleus sur mes hanches pendant deux mois pouvaient témoigner.

Je me suis laissé faire, faible, déjà perdant.

Si je ne bronchais pas, ça passerait plus vite.

Elles m'ont jetées au sol au fond d'une ruelle que "nous avions" trouvées.

Oui, je rajoute un « e » car à cet instant pour elles, j'étais une fille.

Enfin, non, j'étais une sous-merde, un jouet, une chose à briser.

Et elles étaient plutôt douées, je dois dire.

« Alors sale chienne, on sèche les cours mais on a toujours une moyenne de ouf, dit moi, t'a sucé combien de profs pour en arriver là ? »

C'était elle la chef, paulyne parlait, les autres se taisaient, valait mieux ne pas s'en mêler, car elle n'avait aucun scrupule et n'aimait personne.

Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je ne voulais pas répondre, mais si je contestais, les coups seraient plus forts.

Non non non non, je veux pas, je veux pas raconter ça.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes là pour vous aider, c'est du passé, elles ne vous feront plus aucun mal, mais pour cela, vous devez tout nous raconter, dans les moindres détails, allez-y.

Je-j... D'accord, mais enlevez votre main de mon bras.

Nous ne sommes pas amis, vous et moi.

Tout est de votre faute.

Je sais, continuez, s'il vous-plaît.

Non, il ne me plaît pas.

Mais de toute façon j'ai pas le choix, pas vrai ?

C'est exact.

Dans ma tête résonnait Leaves of autumn de Dirty Elegance.

« _A-autant que j-je pouvais... »_

« Pardon ? J'ai pas entendu avec tes pleurs de merde, recommence, et plus précisément, connard. »

Elle accompagna ces douces paroles d'un coup de pied dans mon tibia qui m'arracha un grimacement.

 _« J'en ai sucé autant que je pouvais »_ J'ai dégluti, mon souffle coupé, mon cœur battant la chamade.

« T'a tout filmé laura ? » 2

« Ouaip, c'est dans la boite » répondu cette laura.

J'étais filmé, on va pas dire que ma côte de popularité était très haute, mais quand cette vidéo tournera dans le lycée, je mourrai.

« Coupe pas, je ne pense pas que ce soit encore fini » Ce rire de sorcière, je l'ai reconnu, c'était celui de juliette.

Toute la bande de pétasse était bel et bien là.

Une bien belle réunion de famille, en somme.

« T'es une belle salope toi tu sais, allez, avoue »

 _« Oui, je suis une salope »_

« Et t'aime quoi ? »

 _« J'aime coucher avec les profs, surtout les hommes »_

« Et ben dit-donc, on a même plus à demander ! » s'exclama paulyne en se tournant vers les autres.

Je voulais mourir, mes yeux me brûlaient tellement je pleurais.

Ma gorge était en feu.

Finalement lassées de cette discussion, elles on décidées de me frapper.

Franchement, c'était moins douloureux.

Quand votre corps à l'habitude des coups, la souffrance est moindre.

Le plus dur à protéger, c'est l'esprit.

Surtout si les violences sont espacées.

On se reconstruit, un minimum, et lorsque l'on croit que c'est fini, ça recommence, et tout s'écroule.

Et là, à ce moment là, tout se brisait.

Et aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude, parce que j'avais une barrière de protection, normalement.

Mais il n'était pas là, il ne m'aidait pas.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas là, à m'aider ?

S'il te plaît, viens m'aider, je t'en supplie.

Sors moi de là.

Tu n'es pas comme les autres au moins ?

Tu ne m'a pas trompé, hein ?

Bon sang je ne veux pas y penser.

Si c'est ça je préfère me laisser mourir ici.

Protester pour qu'elles m'achèvent.

Elles ne me laisseraient même pas ce plaisir, je paris.

« Et ben alors, on résiste connard ? »

Je voulais au moins sauver un peu d'honneur, alors j'ai répondu.

Je n'aurais sûrement pas du, parce que ce qu'il s'en es suivi a tout bousculé.

Tout est passé tellement vite.

J'en tremble encore.

 _« C'est tout, connasse ? »_

Elle s'était relevée de toute sa hauteur, me surplombant, croyant déjà avoir fini, s'attendant à un regard suppliant de ma part.

Visiblement, ma réaction l'avait surprise, parce qu'elle et ses sbires affichaient de grand yeux ronds.

Ses yeux noirs de rage m'ont regardés, comme si une envie de meurtre l'avait envahie.

« _Can you feel my heart – Bring me the horizon. »_

Elle a levé le pied, le plus haut qu'elle pouvait et l'a abattu à l'endroit ou se trouvait mon foie.

Ma respiration se coupa.

Une autre coup, dans l'estomac cette fois si.

J'ai vu du sang se projeter sur ses chaussures noires.

Ma vue se brouillait.

Un autre coup.

Mes oreilles sifflaient, j'entendais parfois des bribes de rires, et une phrase que j'ai réussi à saisir.

Certainement la pire de toute.

« Mais tu va finir par crever merde ! P'tite pute, t'es tellement rien, si tu pouvais crever, ça arrangerait tout le monde, tu te rend compte que c'est à moi que revient le sale boulot ?! -elle a frappé encore- J'espère que t'a du fric sur toi, j'ai hâte de voir ton crâne éclaté par terre -elle m'a saisis les cheveux et relevée ma tête vers elle – ouai c'est ça chiale, crie, hurle autant que tu veux, personne viendra, personne t'aidera, et tu sais pourquoi ? - un coup de poing m'a fissuré la lèvre – Parce que tu compte pour personne, sale merde – un autre m'ajouta une marque que j'ai gardé des semaines durant – CRÈVE ! »

Elle a sortit un couteau et a rapprochée la lame de mon cou, elle a déchiré mon t-shirt, et a tracé sur mon épaule dégoulinante de sang un « slut » bien lisible.

Elle m'a marqué à vie.

À jamais.

J'étais souillé.

Alors qu'elle m'a soulevé contre le mur, approchant le couteau de ma gorge.

Je me rappelle d'une ombre.

Une silhouette sombre, elle semblait immense derrière ces connasses.

L'homme avait des yeux fous.

« Wesh t'es qui toi, tu veux crever aussi bâtard ? »

Je ne sais plus qui a prononcé ces mots, mais je me rappelle que la personne les a ignorés.

Il s'est rapproché de paulyne qui me tenait encore plus fort.

J'ai vu ses yeux rond.

J'ai vu ces doigt qui entouraient son cou.

Elle a dé-serré son étreinte sur moi et je suis tombé au sol sans même pouvoir me retenir tellement je n'étais plus que douleur.

J'ai vu ses mains se crisper.

J'ai vu son ventre se crisper quand l'air est sortit de son corps face au choc produit par son corps projeté contre le mur.

Elle est tombée au sol à quelques mètres de moi.

L'homme l'a ramassé et lui a mis un des plus lourd coup que j'ai jamais vu.

C'est sûrement mon imagination mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui je suis toujours persuadé que c'est son nez que j'ai entendu se casser.

Il l'a lâché et lui a assené un coup de pied monumental dans le ventre.

J'ai entendu des cris, sûrement les pétasses qui s'enfuyaient.

Je me suis sentit partir, j'ai fermé les yeux et ai respiré pour m'empêcher de m'évanouir ( cela est une technique absolument pas approuvé par le ministère de la santé et n'est pas du tout réalisable, enfin je crois X) )

Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, tout était calme.

Seul mon « sauveur» venait troubler ce calme par sa respiration saccadée.

Ses mains étaient dégoulinantes de sang.

Il s'est approché de moi et s'est laissé tombé sur les genoux en me regardant.

Il a tendu les bras vers moi, s'approchant encore plus.

Il réussi à prendre le haut de mon corps dans ses bras, avec une tendresse que je ne lui aurais pas cru quelques secondes auparavant.

Oui, parce que tout cela, ça n'a duré que quelques secondes, une minute tout au plus.

Je l'ai reconnu.

IL était là.

IL était venu à mon secours.

IL était Revenu.

Je crois que j'ai pleuré.

Je dis que je crois parce qu'il a posé sa main contre ma joue et a essuyé quelque chose, je crois.

Tout cet instant n'est que supposition.

Peut-être que cela ne c'est absolument pas passé de cette façon.

Mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je me rappelle, une chose formelle, c'est ce qui va suivre.

Mes jambes étaient tremblantes.

J'ai essayé de me relever, il fallait partir au plus vite au cas ou quelqu'un viendrait, rameuté par les cris ou les par les pétasses.

À l'aide de je ne sais quelle force que j'avais encore, j'ai réussi à me tenir debout contre le mur.

Mes jambes n'étaient pas tant touchées que ça, mais la douleur me donnait constamment envie de vomir.

J'étais au bord de l'évanouissement, je dois dire.

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, et je faisais de même pour qu'il ne regarde pas ailleurs, comme vers mon épaule, par exemple.

J'ai penché mon visage vers lui, l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Je voulais du réconfort, je crois.

De l'aide.

Ou bien me persuader que tout cela était bien réel et que je n'étais pas au sol, baignant dans mon sang, pris pour mort, attendant la fin.

Il m'a rendu la pareille.

J'ai éclaté en sanglot.

Comme un putain de gosse.

Ses bras m'ont serré plus fort contre lui.

Je crois qu'il pleurait aussi, mais je n'en suis pas sur.

Et là je me suis évanoui.

… … …

Yosh !

Le chapitre est fini et je dois avouer qu'il a pris une tournure différente de celle que j'imaginais X)

Mon pauvre Élias, il va m'en vouloir X)

Mais vous inquiétez pas, en coulisse il est très bien traité !

J'espère que vous avez suivi mon indication pour les chansons, j'ai écris avec celles-ci dans les oreilles ^^

Bon celui-là est un peu plus long et violent que les autres mais ça avance, lentement mais sûrement !

Alors à bientôt en review ou message privé, des bisous et à bientôt !

Bisou sur la tempe gauche, je vous aime, des cœur 3

-Pendule.

PS : Je suis sure que j'ai encore oublié de vous dire un truc, mais justement, j'ai oublié X)


	6. Une dispute injustifiée(Ou pas)

Titre : Le Cinéphile (Ou « Mon Cinéphile » selon la continuité de la fanfiction )

Raiting : K+ voir M. ( pour le moment )

Univers: Unknown Movies.

Pairing : Personne pour l'instant.

Chapitre : 5 .

Résumé :

Je crois qu'il est grand temps de vous raconter une histoire, l'histoire de ma rencontre avec cet homme, celle qui a tout changé, et celle qui a sauvée ma vie. Fanfiction basée sur l'univers de la web-série Unknown Movies crée par Inthepanda, présence d'un personnage OOC et du tueur, bonne lecture ! -Pendule, anciennement Chiyuki-Chan..

Attention :

Si cette fanfiction dérange Inthepanda, je suis prête à la retirer de suite.

Je tiens à préciser que tout ce qui est écrit ici m'appartient et que si quelqu'un désire l'utiliser, merci de venir me le demander en privé, je ne mord pas, promis ! -Pendule 'anciennement Chiyuki-Chan.

Yop !

Voici le chapitre 6 , je m'y suis remis le plus vite possible, j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire la suite :

La partie Réponse au reviews :

Nimfa Trickery: Hé bah écoute pas de problèmes ! par contre la polygamie ça te va X) ?

Miki Aren la reine du monde: Pas le vécu non X) ÉwÉ Merci, tu découvrira bien assez tôt son identité ;) Bah oui c'est bien la torture ! Merci Madame la loutre reine du monde ! Ton sandwich. PS : Ouai je veux bien ! X)

The PATRON: Mirchi ! Oui c'était cliché mais ça m'a fait marrer X) Il sert vraiment à tout ce #CommeLaBiteDeChonks ! À toute à l'heure X)

Et tu va voir, y aura une surprise pour toi dedans :3 Mais oui Kanettes elle est sympa, aucune sympathie Kiwi X) Bisous Lapin' !

Et enfin la plus longue...

Isil-gawien: C'est pas grave ! Oui je suis en seconde donc niveau gros examen on en a pas, c'est cool :3 J'avoue que le coup des clés je n'y ai pas pensé ! Ça aurait été tellement épique X) Ouah un nom rien que pour mon couple, c'est trop bien *** O *** Bon oui j'avoue que ça pouvait tout aussi bien être Jean-Louis le cinéphile que Victor m'enfin bon, c'était plus une espérance qu'une supposition ! J'avoue que c'est une bonne l'OS sur sa coupe, fait là, je le veeeuuuxxxx ! X'DD Il était tranquille, parce que là, hum hum... Je vous spoil moi-même SHISHISHI ! Déconne pas, la fille de ma classe s'appelle vraiment paulyne, c'est tellement immonde ! En plus c'est une connasse ! Oui moi aussi mais il était désespéré et était persuadé que le tueur l'avait abandonné alors il préférais mourir que de redevenir seul, et personne n'est pas courant que son père est flic, tout se finirais tellement vite sinon X) Bon en gros il est un peu... Lunatique on va dire et il a pas fait gaffe qu'Elias n'était plus là, il s'en est rendu compte qu'après et le temps qu'il le trouve et tout bah... Voilà quoi X) Tu pourrais faire mieux pour les blagues voyons ! Tu me déçois ! X) Merci en retard X)

Et voilà c'est la fin des reviews, elles sont un peu bâclées et j'en suis désolée !

Une dispute injustifié... Ou pas.

Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment des deux ou trois jours qui ont passé après... L'agression.

Je sais que j'ai beaucoup dormi, je crois que c'était même ce que j'ai fait le plus.

Parfois je m'éveillais et je tombais sur mon « sauveur » sur le pc ou entrain de lire.

Nous étions à la maison.

Je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de mon père s'il était rentré pendant ce moment.

Voir un inconnu -majeur qui plus es- veiller au chevet de son fils couvert de bleu...

Non, vraiment, ça aurait été la merde.

Je ne veux même pas essayer de me souvenir de ce temps là, à vrai dire.

Il a du faire des choses dégradantes pour moi, je ne le remercierai jamais pour être resté auprès de moi.

C'est seulement en fin de la troisième journée que je me suis éveillé pour de bon.

Il n'était pas là, sûrement partit chercher un truc à grignoter dans le frigo.

Avec précautions mais non sans quelques douleurs je me suis assis au bord du lit, la couette recouvrant encore mon corps, ça commençait à devenir une habitude ça.

Il est revenu après quelques minutes et à du être surpris en me voyant car il a lâché le verre qu'il tenait dans la main.

« _Elias... »_

Ses mains tremblaient, il s'était arrêté, comme paralysé, devant moi.

J'ai levé la tête vers lui.

Ça a du lui faire quelque chose parce qu'il s'est approché de moi, s'est agenouillé et m'a serré précautionneusement dans ses bras.

 _« Putain... »_

Il murmurait des tonnes de truc mais j'entendais rien, son visage enfouis dans mon cou.

J'avais envie de le serrer plus fort dans mes bras, de me blottir contre lui mais j'avais pas la force.

Et puis, j'avais des trucs à lui dire.

Il s'est reculé et m'a regardé avec une joie qu'il arrivait mal à cacher.

 _« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Manger un morceau, ou un truc dans le genre... ? »_

 _« Je veux bien aller dans la salle, si tu veux bien »_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi cet endroit, mais toujours est-il qu'il m'a porté comme une princesse, vous savez, comme dans Mario.

C'était tellement ridicule que je me suis caché contre son torse, chose encore plus débile.

Il m'a déposé sur le canapé et est allé me chercher un chocolat chaud.

J'aurais préféré du Dr Pepper mais apparemment j'avais pas le droit.

 _« Je suis content que tu sois réveillé, ça fait trois jours que tu dormais et mangeait à peine, ça commençait à être inquiétant, tu sais »_

 _« Merci »_

J'avais bafouillé ces mots, rouge de honte, c'était débile mais j'avais honte, encore une de mes foutues leçons tenues par mon père.

 _« De quoi ? »_

Putain en plus il était con, ça allait être chiant ça.

 _« Merci de m'avoir sauvé »_

 _« Pourquoi tu me remercie ? J'allais quand même pas te laisser avec ces –_ Sa main s'est crispée – _ces sales putes »_

 _« J'ai cru que tu étais partit pour de bon »_

 _« C'est ridicule, j'aurais jamais fait ça »_

 _« Y en a certains qui ont eu moins de scrupules »_

 _« Me range pas dans les même cases..._

 _Tu dois... Me prendre pour un malade, un cingle ? T'a peur de moi ?_

 _J'veux dire... J'ai buté cette fille, devant toi, j'ai été trop impulsif, j'suis tellement désolé_

 _J'vais te le dire franchement, de toute façon ça ne sers plus à rien de te le cacher..._

 _T'a entendu parler de ce tueur cinéphile qui filme ses conneries en direct ? »_

 _« Ouai... »_

Mon souhait se réalisait, je crois.

C'était tellement ridicule, la probabilité pour qu'il soit réellement ce tueur dont me parlait mon père était si faible, et le voilà devant moi...

Impossible.

 **Et pourtant.**

Ouai, et pourtant.

J'ai éclaté de rire, je crois.

 _« C'est toi ? »_

 _« Je suis quoi ? »_

 _« Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler »_

 _« Non »_

 _« Okey, est-ce que c'est réellement toi le tueur dont tout le monde parle,_

 _Le tueur aux propos d'une intelligence et d'une conviction frappantes,_

 _celui qui, pour sa passion, mettrait sa vie en jeux._

 _« Et celle des autres...»_

 _« Alors c'est bien toi..._

 _Putain..._

 _Ça peut te paraître complètement ridicule mais..._

 _J'admire ton travail... »_

 _« Tu a déjà vu mes chroniques ? »_ Me demanda t-il avec étonnement.

 _« Seulement en audio, des pistes tournent deci-dela, suffit de bien chercher »_

 _« Alors... Tu m'en veux pas ? Je veux dire... J'ai tué cette fille mais le fait que... Le fait que je sois un tueur, ce tueur, ne te fait pas peur ? »_

 _« Pourquoi j'aurais peur de toi ? Tu ne m'a rien fait de mal, je comprend tes motivations, bien que les meurtres sont... Impardonnables, je comprend que c'est le seul moyen que tu a trouvé de faire passer ton message...»_

Il avait tourné la tête vers une des nombreuses fenêtres, je n'aurais su dire s'il était joyeux ou triste, bien que ces sentiments n'étaient pas vraiment ceux présent en ce moment.

 _« Écoute... J'ai sortit l'épisode 6 pendant ton sommeil et... Comment dire... Je suis tombé nez à nez avec un flic, chez moi, alors que j'allais chercher des fringues, j'ai du me « débarrasser » de lui mais, je vais devoir partir, je suis découvert, je ne peux plus rester ici, c'est bien trop dangereux, pour toi »_

 _« Et pour toi en priorité, surtout, il faut qu'on parte d'ici au plus vite, alors »_

 _« Non, t'a pas très bien compris ce que je veux te dire, Elias... »_

 _« Comment ça ? Explique toi. »_

Ho je savais très bien ce qu'il voulait dire mais... Je ne voulais pas y croire, il n'allait pas me laisser ici, pas vrai ?

 _« Elias... Je vais partir, mais …. Seul, je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi, c'est impossible »_

Je me suis relevé non sans mal, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« _Et pourquoi ?! Tu pense qu'on est dans un film Hollywoodien ou quoi ?! T'es déjà fiché, ils savent ou tu es, et par la même occasion, tu ne te débarrassera pas de moi aussi facilement, si tu veux m'abandonner, il fallait le faire dans cette putain de ruelle, mec, putain..._

 _Putain ! Tu sais quoi ? Si t'étais pas venu, j'aurais sauté, je serais monté sur le putain de toit du lycée, et j'aurais sauté, comme ça, devant ces connard, ça aurait été beau, j'en suis sur, ça doit être une des plus belles mort, celle avec le plus beau temps avant, même si l'arrivée n'est pas toujours comme on l'a prédit, mais tu vois, je me serais buté, parce que j'étais seul, mon père est tellement absent que je n'ai que faire de lui, un petit mot et il comprendrait, mais toi, ouai toi t'a tout gâché, ma fin grandiose, magnifique, tu l'a démoli à grand renfort de discussion, et je veux plus sauter, parce que t'es là maintenant, t'es à mes côtés, j'ai confiance en toi, et au plus profond de moi je sais ce que tu ressens, parce qu'on est semblable, dans le fond, alors vas-y, dit-le, ose me dire que tu ne veux plus me voir, que tu va me laisser là comme le bouche-trou que j'ai toujours été, allez, j'attends, dit moi que tu ne veux plus me voir, que je ne compte pas pour toi, comme ça je sauterai directement, ce sera bien plus facile, t'aura un poids à te débarrasser en moins, pas vrai ? »_

Il avait au moins la décence de ne pas me couper dans ma tirade ennuyeuse, c'était déjà ça.

Mais son silence me rendait encore pus fou de rage, alors je me suis encore plus excité, pour qu'il réagisse, pour que ça l'atteigne.

 _« MAIS TU VAS ME RÉPONDRE OUI ÉSPECE D'ENFOIRÉ ?! DIT MOI QUE JE NE SUIS QU'UNE MERDE, QUE T'AURAIS DU ME LAISSER CREVER DANS CETTE RUELLE COMME UN CHIEN, J'ATTEND ! T'ES QU'UN LACHE, TU LE COMPREND ÇA HEIN ?! DIS MOI QUE CE PUTAIN DE BAISER DE MERDE DANS CETTE RUELLE DE MERDE AVEC CETTE PUTE C'ÉTAIT RIEN POUR TOI, DIT MOI QUE T'A AUCUN SENTIMENT, ALLEZ, MERDE, DIS QUELQUE CHOSE, CONNARD, BATARD, ESPECE DE LACHE ! »_

À vrai dire, j'avais conscience que je m'étais emporté trop vite, mais c'était pas la première fois qu'on me faisait ce coup là, j'en avais ras le bol, des larmes de rage coulaient le long de mes joues et ma gorge, à force de crier, devenait sèche.

Chaque mots entrecoupés de sanglots minables.

Il s'est relevé d'un coup, renversant sa chaise au sol.

Il m'a saisi par les épaules et m'a embrassé.

Je n'ai rien fait et ai attendu qu'il me relâche.

Il allait voir ce que ça faisait de ne pas m'avoir entre les pattes.

J'ai suis allé dans ma chambre, ai saisi un sac qui traînassait là et je l'ai bourré de fringues qui me venaient sous la main.

J'ai mis un pantalon et une veste au passage tandis qu'il me regardait à l'entrebâillement de la porte, interloqué.

J'ai pris les clés de la maison discrètement et j'ai claqué la porte en partant.

Il était devant la porte d'entrée quand je suis partit, cherchant toujours une raison à cet hypothétique départ que je préparais devant ses yeux.

N'en ayant visiblement pas trouvé, il s'est retrouvé con en réalisant que le petit Elias de mes couilles était partit.

S'il voulait tant que ça rester seul, il n'avait qu'à partir pendant mon absence, et dans le cas contraire il n'avait qu'à me chercher.

Lyon c'était pas si grand, pas vrai ? Lui qui connaissait sois-disant chaque coin et recoins.

En vrai je n'avais aucune idée d'où aller.

J'étais partit au quart de tour.

C'était complètement débile et irréfléchis.

Mais en même temps si j'avais une réflexion cohérente, on en serait pas là.

On est quand même entrain de parler d'un type que j'ai suivi à trois heures du mat' dans des coins pas tip-top de Lyon quoi.

Alors oui, si on suivait ma logique, j'avais bien agi.

Seulement maintenant dehors, sans aucun abris, j'avais l'air fin.

Alors j'ai décidé de partir dans un de mes coins privilégiés, au moins, il ne me trouverais pas.

Enfin c'est ce que je pensais.

Et j'ai souvent tort.

X X X

 **POV DU TUEUR.**

 _(Toujours au moment de l'action racontée )_

 _(Ses pensées en italique)_

 _Alors là j'ai rien compris._

 _Ce con s'est vraiment barré comme ça ?_

 _C'est complètement débile, il a nul part ou aller !_

 _Bon sang qui est-ce qui m'a collé un abruti pareil._

Après quelques minutes à ce demander si Elias était réellement partit et qu'il ne lui faisait pas une blague, il s'est jeté sur la porte et s'est retrouvé dans la rue en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « radio ».

Arrivé au bas de la rue, il ne put que constater l'absence d'Elias qui s'était bel et bien "volatilisé".

Il s'est retourné des deux côtés, guettant le moindre mouvement.

Ayant aperçu une personne non loin de la porte il s'est dirigé vers lui à grandes enjambées.

La personne le regardait d'un air bizarre (zarbi).

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, vous n'auriez pas aperçu un jeune homme partir en courant ? S'il vous plaît »

Baisant ses lunettes l'individu le dévisagea et lui fit non de la tête, retournant à ses occupations imaginaires devant la porte.

 _Enfoiré, je suis sur que tu l'a vu._

 _J'te jure quand je le retrouve, s'il me dit qu'il t'a vu, je te retrouve et je te tue._

Et il repartit à la recherche d'Elias, la nuit s'approchant.

 **RETOUR POV NORMAL.**

J'avais pas vraiment marché longtemps, juste 15 ou 20 minutes, tout au plus.

Toujours est-il que j'étais bien content d'être arrivé.

J'avais emprunté un escalier qui montait vers l'ancien Lyon, j'ai tourné à quelques rues, deux trois petites routes à traverser et je suis arrivé dans un parc, je suis passé à travers des buissons et j'ai soulevé une planche de bois reliée à une palissade.

Et je suis arrivé dans un petit coin abandonné.

Il appartenait sûrement à la maisonnette abandonnée qui se trouvait non loin de là.

Mais comme je viens de dire, elle était abandonnée.

Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne d'ailleurs.

Alors j'en profitais.

Je m'étais aménagé un petit coin tranquille, caché de tous.

J'ai posé un des pull sur le sol comme une couverture et j'ai saisis la vraie – de couverture- pour la mettre près de moi, il ne faisait pas encore froid, pas du tout en fait.

J'ai sortit le carnet croquis caché dans un petit coffret dans l'herbe et quelques stylo.

J'ai commencé un croquis.

Ce n'était pas vraiment difficile de reconnaître qui s'était.

Je me suis allongé sur le dos et j'ai posé ma tête sur mes bras croisés.

Ça avait vraiment été une idée débile que de s'enfuir maintenant.

J'étais pas en état.

J'avais pas sommeil, mais j'avais encore mal.

J'étais couvert de bleu de la taille jusqu'au bas du cou.

Et je boitais légèrement à cause du coup reçus dans le tibia.

Mais ça s'était atténué.

À cet instant j'hésitais même à rentrer.

Et si il partait ?

Sans moi.

Sans scrupules.

Après tout je m'étais vite emballé, l'autre jour.

Le choc, l'émotion, sous le feu de l'action.

Ouai.

Si ça se trouve c'était un baisser sans sentiments pour lui.

Je ne voulais pas y penser.

Il me chercherait.

C'était certains.

À l'heure qu'il était, la nuit tombante, il était sûrement entrain de me chercher partout.

Ouai, certainement.

J'ai fermé les yeux, un peu.

J'écoutais les bruits de cet endroit.

C'était assez spécial de se dire que je me trouvais à Lyon et que le seul bruit qui résonnait était le bruissement du vent sur les feuilles et le chant des oiseaux.

J'avais pensé à me munir de mon ipod, je l'ai sortit et j'ai lancé Hey Ya de Cocoon.

J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai inspiré grandement.

J'ai relevé la tête et je me suis étouffé.

Ouai, comme ça.

Devant moi, derrière la palissade.

 _« Bordel... »_

Ouai, ce con était devant moi.

Enfin nan, pas lui, sa tête seulement.

Ce con était planté juste au niveau le plus bas de la barrière, pile pour qu'il puisse voir à travers.

J'vous jure c'était tellement débile comme situation, à tel point que toute la colère que j'avais pu contenir s'était volatilisé et que j'ai éclaté de rire.

Je n'allais pas m'enfuir maintenant.

Alors j'ai rangé mon carnet de croquis et je l'ai attendu.

Après quelques minutes d'attentes qui me parurent aussi longues que des années, j'ai entendu son pas s'approcher calmement.

Il a poussé une petite exclamation en s'asseyant près de moi.

Il avait le dos droit et avait remonté ses genoux, les jambes un peu ouvertes.

Il avait ses mains posées sur ses genoux et regardait devant lui.

Il avait dans les mains un petit sachet avec un fumet de petits gâteaux tout droits sortis de la boulangerie.

Il en sortit deux grands cookies (Cc The PATRON) et me lança un « _Là t'a pas le choix, tu le mange, faudrait pas que tu tombe dans les pommes(Cc Shindda Khory) »_

 _« Mais... »_

 _« Y a pas de mais qui tienne, mec tu manger et puis c'est tout. »_

En définitive j'avais pas franchement le choix, mais j'avais vraiment pas faim.

 _« Okey...»_

Alors j'ai saisi ce qu'il me tendait et je l'ai mangé, il me regardait et ne me lâchait pas yeux, c'était vraiment gênant.

J'ai fini ma bouche, la politesse oblige, hé.

 _« Tu pourrais arrêter de mer regarder, s'teuplaît ? »_

 _« Non, pourquoi je le ferais ? »_

 _« Et pourquoi pas ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage, c'est pour ça ? »_

 _« Ouai, une patate »_

 _« Putain tu ressors des vieux bails de ouf, mec, mais en vrai ? »_

 _« T'es beau »_

 _« Quoi ?! »_

Deuxième étouffage, génial. ( Really le correcteur le souligne pas, ça ce dit vraiment ça X) ? ).

 _« T'es beau, c'est pour ça que je te regarde, j'y peux rien moi, c'est de ta faute »_

 _« Mais toi aussi t'es beau, et c'est pas pour autant que je te regarde manger ! »_

Encore aujourd'hui je me rappelle que cela m'était sortit d'un coup, sans vraiment y avoir réfléchis.

J'ai rougis comme jamais.

Il a semblé plutôt surpris mais heureux.

Il m'a attrapé par les hanches pour me rapprocher contre lui.

Je n'ai pas pu retenir mon cris de douleurs et ma grimace.

Il m'a lâché.

Mais je ne voulais pas moi, qu'il me lâche.

Alors je lui ai dit.

 _« Me lâche pas, s'il te plaît »_

J'avais retenu son bras qui partait lentement.

Mon ton avait vraiment émis une voix douloureuse.

Alors c'est lui qui s'est rapproché.

Il a posé son bras sur mes épaules.

J'ai posé ma tête contre la sienne.

 _« Tu sais, je ne voulais pas te dire ça comme cela tantôt, c'était vraiment pas mon intention..._

 _Écoute, je veux pas partir sans toi non plus, mais avec moi tu sera constamment en danger, et dans ton état ce n'est pas réellement la meilleure chose qu'il te faille. J'ai passé beaucoup trop de temps seul, ça m'aide pas, ça aide pas mon message mais t'es un gosse, t'aurais pas du voir ça l'autre jour, mais je me dis que c'est un peu de ma faute, si je t'avais pas abordé ce soir là..._

 _« Je serais mort »_

 _Ou pas, on en sait rien, peut-être que moi aussi, après tout ils ont bien réussi à retrouver ma trace... »_

Je me suis rappelé de la visite de mon père d'il y a quelques jours, quelle aurait été sa réaction s'il avait appris que son fils comptait partir avec l'homme qu'il traquait.

Quelle ironie, quelle pute cette vie.

Mais j'avais fait mon choix, je ne pouvais pas rester dans cet appart miteux toute ma vie, je lui laisserai un mot d'explications bidons, et je ne leur dirais rien, à aucun des deux.

Je n'influerai pas sur ce qu'il se passera, c'est leur combat, non le miens.

Mais si je pour sauver mon tueur je devrais trahir mon paternel, alors je me ferais.

Il comprendrait.

 _« Hé Elias, tu pense à quoi ? »_ Il avait dit ça avec un ton comme enfantin.

Il était adorable.

 _« À rien voyons, à rien »_

 _« Elias...? »_

 _« Oui... ? »_

 _« Je t'aime »_

 _« T'es définitivement con, toi, mais je t'aime aussi, bouffon. »_

… … …

Finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ~

Bon, j'ai pas encore répondu au reviews mais j'ai l'impression que je vais passer plus de temps sur elles que sur la chapitre, merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir X)

Au fait, je pensais à un truc !

Si vous avez des ami(e)s qui lisent ou qui ont regardé Unknown Movies, n'hésitez pas à leur montrer ça !

Et puis partagez en général en fait, ce serait super !

Et regardez le Gros Flashback ce soir à 20h, c'est putain de bon !

J'vous aime bande de décérébrés 3 !

(Il semblerais que j'ai le même problème qu'Elias niveau sympathie X) )

PS : Une chanson passe, ma mère fait « Ho j'adore cette chansons ! » et là mon père sort, avec le moins d'entrain au monde « Moi j'adore les sushis » J'avoue j'ai pas compris '-' X'D

À que c'est fini ! Merci pour tout, faites des cœurs, des bébés (mais pas des roux, c'est sale) et puis câlins et cœurs sur vous !


	7. Le départ

Titre : Le Cinéphile (Ou « Mon Cinéphile » selon la continuité de la fanfiction )

Raiting : K+ voir M. ( pour le moment )

Univers: Unknown Movies.

Pairing : Personne pour l'instant.

Chapitre : 7 .

Résumé :

Je crois qu'il est grand temps de vous raconter une histoire, l'histoire de ma rencontre avec cet homme, celle qui a tout changé, et celle qui a sauvée ma vie. Fanfiction basée sur l'univers de la web-série Unknown Movies crée par Inthepanda, présence d'un personnage OOC et du tueur, bonne lecture ! -Pendule, anciennement Chiyuki-Chan..

Attention :

Si cette fanfiction dérange Inthepanda, je suis prête à la retirer de suite.

Je tiens à préciser que tout ce qui est écrit ici m'appartient et que si quelqu'un désire l'utiliser, merci de venir me le demander en privé, je ne mord pas, promis ! -Pendule 'anciennement Chiyuki-Chan.

Yop !

Voici le chapitre 6 , je m'y suis remis le plus vite possible, j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire la suite :

La partie Réponse au reviews :

Nimfa Trickery: OwO Merci, masi c'est pas très gentil de pas partager, je pleure pour la peine T.T Par contre pour la cave, je préfère que tu vienne dans la mienne, c'est plus pratique, non ?

Miki Aren la reine du monde: Oui il a réussi, grâce à toi, merci X) ! J'ai essayé d'en mettre moins, mais c'est compliqué ! Et euh bah... C'est trop trop trop choupi comme surnom, je fond * 3 * Merci ma loutre reine du monde, ton sandwich d'amour !

The PATRON: Héhé merci ! Plus de Gros Flashback avant le 6 janvier, je pleure T.T Si je connais Lloyd Project ? C'est en quelque sorte mon deuxième groupe préféré X) ! A que merci beaucoup, je remettrai sûrement des cookies plus tard ;) !

FIN DES REPONSES AUX REVIEWS !

Le départ.

On est resté là un peu moins d'une heure.

Le temps pressait et nous étions là à rêvasser.

C'était assez idiot, mais il nous fallait un moment pour assimiler les paroles que nous avions entendues ou émises.

Cela représentait beaucoup pour nous, tout, même.

Comme pour représenter ce que je pensais, il m'a attiré contre lui.

Enfin attiré est un bien grand mot, c'était plutôt une sorte d'embrassade désordonnée.

Mon visage était au creux de son cou, ses cheveux frottant mon nez.

J'adorais être comme ça.

Mais j'étais tellement fatigué.

J'avais besoin de sommeil, surtout si nous partions.

Il a penché sa tête et a embrassé mon cou.

Il a recommencé plus bas, descendant inlassablement.

Encore, encore, encore et encore.

Son souffle contre ma peau me faisait frissonner.

Il a commencé à glisser mon t-shirt vers le bas.

Et j'ai eu un flash.

Pas un de ces petits moment qui vous reviennent en tête, nan, ceux qui vous hantent et qui vous font perdre la tête quelques instants.

Un frisson m'a traversé l'échine, bien plus violent que celui précédemment.

C'était pas les même raison, en même temps.

Je me suis écarté violemment de lui.

Criant un _« NAN ! »,_ plus hurlé qu'indiqué.

Les anciens tremblements m'ont repris.

Il a froncé les sourcils, s'étant relevé.

 _« Je t'ai fait mal ? »_

 _« J-Je... »_

Il s'est rapproché, un air interrogateur visé sur sa face.

Ma main sur mon vêtement l'a serré bien trop fort.

 _« Élias qu'est-ce que-... Descend ta manche. »_

Son ton s'était fait autoritaire, me faisait reculer de plus belle.

« _Quoi.. NON ! »_

Il avait saisis ma manche la baisant sans scrupules.

Je l'ai giflé.

Le bruit de l'impact a raisonné bien fort, me faisant culpabiliser.

Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il voit ça, impossible.

Pas lui.

Personne.

 _« Viktor... »_

 _« Elias arrête de déconner, qu'est-ce que tu me cache ?! Si on part ensemble, il faut que tu me fasses confiance ! »_

 _« Non non non non non non non non..._

 _tu dois pas voir... »_

J'avais peur.

Pire qu'un gosse.

Alors il s'est assis, calmement.

Le visage fermé, le regard perçant, m'observant.

Après un temps, long, il a commencé à parler.

 _« Quand j'étais gosse, on m'a toujours répété que j'étais différent, spécial, et j'ai fini par y croire._

 _Tout les enfants me traitaient de la sorte en primaire._

 _Comme si cela était tout à fait normal, voire instinctif._

 _Au collège, on me frappait._

 _J'étais comme un mur à franchir, si on réussissait à me frapper alors que je n'avais rien fait, on arrivait à rentrer dans le groupe des connards._

 _Pourtant, j'usais de mille et un stratagèmes pour m'éviter ces supplices, mais ils me retrouvaient toujours après un certain temps._

 _J'étais seul._

 _J'avais pas confiance en moi._

 _Ni en personne d'autres._

 _Je m'habillais comme tout le monde, j'avais les cheveux courts._

 _Un jour j'ai rencontré quelqu'un sur un banc, un autre garçon un peu plus âgé qui venait du lycée d'en face._

 _Il m'a parlé, longuement._

 _Depuis ce jour j'ai toujours eu les cheveux comme cela, levés au clair, protestant contre cette violence et cette répression que je subissais._

 _Nous nous sommes revus souvent, il s'appelait Rémi._

I _l m'a appris des centaines de choses._

 _Je ne le remercierai jamais assez._

 _Mais un jour il a disparu, totalement, et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu._

 _J'ai suivi ses conseils, j'ai eu confiance en lui et je n'aurai pas autant de savoir à l'heure qu'il est._

 _Et je serais sûrement mort._

 _« Depuis quand t'a du savoir toi ? »_

J'avais reniflé bruyamment et inutilement essuyé les larmes qui continuaient de couler sans que je le veuille.

Il a souri.

Faiblement.

Il s'est rapproché de moi, pas trop afin que je ne me recule pas.

 _« Quand j'étais gosse, je ne me rappelle plus vraiment quel âge j'avais, on habitait dans un village remplit de vieux._

 _Il y avait notre voisin, un connard sans fin._

 _Le village n'étais pas très grand mais il y avait suffisamment d'enfant pour qu'il y ait une école primaire._

 _Mon frère était déjà au collège alors je partais et rentrait à pied, mes parents travaillant._

 _Il y avait un chien qui grognait à mon passage._

 _Il appartenait à l'autre abruti, évidement._

 _Et tout les matins il le lâchait à ma poursuite, rigolant en me voyant m'enfuir, terrorisé._

 _Et son maître le sifflait toujours lorsqu'il était sur moi._

 _Parfois, enfin souvent je revenais avec des griffures et des morsures, mais personnes ne le voyait._

 _Alors j'ai buté son chien._

 _C'était la chose la plus importante pour lui._

 _Mes parents mon demandé si c'était moi qui lui avait fait quelque chose._

 _Mais j'ai gardé ça pour moi, c'était mon petit plaisir personnel._

 _Pendant une ou deux semaines, le voisin me jetait des regards noirs par la fenêtre, un beau jour il a déménagé._

 _Et tout le village en fût satisfait._

 _Mais j'ai jamais dit que c'était moi qui l'avait tué, le clebs._

Il a eu rire gras.

Putain mais quel beauf je vous jure.

Je me suis levé et je me suis approché de lui.

J'ai retiré mon t-shirt tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Et je me suis en tailleur, face à lui, juste à quelques centimètres, juste avant que nos genoux ne se touchent.

Il m'a regardé et a baissé son regard.

Je tremblais encore plus, les poings serrés sur les genoux.

Il s'est collé à moi, enveloppant mon poing serré de sa main.

Il a apposé ses lèvres sur les miennes, juste du bout des lèvres, et passé ses doigt le long de ma «Cicatrice».

 _« Ça te fait mal, là, physiquement ? »_

 _« Non... »_

Il m'a embrassé, les mains toujours aux même endroits.

Ses mains ont glissés contre mon dos et mon torse s'est retrouvé coincé contre son torse.

 _« Je m'en fiche des tes marques, de tes tâches et tout le reste, t'es MON Elias, y a que ça qui compte »_

 _« Pauvre con »_

 _« Bah ouai, mais tu l'aime le con »_

 _«Justement »_

 _« Elias, t'es sur de vouloir venir avec moi ? Tu risque de ne plus vraiment revoir ton père, tu sais... »_

 _«Sur et certains. »_

 _« Très bien, alors allons chercher nos affaires »_

En premier lieu, nous sommes allés chez moi.

J'ai rassemblé des fringues, les objets que j'affectionnais le plus, et mes sous.

Mon matériel de dessin et d'écriture.

On pouvait se rendre à la banque, Viktor était recherché maintenant, et j'étais encore mineur, et je n'avais pas encore accès à mon compte bancaire.

Avant de quitter définitivement ce lieu ou j'avais vécu de longues années, je suis allé ouvrir le tiroir de ma table de chevet.

Dedans, se trouvait une œuvre du nom de Cet Ami, écrit par Yoann Nègre, indescriptible, et une photo de ma mère.

Dessus, elle riait, sa robe noire soulevée par le vent.

Elle était magnifique.

Et en dernier lieu, un pendentif.

Gravé en hiéroglyphe, un prénom scintillait couleur or.

Je l'ai serré dans ma paume et ai fourré le tout dans mon sac.

J'ai attrapé mon plus beau stylo plume et ai griffonné un mot à mon père.

Nous sommes partis, prenant bien soins de verrouiller derrière moi.

Inutilement.

Le passage chez lui fût plus bref.

Il est descendu dans une sorte de cave dans laquelle il a refusé que j'y aille.

Il est vite revenu munis d'un sac rempli de toutes sortes d'armes.

Je ne l'imaginais pas avec un tel arsenal.

 _« Tu me prenais pour un amateur ? »_

 _« Non, mais pas un tel pro »_

 _« J'ai fais quelques misions étant plus jeune »_

 _« Et je pourrais- Non t'y toucheras pas »_

 _« Mais euuhh »_

Il s'est penché en avant, articulant un grand « non » de façon caricaturale.

En prime, il a rempli un sac de fringues également, et d'autres trucs que j'ai pas trop vu.

On s'apprêtait à partir rejoindre la voiture garée un peu plus loin quand on a entendu un bruit.

Un _« Merde »_ s'est échappé de ses lèvres crispées.

J'ai pas vraiment tout compris.

Il m'a attrapé la main et m'a attiré vers l'escalier qui menait à la fameuse cave.

 _« Viktor il se passe quoi ? »_

 _« Ils m'ont retrouvés plus tôt que prévu, faut qu'on se casse d'ici fissa, on va passer par derrière, suis moi sans faire de bruit »_

« Ils M'ont » Il continuait à penser que j'étais en dehors de tout cela.

Mais non, j'étais complice désormais.

Nous étions deux, dorénavant.

Ensuite, tout s'est passé très vite.

J'ai entendu des voix d'hommes crier des ordres.

Je crois qu'ils nous ont pas remarqués, enfin au début.

Parce qu'après, les pas pressaient derrière nous.

Viktor était plutôt affolé, si je n'avais pas été là, il aurait sûrement était plus calme.

J'ai rien dit, de peur de le déconcentrer.

Cette cave était si grande, un vrai labyrinthe, ou alors l'adrénaline et la pression ont brouillés ma vision du moment.

J'avais la tête qui tournait.

Quand on est sortit par une petite porte arrière derrière l'immeuble au centre ville, il faisait déjà nuit.

On était resté plus longtemps à l'intérieur que je ne l'aurais cru.

Viktor parlait tout seul, se questionnant sur l'emplacement de la vieille saxo blanche dans laquelle on roulait.

Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient le long de son front.

On a tourné dans deux trois rues avant de tomber sur notre bonne vieille voiture qui nous attendait.

On est monté dedans, et Viktor a semblé changer.

Il est devenu plus calme.

Moins stressé.

Et sa respiration s'était apaisée.

Il s'est tourné vers moi « ___Ç_ _a va, toi ? »_

 _« Oui »_

 _« Bon, on va où maintenant ?_

 _« Je te suis »_

Il a enclenché le frein à main et a fait gronder la voiture.

« _Alors allons-y »_

On est sortit de Lyon une demie-heure après, échappant aux embouteillages en empruntant les nationales.

J'ai descendu la fenêtre, manuellement, les meilleures évidement.

L'air frais fouettait mon visage, rejetant mes cheveux en arrière.

J'ai rentré ma tête à l'intérieur parce que ça va cinq minute la comédie hein mais j'arrivais plus à respirer avec ces conneries.

J'ai soufflé lamentablement en tentant de dégager une mèche de cheveux de mon visage, sans les mains, hé.

Une main s'est posé sur mon front et a rejeté cette vilaine touffe en arrière.

 _« Je vais finir par croire que tu a des cheveux pire que les miens si tu continues. »_

 _« Ça c'est pas possible, tu le sais »_

 _« ÉwÉ »_

Ho son sourire trop pipou bdbndnvdc,dkvdnioq.

On avait pas réellement de destination.

C'était pas vraiment pratique je dois avouer.

Pas de contraintes certes.

On s'est arrêtés dans un petit bois.

Viktor a baissé les sièges.

 _« Tiens, t'a qu'à te coucher là, moi j'vais fumer une clope »_

Le soleil commençait déjà à se lever. (Vive les trajets en voiture de nuit super longs ~ )

 _«D'accord, mais fait gaffe »_

 _« Ho t'inquiète, j'ai vu pire que des lapins »_

 _« Toi t'a jamais croisé un sanglier »_

 _« Nan, c'est pas ma proie préférée j'dois dire »_

Tout en discutant il avait allumé sa cigarette et en tirait de longues bouffées, recrachant la fumée blanche en de longues volutes.

La soirée/matinée était plutôt calme, il fallait dire qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de passage ici.

 _« Allez, je reviens, t'inquiète pas »_

 _« Ouai, de toute façon c'est pas pour toi que je me ferais du soucis, mais plutôt pour la personne que tu croise »_

Il a émis un petit rire et je l'ai entendu s'éloigner.

J'ai baillé un bon coup avant de plonger ma tête dans sa veste que j'avais gardé depuis l'autre fois, il ne mettait exclusivement plus que la marron.

Me protégeant au mieux des futur rayons du soleil qui ne tarderaient pas à arriver, j'ai sombré pour de bon dans les bras de Morphée, cette vieille amie.

 **POV VIKTOR.**

Heureusement qu'Elias dors.

Ça fait un bon moment que j'ère ici.

Comme un con, je me suis cogné contre une branche, assez violemment pour me faire saigner.

J'ai décidé de me poser contre un arbre.

Des flash de course poursuite me sont revenus en tête.

Putain quelles lumières de malade, j'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir vécu ça pourtant.

Ah putain c'est quoi qui m'a touché l'épaule. J'ai crié.

Attend, c'est qui cette fille devant moi ?

Hé mais qu'est-ce que je vois là ?

Le bel appareil qu'elle a entre les mains...

 **POV ELIAS.**

J'ai entendu un coup de feu.

Et après, des cris.

Putain.

Je me suis relevé et me suis cogné contre le plafond de la saxo.

J'ai frotté mes yeux pour mieux me réveiller.

J'ai ouvert la porte et je me suis "jeté" dehors.

J'allais crier son prénom mais s'il était avec quelqu'un, ça ne l'aurait pas arrangé.

Bon sang le stress commençait à monter.

Je marchais de plus en plus vite.

Quel con mais quel con, je vous jure.

J'avais peur pour lui.

Un deuxième coup de feu.

Et le silence.

Là j'ai couru.

ELIPSE.

Je déambulais, perdu.

Et puis je me suis cogné à quelque chose.

J'ai trébuché.

Une forte poigne m'a retenu.

 _« Hé ben alors gamin, on est perdu ? »_

 _« Viktor ! Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu a foutu pendant tout ce temps ? Tu m'a tellement flipper, et c'était quoi ces cris ?! »_

 _« Je t'avais de ne pas t'inquiéter voyons »_

 _« Ah oui, suis-je bête, des cris dans une forêt vide avec mon petit ami recherché par les flics à l'intérieur, c'est pas chelou du tout,_

 _je dirais même que c'est tout à fait normal, hein »_

 _« Tu me considère comme ton petit ami :3 ? »_

 _« C'est pas le sujet, c'était quoi ces cris ? »_

 _« Allons allons, j'ai juste rencontré une jeune fille fort sympathique qui m'a cédée son magnifique appareil »_ D'un mouvement de la main il me l'a indiqué.

 _« Tu l'a tuée ? »_

 _« J'allais pas l'embrasser »_

 _« T'aurais pu l'assommer »_

 _« J'suis pas du genre à faire les choses à moitié, Elias »_

Son regard s'était durci, je touchais un point sensible.

 _« Je suis un tueur, je ne vais pas m'amuser à épargner les gens sans raisons, c'est pas mon genre. »_

 _« Tu les tue bien sans raisons, y a un début à tout. »_

Il s'est rapproché de moi, un éclat menaçant dans les yeux.

 _« La dernière fois qu'un enculé m'a demandé d'arrêter de tuer, ma famille est morte pour de bons »_

 _« Parce que je n'en fais pas partie, moi ? »_

 _« T'a pas l'air comme eux, enfin si tu continue... »_

 _« Je continue à quoi ? J'expose juste le fait que semer des cadavres partout ou nous allons risque plus de nous faire repérer qu'autre chose. Et dois-je souligner que dans notre cas présent, le besoin de rester discret est un intérêt de taille ? »_

 _« La discrétion c'est mon détail, et je te signale que jusqu'ici personne ne m'a attrapé malgré le fait que mes méthodes soient les même depuis toujours »_

Le ton était monté, les mains avaient empoignées les cols et les poings étaient serrés.

Les regards se fusillaient.

J'ai failli faire une gaffe.

Lui dire que le commissaire à ses trousses n'était pas comme les autres.

Qu'il était... Différent.

Et que lui n'hésiterait pas à le tuer.

Justement, que sa mort était son but premier.

Et que quoi qu'il ferait, il le trouverait.

Ouai, papa gagnait toujours.

Mais pas cette fois.

Parce que là, j'étais avec l'ennemi.

 _Papa,_

 _je pars._

 _Pour un bon bout de temps._

 _Je ne compte pas revenir d'ailleurs._

 _L'oiseau à quitté son nid, ou une connerie du genre._

 _Je suis pas seul._

 _J'ai trouvé quelqu'un._

 _Et celui-là, je compte pas le laisser se tirer._

 _Je vais pas laisser ma chance._

 _Je sais que tu ne me cherchera pas._

 _Et je t'en remercie,_

 _J'ai pris la photo de maman dans ma table de chevet._

 _Je sais qu'on se reverra,_

 _ça ne saurait tarder._

 _Fait gaffe à toi quand même,_

 _on est quand même une famille._

 _Peut-être pas en apparence._

 _Mais au moins on le sait._

 _Je serais pas flic comme tu l'aurais voulu,_

 _mais je ferais ce que j'aime, ça te va comme ça ?_

 _Dit, quand on se reverra, ne fait pas comme si on ne se connaissait pas..._

 _Ne m'oublie pas..._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _papa,_

 _Elias._

… … …

Fini !

Bon sang celui-là était compliqué OwO

Je vous aime beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup bande de cinglés vos reviews sont tellement adorables !

Coeur, gosses, et cadeaux sur vous !

-Pendule.


	8. Découverte & Réconciliation

Titre : Le Cinéphile (Ou « Mon Cinéphile » selon la continuité de la fanfiction )

Raiting : M. ( pour le moment )

Univers: Unknown Movies.

Pairing : Elias (OCC) X Viktor : Eltor (Cc Issil)

Chapitre : 8 .

Résumé :

Je crois qu'il est grand temps de vous raconter une histoire, l'histoire de ma rencontre avec cet homme, celle qui a tout changé, et celle qui a sauvée ma vie. Fanfiction basée sur l'univers de la web-série Unknown Movies crée par Inthepanda, présence d'un personnage OOC et du tueur, bonne lecture ! -Pendule, anciennement Chiyuki-Chan..

Attention :

Si cette fanfiction dérange Inthepanda, je suis prête à la retirer de suite.

Je tiens à préciser que tout ce qui est écrit ici m'appartient et que si quelqu'un désire l'utiliser, merci de venir me le demander en privé, je ne mord pas, promis ! -Pendule 'anciennement Chiyuki-Chan.

Yop !

Voici le chapitre 6 , je m'y suis remis le plus vite possible, j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire la suite :

La partie Réponse au reviews :

Miki Aren la reine du monde: Là oui, il y aura de l'action, d'une autre façon, on va dire... X) Du volume ? Adakor, je crois que j'ai saisi mais j'en suis pas persuadée X) De rien ! Et là tu ne risque pas d'en vomir un seul, ou alors je ne te comprend pas X) OwO J'adooooreeeee ce surnom, c'est beaucoup trop kawaiiiiii, pipou, et tout le bordel / Hé ben t'es ma première fan tout court X) Bisous de ton Sandwich d'amour :* !

Isil-gawien : Quoi ? Déjà la fin ? Mais non, je vous le dirais quand même ! Je suis quand même pas une connasse à ce point X) Et puis je compte pas arrêter maintenant, je l'aime bien mon Elias mine de rien ! J'avoue que Vik' comme ça, ça doit être tellement drôle X'D

Hum disons qu'avec ce chapitre ils vont bien se réconcilier... Alors sincèrement pourquoi je l'ai mise à la fin ? Parce que je trouvais que ça faisait une bonne fin de chapitre, bienvenu dans les réponses aux reviews, vous voulez des réponses ? Vous les aurez, mais c'est moins classe qu'on ne l'imagine X) Si si il l'a sa bonne vieille saxo ! (En vrai il l'a piqué à Fabo le coquin) Moi aussi, les raccourcis c'est la vie X) ! Oui je veux la lire ! X) Pas grave du tout voyons ^^

The Patron : He ben elle a disparu, rip sweet heart. Non reviennnnnnsssssss T.T

Allez !

C'est partit pour un chapitre un peu particulier :3

La découverte.

 **POV DU COMMISSSAIRE.**

Je suis pas rentré trop tard.

Il devait être 21 heure, tout au plus.

Quand j'ai fait tourner la clé dans la serrure, quelque chose clochait déjà.

Elias ne restait jamais sans musique lorsqu'il était seul.

Accompagné, je ne pouvais pas vraiment le savoir vu le peu de personne qu'il m'a présenté.

M'en a t-il déjà présenté, d'ailleurs ?

Une feuille blanche prônait au milieu de la table basse du salon.

Je l'ai saisie.

Les clés de l'appartement toujours dans les mains.

J'ai vu le destinataire.

Je suis allé me chercher une bière dans le frigo et me suis assis sur le vieux canapé vert.

J'ai commencé à lire.

Et j'ai fini.

 _ **« Alors ça y est, c'est déjà le moment, Elias ?**_

 _ **C'est tôt...**_

Il s'est levé, s'accoudant à la fenêtre ouverte au préalable.

Allumant sa cigarette, les yeux dans le vague.

 _ **Quel sale gosse, même pas un « au revoir » en face à face.**_

Il a souri, légèrement, presque imperceptiblement.

 _ **Sale gosse va... »**_

De la cendre est tombée en contrebas.

Une partie emportée par le vent.

 **POV SPECIAL**

Okey, alors comment vous dire...

Je me suis dit que ce serait le bon moment pour en placer un donc...

LEMON !

Ouai bon c'est pas venu tout seul comme ça par hasard et c'est pas anodin.

Je voulais en faire un depuis pas mal de temps et puis je voulais en placer un dans la fic', au moins un...

Alors ben le voilà.

Si vous n'aimez pas cela, ce que je comprendrais évidement, descendez plus bas (descendez en haut lol) parce que ce ne sera pas qu'une fic lemon :3

Alors en vrai il est soft de ouf, et pas tant détaillé que ça.

Donc ça sert à rien de le passer...

Restez ! X)

-Pendule.

Une réconciliation particulière.

La nuit venait de tomber.

Une maison abandonnée.

Un bruit sourd s'est fait entendre.

Un dos s'est retrouvé projeté contre un mur.

 _ **« Tu veux vraiment finir comme les autres, tu veux vraiment me faire ÇA ?!,**_

 _ **t'a pas compris que le meurtre est autant indispensable pour moi que le cinéma ou... toi ?! »**_

 _« Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire ! »_

Une forte poigne a enserré la gorge du pauvre corps violemment malmené.

Un souffle a glissé le long de sa mâchoire.

Une voix rauque a répondu.

Un baiser dans le cou.

Vite transformé en suçon.

Un souffle s'est échappé de la gorge retenue.

« _V-Vi-Viktor... »_

Une main glissa légèrement sous le t-shirt.

Une main se crispa.

Une langue frôla un cou.

Un frisson traversa l'échine.

Une jambe frôla un point sensible.

 _ **« Alors ? »**_

 _« Alors quoi ? Arrê-aaah »_

Un petit sourire apparu sur le visage du « Tortionnaire ».

 _ **« Ah ? Je crois que j'ai touché un point sensible »**_

Le corps retenu contre le mur s'est tendu et les dents ont plongées dans le lobe d'oreille d'en face.

La poigne s'est desserrée et la silhouette s'est échappée.

L'agresseur s'est retrouvé cloué au sol.

Deux jambes enserrant sa taille.

Un bras retenant ses poignets.

Un nez a frôlé son homologue.

Une main a touché quelque chose sous la poitrine.

Des lèvres se sont pincées pour retenir un cris.

Mais ce geste a été perçu.

 _« Et bien alors, Viktor, on dirait que ça te plaît quand je fais ça..._ Dit-il en articulant le mieux possible, détachant les syllabes de son prénom.

 _T'en veux encore ? »_

 _ **« Hug...Tu t'imagine n'importe quoi »** _

_« Ça ne te dérange pas si je recommence alors ? »_

Il réitéra son geste.

La pression plus forte, plus... Insistante.

 _ **« Put...Merd.e...Chier..-Ah »**_

Un air de satisfaction pure sur le visage du « dominant ».

Les yeux dans le vague, la tête en arrière pour le « dominé »

Des lèvres taquines se posèrent sur celles entre ouvertes de l'homme sous lui.

Une langue étrangère vint s'immiscer et le plus jeune alors en position supérieure se retrouva à la place du plus âgé.

Couché sur le dos et surpris.

L'organe continua donc son ballet.

Le plus jeune paniqué esseya de le rejeter.

Mais vite rassuré par l'ancien ennemi, il rejoignit la danse.

Des bras glissent sous un dos.

Des mains parcourent un corps.

Des voix se laissent aller aux soupirs.

Des mains s'accélèrent sur des sources de plaisirs.

Une main saisit un tétons sur un torse tremblant.

Des dents plongent dans un cou tendu.

Des griffures apparaissent dans sur un dos.

Des Marques rouges tapissent des jambes entières.

Et des cris résonnent.

Accompagnant les habitants des bois, théâtre de scènes tumultueuses et d'une réconciliation plus que douteuse.

Et la nuit dura, autant que les cris.

Et le soleil se leva, en même temps que les cris s'éteignirent.

Et le sommeil emporta deux êtres Troublés.

Fatigués,

Passionnés,

Mais aimés.

 **FINI.**

Vous voyez c'était pas la mer à boire hein !

En plus ce minuscule morceau m'a pris toute une après-midi X)

N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé, si je dois en refaire ou au contraire tout arrêter et partir vivre au Pérou X)

Alors si ce chapitre est si petit, c'est parce que je fais un chapitre hors-série pour vendredi, éwi y a pas d'originalité mais bon X)

Allez bon réveillons à tous, des bisous pleins partout et des câlins ! (Oui je suis en manque de câlins :3 )

Coeurs sur vous !

À vendredi mes bb !

-Pendule.


	9. Apprentissage

Titre : Le Cinéphile (Ou « Mon Cinéphile » selon la continuité de la fanfiction )

Raiting : K ( pour le moment )

Univers: Unknown Movies.

Pairing : Personne pour l'instant.

Chapitre : Hors série.

Résumé :

Je crois qu'il est grand temps de vous raconter une histoire, l'histoire de ma rencontre avec cet homme, celle qui a tout changé, et celle qui a sauvée ma vie. Fanfiction basée sur l'univers de la web-série Unknown Movies crée par Inthepanda, présence d'un personnage OOC et du tueur, bonne lecture ! -Pendule.

Attention :

Si cette fanfiction dérange Inthepanda, je suis prête à la retirer de suite.

Je tiens à préciser que tout ce qui est écrit ici m'appartient et que si quelqu'un désire l'utiliser, merci de venir me le demander en privé, je ne mord pas, promis ! -Pendule.

Yop !

Un petit « Spin-off » en attendant que mon inspiration pour la fic principale revienne, j'suis désolée mais elle s'est cassée sans demander son reste, je vais devoir partir la rechercher dans les tréfonds d'Anime des années 90 X)

J'espère que ce petit truc vous plaira, je l'ai fait vite fait, c'est complètement con mais bon X)

Des bisous !

La partie Réponse au reviews :

Miki Aren la reine du monde : OwO Mirchi :3 Non c'est pas vrai X) Merci beaucoup :3 Je t'aime aussi ma reine loutre du monde :3

Mademoiselle ma plus grande fane ^^

Anko Angel : Re Lapin :3 ! ÉhÉ merci, faut pas s'énerver pour si peu, y a rien de spécial X) C'est pas grave je comprend, moi aussi j'ai la flemme X'DD Merci ^^ De la bombe ? Ah carrément X) ( Oui tu m'a démasquée T.T ) Oui à bientôt ^^ ! Bisou personne aux multi-prénoms X'D Bisous et cookie sur toi aussi voyons X) !

PS : J-5 :3 C'est long #CommeLaBiteDeChonks

Apprentissage.

 _« S'teuplaît. »_

 _« Non.»_

 _« Allleeeezzzzzz.»_

 _« J'ai dis non.»_

 _« Mais-»_

 _« Putain mais non ! »_

 _« Tu fais chier.»_

 _« Toi aussi.»_

 _« Mais c'est pas juste.»_

 _« Ho ta gueule. »_

 _« T'es pas obligé de t'énerver comme ça. »_

 _« C'est toi qui m'y force. »_

 _« Mais je veux savoir aussi. »_

 _« Mais tu ne sauras pas. »_

 _« Mais y en a pleins qui le savent. »_

 _« Peut-être, mais toi non. »_

 _« Allez dit. »_

 _« Mais tu vas la fermer oui ?! Tu commence sérieusement à me les briser. »_

 _« Je vais encore plus te les briser si tu me le dit pas. »_

S'en était trop pour Viktor qui a plaqué Elias contre le mur de la ruelle par laquelle ils passaient (halala le hasard).

Sa main contre le cou maigrelet du plus jeunes était crispé.

Il se retenait violemment.

Il s'agirait de ne pas faire mal au plus jeune, quand même.

Mais il le méritait franchement.

Hein.

Pas vrai ?

Sale gosse.

Ses yeux sur le coup grand-ouverts devenaient fuyant.

La prise se relâcha autour de son cou et un poing vint frapper la pierre à côté de lui.

Putain.

Une tête accompagné d'une incroyable masse de chevelure soyeuse se plaquait contre son front

 _« J'suis désolé... J'ai plus l'habitude de parler à un... Allié. Ça va aller ? »_

Tu l'a regardé fermement dans les yeux.

Sérieux.

Tu l'a même fait flipper, tellement qu'il a commencé à se demander s'il n'y était pas allé un peu fort, trop même.

Et puis t'a éclaté de rire, comme un con.

Un putain de rire de gosse tellement bon.

Il a fait les yeux rond en te regardant.

Alors t'a repris de plus belle.

Il a soupiré de soulagement et de dépit et a baissé la tête, soulagé.

Tu lui a relevé les épaules et tu l'a embrassé.

T'a passé tes bars autour de son cou, mais t'étais trop petit alors tu te tenais sur la pointe des pied.

Quand t'a détaché tes lèvres tes siennes, sa moue boudeuse t'a fait sourire.

 _« Si t'es plus habitué à être civilisé, j'suis la pour ça. »_

 _« Ouai, tu peux toujours essayer, mais je ne pense pas que tu le sois plus que moi. »_

Tu lui a tiré la langue.

 _« Qu'est-ce que je disais... »_

 _« Héhé, allons-y. »_

Tu lui a attrapé la main et vous vous êtes barré.

Comme des cons.

Mais après tout...

Vous l'étiez.

Con.

…

 _« Alors, c'est quoi mon cadeau ? »_

 _« Putain... »_

… … ...

Fini ~

J'espère que ça vous a plu, c'était court mais bon X)

Alors je me suis rendue compte d'un truc, grâce à la gentille Isil qu'on remercie tous bien fort, en effet le tueur acquiert la saxo à l'épisode 8 et ne l'a pas avant, et comme j'ai pas d'attention ben j'avais pas fait gaffe et en plus j'essaie de faire correspondre, par exemple chapitre 7 = épisode 7, du coup on va faire comme si l'épisode 8 n'existait pas (alors que la fin de l'épisode 8 est... JVVBFUNNNFONGFQ?IO ) Désoulée :3 Du coup ça c'est un chapitre mais sans numéro X'D

Au fait ! Je voulais vous demander, je viens de finir Cowboy Bebop, est-ce que l'une d'entre vous l'a vu ? Vous avez aimé ? Est-ce que vous ne connaîtriez pas des Anime dans le même genre, j'aime tellement, du genre comme Jormungand, Black Lagoon, Psycho-Pass et bah du coup Cowboy Bebop :3 ?

Hé ben bonne année à vous hein, je vous aime très très très trèèèèèèèèèès fort, et je suis contente d'avoir trouvé des personnes pour lire mes conneries, c'est super cool et ça compte vachement pour moi :3

Bon la partie guimauve et chiante est finie, des bisous et des cœurs sur vous (en fait non j'ai menti) pleins d'amouuuuuuurrrr pour vous et des potos 3

À très bientôt,

-Pendule.

Vendredi 1er janvier 2016.


	10. Les problèmes arrivent

Titre : Le Cinéphile (Ou « Mon Cinéphile » selon la continuité de la fanfiction )

Raiting : M. ( pour le moment )

Univers: Unknown Movies.

Pairing : Elias (OCC) X Viktor : Eltor (Cc Issil)

Chapitre : 9 .

Résumé :

Je crois qu'il est grand temps de vous raconter une histoire, l'histoire de ma rencontre avec cet homme, celle qui a tout changé, et celle qui a sauvée ma vie. Fanfiction basée sur l'univers de la web-série Unknown Movies crée par Inthepanda, présence d'un personnage OOC et du tueur, bonne lecture ! -Pendule, anciennement Chiyuki-Chan..

Attention :

Si cette fanfiction dérange Inthepanda, je suis prête à la retirer de suite.

Je tiens à préciser que tout ce qui est écrit ici m'appartient et que si quelqu'un désire l'utiliser, merci de venir me le demander en privé, je ne mord pas, promis ! -Pendule 'anciennement Chiyuki-Chan.

Yop !

Voici le chapitre 9 , je m'y suis remis le plus vite possible, j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire la suite :

La partie Réponse au reviews :

Miki Aren la reine du monde: OwO Merci ! J'avoue que ça change d'écrire un truc sans cris ni pleurs X'D Ah bon ? Pourtant c'est génial *~* cfjnfjqn bfjqm ! Ben c'est pas grave, j'ai commencé la saison 2 d'un nouvel Anime de toute façon X) Remerciements brefs aussi alors : MERCIIII :3

Ouiiiii à la prochaine petite loutre adorée :3 !

OUI C'EST VRAI QUE TU L'ES X)

Ps : Oui t'inquiète pas ;)

En plus tu es la seule à m'avoir laissée une review, j'étais triste en allant poster ce chapitre dans lequel je ne répondrais à personne et puis j'ai vue ta review qui m'a sauvée *~*

Du coup je t'adore encore plus X)

C'est beaucoup trop gentil et ça me fait vraiment beaucoup beaucoup beaucouuuuupppppp plaisir X)

Au fait, si t'es encore scolarisée, t'a rentrée s'est bien passée :3 ?

Bisous ma plus grande fane - Loutre-Reine du Monde - Sandwich d'amour – et tout le tintouin X)

Des cœurs, des gros câlins, des bisous et à en bas ;* !

Et bonne lecture très chers gens gentil que vous êtes ;) !

Ps : Et n'oubliez pas, ceci est le chapitre 9, les événements se passent donc en même temps que l'épisode 9 ^^ !

Les problèmes arrivent.

Des bruits de pas désordonnés.

Une démarche hésitante.

Deux silhouettes avançaient hasardeusement.

Sous leurs pas, les feuilles mortes bruissaient.

Ces deux personnes, c'était nous.

On marchait vite, de plus en plus vite.

On se tenait la main, guidés en avant, se fiant à l'instinct.

Parfois, on se retournait pour vérifier qu'aucun danger invisible ne nous guettait.

Tour à tour, comme des automates.

Désespérément, on cherchait la saxo.

Après quelques minutes, enfin plutôt un quart d'heure, on l'a retrouvée à l'orée du bois.

C'était pas très malin de notre part, je dois dire.

Après tout ce n'est pas comme s'il était un des criminel les plus recherchés en France, ou dans la région tout du moins.

On s'est lâché au dernier moment, en contournant la voiture.

Nos portes respectives ont claquées en même temps.

Un silence s'est installé.

Respectueux mais gêné.

On s'est tourné l'un vers l'autre et on s'est regardé.

Il était beau, mon Viktor.

« _Je »_ _« Je »._

On allait parlait en même temps, alors on a rigolé.

Je me suis penché vers lui, j'ai saisis son menton et je l'ai embrassé.

J'ai posé mon front contre le siens.

J'ai soufflé un « _J'suis désolé mon Viktor »_

 _« Moi aussi, idiot »_

Je crois que j'étais soulagé.

Après tout, il m'avait pardonné, et moi aussi, je lui avait pardonné.

Il a enclenché le frein à main et a tourné les clés, on est partit.

Ma mission de ce jour là ?

Aller acheter un journal pour voir ou en étaient les recherches.

Voir comment Papa avançait.

Viktor s'est garé sur le trottoir en face d'un bar tabac.

Quand je suis rentré, un vieil homme était accoudé au bar.

Il portait une casquette bleue foncée et des cheveux débordaient de part et d'autres, mais seulement en bas.

Il avait une voix qui portait et des poils qui sortaient de ses oreilles.

Il portait un vieux short bleu délavé et un t-shirt vert décathlon.

Sur ses épaules, un gilet orange bleu et de tonnes d'autres couleurs reposait.

Il portait des chaussettes blanches avec des sandalettes, bleues toujours.

Je me suis approché tout penaud de la serveuse qui essuyait un verre, un torchon à la main, un autre sur l'épaule.

Marie-Jo, je crois que le gosse veut te demander quelque chose, s'est exclamé le vieil homme.

« Ah, alors tu veux quoi mon p'tit ? Un diabolo ? »

 _« Heu... E-En fait je voudrais le journal régional, s'il vous plaît »_

« Ah tient, un jeune qui s'intéresse aux infos ! T'es un bon p'tit gars toi »

« Mais va tu donc arrêter Marcel, tu fait peur au petit »

J'avais l'air si jeune que ça ?

Elle m'a rendu la monnaie et a marmonné tout fort.

« Encore ce tueur, c'est fou, il n'a pas une tête à faire peur le bougre, le pire c'est que je suis sure qu'il n'a pas un bon fond... M'enfin moi je dis ça je dis rien ! »

 _« Oui... »_

J'ai répondu mécaniquement sans vraiment faire attention.

 _« Attendez on a une photo de lui ?! »_

« Ben oui, elle reste scotchée au bord de l'écran sur toutes les jeunes avec un message en bas, et elle est en couverture du journal que t'a en main mon bonhomme »

 _« Bon sang... »_

 _« Bon, merci encore, et au revoir ! »_

J'ai filé, entendant leur « Salut petit gars, reviens nous voir vite, et fait gaffe à toi hein ! »

Je me suis précipité dans la voiture et remis ma ceinture en quatrième vitesse.

 _« Viktor, démarre. »_

 _« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

Je serrai me journal dans ma main, le froissant.

 _« Je te raconterais en chemin, pour l'instant faut qu'on se tire »_

Ne cherchant pas plus, il a allumé et ont est parti.

Inconsciemment, il s'est dirigé vers la ville, et j'ai pas fait gaffe.

On a bien roulé un quart d'heure vingt minutes.

Je répétais sans cesse des « On est dans la merde » ou « Putain »

Il en a certainement eu marre parce qu'il s'est arrêté sur une aire d'autoroute ( oui maintenant ils sont sur autoroute, chuuut )

je l'ai entendu enclencher la sécurité violemment.

 _« Bon maintenant Elias tu m'explique ce qu'il se passe »_

Je lui ai tendu la journal en continuant à murmurer.

Il l'a déplié, me regardant avec méfiance.

 _« Ho merde »_

C'était si franc qu'en d'autres circonstances, j'aurai très certainement rit.

Mais pas là.

 _« Putain... »_

Le premier d'une longue série, accompagné de coups dans le volant.

 _« J'vais buter cet enfoiré »_

 _« Ça tombe bien on a son nom... Hé attend non ! »_

 _« Ben quoi ? On va pas le laisser en vie ! »_

 _« Mais... Elle est plutôt belle cette photo, tu sais... »_

 _« Et ton ton langoureux et craquant à souhait n'y fera rien, Eli', si ce type nous a retrouvé une fois, rien ne peut nous assurer qu'il ne nous retrouvera pas. »_

 _« C'est un peu merdique comme idée aussi, certes il pourra peut-être nous retrouver, et encore ce n'es qu'un hypothèse, mais aller en ville le chercher de nous même, c'est tout aussi foireux, tu sais, bon en même temps on pourra pas lui donner rendez-vous, il est pas con non plus... rah je sais pas »_

 _« En même temps Elias, c'est ma voiture, c'est moi qui conduit, c'est moi le tueur, c'est moi le plus fort, et c'est moi le chef »_

 _« Toi le chef ? Vas-y jette toi les fleurs pendant que t'y es, y a aucune personne supérieure dans notre couple Viktor, oublie pas. »_

J'ai tourné la tête vers le route en croisant les bras, boudeur.

 _« Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Couple... C'est drôle comme opération n'empêche »_

 _« Ben c'est comme ça qu'on appelle notre relation dans le monde des humains, monsieur l'ermite »_

 _« Gnagnagna, d'ailleurs t'était pas censé bouder, toi ? »_

 _« Tu te fous de moi là ? »_

Je suis descendu de la voiture et je suis allé m'asseoir à l'arrière.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fout ?! »_

 _« Je boude. »_

 _« T'es sérieux là ? Gamin. »_

 _« Pardon ?! Moi un gamin ?! C'est toi le gosse, avec tes idées foireuses et tes pensées cheloues »_

 _« Gamin. »_

 _«_ _Heulo ! »_

Je me suis levé de la banquette arrière et penché en avant pour l'attraper, non mais j'allais pas me laisser faire quand même !?

J'ai commencé à essayer de lui donner des petites tapes.

Il se protégeait avec ses avants-bras.

Je lui ébouriffais les cheveux en les tirants.

Je crois qu'à un moment il en a eu marre, parce qu'il m'a attrapé et ramené à l'avant.

J'étais pas très gros fallait dire alors je suis passé facilement.

Les jambes contre le carreau, le dos sur le fauteuil et la tête sur ses genoux, je l'ai regardé en faisant une moue boudeuse.

J'ai croisé les bras en tournant du mieux que je pouvais.

« _T'es pas cool »_

Il a tourné ma tête avec ses mains et a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Comment vouliez vous que je résiste moi ?

C'était tout chaud, tout doux, tout pipou :3

 **« Continuez votre récit, s'il vous plaît »**

 _Run-Eclosion-Pierre Vanier._

Oui oui j'ai compris.

Bon, toujours est-il qu'après, en toute logique, j'ai cédé.

On allait chercher ce pauvre type et faire en sorte qu'il ne nous retrouve plus.

Jamais.

Alors on y est allés.

On attendait, cloué comme des piquets, attendant qu'il sorte du journal.

Garé juste devant, la discrétion, c'est pas toujours utile.

On avait cherché sur internet le nom trouvé en bas de l'article, ils étaient vraiment pas fut-fut chez eux décidément.

Mais on était méfiant quand même, ça pouvait être un piège.

Mais je ne pensais pas que cela puisse être approuvé par Papa.

Lui, c'était toujours le face à face, la confrontation qu'il cherchait.

Qu'il voulait.

Et puis le typé s'est pointé.

Si c'est moi qui était sortit pour l'assommer, c'est lui qui m'aurait neutralisé, j'ai pas beaucoup de force dans les bras, m'voyez.

Alors c'est Viktor qui s'y est collé.

J'entend encore le bruit de son crâne heurtant la carrosserie.

J'ai eu mal pour lui.

Mais pas très longtemps.

Juste le temps de me rendre compte qu'il pourrait nous faire tuer, avec ses conneries.

Viktor l'a jeté sur la banquette arrière et on est partit en quatrième vitesse.

Je savais pas trop où Vik' comptait accomplir sa besogne alors je regardais le chemin, le mémorisant, au cas où.

Il s'est garé dans la cour d'une usine désaffectée.

Elle était couverte de graffitis.

J'ai entendu la porte claquer.

J'allais descendre mais il m'a intimé l'ordre de rester assis.

Non mais il se prenait pour qui ?

J'allais me lever mais il a fait le tour et m'a fait signe de baisser la fenêtre.

J'avais l'air fin moi, à baisser à la manivelle le carreau.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui te prend Viktor ? J'ai pas le droit de venir pourquoi ? Je suis trop « fragile » c'est ça ? Trop faible ? Trop jeune, ou pas assez quelque chose ?! »_

 _« C'est pas ça Bébé (ça utilise les surnoms pour convaincre, olala le coquin) (pardon), c'est juste que je veux pas que tu me voie... Comme ça. »_

 _« Comme quoi ? Comme un tueur ? T'a déjà tué devant moi je te rappelle, est-ce que j'ai eu peur de toi pour autant ? »_

 _« Je suis pas moi même quand je fais ça... »_

 _« Pas toi-même ? Alors dans ce cas ce n'est pas Viktor qui m'a embrassé l'autre jour, ce n'est pas Viktor qui m'aime, ce n'est pas Viktor qu-... »_

Ce connard m'a embrassé.

Comme si ça allait marcher...

Je sentais ses mains tenir fermement ses mains sur mon visage.

Un pouce sous l'oreille.

Un index à la commissure de mes lèvres.

Ses yeux dans les miens.

 _« Je t'aime Elias »_

 _« Seulement il y a des fois ou je ne peux pas supporter que tu me voie d'une certaine façon, tu sais j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque regard de ta part, tu me lis, car pour toi j'ai l'impression d'être un livre grand ouvert, dans lequel tu grave chaque chapitre au fer blanc, mais là, je peux pas, je peux juste pas, c'est insupportable, et ça me rendrais fou. »_

 _« Mais tu es déjà fou »_

 _« Oui, c'est vrai, fou au point de tuer, fou de cinéma, fou contre ces idiots, certainement fou à lier, mais fou de toi... »_

Bon okey, là, j'étais scotché.

J'aurais pas du céder, c'était idiot.

Mais il était persuasif, le bougre.

Alors j'ai abandonné.

J'ai fermé les yeux un petit moment.

Je les ai planté dans les siens.

 _« Vas-y, mais fait vite. »_

Et il est partit.

Je l'ai regardé s'éloigner.

De plus en plus loin.

Je me suis avachi sur mon siège en soupirant.

Me frottant les paupières avec le pouce et l'index.

En premier lieu, j'ai entendu les hurlements de supplications du journaliste.

Je n'entendais ni ne voyais la scène mais je ne pouvais que très bien la visualiser.

Viktor à genoux le frappant.

Le retenant par le col.

Quelques part, ça me faisait quelque chose.

Je pouvais pas faire comme si de rien n'était tout en sachant qu'il tuait encore quelqu'un.

Une énième fois.

Et que moi j'étais là comme un con.

C'était dangereux pour lui.

Ses pulsions.

S'il les laissait agir, un jour il péterait les plombs.

Un jour il mourrait par leur fautes.

Et ce jour là.

Ce jour ou je ne pourrais plus agir, je regretterais de n'avoir rien fait.

Ouai, je regrette.

Et puis je l'ai entendu hurler à son tour.

Et mon cœur s'est serré.

Pourquoi ne me parlait-il pas s'il avait si mal ?

S'il était un livre, alors je saurais effacer les fautes de frappes et empêcherait les suites désastreuses.

Non ?

Il s'est tenu les mains entre les paumes.

Il a relevé la tête, me regardant.

Et puis il m'a attiré contre lui et m'a serré dans ses bras.

Fort.

 _« J'suis désolé..._

 _tellement désolé... »_

… … …

Et voilà, chapitre achevé :3

J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Des bisous pleins partout, j'vous aime !

Tout ce que je dis est beaucoup trop niais et dégoulinant en ce moment, gomen X)

Et bien n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ou même plusieurs, ça ferait très plaisir à mon pitit cœur.

J'ai l'impression de mendier sérieux X)

« une review pour bébé svp, bébé malade »

/Sbaf.

Pardon X)

Allez j'arrête et je vous laisse.

Ps : N'oubliez pas ce soir c'est la reprise du Gros Flashback de Panda et Chonks, alors avec Anko (The Patron) on sera là ;) !

Allez, à bientôt :* !

J'vous aime.

-Pendule.

6 janvier 2016.

Et bonne année et tout mes vœux, puisse cette année vous êtres favorable et j'espère pouvoir la passer à vos côtés !


	11. Pousser la chansonnette

Titre : Le Cinéphile (Ou « Mon Cinéphile » selon la continuité de la fanfiction )

Raiting : M. ( pour le moment )

Univers: Unknown Movies.

Pairing : Elias (OCC) X Viktor : Eltor (Cc Issil)

Chapitre : 9 .

Résumé :

Je crois qu'il est grand temps de vous raconter une histoire, l'histoire de ma rencontre avec cet homme, celle qui a tout changé, et celle qui a sauvée ma vie. Fanfiction basée sur l'univers de la web-série Unknown Movies crée par Inthepanda, présence d'un personnage OOC et du tueur, bonne lecture ! -Pendule, anciennement Chiyuki-Chan..

Attention :

Si cette fanfiction dérange Inthepanda, je suis prête à la retirer de suite.

Je tiens à préciser que tout ce qui est écrit ici m'appartient et que si quelqu'un désire l'utiliser, merci de venir me le demander en privé, je ne mord pas, promis ! -Pendule 'anciennement Chiyuki-Chan.

Yop !

Voici le chapitre 9 , je m'y suis remis le plus vite possible, j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire la suite :

La partie Réponse au reviews :

Anko Angel: Merci ! Double merci X) OwO C'est trop mimi :3 Mais non c'est bien les smiley, plus, encore plus de smiley ! Et vive les centaines de pseudos qu'on a envie d'avoir X)) Et encore merci, ça me fait bien plaisir ^^ !

Ps : Oui ;-; heureusement que celui de mercredi a eu lieu, même si j'ai eu des petits problèmes de lag, c'était cool, comme toujours, vivement le prochain X) L'attente était bien trop longue #CommeLaBiteDeChonks .

Miki Aren la reine du monde : Mirchi :3 ! Oui ma rentrée s'est plutôt bien passé, mieux que la dernière en tout cas (j'étais tombée dans le bus, mais chuuuuut, faut pas le dire, c'est un secret ) Bon c'est vrai que ma réponse était longue, mais j'ai bien le droit de t'envoyer des tonnes d'amour, non ;3 ?! OwO Merci OUI JE VEUX BIEN T'EPOUSER BB (Par contre j'étais pas censée être déjà mariée àNimfa Trickery:3 ? Bon, au pire je suis polygame, c'est pas grave avec vous ! Et la voilà ta suite :3 Orgasmique ? Carrément ? Ah ben écoute ça fait plaisir hein, en espérant que la suite le soit tout autant pour toi X'D MERCI BEAUCOUP, T'INQUIÈTE PAS JE CONTINUE SUR MA LANCÉE MON SANDWICH D'AMOUR X) Meric beaucoup Miki ma seule et unique fan et reine du monde X)

Ama3lle : Salut Salut toi ! Et bien merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir de voir une review comme celle-là, tant de compliments X) Ouah, ta meilleure amie est géniale, et si j'ai pu contribuer ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu à ce que tu connaisse Unknown Movies, et bien sache que ça me remplit de joie, je la montre à qui veux l'entendre alors me dire que j'ai peut-être finalement réussi à faire en sorte que quelqu'un la regarde et l'aime, et bien c'est génial ! Tu peux bien remercier ta meilleure amie, d'ailleurs je la remercie aussi, tient, merci beaucoup jeune inconnue qui aime Unknown Movies ! *énorme câlin de retour * En tout cas ça me fait plaisir de voir de nouvelles têtes parmi les reviews, enfin des pseudos X)

Ps : Là j'ai essayé de varier le plus possible les points de vue et de changer de temps, j'espère que la narration te plaira tout autant que lors des chapitres précédents ;) !

Allez des bisous sur tout le monde, merci de commenter, ça m'aide vraiment à continuer, c'est grâce à vous mes bb !

PS : Et encore désolée pour les fautes :3

Bonne Lecture !

(Et bon week-end)

 _Pousser la chansonnette._

Je l'avais laissé seul, le lendemain matin.

Enfin je n'avais pas réellement eu le choix.

Je me rappelle être dans un état de demi-sommeil lorsqu'il est partit.

De son baiser sur mon front avant d'entendre la porte de la voiture claquer.

Avant de ne plus sentir ses bras m'enserrer.

Je l'ais laissé faire.

Je ne pouvais le retenir ou l'obliger à rester de toute façon.

De toute façon l'obliger n'était pas bon pour son moral.

Fallait qu'il fasse ce qu'il veule, sinon ça n'irait pas.

Et un Viktor qui n'allait pas bien, c'était dangereux.

Alors je me suis rendormi, abandonnant l'idée de le retenir.

Il reviendrait quand il le voudrait.

Il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Comme d'habitude...

 **POV VIKTOR.**

Je veux prendre l'air.

Et tourner l'épisode 10, pendant que j'y suis, tient.

J'ai embarqué la caméra avec moi.

Quand je suis partit, Elias était éveillé.

Mais il n'a rien dit.

Il m'a laissé faire.

Le seul bémol, pour cet épisode 10, c'est que je n'ai pas de victime.

Et on ne peux pas vraiment dire que les rues foisonnaient de monde, ce matin.

En même temps, c'est mieux pour moi, me direz vous.

Et puis, l'aube, c'est l'une des rares fois ou je peux sortir.

Une des rares fois ou je peux être seul.

J'aime pas vraiment tourner en présence d'Elias.

Tuer devant lui, ça me gène.

Je sais que ce n'est pas une sainte ni-touche ou je ne sais pas quoi mais moi je le vois comme un gosse.

Bon pas vraiment un gosse parce que dans ce cas, c'est de la pédophilie.

Et j'aime pas vraiment les gens qui touchent aux gosses.

Les gosses, c'est une des seule chose que je tuerai pas.

Un gosse, ça peux encore apprendre.

Et je compte bien apprendre des choses à Elias.

Mais pas le meurtre, ça, c'est autre chose.

Quelque chose dont il faut que je le préserve.

Mon p'tit gosse.

Putain, y a ce foutu air qui trotte dans mon crâne depuis ce matin.

Et cette envie soudaine de chanter mes pensées.

C'est sûrement à cause du « film » de l'épisode 10.

Bon, en même temps, il n'y a personne, je peux bien me laisser aller.

Errant dans ces rues.

Éclairées par le soleil levant.

 _Un coupable, désigné..._

Pourquoi être autant résigné ?

 _Lynché, maudit, sacrifié..._

Je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais.

 _Comment continuer..._

Je peux avancer.

 _Dans un monde sans présenter..._

Sans s'arrêter.

 _Mes... Unknown Movies..._

Lutter contre cette flemmardise.

 _Arrêter, renoncer..._

C'est hors d'idées.

 _Se laisser emprisonner..._

Plutôt crever.

 _Quand le besoin de mimer mes..._

Même blessé.

 _Unknown Movies..._

je luterai pour cette émission insoumise.

 _Qui me paralysent..._

Je contrerai la traîtrise.

 _Et petit à petit me détruisent..._

De cette confiance acquise.

 _Je ne veux plus lutter..._

Je ne me ferai pas tuer.

 _Plus continuer..._

Je vaincrais.

 _À les affronter..._

Je combattrais.

 _Je veux m'abandonner..._

Je ne dois pas céder.

 _Tout laisser aller..._

Je vais rester.

 _Avec fer aux pieds..._

Je ferai basculer les dés.

 _Laissez moi tomber..._

Pour gagner.

 _Le tueur se tait..._

Je triompherait.

J'arrive aux abords d'un parc et descend des escaliers de bois.

 _Peut-être suis-je allé trop loin..._

Mais j'en ai besoin.

 _Peut-être ai-je dépassé mes instincts..._

J'ai éliminé plus que des témoins.

 _Tuer en l'honneur du cinéma n'est plus ce qui me retient ici bas..._

Maintenant j'ai quelqu'un avec moi.

 _Mais pourquoi rester encore debout, quand le monde entier te prend pour un fou..._

Je le protégerai malgré tout.

 _J'avais un code, j'avais la passion..._

Aujourd'hui, nul besoin d'absolution.

 _Mais aujourd'hui seul comme un con..._

C'est faux, une abnégation.

 _Si je résiste encore un instant..._

Pourvu que cela dure encore longtemps.

 _Veillez à ne pas être cléments..._

Je foutrai le boucan.

 _Car même si je suis pris ce soir..._

Jusqu'à l'approche de la grande noire.

 _Au fond il reste encore l'espoir..._

Je porterais mon art.

 _Je ne veux plus lutter..._

Je ne me ferai pas tuer.

 _Plus continuer..._

Je vaincrais.

 _À les affronter..._

Je combattrais.

 _Je veux m'abandonner..._

Je ne dois pas céder.

 _Mais enfin y croire..._

Je vais t'avoir.

 _Juste une fois.._

Crois moi.

 _Et s'il n'est pas trop tard..._

Je veux y croire.

 _Le tueur se marre..._

Je ne ferai pas mon couard.

'Tain c'est qui tout ces blaireaux, qu'est-ce qu'il me veulent ?

T'approche pas si près de moi toi.

Hubert ? Y a erreur sur la personne là.

Ouai c'est ça cassez vous.

Nan me dites pas qu'elle va chanter...

Merde fait chier.

 _« C'est pas ce que vous croyez »_

Ho la vache comment elle chante faux.

Non mais pourquoi tu me tend la main ?

Non mais je ne veux pas toucher tes seins moi !

Et elle s'arrête quand la gourdasse ?

Hé mais attendez...

La voilà, ma victime.

Bon, elle me saoule là, je peux plus attendre, en plus elle va rameuter le quartier.

 _«Oui bah ta gueule, évidemment quoi »_

 _« Allez, au boulot »_

 **POV ELIAS.**

Je me suis réveillé vers 10h, je crois.

Me frottant les yeux en me protégeant du soleil aveuglant perçant la fenêtre.

Ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas loué une chambre dans un hôtel.

Ça me manquait, un lit.

Même un taudis m'aurait suffit.

Et les occasions pour faire passer Viktor n'étaient pas rares.

Pourtant il s'était obstiné à vouloir rester dans la voiture.

Je crois qu'il était partit vers 7h30.

Je ne m'inquiétais plus de ses absences prolongées.

J'avais l'habitude, dorénavant.

Mais je partais à sa recherche une fois près, à chaque fois.

Le danger était omniprésent maintenant.

Et il était tout le monde.

Chaque passant était un ennemi potentiel.

Le monde, une menace.

Mais la vraie chose auquel il fallait réellement prendre garde, c'était Lui.

Papa, Lui qui ne lâchait jamais aucune affaire.

Se jetant corps et âme dans l'enquête.

Oubliant tout excepté le recherché.

M'oubliant moi.

Après tout, je ne suis que son fils.

 **POV COMISSAIRE.**

Cet Enfoiré courre toujours.

Le temps presse.

Plus il passe, plus les victimes trépassent.

C'est hors de question, je ne peux rester ici sans rien faire.

Je vais Le trouver, et Le buter.

Je Dois Le trouver.

Je Dois Le buter.

Avant que ce ne soit Lui qui le fasse.

Avant qu'Il ne me tue.

Mais je suis entouré d'incapables.

Des idiots sans connaissances aucunes.

Des bleus qui n'ont jamais affronté quelqu'un.

Qui n'ont jamais été confronté à un tueur comme celui-ci.

Et ce foutu assistant.

Je comprend même pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas encore viré.

Enfin si, je sais.

Il me fait penser à Elias.

En plus âgé évidement.

En fait, je crois que j'aurais voulu qu'Elias devienne comme lui.

Mais depuis tout petit, je le sais, ce gosse sera jamais flic.

Même secrétaire, ça ne lui irait pas.

C'est un peu un artiste, mon fils.

J'aime c'qu'il fait.

Mais je lui dirais jamais.

J'ai trop de putain de fierté.

Mais je crois qu'il m'en veut, de ne lui avoir jamais rien dit.

Ne lui avoir jamais montré que... J'l'aimais ?

Ouai, d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je ne lui ai jamais dit être fier de lui.

« Commissaire ! Commissaire ! »

Tient, en parlant, le revoilà tout essoufflé.

« _ **Je sens que vous avez une mauvaise nouvelle, et ça n'emmerde déjà »**_

« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle »

Et ben voilà, qu'est ce que je disais.

« _ **Vous voyez, ça m'étonne même plus, c'est quoi le problème cette fois ? On avait une piste mais ça n'a rien donné, encore ? Ou bien il a été vu mais vous avez trop incompétent et il nous a échappé, encore ? »**_

« Un peu des deux Commissaire... »

« _**Merveilleux...**_ » Mon ton rempli de sarcasme devenait de plus en plus fréquent face à leur incompétence.

« Heu les résultats ADN retrouvés sur le cadavre du photographe n'ont rien donnés... On pouvait s'y attendre hein... »

Bon, le reste de la discussion est aussi chiante en perspective et je la passe le plus vite possible.

 **POV ELIAS.**

Réveillé depuis un bout de temps, j'ai décidé de partir en quête de Mon Viktor.

Mais avant ça, j'allais faire un petit tour quelque part.

De retour sur Lyon, un simple arrêt, mais un arrêt tout de même, et des sous en poche, j'avais des choses à acheter.

Chaussé de mes converses jaunes, j'avais un pantalon noir, un pull de Cowboy Bebop, et d'un manteau bordeaux.

Je m'étais coiffé d'un chapeau noir (du style Gydias, m'voyez) dépareillé au bandeau bleu nuit dessus. (oui c'est très le look particulier)

Mes écouteurs visés dans mes oreilles, les mains tenant les longues manches de ce pull trop grand pour moi.

Mes cheveux en bataille que j'avais commencé à laisser pousser sortaient de tout les côtés.

Emmitouflé dans mon grand manteau piqué à Viktor, j'avais plutôt chaud.

J'ai enfoncé mes mains dans mes poches, relevé la tête et observé les devantures des boutiques devant lesquelles je passait.

Je n'avais plus peur de sortir seul, c'était passé.

Je savais me défendre maintenant.

Viktor n'avait pas voulu m'apprendre à me servir d'une arme mais m'avait appris les bases du corps à corps.

J'avais peut-être une allure frêle et paumée, mais je n'en étais pas moins rusé.

Pardon, ma vantardise me reprend.

Je ne vous en ai jamais parlé ?

 **Non, et je m'en porte plutôt bien je dois dire, et puis ce n'est pas le cœur du sujet.**

Alors maintenant que je vous propose de parler plus qu'il ne le faut, vous refusez mais quand je refuse de m'ouvrir à vous, vous me forcez ?

Quel vil énergumène vous faite !

 **J'en suis navré, mais c'est la procédure.**

Hé bien quelle procédure grossière, je suis blessé.

 **J'en suis navré.**

Vous n'êtes point, mes états d'âmes ne vous préoccupent pas le moins du monde,

Bien, puisque cela ne vous intéresse pas, je m'en vais vous conter un événement de mon passé, de toute façon c'est dans la continuité du récit actuel, vous n'avez donc pas le choix de m'écouter ou non, me faire taire serait définitif.

 **Je crois bien l'avoir cherché, alors allez-y, contez, contez, jeune homme.**

En passant devant les boutiques, je suis tombée sur celles que je cherchais.

D'abord je suis entré dans la librairie qui me fournissait en Manga et livres.

Ensuite, je suis passé dans une papeterie où j'ai acheté quelques feutres, un nouveau carnet de croquis et un cahier.

Oui, un cahier.

J'en avais eu l'idée quelques temps auparavant, envie d'écrire notre périple, de raconter notre étrange épopée et nos drôles d'escales.

Puis- **Qu'avez vous fait du cahier ?**

Pardon ?

 **Où est ce cahier, là, à l'heure ou nous parlons ?**

Je l'ai détruit.

Il vous aurait été inutile de toute façon.

 **Pourquoi donc ?**

Parce que tout ce qui y était consigné est exactement tout ce que je viens, et je vais, de vous raconter.

Bref, ensuite, j'ai refais quelques boutiques pour compléter la liste de ce que je voulais...

Arpentant cette rue plutôt remplie pour la période, j'ai repensé à une événement passé.

C'était si lointain, si bref que ma mémoire l'avait rangé dans une sorte de cassier confiné.

Comme un souvenir trop précieux pour se trouver parmi ceux houleux de maintenant.

C'était dans une rue semblable à celle-ci.

Aussi bondé.

Mais cette fois là, je n'étais pas seul, non.

Cette fois là, je tenais deux mains.

Une fine, une ferme.

Celle de ma mère, celle de mon père.

Un moment entre nous trois.

Un moment souriant.

De ceux dans lesquels les yeux pétillent et les joues sont barrées de fossettes immenses.

On se baladait tout trois, mais en été.

Je me suis rappelé de l'odeur de sel, rebutante et pourtant si attrayante du bord de mer.

J'étais plutôt petit, je devais avoir 7-8 ans, je crois.

Ma mère parlait, vite, ce qu'elle disait avait l'air de la passionner.

Mon père souriait en écoutant ma mère.

Je me suis demandé pourquoi je ne m'étais jamais rappelé de ce moment à cet instant.

Et je me suis souvenus.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'approfondir la suite car je suis rentré dans une boulangerie.

J'ai acheté trois cookies (Cc Anko), une cannette de Dr Pepper et deux sachet de bonbons.

Cela me ferait office de petit déjeuner, et pour Viktor, si je le trouvais avant d'avoir tout fini, enfin pour lui se serait deux cookies, les bonbons ce n'était que pour moi, c'était pas sa préférence.

Et je suis retourné à mon souvenir.

Nous nous étions assis au bord de la mer, sur des rocher, plus précisément.

J'étais seul avec mon père.

Maman étais partie nous chercher à manger.

Ouai, mon père était pas vraiment du genre courtois.

Enfin ça dépendait des fois.

C'était plutôt paisible comme endroit.

En plus nous nous étions dégoté un coin plutôt tranquille.

 _ **« Alors, il te plaît le coin, fiston ? »**_

« _Oui ! En plus on mange plein de glace et la mer elle est jolie ! »_

C'était enfantin comme phrase, mais c'est vrai que la mer était plutôt belle ce jour là, avec ses jolis reflets.

 _ **« C'est vrai que la mer est jolie par ici, et il fait plutôt bon »**_

C'était juste quelques mots d'échangés, des mots banals.

Mais avec mon père, chaque mots échangés étaient importants.

Parce qu'ils étaient rare.

Il s'est levé, écrasant la cigarette qu'il tenait dans sa main et a épousseté son pantalon.

Je l'ai imité, essayant de reproduire les même geste que lui.

Il m'observait du coin de l'œil.

Il s'est tourné complètement vers moi et a posé sa main sur mon crane.

Enfin posé, il l'a frotté, agitant mes cheveux dans tout les sens.

C'était rigolo et ça me chatouillait.

J'ai rigolé en le regardant droit dans les yeux puis je suis partit aux devant en courant rejoindre maman qui arrivait les bras chargés de confiseries, de boissons et d'autres choses sûrement très grasses.

Le souvenir s'est arrêté là.

Net.

C'est troublant mais maintenant que j'y repense, à ce moment là, je sentais que quelque chose avec mon père allait se passer.

Quelque chose de grave.

Je pense qu'à cet instant je savais que j'allais devoir faire un choix.

Mon père, ou Viktor.

Mais mon choix était déjà fait.

Je l'avais fait en écrivant ce message.

Je l'ai formulé en partant avec Viktor.

Ce choix m'avait paru si évident, de toute manière.

Mon père n'étant pour moi plus qu'un homme étranger avec qui j'avais passé de bons moments.

Quelqu'un qui m'avait apporté des choses, mais qui dorénavant ne faisait plus que partit du passé.

C'était certes dur comme propos, mais c'était la réalité, après tout.

J'ai ensuite marché quelques temps, me repassant d'autres souvenirs, mais aucun aussi marquants que ceux de la main dans mes cheveux.

Je m'étais à peu près fait une idée du lieu où se trouvait Viktor.

Un lieu calme, avec peu ou pas de passages.

Mais avec une configuration qui prête au tournage.

Et peu exposé aux vents.

Je l'ai trouvé après une demie heure, l'endroit étant plutôt éloigné du point de départ.

C'est qu'il avait bien gambadé, le bougre.

Il était debout, et semblait essoufflé.

En bonne âme charitable que j'étais, je lui avait laissé deux cookies et quelques gorgées de Dr Pepper.

Quelques goûtes de sueurs perlaient le long de ses tempes.

Il a levé les yeux vers moi et a paru étonné.

Je lui ai lancé le sachet de cookies et je suis allé m'asseoir sur les marches derrières lui.

J'ai bu une gorgée et j'ai reposé la cannette.

Viktor est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi

 _ **« Merci pour les cookies »**_

 _« J'me suis dit que t'aurais sûrement faim »_

 _ **« C'est pas faux »**_

Il s'est rapproché de moi et a passé son bras autour de ma taille.

 _ **« Alors, t'a fait quoi de beau pendant ce temps ? »**_

J'ai brandi fièrement mes sacs remplis.

Il a souri, un sourire tendre.

 _ **« On va avoir de la lecture pour un temps »**_

 _« Pour un tout petit minuscule temps oui, y a presque rien à lire ! »_

 _ **« Alors je te trouverais d'autres lectures »**_

 _« Ah ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ça »_

 _« **Non hein ? »**_

 _« Et toi t'a fait quoi pendant tout ce temps ? »_

Il a pointé du menton la caméra juste à côté.

 _ **« J'ai fait mon boulot »**_

 _« Et tu m'a même pas attendu »_

 _ **« Non »**_

Il souriait.

Il a tiré la langue pour me narguer.

Il a penché son visage vers le miens.

Il a attrapé mon cou.

Et il a saisi mes lèvres avec les siennes.

Sa deuxième main dans mon dos m'a serré plus contre lui.

Et j'ai entouré mes bras autour de lui, le serrant de toute mes forces.

Je sentais son souffle se glisser dans ma gorge.

Sa langue chercher la mienne.

Et sa main se déplacer le long de mon cou pour venir saisir des mèches de mes cheveux.

Il m'a tiré la tête en arrière pour venir m'embrasser dans la cou.

Je lui ai relevé la tête et je l'ai embrassé.

On s'est séparé à bout de souffle.

Il a plongé ses yeux dans les miens.

J'ai retouché ses mèches de cheveux distraitement.

 _« Dit, Viktor, t'es vraiment obligé de couper tes cheveux de cette manière ? »_

 _ **« Oui... »**_

 _« Mais je les aime tes cheveux comme ça moi »_

 _ **« Moi aussi Elias, moi aussi, mais je dois changer de description physique, mais t'inquiète pas, ils repousseront vite, pas vrai ? »**_

J'ai fiché ma tête dans son cou.

 _« Et si ils repoussent pas ? »_

 _ **« Et ben je les remplacerai par les tiens »**_

… … …

Fini ~

En vrai je redoutais tellement ce chapitre X)

Surtout le coup de la chanson, j'ai testé un truc, vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé hein ;) !

Et puis désolée du retard, mais il était tellement dur à finir.

En tout cas j'attends vraiment vos retours sur celui-là, plus que tout les autres x) (Enfin laissez des reviews pour les autres aussi hein, soyez pas avares :3 )

Bon ben des bisous pleins partout et des tonnes de câlins !

J'vous aime les choucroutes !

(Je sais pas pourquoi les choucroutes, en plus j'aime pas ça, mais vous êtes des exceptions ;) )

Et sachez que qui que vous soyez, vous n'êtes pas seul(e)s, et que quelqu'un sera toujours là pour vous aimer, comme moi par exemple, alors si un jour ça va pas bien, hé ben je suis là, je sais que c'est débile ce que je dis mais moi j'aurais plus tendance à raconter mes problèmes à des personnes que je ne connais pas personnellement plutôt qu'à des personnes que je côtoie tout les jours,

fin voilà, c'était la petite touche débile,

j'vous aime très fort les potot(e)s,

faites des beaux rêves remplis de yaoi et de tonnes d'autres choses, et de bonbons aussi,

cœurs, bisous, câlins et tendresse sur vous !

-Pendule.

15/01/2016.


	12. La préquelle du face à face

Titre : Le Cinéphile (Ou « Mon Cinéphile » selon la continuité de la fanfiction )

Raiting : M. ( pour le moment )

Univers: Unknown Movies.

Pairing : Elias (OCC) X Viktor : Eltor (Cc Issil)

Chapitre : 11 .

Résumé :

Je crois qu'il est grand temps de vous raconter une histoire, l'histoire de ma rencontre avec cet homme, celle qui a tout changé, et celle qui a sauvée ma vie. Fanfiction basée sur l'univers de la web-série Unknown Movies crée par Inthepanda, présence d'un personnage OOC et du tueur, bonne lecture ! -Pendule, anciennement Chiyuki-Chan..

Attention :

Si cette fanfiction dérange Inthepanda, je suis prête à la retirer de suite.

Je tiens à préciser que tout ce qui est écrit ici m'appartient et que si quelqu'un désire l'utiliser, merci de venir me le demander en privé, je ne mord pas, promis ! -Pendule 'anciennement Chiyuki-Chan.

Yop !

Voici le chapitre 11, je m'y suis remis le plus vite possible, j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire la suite :

La partie Réponse au reviews :

Isil-gawien : Hello Isil :) ! Ho je t'excuse sans problème, rien que le fait de ton passage me fait plaisir, et j'espère que ton travail s'est bien passé ! J'essaye de le faire le plus ressemblant possible avec les personnages crées par Panda mais je pense entre être plutôt éloignée X) Ho tu sais on est toutes un peut tarées X) ShiShiShi je suis diabolique, je t'ai trompée ! Ahah. Oui je l'ai laissé tombée, ça n'aurait pas bien correspondu avec la suite X) Oui Vik' restera mignon quoi qu'il arrive X) Moi c'est le 8 mon préféré, en fait j'avais sûrement trop peur de le rater alors mon subconscient m'a fait le zapper X'DD Mais le 10 était redoutable X) Ho mon pauvre Elias scalpé, non merci X) (Oui j'ai vue, mais c'est pas grave, au moins je ne me fais pas gronder X) À bientôt, bisou !

Miki Aren la reine du monde : MOI AUSSI JE T'AAAIIIIIMEUH ! Ho dans ce cas je ne m'inquiète pas, si c'est ton cas aussi alors je suis rassuré X) Mais moi aussi JE T'AIMEUH. OwO Merci, ce passage me faisait tellement flipper, j'avais peur de vos retours X) Merci beaucoup t'es trop gentille avec moi ; _ ; Oui je tombe dans le bus, mais te moque pas, ça glissait, et puis la marche est trop haute et moi trop petite T.T Merci ! Moi aussi je t'aime de tout mon humble cœur, toi aussi tu fais un boulot : remplir mon cœur de gentillesse et d'adorabilité X) MERCI, CONTINUE AUSSI COMME ÇA CHÈRE FEMME , MA SEULE ET UNIQUE FAN, REINE DU MONDE et également deuxième femme X)

Ps : C'est beaucoup trop adorable ça chouchou, j'espère que ton joli cœur battra demain matin aussi quand tu le verra, je te fais des bisous, merci mon sandwich d'amour et chouchoute préférée :3 !

Anko Angel: ÉhÉ, là y a des bisous et des souvenirs, et encore un interrogatoire, j'espère que ça te plaira, j'essayerai de glisser un cookie ou deux dans le chapitre 12 ;) Bon là c'est obligé, je l'ai sortit beauuuuuucccooouuuppp plus vite X'DD Merci beaucoup :3 Et voilà ta suite, et voilà ce qu'il va se passer X) Amour et gros keur sur toi, des bisous à toi Anko la lapine patronne X)

Ps : Oui ! Et il est enfin de retour * w * Ah mais c'est totalement le meilleur running gag de tout l'internet français ! ( j'extrapole pas du tout #CommeLaBiteDeChonks ) Owo Merci beaucoup, au moins si j'ai besoin, je saurai où aller ^^ Merci à toi et de très très grooooos bisous !

Ama3lle : Salut ! Merci bien :) Merci beaucoup, j'appréhendais réellement vos réactions face à ça parce que je dois avouer que parfois ça suivait les paroles, d'autres fois non, j'écrivais à tâtons, j'ai hésité à supprimer ce passage et puis je me suis dit « bon allez, au pire ça ne plaira pas mais je me rattraperais dans les chapitres suivants ) X) Et bien c'est génial ça ! Alors, de ton point de vue, c'est lequel ton épisode préféré ? Et pourquoi :3 ? Mais de rien, c'est surtout ta meilleure amie qu'il faut remercier, et Panda évidemment X) À plus !

Ps : Je confirme aussi X) !

Allez bonne lecture, des bisous et à en bas X)

 _La préquelle du face à face._

Il faisait tellement froid.

Dans ce grand appartement.

je stressais.

Je ruminais des idées noires en me grignotant les ongles.

Une tête est sortie de l'encablure de la porte du salon.

Enfin, une tête, une crête plutôt.

Viktor est sortit complètement de derrière le mur et a dévoilé sa coupe de cheveux des plus... Extravagante.

 _« Putain Viktor... C'est tellement la mort cette coupe de cheveux ! »_

 _« Héhé, je sais, mais je fais ce que je veux, pas vrai ? »_

Il s'était approché de moi, et s'était penché en avant, vers moi, comme pour narguer un enfant.

 _«Je ne pense pas que tu fasse TOUT ce que tu veux, mon cher »_

 _« Ah oui ? Et si je fais... Ça »_

Il a saisi mon menton à une main et m'a embrassé.

J'ai bloqué son autre main qui s'approchait du bas de mon dos et je l'ai repoussé contre le mur où il venait.

Et cette fois c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé.

 _« Je savais que tu ferais ça »_

 _«_ _É_ _videmment... »_

J'ai reculé lentement, détachant ma main du haut de son épaule gauche, délivrant lentement sa main droite.

J'ai profité du fait qu'il se « recoiffait » pour me saisir d'un coussin posé sur le canapé juste derrière moi.

Je l'ai appelé bien fort et lui ai lancé en plus visage.

Sur le coup, il a pas vraiment réagi.

Et puis il m'a regardé et ses yeux ronds se sont remplis d'un éclat que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Je suis passé par dessus le canapé, me saisissant de tout les coussins que je pouvais et je les ai posé à mes pieds.

On s'est défiés du regard, n'osant bouger.

Le premier qui esquisserait un signe déclencherait les hostilités.

Finalement il a baissé les bras en regardant l'heure.

Il a détourné le canapé et a touché mes cheveux de la main en passant.

 _« Je dois y aller »_

Je lui ai attrapé le poignet.

Il s'est stoppé net.

 _« Elias... »_

 _« Part pas. »_

 _« Hééééé(Tout calme) Elias, ne t'inquiète pas voyons, je vais revenir, je te le promet, je vais me débarrasser de cet enfoiré et je te jure que je reviens, mais surtout toi, ne viens pas, s'il te plaît, ni là-bas, ni chez moi, compris ? »_

Il s'était retourné vers moi, me regardant de ses yeux si troublants.

Et dans ses yeux, j'ai vu qu'ils me criaient que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter.

Parce que ses yeux brillaient de détermination.

Il n'abandonnerait pas.

Il ne ploierait pas.

Alors quand il s'est écarté de moi après m'avoir enlacé, je l'ai laissé filé.

Je l'ai laissé s'enfuir avec mon cœur.

Sachant qu'il me le rendrait.

Espérant tout du moins.

J'ai inspiré fort.

Et je suis tombé par terre.

Le dos sur le sol, observant le plafond.

Dans un silence douloureux, consciencieux, je pensais.

Je me suis dit que je le rejoindrai quand il serai chez lui.

Même s'il me l'a interdit.

Je ne pense pas que cela sera dangereux.

Après tout, je n'ai rien à craindre, je suis le fils du commissaire.

Et puis, je veux être là.

Pour le combat final.

Je veux assister à cet affrontement.

Je veux voir qui sera le gagnant de cet affrontement qui dure depuis bien trop longtemps.

Après un temps, je me suis relevé et me suis assis dans ma chambre.

Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas pris le temps de l'observer.

Au mur, mes posters de Manga et quelques photos.

De ma mère en particulier.

Et parmi elles, une petite fille s'y était glissée.

J'ai ouvert mon pendentif que j'avais toujours sur moi, observant la même photo en version minimale.

Du pouce, j'ai caressé le visage de l'enfant, tendrement.

Et mes yeux se sont fermés, retenant des larmes qui commençaient à couler.

Je me suis allongé sur mon lit en y repensant.

Ce p'tit ange.

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas repensé à ces souvenirs douloureux.

Son petit visage rond s'est posté devant mes yeux malgré mes paupières closes.

Son grand sourire visé sur les lèvres entouré de petites joues potelées.

Elle s'appelait Fleur.

Elle était rayonnante.

Sa mère, une grande amie de la mienne, venait souvent à la maison.

À vrai dire s'était sa meilleure amie.

Elle passait souvent à la maison.

La petite se jetait toujours sur moi dès qu'elle arrivait.

Je la considérais comme ma petite sœur.

Parfois, nous sortions en ville ensemble, se baladant dans Lyon.

Et il était rare que nous revenions à l'appartement sans glace ou viennoiserie.

Et puis un beau jour les sorties se sont finies.

Sa mère a disparue, totalement.

Nous n'avons plus jamais eu de nouvelles.

Je dois avouer que la relation que nous entretenions était fort particulière.

Mais j'aimai de toute mes forces Fleur.

Comme la sœur que je n'avais jamais eue.

Et j'ai pleuré comme pour une sœur disparue.

Me vidant le cœur d'une des seules sources d'amour qu'il avait pu recevoir.

Et aujourd'hui j'y repensais, après tant d'années où je m'étais battu pour refouler son souvenir le plus loin possible.

Pour qu'il cesse de me ronger chaque jour un peu plus.

L'autre jour, alors que j'attendais que mon père rentre de à la maison, je vous en ai déjà parlé, vous vous rappelez ?

 **Oui.**

Cette jeune fille, qui s'est assisse à côté de moi sur ce banc...

 **Vous pensez que c'était elle ?**

Je ne sais, peut-être, j'aurais bien voulu.

 **Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir demandé ?**

Vous auriez répondu à la question d'une homme qui vous demande si c'est vous, la jeune fille qu'il voyait chaque jour et qui a disparu sans raison, et que si c'est vous, cela fait 6 ans qu'il vous attend et qu'il souffre de votre absence comme d'un coup de poignard dans le dos ?

 **Je ne sais pas.**

Non, évidemment, vous ne l'auriez pas fait, parce qu'après tout, si cela avait cette jeune fille, vous vous seriez certainement retrouvé idiot en dévoilant votre affection à l'enfant qui ne l'es plus à vos côtés, et la honte totale si cela n'aurait pas été celle tant recherchée, alors non, vous ne l'auriez pas fait.

Ne me blâmez pas de ne pas avoir fait quelque chose si vous même vous n'auriez pas été capable de le faire.

 **Très bien, je vois que la discussion n'est point possible avec vous.**

Tient, vous avez changé d'avis maintenant, la procédure n'est plus la principale priorité ?

 **Finalement non, elle ne l'es plus.**

Hé bien c'est fort dommage, parce que voyez vous, je ne compte guère plus m'attarder sur ce genre de détails, alors je fais le choix d'appliquer cette procédure.

 **Vous êtes rancunier.**

Vous ne l'aviez pas encore remarqué ?

 **Non.**

C'était rhétorique.

 **Je sais.**

Vous m'agacez.

 **Tout vous agace.**

Ça me paraît légitime.

 **En effet.**

Bien, revenons en au principal.

Après avoir fait fuir ces larmes, je me suis relevé, je n'avais pas fini l'observation de ma chambre d'enfant.

Ou d'adolescent.

Un peu des deux en fait.

Hormis les posters et les photos, sur mon mur, se trouvaient des dizaines d'objets et de stickers de toutes sortes.

Des autocollants issus de boutiques de t-shirt, des boites des rares cadeaux jamais reçus ou encore des cartes postales de la part de... Maman.

Elle est morte d'un cancer, elle le savait.

Mon père aussi, mais ils n'ont rien voulu me dire.

Alors elle s'est mise à m'écrire des lettres.

Elle a mis en place tout un système, et chaque année, le jour de mon anniversaire, je reçois une carte de sa part.

Chacune d'elles proviennent de lieux incroyables, des paysages sublimes, ceux qui coupent le souffle autant en image qu'en vrai.

Je m'étais dit un jour que je me rendrais dans chaque lieux indiqués sur les cartes, prendre une photo, la plus ressemblante possible de la carte, et de les rassembler en un livre.

Je me suis dit que ça plairait à maman, que je fasse un truc dans le genre.

Mais je pense que je n'y arriverais pas.

C'est dommage, j'aurais aimé.

Mais bon, on ne peux pas tout faire après tout.

Ensuite, s'étalant sur plusieurs étagères, des centaines de Manga prônent, exposant moult couleurs, autant que du gris, du noir ou du blanc.

Au bout de la pièce, après mon lit et ma table de nuit, à côté de mon gros tigre en peluche, mon bureau.

Je dois avouer bien l'avoir vidé en ayant emportés tout mon matériel de dessin.

Malgré tout, il restais quelques magasines, des Picsou géants, des feuilles, des stylos et tout ce qu'on peut trouver dans une chambre banale.

Après tout ça, je suis allé me faire un chocolat chaud et j'ai regardé les épisodes d'Aventures que j'avais loupé.

ELIPSE.

J'étais sur une chaîne d'infos quand ça c'est produit.

Il y a eu un grand silence quand les journalistes furent interrompus.

Ils annoncèrent que le tueur en série qui sévissait en ce moment venait de tuer plus de 11 personnes dont au moins deux agents de la paix qui auraient péris suite à l'explosion d'une grenade.

« Le tueur en question aurait pris en otage le commissaire en charge de l'enquête »

Mon cœur s'est serré.

Il était clairement l'heure, et j'appréhendais.

Trop.

Je me suis levé calmement, j'ai lacé mes chaussures et enfilé ma veste.

Enfin celle de Viktor.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à ce lieu.

J'ai barré la porte, inutilement.

Normalement, plus jamais je n'aurai à venir ici.

Je me suis dirigé vers la maison de Viktor.

Lentement.

Il devait déjà être arrivé, mais prudence était mère de sûreté.

Aux abords de la maison, je me suis arrêté.

Comme prévu, aucun flics n'était présent.

Le moment était venu.

Je n'avais cessé de me répéter cela maintes et maintes fois.

Mais là, c'était réellement le moment.

J'ai repensé à Viktor.

À leur duel qui approchait.

L'idée de ce que mon père pouvait lui faire était insoutenable.

Mon père était dangereux.

Tout autant que Viktor.

Plus jeune, il me faisait toujours un peu peur, tout en me fascinant totalement.

J'aimais la façon dont il me parlait de son métier.

Je me souviens de cet éclat brillant dans ses yeux quand il évoquait ses courses poursuites avec des suspects.

Son ton fiévreux et son débit inarrêtable quand il me détallait chaque traits de l'enquête du moment.

Et sa fierté dans la voix quand il résolvait les affaires.

Je ne lui ai jamais dit, jamais avoué...

Mais, parfois, oui, oui parfois j'aurai aimé être comme lui.

Ho évidemment je veux toujours être comme lui.

Mais je veux dire que parfois, j'aurai aimé être un policier comme lui.

J'aurai aimé grimper les échelons et devenir commissaire comme lui.

J'aurai aimé résoudre des enquêtes avec des voleurs, des escrocs ou des tueurs.

J'aurai aimé voir cet éclat de fierté dans ses yeux, mais à mon encontre cette fois.

Oui j'aurai aimé pouvoir dire sur un ton arrogant « Bonjour, Commissaire Elias au téléphone »

Avoir mon propre assistant que j'aurai pu malmener mais affectionner en secret.

Oui, j'aurai aimé avoir, faire, dire et voir tout cela, mais voilà, moi je ne suis pas mon père.

Je ne suis pas cet homme, je ne suis pas comme lui, je ne l'es jamais été, je ne le suis pas et je ne le serais jamais.

Parce que moi jamais je n'aurai supporté ces traques interminables.

Jamais je n'aurai eu les qualifications requises.

Jamais être aussi absent auprès de ma famille.

Moi, je n'aurais jamais pu tuer un homme.

Et c'est pour ça que j'ai aimé Viktor.

Parce que Viktor étais l'antagoniste de mon père.

Parce que Viktor pouvait faire la même chose que mon père, sans l'être pour autant.

Parce que Viktor, lui, a su me dire qu'il m'aimait.

Parce que Viktor, lui, m'a sauvé.

… … …

Fini ~

Héhé un petit chapitre qui arrive comme ça, en pleine nuit, c'est cadeaux ;) !

Bon , il est plus court que le précédent, mais le prochain arrive bientôt, je m'y atèle dès à présent !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, depuis quelques chapitres j'essaye d'étoffer quelque peu le passé d'Elias ou j'incruste quelques personnes de mon entourage, le vieux monsieur au bar au chapitre 9 et la barman, c'est mon grand-père et une amie à lui, réellement barman, j'aime bien moi rajouter des gens que je connais X'DD

Ça me fait bien rire.

Hé bien à très bientôt j'espère, je vous aime de tout mon petit cœur de petite fille,

je vous fait des bisous partout mes adorables petites fans trop mignonnes,

j'vous aime très fort,

et je vous remercie du fond du cœur,

Vous comptez beaucoup pour moi,

allez, je vais vous laisser parce que sinon je ne cesserai jamais de vous prouver mon amour et le chapitre ne serait pas posté à l'heure, ce serait dommage tout de même,

moult baisers de Normandie,

je vous aime fort,

\- Pendule.

16/01/2016.


	13. L'Affrontement

Titre : Le Cinéphile (Ou « Mon Cinéphile » selon la continuité de la fanfiction )

Raiting : M. ( pour le moment )

Univers: Unknown Movies.

Pairing : Elias (OCC) X Viktor : Eltor (Cc Issil)

Chapitre : 11 .

Résumé :

Je crois qu'il est grand temps de vous raconter une histoire, l'histoire de ma rencontre avec cet homme, celle qui a tout changé, et celle qui a sauvée ma vie. Fanfiction basée sur l'univers de la web-série Unknown Movies crée par Inthepanda, présence d'un personnage OOC et du tueur, bonne lecture ! -Pendule, anciennement Chiyuki-Chan..

Attention :

Si cette fanfiction dérange Inthepanda, je suis prête à la retirer de suite.

Je tiens à préciser que tout ce qui est écrit ici m'appartient et que si quelqu'un désire l'utiliser, merci de venir me le demander en privé, je ne mord pas, promis ! -Pendule 'anciennement Chiyuki-Chan.

Yop !

Voici le chapitre 11, je m'y suis remis le plus vite possible, j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire la suite :

La partie Réponse au reviews :

Miki Aren la reine du monde:

JE T'AIMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH AUSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TELLLEEMMMMEEENNNTTTTT

J'ESPEEEERREE QUE CE CHAPIIIITTRRREEE TTAAAA PPLLLLLLUUUUEEEEEE

OwO C'est tellement adorable et pipou nfdogdinqs^gno *~*

Ammooouuurrrrrrr sur toi aussi et touuuuuutttt le monde avec toi.

Promis un jour on se voit, promis.

Hé tu veux que j'essaye d'écrire un pitit truc en particulier ?

OUAI PASSEZ MOI DES « COMMANDES » CE SERAIT MARRANT, SVP ? X) #PasDuToutLeMendiage

Ama3lle :

Bijour ! Merci ^^ Hé ben maintenant ce n'est plus un... Robot X) ?

Mais totalement, le 15 est également mon épisode préféré, Panda aborde le tueur sur un côté plus sentimental, moins mystérieux, ce n'est plus un « mirage » Mais une réelle personne capable de ressentir autre chose que de la haine et là, de la compassion.

Et puis j'aime le personnage de Max, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se tue réellement mais d'un autre côté s'il n'était pas mort, le tueur n'aurait pas voulu l'abandonner je pense, enfin quelque chose dans le genre, mais je dois avouer que la fin était sublime, et la musique parfaite, et la détresse dans la voix et le regarde de Viktor, c'était magnifique *~*

PS : Je te comprend X)

P.P.S : /theobmusic/intro-kids-are-innocent Et voilà ~ J'espère que ça t'ira ;)

ALLEZ DES BISOUS A TOUT LE MONDE, J'VOUS AIME PUTAIN.

L'affrontement.

Je suis arrivé aux alentours de 10h47 du matin.

Enfin, j'ai tourné la poignée de porte de l'appartement de Viktor à cette heure précise.

Je m'en rappelle parce que j'ai sortis ma montre à gousset de ma poche à ce moment-là.

Mon cœur battait.

C'était simple, de l'autre côté je n'avais que deux options à trouver.

Soit c'était Viktor qui discutait avec l'homme dont il m'avait parlé.

Soit j'y trouvais mon père.

Ce qui voulait aussi dire que je verrai plus Viktor.

De toute façon la seule façon d'en finir avec cette angoisse c'était d'entrer.

Alors j'ai poussé lentement la porte de l'appartement, me préparant à toutes possibilités.

J'ai même sortit le petit couteau que m'avait offert Viktor pour Noël.

Oui, Viktor m'offrait des couteaux pour Noël, entre deux livres, c'est drôle n'empêche, je n'avais pas le droit de posséder une arme alors qu'il en avait au moins 5 comme celle qu'il utilisait couramment, mais un couteau ça allait, je n'ai jamais compris cet homme.

Toujours est-il qu'en franchissant le seuil de la porte, je suis tombé sur Viktor qui discutait avec un homme.

Ça devait certainement être celui dont il m'avait parlé.

C'était lui.

Viktor s'est levé, pour aller à ma rencontre, je ne sais pas réellement ce qu'il allait faire mais la présence de l'homme et la situation l'a empêché de le faire.

Peut-être m'aurait-il giflé pour m'être risqué là-bas.

Ou bien m'aurait-il embrassé, soulagé que je sois à ses côtés pour affronter quelqu'un qu'il redoutait tout de même un peu.

Je ne sais pas, et je ne le saurai jamais.

Toujours est-il qu'il s'est approché de moi, a posé sa main sur mon dos et s'est tourné vers son ami du moment.

 _« Et bien je te présente mon compagnon dont je t'ai parlé, Elias je te présente l'homme grâce à qui nous sommes ici, c'est...»_

 **C'est ?**

Je suis désolé, mais si je ne l'ai pas révélé avant, je ne vais pas le révéler maintenant.

 **Mais pourquoi couvrez vous cet homme, est-il dangereux, craignez-vous pour votre vie si vous le dénoncez ?**

Et bien la base du problème est le mot que vous venez de prononcer, je ne veux pas «dénoncer» cet homme car il nous a aidé, et que, de plus, je ne suis pas une de ces balances.

 **Même si a aiderait à faire avancer l'enquête ?**

Qu'elle enquête ? Je vous rappelle que je suis censé être un suspect, et non un simple témoin.

 **Vous n'êtes coupable d'aucun crimes.**

Complicité de meurtres.

 **Mauvaises rencontres.**

Vous êtes une étrange énergumène, ne vous l'ai-je jamais dit ?

 **Non, mais je prend cela pour un compliment.**

Évidement.

 **Bien, vous nous le révélerez bien un jour ou l'autre, pour l'instant reprenons ou en nous étions.**

Vous avez de l'espoir.

 **Pas vous ?**

Vous m'en avez retiré la source.

 **Il le fallait.**

Balivernes.

 **Je vous le jure.**

Vous mentez.

 **Et bien ne me croyez pas.**

Je ne vous crois pas.

 **Très bien, faites comme vous voulez.**

J'y compte bien.

L'homme m'a tendu la main, poliment.

Qu'elle étrange façon de ce dire bonjour me suis-je dit.

Mais je lui ai serré la main tout de même, bien que je n'avais pas l'habitude de le faire, c'était amusant de se comporter comme un adulte.

C'était curieux, je venais à l'instant de penser que j'étais un enfant.

C'était deux poids de mesure, à vrai dire.

Être un enfant me permettait d'être insouciant et de ne pas avoir à me préoccuper de grand chose, mais cela impliquait aussi le fait que Viktor ne me prendrait pas au sérieux, et ça, c'était insupportable.

Enfin non, pas qu'il ne me prenne pas au sérieux mais plutôt qu'il me surprotège, oui, voilà, c'est cela, qu'il me considère comme fragile, et il me pensait déjà comme cela, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

On s'est assis tout les trois à la table de la salle.

Et on a discuté.

Pas trop longtemps, mon père ne saurait que tarder à se réveiller.

Je crois que l'homme m'a reconnu, mais il n'a rien dit.

Et c'est mieux ainsi.

L'homme nous a dit avoir effacé tout les fichiers concernant Viktor.

Je ne pense pas qu'il nous ait mentit.

Chanson : watch?v=JQczHZw89N8 .

Après m'avoir clairement dit adieu, l'homme a disparu dans la cave.

J'étais même étonné que Viktor le laisse en vie, c'était pas son genre après tout.

Mais bon, s'il lui faisait confiance, méfiant comme il était, c'est que c'était une personne sur qui il pouvait compter, pour l'instant en tout cas.

Toujours tourné vers la porte, j'ai entendu Viktor s'approcher de moi.

Un de ses bras est passé par dessus mon épaule droite et a rapproché mon buste de lui.

Son autre main est venue se glisser sur mon flanc, vers la gauche, tandis qu'il a posé son menton dans mon cou.

Il a embrassé mon épaule, là où j'étais marqué.

 _« Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas venir... »_

 _« Tu croyais vraiment que je n'allais pas venir ? »_

 _« Non... »_

 _« Tu vois, tu n'étais même pas surpris par mon arrivée, idiot, tu aurais du me dire que tu voulais que je vienne, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si je n'étais pas venu ? »_

 _« Rien de différent »_

 _« Menteur »_

 _«Si tu le dis »_

 _« Je le dis »_

Il a émis un petit rire étouffé contre ma peau.

J'ai posé ma tête contre le haut de son corps, à la base de son cou.

Son nez a frotté contre moi.

Il m'a serré plus fort contre lui.

Pas assez pour m'empêcher de me retourner en tout cas.

Je me suis lové dans ses bras, totalement enfermé.

Finalement après quelques minutes j'ai relevé la tête, passé mes deux bras autour de son cou et je l'ai embrassé.

Je crois que je tremblais.

Il a pris mes doigt entre ses mains et les a pressés.

 _« Ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas, de toute façon je ne compte pas le tuer, enfin il suffit juste qu'il comprenne ce que j-nous faisons. *****_

Mon cœur a raté un battement.

Littéralement.

Ça n'était pas dans le plan ça.

Ho non.

J'ai caché mes yeux du mieux que je pouvais, camouflant du mieux possible mon désarroi.

Et puis, finalement, j'ai réussi à me convaincre que mon père était trop borné pour comprendre le message véhiculé par Viktor dans sa chronique.

Mais mon père était pleins de ressources.

Les mains toujours légèrement crispées, j'ai relevé la tête vers Viktor en camouflant mon visage par un immense sourire.

 _« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attend ? Fini en, qu'on puisse enfin quitter cet endroit »_

Il eu l'air perplexe face à mon brusque engouement.

Mais finalement, après m'avoir laissé un baiser sur la joue, il est partit en direction des marches.

Il m'a lancé un dernier regard, le dernier que je verrai de la part Viktor, le prochain viendrait du tueur de mon Père, mais toujours Viktor.

Et peut-être serait-ce le dernier épisode d'Unknown Movies.

Je pense que Viktor avait du mal à l'accepter.

C'était même assuré.

Mais pour le moment, il allait encore bien.

Une fois partit, j'ai pu relâcher la pression en m'asseyant dos au mur, à même le sol.

Je n'osais pas réfléchir.

Je n'osais pas imaginer ce qu'il se passait en bas.

Viktor devait faire sa chronique,

l'homme devait attendre, caché,

et mon Père...

Mon Père tellement imprévisible,

il l'était tellement que je doutais même que Viktor réussisse à le tuer.

Son regard droit, dur, sur, perçant, peut-être cela déstabiliserai Viktor.

Mais en y pensant, je me suis sentit tellement ridicule.

Comment pourrais-je douter de Viktor ?

Il réussirait, j'en étais certain, il vaincrait mon père,

Viktor gagnera.

C'est ce que je me suis dit, c'est ce dont je me suis persuadé.

Et malgré tout cela une partie de moi, infime, minuscule, ridiculement petite, espérait qu'il ne tue pas mon Père.

Parce que c'était mon Père.

Pantelant, je me suis levé du sol au bout d'une dizaines de minutes, je me suis dirigé vers la cuisine pour me servir un verre.

J'ai pris ce qui me tombait sur la main, bien en évidence sur la table, au centre, une cannette de Dr Pepper prônait fièrement.

 _« Merci Viktor... »_

Grâce à je ne sais quelle force sortie de nulle part, j'ai réussi à en boire le contenu sans en renverser sur le sol.

Mes mains commençaient à trembler sérieusement.

J'ai reposé la cannette et j'ai saisi mes poignets, m'adossant contre le mur.

J'ai essayé de contrôler mes tremblements, au moins un peu.

Juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas inquiéter Viktor.

Après tout, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'il m'aurait vu dans cet état.

Mais cette fois-là, il n'y avait pas de raison à cette réaction, pour lui en tout cas.

Je ne voulais pas lui dire qui était l'homme qu'il comptait abattre en bas.

De toute façon, si j'avais voulu lui dire, j'aurai du le faire avant.

Il était trop tard maintenant.

En bas, j'entendais des bribes de mots.

Leurs discussion avait l'air... Mouvementée.

J'attendais plus qu'une chose, fébrile.

Étouffant des sanglots naissant dans ma gorge.

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi , mais l'air commence à lui manquer.

Chanson : /theobmusic/intro-kids-are-innocent .

 **POV DIFFERENT.**

Un narrateur externe, j'avais envie, comme ça X)

En bas, le débat continue.

Sans relâche, Viktor ne veux pas renoncer.

Il s'est déjà laissé allé une fois,

il lui hurle dessus, lui demande pourquoi.

Pourquoi il ne comprends pas,

pourquoi il reste obnubilé dans sa connerie,

Il le saisi au cou,

le secoue comme un prunier,

Pourquoi ne comprends-il pas l'intérêt de ces meurtres ?

Pourquoi ne le prends-il pas au sérieux ?

Pourquoi ne comprends-il pas le besoin urgent de faire passer son message ?

Pourquoi.

Pourquoi..

POURQUOI ?!

Il hurle.

Il lui révèle son « plan »,

Comme chaque méchants de chaque histoires.

Sauf que cette fois-ci,

le héros n'a aucun échappatoire.

Aucune issue.

Pas même celle qu'il s'est assuré de faire.

Oui, Viktor lui dit tout,

Tout,

Même la trahison de cet homme,

Il ne pipe pas mot, mais le bruit du briquet dans le silence de cette cave dit tout,

Le Commissaire comprends.

Et il ne le supporte pas,

il supplie,

il ne devrait pas ,

Viktor voit son monde s'effondrer,

cet homme dans lequel il plaçait tout ses espoirs

Ce n'est pas possible,

pas concevable,

Impossible.

Alors, pris de court,

Viktor panique, et tout dérape.

Il tire,

Il tire pour ne plus sentir le regard qui le juge devant lui,

Il tire par pur réflexe,

Il tire parce qu'il n'a pas le choix,

Parce qu'il ne l'a plus,

Il tire parce qu'il sait que le Commissaire ne le comprendra jamais,

Il vient de le réaliser,

Il tire parce qu'il a peur,

Il tire parce que cet homme qu'il croyait si fort n'es en fait qu'un simple humain comme lui,

Il tire parce que comme tout le monde,

 _Il entend le premier coup, puis le silence._

 _Il s'effondre._

Le commissaire supplie,

Alors il tire,

trois fois.

Sa main tremble et il sert plus fort encore l'arme,

Il sort une cigarette et l'allume,

L'écho des tirs s'arrête tandis que la poussière de la cave flotte,

Et alors il entend ce cris,

Il le reconnaît,

Il le connaît,

Mieux que n'importe lequel,

Alors il se met à courir,

Il s'élance le plus vite possible dans les escaliers,

Gravit les marches quatre à quatre,

Il a peur,

Mais ce qu'il voit une fois en haut le terrifie,

Au sol, Le corps d'Elias gît,

Ses épaules sont secouées de spasmes,

Ses mains trembles,

Elles s'ouvrent et se referment,

cherchant désespérément une chose qui vient de disparaître,

à jamais,

Un torrent de larme s'échappe de ses orbes vertes,

Ses jambes sont recroquevillées contre son torse,

Ses cheveux collés contre son front en sueur lui frôlent les yeux.

Viktor ne comprends pas,

Il se jette sur Elias.

Alors Elias relève la tête et plonge ses yeux dans ceux charbons de son amant, sa toux se calme grâce au visage rassurant au possible de son ami,

Et puis Elias voit la chemise de Viktor,

Il voit ces gouttes rougeâtres qui tapissent sa chemise,

Alors il hurle,

Il ne peux pas se contrôler,

Il s'étouffe, sa respiration s'enraille,

Il recule dos au mur,

Le cœur au bord des lèvres,

Il retient sa bouche fermé au dessus du sol,

Il ferme les yeux,

Essaye de ne pas y penser,

De ne pas imaginer son Père,

trois impact dans le corps,

Son Père Mort,

Mais Elias n'y arrive pas,

Alors il crache sa bile sur le sol.

Derrière lui, Viktor ne comprend pas,

Il regarde sa chemise sans savoir ce qu'il est censé y voir.

Et puis il réalise,

Les taches de sang,

Sur ses vêtements, Sur sa peau,

Son visage,

Dans ses cheveux,

Il est poisseux.

Et alors Viktor comprend,

L'Homme derrière sait.

Depuis le début,

Mais il ne veux gêner,

Alors il part,

Pas bien loin,

Il sort fumer une cigarette à travers une fenêtre,

la plus éloignée possible.

Viktor ne veut pas y croire,

Mais Elias devant lui ne fait que confirmer ses pensées.

Elias s'essuie la bouche sur un gilet qui traînait là.

Viktor tend la main,

Lentement,

Il ne veut pas brusquer le jeune homme,

Il s'en veut,

Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute,

Il ne savait rien.

Elias s'en veut,

Il n'a pas pu cacher la vérité à celui qu'il aime,

Il l'a blessé,

Il le sait,

Il le croit,

Mais quand cette main frôle son dos courbé, Il se jette dans les bras ballant de son compagnon,

Parce qu'il ne lui en veut pas,

Parce qu'il n'y es pour rien,

Et son Amour ne saisi rien,

Mais l'enlace à sont tour,

Et il sent ce petit cœur battre contre lui,

Il sent ce petit cœur battre pour lui.

Alors il serre plus encore le petit corps réellement frêle contre lui,

Pour le réconforter,

Pour l'aider,

Et pour s'excuser, vainement.

Et le petit corps contre lui s'en veut de lui avoir menti, *

Mais c'est passé maintenant,

Viktor répète que tout va bien,

Qu'il est là, Qu'il faut qu'il arrête de pleurer,

Alors Elias fait de son mieux pour arrêter ces goûtes de tomber,

Et puis, épuisé, Elias tombe de fatigue, dans les bras de Viktor.

Viktor, calmement, caresse de la main le haut du crâne du garçon redevenu petit le temps d'un instant.

Il décide au bout d'un temps de porter son ami jusqu'à leur lit, qu'il dorme plus confortablement qu'ici.

Mais une fois déposé dedans,

Elias refuse de relâcher sa pression sur les vêtements de son copain,

alors Viktor lui passe sa main sur le haut du front et caresse doucement le haut du crâne du garçon à demi-éveillé, Il le console du mieux qu'il peut,

il lui dit qu'il est juste là,

à côté,

et que s'il a peur il n'a qu'a prononcer son prénom.

Retissant,

Elias finit par céder et relâche Viktor, s'endormant peu de temps après,

Alors quand sa respiration redevient normale, son compagnon se relève et part se changer,

Il part enlever cette chose qui a fait hurler Elias,

Il va la brûler,

Mais ne sait pas où le faire,

Alors en attendant il se change en laissant tomber ses vieilles affaires au sol.

Il se dit qu'il a été idiot, qu'il aurait du voir tout ces indices qui auraient pu lui indiquer la relation entre Elias et son... Père.

Il le sait parce qu'il n'en a jamais parlé avec Elias,

Elias ne lui en a jamais parlé,

Il n'a jamais voulu,

Et Viktor l'a compris parce que lui aussi a eu des problèmes avec son paternel,

Lui aussi a connu une mort "tragique",

Viktor,

le tueur de père,

Étrange surnom, pourtant c'était le deuxième déjà,

peut-être plus,

Il ne sait plus.

Viktor s'avance sous la douche,

Essaye d'enlever ce sang sur son visage,

dans ses cheveux,

et partout ailleurs,

il fait de son mieux,

frotte comme jamais,

Comme un cinglé,

Et il revoit le regard d'Elias,

Horrifié,

Alors il frotte encore,

Le plus possible,

Parce que sans cela, Elias ne lui pardonnera pas,

Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas,

C'est qu'Elias lui a déjà pardonné.

C'est pour cela qu'il l'a laissé faire.

Il ferme l'arrivée d'eau,

il ne bouge pas,

il se contente de réfléchir.

Mais il n'y arrive pas, il doit prendre l'air.

Il décide d'aller se coucher, il sortira ce soir, quand il pourra être seul,

Libre.

Il part dormir sur le canapé,

ne se sent pas de dormir près d'Elias même s'il en meurt d'envie, il se sent mal vis à vis de lui.

Après avoir dormir un bon bout de temps, il se lève manger un morceaux.

En mangeant, il allume la télévision, zappe de programme débile en émissions ridicules, et puis s'arrête,

Un bon Film.

Alors il le regarde.

Après tout cela (et une bonne vieille ellipse)

Il décide de sortir.

Entre temps, il a parlé avec l'Homme, il l'a remercié, il ne pense ravoir besoin de lui un de ces jours, mais garde son numéro écrit sur un papier négligemment rangé dans un des carnets d'Eli'.

En sortant, le calme de la rue l'étonne, ça l'es trop, depuis out ce temps enfermé à l'intérieur, il en est trop entouré,

alors, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Viktor décide d'aller volontairement dans une zone bruyante, pas d'un débit trop important non plus, mais juste de quoi chasser ce silence pesant qui l'avait envahit depuis la matinée.

Ses pas sont lents, faisant durer ce trajet le plus longtemps possible.

Il trouve un banc, en face d'une vieille statue qui sert désormais de rond-point.

C'est drôle, cette œuvre a pu retrouver une nouvelle utilité, une seconde vie.

Lui, il n'a plus rien qui puisse le sortir du bourbier dans lequel il est emprisonné,

Jamais il ne pourra être, un jour, un instituteur, un acteur, ou encore un agriculteur,

Parce que c'est un tueur.

Et jamais plus il ne pourra connaître des gens insouciants près à lui parler sans hésitations.

À part quelques personnes avec des esprits trop vide, ou contrairement, d'une intelligence folle.

Comme cette jeune fille qui l'observe, assise su le banc d'en face.

C'est pour ça qu'il n'abandonnera pas Elias.

Parce qu'Elias le connaît comme personne.

Et que plus jamais il ne se dévoilera.

Il y a pensé, sur le trajet, à ne jamais rentrer.

À laisser ce petit garçon.

Seul.

Il serait toujours mieux accompagné que lui.

Mais non, il n'a pas pu s'en convaincre.

Il le blesserait trop,

Et un tueur brisé n'est jamais performant.

Fumant clope sur clope, les mégots s'accumulant à ses pieds, il se baigne dans les lumières de sa ville.

Normalement, ils ne devraient plus revenir ici, mais ils ne devaient pas revenir avant non plus, il ne tenait jamais ses promesses, après tout.

Résigné,

Il s'est relevé douloureusement de son banc d'un soir.

Observant du coin de l'œil la jeune fille, se demandant si elle oserait le suivre.

C'est drôle mais, étrangement, elle lui rappelait Elias, sûrement le regard.

Ils avaient le même éclat.

Déterminés.

… … …

Fini ~

Bon, j'espère que celui-là vous a plu !

J'essaye différent styles de narration, ah j'suis comme ça moi hein, sans pression !

Héhé, bref, j'y ai mis tooooouuuuuuuuttttttt mon amour dans celui-ci, parce qu'il est... spécial.

C'est pas tout les jours que Viktor tue le père d'Elias après tout ;)

Des cœurs et des bisous sans sommassions, à volonté !

J'vous aime les potos !

À bientôt ~ !

PS : J'aurais peut-être du retard sur les prochains chapitres, parce que je vais essayer de m'avancer.

En vrai dimanche ou samedi vous aurez le chapitre, je vais pas tenir avant X'D

PS : c'est pas à la longueur de la barbe qu'on reconnaît le père noël – Chonks.

COEUR PUTAIN J'VOUS AIME

UN JOUR J'VOUS FERAI UN VRAIE CALIN EN VRAI DANS LA RÉALITÉ VERITABLE, PROMIS.

-Pendule.

20/01/2016.


	14. Semblables

Titre : Le Cinéphile (Ou « Mon Cinéphile » selon la continuité de la fanfiction )

Raiting : M. ( pour le moment )

Univers: Unknown Movies.

Pairing : Elias (OCC) X Viktor : Eltor (Cc Issil)

Chapitre : 13.

Résumé :

Je crois qu'il est grand temps de vous raconter une histoire, l'histoire de ma rencontre avec cet homme, celle qui a tout changé, et celle qui a sauvée ma vie. Fanfiction basée sur l'univers de la web-série Unknown Movies crée par Inthepanda, présence d'un personnage OOC et du tueur, bonne lecture ! -Pendule, anciennement Chiyuki-Chan..

Attention :

Si cette fanfiction dérange Inthepanda, je suis prête à la retirer de suite.

Je tiens à préciser que tout ce qui est écrit ici m'appartient et que si quelqu'un désire l'utiliser, merci de venir me le demander en privé, je ne mord pas, promis ! -Pendule 'anciennement Chiyuki-Chan.

Yop !

Voici le chapitre 11, je m'y suis remis le plus vite possible, j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire la suite :

La partie Réponse au reviews :

Isil-gawien: Coucou ! Vive les coucou X) Pauvre commissaire :3 Merci ^^ Oui tout le monde le sait, sauf une certaine personne X) Alors ne fait pour la petite explication, J'écris souvent mes chapitres sur le coup (oui ça ne veut rien dire) et je pense à des éléments quand je n'écris pas, le problème c'est que bah bien souvent j'oublie de retranscrire ces éléments en question X) Et du coup je voulais faire en sorte qu'en mourant, le commissaire prononce une phrase comme « je suis désolé Elias » Et que Viktor l'entende mais en fasse abstraction, croyant à une illusion auditive (je ne sais pas si ça existe mais bon on va dire que maintenant oui X) ) Et qu'en voyant la réaction face au sang du commissaire sur sa chemise, (parce que Eli' a déjà vu du sang, ce n'est donc pas ça qui le fasse hurler), Viktor fasse le liens, en rajoutant les éléments du genre « oui mon père il est en vie mais pas présent » ou « il est très pris par son boulot », voili-voilou X) J'espère que cette explication t'a un petit peu plus convaincue :3 Oui c'est ça, avec sa femme X) Oui ça aurait légèrement casser le dramatique de la scène, mais ça aurait été drôle X) (Oui je te comprends X) ) L'amour vaincra, c'est sûr, mais ça dependra des circonstances ;) Alors sincérement pour la suite de l'histoire, ça risque d'être chaotique, d'ailleurs tu va pouvoir voir dans ce chapitre ce que je fais de Gydias X) Hum briser des vies pour le plaisir, pourquoi pas ;) ça dépendra de mon humeur :3 Je vais essayer de faire un truc pour Max, parce que sincèrement j'aime vraiment ce personnage, c'est le plus attachant. Merci ^^ Ho non pas du tout, j'adore lire tes reviews super constructives, c'est vachement sympa (d'ailleurs ma réponse aussi est grande X) ) OwO Câlin en retard X) ! Noooonnn pas mon Eltor, je veux bien te les laisser une soiré ou deux, mais c'est tout, pas une minute de plus

Miki Aren la reine du monde: OUIIIIIIII JE SAIS JE SUIS (UN TOUT PETIT PEU ) DÉSOLÉE. MAIS MOI AUSSI JE T'AIMMEEUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH. Normalement moi aussi je vais à la Japan *~* X) Bon ben au moins je sais que les loutres n'en ont pas beaucoup. Moi aussi je t'aime de tout mon cœur ma mademoiselle Loutre reine du monde :3 BISOUUUSSS.

PS : Oui X)

Anko Angel: Yosh :3 ! Merciiiiii. Oui RT si c'est triste, mais fallait qu'il meure, ShiShiSHi :3 OwO Merci La jeune fille sur le banc... :3 Elle est déjà apparue, et peut-être qu'elle reviendra, qui sait ;) ?! Héhé, merci d'une fille qui regarde un live d'Antoine Daniel sur facebook X)

PS : Oh que oui, avec Anae, Nawel et Arthur aussi :3 Bézooooossssss ;)

 _Semblables._

Je me rappelle du départ.

Ce moment où tout à changé.

Bon, nous ne pouvions pas dire que notre vie était monotone, et qu'elle était vide de tout changement.

Non, loin de là, mais cette fois si, nous n'étions plus recherchés.

Enfin, par mon Père, en tout cas.

Je me suis finalement calmé, non sans difficulté je dois dire.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ressentir tant de choses, ma réaction fut des plus... Inattendues.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, dans cette chambre trop vide, les larmes coulaient encore le long de mes joues.

C'était comme instinctif.

Je dois avouer que j'ai eu peur quand je me suis levé en ne voyant pas Viktor à côté.

J'ai commencé à regretter amèrement quand je ne l'ai pas vu dormir sur le canapé.

Alors j'ai attendu.

Après un temps, parce qu'il fallait bien que cela s'arrête à un moment, je n'ai plus pleuré.

J'attendais Viktor, de plus en plus stressé.

Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Qu'est-ce que je ferai ?

Parce que là, j'aurais réellement tout perdu.

Mais finalement il est revenu, en pleine nuit.

En toute nonchalance, il a ouvert la porte, balancé les clés sur la table.

Il s'est étiré, a retiré sa veste, et s'est frotté les cheveux.

Tout ça en baillant, d'une grâce sans faille.

Quand il a ré-ouvert les yeux devant moi, il a été quelque-peu stoppé dans son élan.

Je lui ai littéralement volé sa joie, je crois même.

Et je me souviens tellement bien de notre discussion ridicule.

« _Ben Elias, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

 _« Rien »_

 _« Tu m'attendais ? »_

 _« Non »_

 _«Attend, tu pensais quand même pas que je n'allais pas revenir ? »_

 _« Absolument pas »_

 _« Alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu pleure ? »_

 _« Parce que le toit fuit »_

 _« Mais il ne pleut pas dehors »_

 _« Maintenant si. »_

Il m'a serré dans ses bras.

 _« T'es vraiment con »_

 _« C'est celui qui le dit qu'il y est »_

Mais après tout ce temps je n'avais plus sommeil, et Viktor non plus.

Alors on a mis de la musique.

Chanson : Mr Will- La valse des immatures – Soundcloud.

C'était curieux comme sensation.

Mais je crois qu'après tout ce temps, je me suis enfin sentit... En paix.

En paix avec moi même,

En paix avec mes souvenirs, mon passé,

En paix avec ma famille,

En paix avec... Moi même.

Alors je me suis mis à danser.

Me rapprochant de Viktor, de plus en plus.

Et on riait à n'en plus finir.

On se tenait les côtes,

Ivres de cette joie aussi soudaine qu'inattendue.

C'était troublant.

Par la fenêtre, les lampadaires brillaient d'un étrange éclat.

Les cheveux de Viktor bravant la gravité, une fois de plus.

Je m'amusais à les lui ébouriffer plus encore.

Ses yeux scintillaient, me scindant plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait.

Je sentais ses mains sur ma taille.

Me serrant le plus fort possible.

Et son sourire,

Son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles,

Et son rire,

Un rire fort, grave, et pourtant si enfantin.

Comme si chacun de ses rires étaient l'un de ceux qu'il n'avait pu vivre, enfant.

Il m'a entraîné dans une sorte de valse, une valse endiablée.

Mais je ne savais toujours pas danser.

Ça m'a rappelé la fois chez moi.

Nous nous étions bien amusés.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent.

Il y avait quelque chose en moins, et quelque chose en plus.

Je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer,

et je ne le sais toujours pas.

C'est dur à dire, mais... La mort de mon père ma libéré.

Je crois que je me ressentais redevable envers lui.

Comme si j'avais promis à maman de veiller sur lui.

Et Viktor m'aurait enlevé ce fardeau.

Mais je ne suis sur de rien.

Cette soirée là, il n'a pas fumé.

Ça m'a marqué parce qu'à part lors des émissions, il fumait presque tout le temps.

Apparemment, de ce que j'avais cru comprendre, il essayait de se calmer niveau clope.

Quand on s'est couché, je n'avais plus envie de pleurer.

Je me suis promis de ne plus jamais pleurer.

Je me suis dit que je ferais de mon mieux pour tenir.

Finalement, après une discussion, nous avons décidé de quitter l'homme nous accompagnant en bonne entente.

Viktor lui a bien fait comprendre que si un jour il avait des problèmes, il pourrait toujours venir nous trouver, et que nous serions là.

C'était une pensée réciproque apparemment.

Avant de partir, l'homme m'a ébouriffé les cheveux, sa main sur mon épaule restant plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

Je lui rappelait mon père, et quelque chose en lui restait douloureux.

Je ne pense pas qu'il ait regretté son geste, non, loin de là, mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui, un jour, a aimé mon père.

 **Donc vous affirmez que « L'homme » était un proche de votre père.**

En effet, il ne nous aurait servit à rien dans le cas contraire.

Et puis nous avons déjà parlé à ce sujet, inutile de s'étaler encore plus qu'il ne le faut.

 **C'est certain.**

Après cet au revoir, chose rare parce qu'on ne peux pas vraiment dire que Viktor les préférait aux adieu, tout est allé plutôt vite.

Nous sommes montés dans la saxo.

Et c'est comme si quelque chose changeait.

Mais je vous l'ai déjà expliqué.

 **En effet, ne tardons pas.**

Cette limite de temps m'agace de plus en plus, vous le savez ?

 **Je le sais, et j'en suis navré, mais nous n'avons que 18 jours, pas un de plus.**

Bien... Et bien continuons.

 **Je n'attend que cela.**

C'était beau comme sensation.

D'être dans la voiture, seul avec Viktor, sans personnes à nos trousses.

Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien qu'à cet instant.

Mais je crois le dire à chaque instant, n'est-ce pas ?

J'en suis navré, mais chaque moments passés seuls avec Viktor sont des plus merveilleux.

Que c'est niais.

C'est cela que vous aimeriez que je dise, n'est-ce pas ?

Où bien cela vous dégoûte-il ?

 **Pourquoi cette pique ?**

Je ne sais pas, désolé, je suis tendu en ce moment, c'est sûrement parce que ça approche.

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends très bien.**

Merci.

Bien, où en étais-je... ? j-j'ai du mal aujourd'hui.

 **Le départ en saxo.**

Hum, oui c'est vrai !

Nous ne sommes pas allé bien loin à vrai dire.

Dans un cinéma assez... Particulier.

Oui, le cinéma où nous nous sommes rencontré.

On est arrivé une demie-heure avant le début de la séance.

Viktor s'est arrangé avec la fille de l'accueil, c'était son cinéma, son frère le projectionniste serais okey pour nous laisser faire.

Dans l'ombre, malgré le mal apparent que Viktor faisait, nous n'étions pas seul.

Au bout d'une vingtaines de minutes à attendre, un homme seul est entré.

Il avait clairement la tête du type qui venait de perdre quelque chose.

Et lui, ça avait l'air d'être beaucoup.

Je reconnaissais ce visage.

Je l'avais porté, un jour.

Le plan était simple.

Viktor, assis derrière lui, devait faire en sorte qu'il se lève afin que je puisse attirer son attention pour qu'il le neutralise.

J'aurais bien aimé être à la place de Viktor, ça aurait été marrant, mais j'avais vraiment pas la carrure pour retenir un homme adulte sans bouger.

C'est qu'il faisait bien le voisin chiant, le Vik', parce qu'au bout de deux minutes à peine, le type s'est levé.

Alors j'ai fais ma petite entrée classe.

Ce qui est bien quand on est la nymphe du metteur en scène, on récupère toujours les beaux rôles et les jolies répliques.

Et celle-ci était des plus stylés.

« Putain ! Même ça j'peux pas ?! Regarder un film de merde pour m'vider la tête, c'est possible ou pas ? C'est possible !? »

 _« Je ne crois pas non... »_

« Vous êtes qui vous ? »

 _« On aime pas trop les films de merde par chez nous »_

« Quoi ? De quoi vous parlez ? »

Il n'a absolument rien compris à ce qu'il s'est passé.

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire le mot « Radio », il s'est retrouvé bâillonné par Viktor.

Au début, il se débattait.

Et puis après quelques secondes, le chloroforme a fait effet.

On est sortit par la porte d'entrée, aucun risque que quelqu'un nous voit, il n'y avait personne.

En passant, j'ai fais un petit geste de la main à la caissière.

Je me suis demandé si nous la reverrions un jour, si nous aurions a nouveau besoin de ses service.

Probablement pas, il fallait innover si nous ne voulions pas nous faire chopper.

Être plus rapide qu'eux.

On a pris la voiture pour s'arrêter sur une sorte d'aire d'autoroute.

Se servant des phares pour éclairer, le vieux lampadaire sous lequel nous étions postés n'éclairant pas vraiment.

Il avait fait son temps et ne servait plus à rien.

Comme l'homme assis par terre à nos pieds.

Il grelottait, d'ailleurs.

Comme moi.

J'ai rejoins Viktor après avoir installé la caméra.

C'était particulier d'être enfin devant la caméra, de ne plus être dans l'ombre.

D'être au côté de Viktor, de ne plus avoir besoin de me cacher.

Une étrange sensation.

Au début, je dois bien avoué que j'étais comme un gosse.

C'était tout nouveau pour moi.

Mais après un petit temps, je m'y suis habitué.

J'ai laissé Vik' parler, l'observant.

À ce moment, je me suis dit que j'avais de la chance d'être tombé sur lui.

C'était tout con comme raisonnement et niais.

Mais sans parler du fait qu'il m'ait sauvé, Viktor avait quelque chose en lui de particulier.

Viktor était sûr de lui, ne doutait de rien, et savait beaucoup de chose.

Sous un certain sens, j'étais jaloux de lui.

Jaloux de l'aisance avec laquelle il tuait ses victimes.

Sans hésitation, sans aucune once de pitié.

Sans remords, sans problèmes.

Ho, je pourrais en citer encore beaucoup de synonymes de ce genre, mais je crois que vous avez compris le message.

J'avais envie de lui montrer que moi aussi je pouvais.

Moi aussi je pouvais tuer.

« _Après tout, si le cinéma était un truc ultra-conventionnel, on s''ferait souvent chier,_

 _Allez, salut à tous. »_

Viktor finissait sa chronique, et une étrange envie montait en moi.

Je l'avais souvent vu faire.

J'avais vu dans ses yeux cette lueur folle.

Presque sauvage.

 _« Sur ce c'était Unknown Movies... »_

Je n'écoutais plus vraiment,

après tout, je connaissais la rengaine par cœur.

J'ai frappé l'homme à la tête.

Le coup est partit tout seul, à vrai dire.

J'en mourrais d'envie.

Alors quand il est tombé au sol, lourdement, je me suis laissé aller.

Un, deux, trois, quatre coups de pieds, je ne comptais plus.

Je me suis laissé tomber au sol, me tenant la tête.

Je le frappais du poing sans retenue,

C'était tellement bon.

Toute cette frustration, cette haine, cette douleur, tout se libérait.

Je m'abandonnais, littéralement.

C'était fou.

Incroyable.

Le sang coulais le long de mes joues, décorant mes doigt de touches éparses écarlates.

Je hurlais, en même temps.

Je me fichais de tout.

Viktor derrière moi ne disait rien.

Il est resté bouge-bée je crois.

Le temps comme suspendu.

J'ai relevé la tête en arrière, haletant,

l'air emplissant mes poumons,

comme s'il avait disparu sous le coup de l'émotion.

Contemplant le corps sans vie sous moi.

Je me suis relevé, ma poitrine se soulevant toujours de façons irrégulière.

Je me suis tourné vers Viktor.

C'était comme si un changement s'était produit en moi.

Je me sentais plus... Proche de lui.

Moins différent.

Toujours bien sûr mais... J'avais pu expérimenter ce que lui avait pu ressentir des dizaines de fois.

Je me sentais étrangement bien.

Apaisé, mes yeux ont plongés das ceux de Viktor.

 _« T'a vu, maintenant on est pareil »_

Il paraissait... Affolé, choqué...

Aujourd'hui encore je ne saurais la définir.

Quelque part, ça m'a fait mal de le voir me regarder ainsi.

Il s'est approché de moi, calmement.

Il m'a enlacé, me recouvrant totalement de ses bras.

Je souriais.

Ne réalisant pas réellement ce que je venais de faire.

Sa main sur mon crâne et son visage niché dans mes cheveux m'a quelque-peu ramenée sur terre.

Et puis j'ai entendu sa voix, faible.

 _« J'suis désolé, j'suis désolé, j'suis désolé, j'suis désolé...»_

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi il réagissait comme ça.

Mais le ton de sa voix m'a attristé.

 _« Ben Viktor... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal... ? »_

Il a relevé la tête vivement, m'observant à la lueur du lampadaire.

 _« Putain , je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée, j'suis désolé Elias, tellement désolé »_

Il me serrait toujours fort, mais après un temps, il s'est tourné vers la voiture.

 _« Allez viens, on y va »_

 _« Ouai »_

J'avais franchi un cap.

Et n'en déplaise à Viktor, je m'étais rapproché de lui.

Oui, dans cet voiture, à cet instant, j'ai réalisé l'ampleur de mon geste.

Et je devrais vivre avec, pour le meilleur, et pour le pire.

Ce soir,

j'ai tué un homme.

… … …

Fini ~

Alors, ça vous a plu :3 ?

Je dois avouer que je ne savais pas vraiment quel rôle donner à Elias ici et que faire de l'assistant, alors les résolutions vont être de plus en plus douteuses X)

Sinon vous ça va ? Vous êtes quand en vacance ?

Je vous fait des bisous, et je vous promets de me mettre au chapitre 14 le plus vite possible, mais la saison 2 risque d'être plus dure et les chapitres plus espacés que précédemment :3

Je vous fait des bisous de l'espace,

désolée Anko, j'ai réussi à caser des cookies dans ce chapitre, RT.

Je vous fait des bisous, et des câlins,

tout pleins d'amour sur vous,

et à très vite ;) !

PS : N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, même un « lu » fait plaisir X)

Allez je vous laisse !

\- Pendule.

30/01/2016.


	15. Le Cauchemar

Titre : Le Cinéphile (Ou « Mon Cinéphile » selon la continuité de la fanfiction )

Raiting : M. ( pour le moment )

Univers: Unknown Movies.

Pairing : Elias (OCC) X Viktor : Eltor (Cc Issil)

Chapitre : 14.

Résumé :

Je crois qu'il est grand temps de vous raconter une histoire, l'histoire de ma rencontre avec cet homme, celle qui a tout changé, et celle qui a sauvée ma vie. Fanfiction basée sur l'univers de la web-série Unknown Movies crée par Inthepanda, présence d'un personnage OOC et du tueur, bonne lecture ! -Pendule, anciennement Chiyuki-Chan..

Attention :

Si cette fanfiction dérange Inthepanda, je suis prête à la retirer de suite.

Je tiens à préciser que tout ce qui est écrit ici m'appartient et que si quelqu'un désire l'utiliser, merci de venir me le demander en privé, je ne mord pas, promis ! -Pendule 'anciennement Chiyuki-Chan.

Yop !

Voici le chapitre 14, je m'y suis remise le plus vite possible, j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire la suite :

La partie Réponse aux reviews :

Miki Aren la reine du monde:

MIRCHI.

MOI AUSSI, BEAUCOUP, MAIS TU LE SAIS DÉJÀ.

OwO Merci, J'essaye de développer au mieux son background, m'voyez X) Merci beaucoup, je dois avouer que je ne lis jamais de fic avec des OCC parce que je n'aime pas vraiment... Et pourtant X) Des pouvoirs magique ? Chouette ! Merci choupi X)

MERCI TRÈS BEAUCOUP ADORABLE PETITE CHOUTE PIPOU DE L'ESPACE !

JE T'AIME AUSSI TRÈS FORT CHOUCHOUTE !

Pleins de cœur et d'amour sur toi, parce qu'il faut bien avouer que je l'écris un peu pour toi cette fic X)

On va dire que chacun de vous en possède une partie, et toi t'en a une vitale...:3

Des bisous, je t'embrasse très fort,

Merci mille fois Ma Reine Des Loutres,

Ton sandwich d'Ammmoooooouuurrrrr X)

PS : Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je me méfie de ces bêtes là maintenant X) !

 _Le Cauchemar._

POV EXTERIEUR.

Une lumière lui vrillait la vue.

Le couloir était illuminé..

Beaucoup trop pour lui.

Et silencieux, en plus de ça.

Il entendait des souffles tout autour de lui.

Des voix rauques, casées, usées...

Devant et derrière lui, des bruits de pas.

Ses mains liées lui faisaient un mal de chien.

Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il marchait.

Il avait perdu toute notion du temps, à vrai dire.

Dans sa tête, des tonnes de questions se bousculaient.

Et devant ses yeux, des taches noires dansaient.

La sensation d'être entouré par des dizaines de personnes le faisait suffoquer.

Les bruits ambiants n'arrangeaient rien.

Sa tête tournait.

Des relents d'odeur de nourriture et de produit chimique emplissait ses narines.

Un brouillard dansant avait remplacé les taches noires qui lui paraissaient douces maintenant.

Il tanguait, avançant lamentable.

Derrière lui, il entendait les aboiements tandis qu'on le relevait violemment.

Des ordres hurlés dans un charabia qu'il ne comprenait plus.

Ses mains tremblaient.

Ses tempes et les mèches de ses oreilles étaient trempés.

Il sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, comme une supplication pour s'échapper d'ici.

Plus il avançait, plus devant lui le chemin s'agrandissait.

Comme une putain d'illusion d'optique qui le hantait depuis le début de ce couloir.

Le temps semblait comme arrêté.

Ce lieu semblait être pire que le tartare, continuant inlassablement ce périple interminable,

Il semblait fiévreux, pris de violentes quintes de toux.

Et puis il s'est mis à saigner du nez.

Pas un petit filet de rien du tout, non, le genre de torrent qui ne finit jamais.

Comme ce couloir.

La douleur dans sa tête se faisait encore plus sentir.

Il papillonnait maintenant des yeux, essayant minablement de chasser ces ombres qui se jouaient de lui.

Et puis ses tremblements redoublaient.

Arrivés au tournant, une porte blindée se dessinait devant lui.

Les hommes en cols noirs s'approchèrent d'elle.

Il les regardait faire, impuissant.

Et puis il la touchèrent.

Amorçant un mouvement pour l'ouvrir.

Et là, la douleur devint insoutenable.

Des voix se maillaient à la douleur dans son crâne.

Tout était noir.

Alors il hurla.

Un hurlement déchirant.

De ceux qu'on ne pousse qu'une fois.

Il se débattait.

Cherchant de la plus brève façon possible le moyen d'arracher ses liens.

Il forçait, tirait à s'en faire saigner les poignets, mais rien n'y faisait, les entraves en métal ne cédaient pas.

Comme fou, il hurlait toujours, bourrant de tout côtés.

On essayait de le calmer, sans succès.

Il les écartait tous sans ménagement.

Et la voix dans son crâne s'est faite plus distincte.

« Allez, vas-y, lâche-toi »

Et c'est ce qu'il faisait.

« OUI, C'EST ÇA, VAS-Y ! »

Il ne cessait de répéter à cette intruse de se taire, mais elle n'en avait que faire.

« ALLEZ, FAIT-LE, FRAPPE-LES »

Devant lui, acculé dans le coin d'un mur, un homme affublé d'un costard prestigieux ouvrait des yeux exorbités.

Il était terrorisé.

Ils étaient terrorisés.

Il s'est approché de lui, pour ne pas dire jeté.

Et dans sa tête, la voix a résonné comme jamais.

« **OUI, VAS-Y, TUE-LE, TUE-LES TOUS, OUI, TOUS JUSQU'AU DERNIER, BUTE-LES, FAIT LES HURLER COMME TOI, FAIT LES SOUFFRIR COMME ILS L'ONT FAIT POUR TOI** »

Et tandis qu'un « **TA GUEULE** » résonnait dans le couloir ensanglanté, un « MEURS POURRITURE » a résonné, accompagné d'un coup de feu.

Et puis plus rien.

Viktor a ouvert les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte.

Son cri mourut après quelques secondes.

Terrorisé et en sueur, l'espace d'un instant il avait tout oublié.

Son cœur battait la chamade.

Il reprenait sa respiration en de grandes inspirations saccadées.

À ses côtés, Elias s'était réveillé en sursaut.

Il observait Viktor de ses grands yeux verts, paniqué.

« Ça va Viktor ?! »

Le grand brun s'est tourné vers lui, papillonnant des yeux de soulagement à l'entente de cette voix.

« Oui.. Oui, ça va Eli, t'inquiète pas... »

« Il se passait quoi dans ton cauchemar ? »

Le tueur sourit, amusé, ils n'avaient même pas besoin de parler.

« Pas grand chose de joyeux... »

Elias vint se blottir dans les bras de son amant, plongeant toujours plus ses yeux dans les siens.

« Viktor, dit moi. »

« Hum, disons que je me retrouvais dans un endroit plutôt obscur et... »

Il avala sa salive difficilement.

« Viktor... ? »

Il était silencieux, les yeux vides.

« Viktor ?! Ça va ?! »

Elias empoigna son t-shirt, se relevant en face de lui.

« Je... Ouai, désolé bébé... »

Elias, pas plus rassuré que ça, s'assit sur lui, de façon à ce que leurs visage soient face à face.

Il passa sa main sur son front et remarqua sa chaleur inhabituelle.

Il se détacha du plus vieux, étonné.

« C'était aussi intense que ça... ? »

« Héhé... »

C'était un petit rire crispé.

« Disons que, cette fois-ci, il était réaliste. »

« Tu veux pas me dire ce qu'il s'y passait, hein ? »

« Non... »

« Très bien, mais dans ce cas, vas prendre l'air quelques minutes, il faut trop chaud ici pour toi, mais faut attention, okey ? »

Il avait passé sa main sur sa joue, la caressant du pouce, ses yeux plantés dans les siens, cherchant quelques mensonges que ce soit.

Finalement, après quelques secondes, Il l'embrassa et le laissa passer.

L"Épreuve" terminée, Viktor se détacha lentement du petit corps et souleva la couette.

Le plus discrètement possible, Viktor sortit de la chambre.

Levant un sourcil, amusé, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, une voix lança dans son dos

« Tu sais que je dors pas encore, crétin ? »

Il se retourna et lui répondit

« Alors qu'est-ce que t'attend ? »

Il enfila son pantalon, passant maladroitement la main dans ses cheveux, se recoiffant inutilement.

Un mal de crâne lancinant le tenait.

Cela faisait quelques jours déjà qu'il la couvait, sa foutue migraine.

Et ça commençait fortement à l'importuner.

Juste devant la porte de la sortie, il se saisit d'un paquet de clopes posées là négligemment, heureusement qu'il en mettait partout pour le coup. Il enfila sa veste accrochées à une sorte de porte-manteaux.

Il ouvra la porte qui n'était pas barrée, ce n'était pas vraiment utile, avait-il jugé.

Mais pourtant, une fois de l'autre côté, il la referma, pour le bien d'Elias.

Encore embué par ce sommeil perturbé, il avançait sans vraiment faire gaffe à ce qu'il se passait autour.

Il s'arrêta finalement, glissa une Lucky Strike entre ses lèvres et baissa la tête au dessus du briquet, l'entourant de sa main, la protégeant du vent.

Il releva la tête en inspirant une bouffée et en recrachant la fumée en une volute qui disparut bien vite.

Se frottant les yeux de la paume droite, il se remit en route.

Marchant au hasard, errant sans peine dans ce Lyon qu'ils n'arriveraient définitivement pas à quitter.

C'était toujours aussi beau, les lumières vibrantes dans les rues silencieuses.

C'est vrai que ces dernière temps, il était de plus en plus seul le soir.

Et la probabilité de croiser quelqu'un du sexe opposé était quasiment nulle.

Et il trouvait cela bien dommage.

L'insécurité pour elles en ces temps semblait plus élevé qu'auparavant,

Mais il fallait bien dire qu'il en était un peu pour quelque chose, après tout.

Il sourit légèrement, se rappelant de ces apparitions fantomatiques, de ces silhouettes voluptueuses d'un soir, qu'il avait aperçu au coin d'une rue.

Ouai, il aimait bien croiser des gens lors de ses sorties nocturnes.

Ho certes il faisait cela pour être seul, c'était le but, mais parfois il en faisait des vraiment sympathiques.

Comme ce soir-là.

Ayant évoqué les jeunes femmes à plusieurs reprises, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber sur une petite tête blonde qui ne lui était pas inconnue, assisse sur un banc.

Elle le regarda arriver, comme si elle l'attendait.

Elle l'attendait.

C'est donc tout naturellement que Viktor s'assit à ses côtés.

Elle portait sur ses lèvres un petit sourire qui semblait ne jamais la quitter.

Ça fait longtemps que tu m'attend ?

Ça dépend, en heures ou en minutes ?

Minutes.

Ça fait environ 76 minutes que je suis sortie, et 13 que je suis assise ici.

Alors ça va.

En effet, j'ai connu pire.

J'imagine bien, va.

Ho que non, tu ne sais pas.

Et tu n'a pas peur, seule ?

Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

Peut-être, les autres ont peur, en tout cas.

Oui, mais je ne suis pas les autres.

En effet, mais dit moi, comment m'as tu retrouvée ?

Allons, tu le sais très bien.

Je demande, sait-on jamais.

Vous ne partirez jamais d'ici, pas vrai ?

On essaye, mais ça n'a pour l'instant jamais marché. H

Hé, tout les chemins mènent à Lyon.

Ce n'est pas non plus à la hauteur de Rome.

On fait comme on peux !

En tout cas, si vous êtes encore ici, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui vous retient, quelque chose... Ou quelqu'un.

Tu pense ?

Parfois il est des choses impossible à oublier, qui nous retiennent, des chaînes impossible à voir, et dure à briser.

Tu te mets aux vieilles citations maintenant ?

Mouai, t'en pense quoi ?

Peux mieux faire,

Il lui tira la langue.

Mais pour en revenir à cette histoire, tu pense que ça viendrai de lui ?

Il me semblait qu'il avait déjà brisé ses chaînes, non ?

Tu veux dire que... J

e ne vois que cela.

Mais... Qui ?

Elle s'est levée du banc, passant ses mains le dos, se courbant en avant, regardant Viktor de ses petits yeux brillants.

C'est à toi de chercher...

Elle lui a jeté un clin d'œil et a commencé à partir.

L'attrapant par le bras, il l'accompagna à travers ce dédale de carrefours vides.

Cette ambiance digne d'un film d'épouvante, ce silence apaisant, ces lieux déserts, c'était bon.

Il s'apprêtait à passer son bras autour de la hanche de la silhouette tout près de lui quand il se souvint de son identité.

L'habitude de ne plus vivre qu'avec Elias lui collait à la peau, décidément.

Ils ne savaient pas vraiment où ils allaient, comme à chaque sorties, en fait.

Et plus le temps passait, plus il se rendait compte que tout cela ne rimait à rien.

Il fallait qu'ils parlent.

 _« Tu vas partir ?_

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu veux le revoir ? »

« J'en meurs d'envie, et tu le sais mais... Putain»

Elle se mordait la lèvre, comme pour ne pas montrer ce qu'elle ressentait réellement.

« J'aurais bien voulu, mais c'est non, il risque de ne plus vouloir partir, ou de vouloir m'emmener avec vous. »

Viktor souriait.

« Ce serait bien son genre, en effet »

« Je me demande seulement s'il se souvient de moi »

« Ho je t'assure que oui, tu te souviens du petit pendentif que tu lui avais offert, dans lequel il avait emprisonné une photo de toi ? »

« SI je m'en souviens ? Évidemment, il le trimbalait toujours partout avec lui »

« Et il le trimbale toujours partout, sans jamais l'ôter.

Un petit sourire nostalgique s'installa sur le visage de la jeune fille qui releva la tête vers Viktor.

« Ouai, je lui fais confiance pour ne pas m'oublier, j'y arrive de mon côté, il s'en est bien sortit sans moi avant, je n'ai pas besoin de venir tout gâcher maintenant, pas le droit. »

Le ton de sa voix était douloureux, mais ses yeux étaient reconnaissant pour la question de Viktor.

Après une accolade, ils se séparèrent une bonne fois pour toute, enfin ils l'espéraient.

Finalement, après s'être arrêté dans une rue, relevant la tête en inspirant, s'étant débarrassé d'un poids, Viktor reprit enfin le chemin du retour.

Il avait déjà trouvé sa prochaine victime, plus qu'à récupérer le dormeur, et c'était bon.

Ils eurent vite fait de partir de l'appartement, Elias étant déjà levé et habillé.

Finalement, ils partirent à pied, la saxo pouvait bien se reposer un peu.

La nuit était plutôt fraîche, mais il fallait dire que Viktor était bien habitué.

Elias ne le questionna pas sur ce qu'il avait fait durant tout ce temps.

Au final, ce soir était plutôt banal, en y regardant de plus près.

Malgré tout cela, et malgré la bonne humeur qui semblait animer son compagnon, une question le taraudait, et elle risquait de couper l'arrivée de joie à son petit-ami.

 _« Elias... ? »_

Le principal intéressé se stoppa net et se retourna vers son amant.

 _« Oui (C'est moi ~ Okey j'arrête), Viktor ? »_

 _« Ne refait plus jamais ça. »_

 _« Refaire quoi ? »_

 _« Ne tue plus JAMAIS, ne frappe plus JAMAIS quelqu'un, c'est bien clair ? »_

 _« Viktor... »_

 _« Y a pas de Viktor qui tienne, Elias, c'est hors de question, tu m'entend ?! »_

 _« Et en cas d'extrême urgence ? »_

 _« C'est à dire ? »_

 _« Tirer ou mourir ? »_

 _« Éventuellement, mais je vais faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas. »_

 _« On ne sait jamais »_

 _« C'est vrai, mais pour l'instant tu ne touche pas à mon arme. »_

 _« Oui maman. »_

 _« Mais qui m'a foutu un gosse pareil... »_

 _« Héhé, c'est toi qui a choisi »_

 _« Je me demande bien ce qui m'est passé par la tête tient._

 _« Si c'est aussi en désordre que tes cheveux, nous ne le saurons jamais. »_

RETOUR AU POV NORMAL.

( C'est à dire Elias, pour ceux qui ne suivent rien, oui, je vous vois, je suis partout, nyyahhh )

Alors que nous arrivions près de la porte de ce qui semblait être notre point de rendez-vous, on aperçu une silhouette qui reposait contre le battant.

Relevant son couvre-chef noir, un sourire barrait le visage de notre acolyte d'un soir.

 _« Hé bien, toi ici, on peux dire que tu choisi bien tes indic' »_

 _« En effet, je commençais à m'ennuyer dites-donc »_

 _« On a fait comme on a pu. »_

Alors ça, ça n'était pas vraiment prévu dans le plan, en tout cas à ma connaissance.

Sa présence ne me gênait aucunement, Viktor non plus mais je craignais que sa présence ne devienne trop répétitive.

Ce serait trop dangereux, autant pour lui que pour nous.

Cela devait rester occasionnel.

Mais c'était la première fois que cela se produisait, alors je n'ai rien dit.

Nous sommes rentrés tout trois dans cet immeuble sans intérêt commun.

La lumière dégueulasse et les faux gémissements des jeunes filles furent les premières choses qui me frappèrent.

Et cet homme de dos, qui, de face, arborait un t-shirt grotesque.

Je dois avouer que cet endroit ne m'augurait guère.

Mais bon, j'étais bien entouré.

À ma gauche, notre ami d'un soir qui devait bien dépasser de deux voir trois têtes.

À ma droite, Viktor, qui me plaçait toujours légèrement derrière lui.

Ça aurait pu me gêner, mais, finalement, son petit côté protecteur me faisait rire et je m'y étais habitué, après tout, pour une fois que quelqu'un prenait soin de moi, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

Finalement, après un discours plutôt inutile et des violences dont nous aurions pu nous passer, le grossier énergumène s'est retrouvé ligoté à une chaise, ainsi que ces pauvres filles.

Excusez moi, ce souvenir est assez douloureux.

 **Celui-ci en particulier ?**

Non, évidemment que non, mais ce qui va suivre par contre...

 **Développez.**

C'est ce qui va suivre, écoutez, c'est tout.

Cela devait bien faire une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'ils discutaient.

Pas que je comprenais pas ce qu'ils disaient, non, loin de là, j'avais déjà vu The Girlfriend Experience, et c'était plutôt beau en effet, mais c'était surtout notre ami qui m'inquiétait.

En effet, je le soupçonnais d'avoir une quelconque idée derrière la tête.

Et c'est quand Viktor eut fini sa tirade habituelle et son "J'espère que la leçon vous a plu." que mon idée se confirma.

Je crois que c'est la première et dernière fois que je pu voir Viktor concéder quelque chose concernant son émission à quelqu'un.

Et, de plus, quelqu'un qui,en l'occurrence, n'était pas moi.

Heureusement que je ne suis pas susceptible.

Et c'est là que tout a commencé.

J'étais avec notre étrange acolyte quand Viktor a abattu le « Cyber-proxénète ».

Je j'ai vu se saisir des filles.

Ce qui ne me semblait pas être dans le plan initial, si tant-est qu'il y en ait eu un.

Viktor est arrivé en trombe, interrogeant notre ami sur ses intentions.

Et... Je dois bien avouer que sa petite tirade et ses motivations m'ont parues, sur le coup, fort convaincantes.

Ce fut la réaction de Viktor qui me surprit le plus, je crois.

Sa passivité et son laissé allé face à cette violence gratuite m'a déstabilisé.

Alors quand notre allié s'est enfermé avec les deux filles et son flingue, je me suis approché de lui.

Il avait l'air... Abattu.

Les cris horrible des deux jeunes filles ont raisonnés dans l'appartement du feu « Réalisateur ».

Ça m'a glacé le sang.

C'était terrifiant.

J'imaginais la scène.

Viktor s'est levé et ma pris dans ses bras.

J'étais dos à lui, et, déposant son menton sur mon crâne, il m'a bouché les oreilles, masquant du mieux qu'il pouvait les gémissements et les pleurs.

Après quelques minutes et un silence des plus pesant, il est revenu.

Se tenant devant nous, son sweat était tacheté de dizaines de touches écarlates encore fraîches.

Viktor l'a regardé droit dans les yeux, si son arme n'avait pas été dans les mains de notre homologue, je suis sûr qu'il l'aurait abattu.

Il s'est levé, m'a soulevé en me plaçant une main sur les yeux.

Il a récupéré du bout des doigt son flingue et l'a fourré contre sa peau et son pantalon.

Sans un regard vers lui, il s'est avancé dans le couloir macabre.

L'odeur du sang me fouettait les narines.

C'était horrible, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser au spectacle qu'on traversait.

Les bruits des chaussures de Viktor se collant au liquide visqueux me donnait la nausée.

 _« N'y pense pas, Elias. »_

J'ai laissé un petit rire nerveux sortir de ma gorge en lui disant que c'était trop tard.

Une fois sortit de l'appartement, il me déposa à terre en saisissant ma main fermement.

Dans les escaliers, la tête me tournait tellement que Viktor du si prendre à deux fois pour me faire tenir debout.

 _« Okey, plus jamais on ne tue avec lui »_

 _« Ça me va. »_

Plus nous nous écartions, plus sa main compressait la mienne et plus ses pas s'accéléraient.

Comme s'il avait envie de courir.

De fuir cet homme pourtant si facile à battre.

De fuir cette décision qu'il lui avait laissé prendre sans broncher.

Arrivé devant la porte, Viktor a craqué.

En la refermant, il m'a plaqué contre elle en m'embrassant fougueusement.

Et puis il a passé sa main sous mon t-shirt tout en me mordant le cou.

Bon, je vais pas vous faire un dessin, vous saurez sûrement deviné la suite.

En s'endormant, dans la chambre plongé dans le noir, mon dos contre son torse, juste au porte du sommeil, son visage caché dans mes cheveux, il m'a glissé à l'oreille, d'un ton faible :

 _« J'crois que j'ai fait une connerie, Elias. »_

… … …

Putain j'ai fini !

Pas la fic, heureusement, mais comme vous l'auriez sûrement remarqué, le chapitre.

J'ai tellement galéré de ouf pour l'écrire.

C'était tellement dur X)

À chaque fois que j'écrivais un truc je me disais « Non ça va pas putain » X)

M'enfin j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Attendez le dernier chapitre est sortit le... je vais voir, bougez pas X) !

Le 30 janvier, et on est le... 12 ! Holala X)

Je suis grave en retard sur mon « planning », et malheureusement ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant, désolée.

Mais je vous assure que je fais de mon mieux, par contre le chapitre 15 risque de tarder tout autant, c'est mon préféré, je risque d'être plus perfectionniste sur celui-là que les précédents X)

Je vous embrasse très fort, vous couvre de baisers (C'est la même chose en fait, mais chut, ça fait mieux ) et vous sert très fort dans mes bras.

Bon je ne vais pas vous cacher que ma motivation s'est un peu cassé en ne voyant qu'une seule review (Mirchi ma Miki, des bisoouusss), alors je vous invite dès à présent à m'en laisser si vous avez aimé, ça compte beaucoup vous savez ^^ En particulier si vous attendez le prochain chapitre !

Allez, à très vite mes p'tits amour !

\- Pendule.

\- 12/02/2016.


	16. L'Inconnu

Titre : Le Cinéphile (Ou « Mon Cinéphile » selon la continuité de la fanfiction )

Raiting : M. ( pour le moment )

Univers: Unknown Movies.

Pairing : Elias (OCC) X Viktor : Eltor (Cc Issil)

Chapitre : 11 .

Résumé :

Je crois qu'il est grand temps de vous raconter une histoire, l'histoire de ma rencontre avec cet homme, celle qui a tout changé, et celle qui a sauvée ma vie. Fanfiction basée sur l'univers de la web-série Unknown Movies crée par Inthepanda, présence d'un personnage OOC et du tueur, bonne lecture ! -Pendule.

Attention :

Si cette fanfiction dérange Inthepanda, je suis prête à la retirer de suite.

Je tiens à préciser que tout ce qui est écrit ici m'appartient et que si quelqu'un désire l'utiliser, merci de venir me le demander en privé, je ne mord pas, promis ! -Pendule.

Yop !

Voici le chapitre 11, je m'y suis remis le plus vite possible, j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire la suite :

La partie Réponse au reviews :

Miki Aren la reine du monde:

MERCI ! Et là il est bien aussi le timing X) ? Ohlala merci beaucoup, je bubulle beaucoup trop ! Mais je suis sûre que tu l'es même quand tu ne lis pas ;) ! Héhé à toi de le savoir grâce aux chapitres précédents :3 MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME. Oui, merci beaucoup toi ! MERCI MADEMOISELLE LA REINE DU MONDE, TU AS BIEN ACCOMPLIS TA MISSION ! Bisous à toi ma Loutre préférée d'amour X) !

Isil-gawien :

Hey ! Ben c'était pas marrant sinon, héhé ! Je te comprend, mon pauvre bébé faire ça, wouh. 400 euros ? Viens on va dévaliser des banques ce sera plus simple ! Meuh non c'est pas un connard Gygy' ! Oui, il est tout perdu le pauvre X) ! Tu verra bien si le chaton aura marché ou non ;) Bisous et à très vite :) !

lilou-moi :

Obah salut toi ! Ah ben ça s'est super ! C'est vachement pratique les vacances n'empêche ! Merci beaucoup, et pour ce qu'il en est des fautes... Va y avoir une petite surprise justement :3 Héhé tout est bien avec Victor en effet, enfin presque X) Merci beaucoup à toi, des bisous !

Fin des reviews ~

 _OYEZ OYEZ TOUT LE MONDE !_

 _ARRÊTEZ VOUS DEUX SECONDES POUR UNE PETITE ANNONCE !_

Alors, comme vous l'avez sûrement vu, je ne suis pas avare en fautes, pour votre plus grand malheur d'ailleurs, alors il y a une personne toute gentille qui m'a proposée son aide, et je lui laisse la parole d'ailleurs !

Allez, c'est à toi ;) !

 _Bonjour tout le monde, ici milleseptcent ! Certains me connaissent peut-être déjà pour mes quelques écrits dans le fandom Webshows. Je suis maintenant la bêta-lectrice de la belle et merveilleuse Pendule._

 _Juste un petit disclaimer : je n'ai pas la science infuse et je ne suis pas une machine, donc il est possible que malgré tous mes efforts, il reste une ou deux petites fautes. Si vous en voyez une erreur qui a échappé à ma vigilance, hésitez pas à vous en plaindre et je tenterai de faire mieux la fois suivante ! Bisous sur vous, et j'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture._

Et je te remercie pour ça, allez, on lui fait toutes/tous des biiiiisooooooouuuuusssss !

ALORS, COMME VOUS L'AURIEZ PEUT-ÊTRE REMARQUÉ, CECI EST LA DEUXIÈME PUBLICATION DU CHAPITRE 15, OUI, J'AI FAIT UNE ERREUR, DÉSOLÉE, MAIS MAINTENANT C'EST REGLÉ, DES BISOUS ET BONNE LECTURE À CEUX QUI N'AVAIENT PAS EU LE TEMPS ;) !

 _L'Inconnu._

POV VIKTOR.

Ça fait une semaine.

Une semaine sans nouvelles.

Putain.

Je savais que le laisser seul avec lui était une mauvaise idée.

Alors pourquoi l'ai-je laissé faire ?

J'suis complètement con parfois.

Et quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas seulement parfois.

Il m'a pas donné de nouvelles.

Je dois avouer qu'en temps normal, j'essaye de le laisser tranquille, de le laisser respirer et de ne pas... l''opprimer.

Mais là, c'est trop.

Faut me comprendre aussi.

Être seul pendant des années et puis enfin goûter à la compagnie durant presque un ans, c'est dur de s'en détacher.

Surtout quand cette compagnie est Elias.

Au début ça allait.

Mais au fil des jours, l'imaginer seul avec un autre homme me rendait fou.

Pas que je n'aie pas confiance en lui, ou en l'autre.

Quoique, après le coup de la dernière fois, l'autre me plaît déjà beaucoup moins.

Pourquoi est-ce que les gens n'agissent pas juste comme je le voudrais ?

J'arrive pas à m'habituer à son absence.

Ça pèse gros dans ma tête et j'arrive pas à me défaire de son visage souriant qui colle sur ma rétine comme un putain de flic me collerait au cul s'il me croisait.

J'ai besoin de sa présence.

Sinon je fais de la merde sans originalité.

Je commence à m'inquiéter.

Pour Elias.

Pour la stabilité mentale de notre ami.

S'il touchait à Elias, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne pourrais me le pardonner.

Mais surtout, j'espère, en fait.

J'espère que sa folie est passée, et qu'Elias à réussi à lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il a fait l'autre jour n'était pas...

Enfin, vous m'avez compris.

Alors en attendant, je vogue, je m'ennuie,

C'est bien de s'ennuyer, ça nous rappelle qu'on est vivant.

La nuit dernière j'ai vu une voiture de flics passer, j'ai fermé les yeux très fort, j'ai serré mon arme contre ma poitrine.

J'aurai pu me flinguer, je crois.

Mais je crois surtout que j'avais peur.

Pas de crever, mais que mon message meure.

Qui le portera de la bonne manière, quand je serai plus là pour ça...

Ce matin, en sortant de la voiture, je l'ai tout de suite remarquée.

Une grosse voiture rouge avec du tissu noir masquant les fenêtres, ça courrait pas les rues.

Ça tombe bien, parce qu'on était sur une aire d'autoroute, et que c'était finalement plutôt banal par ici.

Sûrement un fêtard paumé avec une gueule de bois monstre.

Ça me rappelle de vieilles soirées, avant que tout parte en couille.

J'avais des potes, à un moment.

Mais ils n'ont pas fait long feu.

Oh, je les ai pas butés.

J'suis pas comme ça moi, non.

Ils se sont cassés.

Ils ont pris peur, ils sont partis loin.

Loin, très loin de moi.

Dans tous les cas, c'était volontaire.

Au début, c'était plutôt violent comme solitude.

Et puis, comme pour tout, je m'y suis habitué.

Je l'ai vu ouvrir la porte de sa bagnole, je le sentais bien pour ma pomme, tiens.

Et ça n'a pas loupé.

En même temps, j'étais le seul blaireau à qui il aurait pu parler.

Et finalement, avec une bière à la clé, je me suis laissé tenter.

Et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais déjà emporté dans mon récit, sans retour en arrière possible.

Mais en même temps, j'avais pas vraiment envie de quitter cet instant.

C'était agréable, mine de rien, de pouvoir parler franchement à quelqu'un d'autres qu'Elias.

Ça changeait.

Et ce type disait des choses vraiment intéressantes.

Je me suis même dit qu'il y avait peut-être une place pour lui dans la Saxo.

Ouais, sans aucun doute.

Il me faisait bien rire tiens, avec ses commentaires et ses expressions.

Et puis il s'est levé.

Je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas.

On était si bien...

Enfin moi surtout, apparemment.

J'ai eu beau lui proposer une autre de ses bières, ou un truc à grailler, il n'a rien voulu entendre.

Alors je l'ai laissé partir.

En me disant que je le reverrais après.

Et que je lui proposerais de nous accompagner.

Lui qui n'y connaissait rien au cinéma, il pourrait apprendre.

Mais il m'a tourné le dos.

Il a levé le bras gauche et m'a lancé une phrase.

Une phrase banale.

Une phrase sans rien de particulier à première vue.

Le genre de truc spontané qui vous arrive en tête sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment.

Mais une phrase qu'on gardera toujours dans un coin de son crâne.

Un petit condensé de mots sans grande prétention.

Mais un truc qui vous colle à vie.

« Que le cinéma te guide »

Et il s'est engouffré dans cette voiture qui me semblait maintenant bien trop loin.

POV ELIAS.

C'est seulement après trois jours qu'il est revenu nous voir.

Entre temps, nous nous étions calmés.

Surtout Viktor.

Mais finalement, tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

Et puis quand il est arrivé, on a fait comme si de rien n'était.

Assis à la table, un verre de Dr Pepper à la main.

Ouais, Viktor avait fait le stock, 200 cannettes, me demandez pas où il les avait chopées, j'en sais fichtrement rien.

On a discuté de tout et de rien, mais surtout pas de ce soir-là.

Il a passé sa main dans ses cheveux, les recoiffant d'une façon plus que douteuse.

Et quand il eut fini, il ôta ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

Il avait l'air crevé.

Et puis il a expliqué la raison de sa venue.

Il voulait que je l'accompagne, il avait un truc à me montrer, mais un truc qu'il ne voulait pas expliquer.

Viktor s'est tendu à cette annonce.

Me laisser, moi, seul, avec ce type qu'on avait vu capable du pire ?

Il était pas rassuré, le bougre.

Mais j'allais pas le laisser décider à ma place.

Ne lui en déplaise, j'avais encore mon autonomie.

« M...»

« Moi, ça me va »

Notre ami avait semblé heureux face à cette réponse positive.

Viktor, lui, tirait une tête de dix pieds de long.

Se frottant le visage d'une main, il semblait réfléchir.

Mais pour moi, c'était tout vu.

« Viktor, je comprends ta réaction, et je me doute bien que te départir d'Elias ne te plaît pas tant que ça, mais... » avait commencé notre ami.

« _Là n'est pas la question, Viktor, je sais bien tu n'en a pas vraiment envie, mais moi je veux l'accompagner, et ne me dis pas que c'est une question de sécurité ou de je ne sais quoi. On sait tous très bien ici que je peux me défendre, la force c'est pas seulement le nombre de victimes. Et puis je ne risque rien, c'est un ami, être sociable c'est pas vraiment notre truc, mais je ne pense pas que tourner le dos à notre unique allié soit très judicieux. »_

Les yeux de Viktor me scrutaient, me fouillaient, me sondaient l'âme, comme pour s'assurer de la véracité de mes propos.

Et puis il a soupiré, un long soupir, de ceux qu'on pousse quand on perd une partie qui nous avait tenu en haleine des heures durant, comme quand on admet qu'on a eu tort.

Un de ces soupirs qu'il savait si bien faire.

Il a repoussé sa chaise, s'écartant de la table et s'est frotté le visage avant de tourner le dos en s'appuyant sur le plan de travail devant lui.

La tête basse, il avait semblé capituler.

Je me suis approché de lui, tout sourire, et en prenant appui sur son bras, je lui ai lancé un « Merci ! » plein de joie.

Notre ami a ouvert la porte, précisant qu'il sortait fumer une clope, nous laissant seuls quelques instants.

Viktor s'est tourné vers moi, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

« _Hé bien on dirait que nous ne sommes plus que tout les deux, juste toi... et moi... »_

« _Ça, j'avais compris, grand dadais. »_

Il m'a soulevé et m'a assis sur le plan de travail, juste en face de lui.

Il m'a observé de ses grands yeux noisettes, me reluquant de haut en bas.

 _«Tu sais que t'es mignon toi ? »_

Il passa sa main gauche dans mes cheveux tandis que la droite était posée sur ma hanche.

 _« Maintenant je le sais... »_

Il s'est approché de moi au plus près, son souffle me chatouillant le nez, ce qui me faisait de plus en plus rigoler.

Et puis sa main sur ma hanche est remontée pour saisir l'arrière de mon cou et m'a fait courber la tête dans l'attente de son baiser.

Baiser auquel j'ai immédiatement résisté en mordillant la lèvre qui m'était tendue. J'allais quand même pas me laisser faire, salaud.

« Hé ! Mais c'est que tu fais mal, toi »

Obah, monsieur serait-il plus fragile qu'il ne le laisserait penser ?

 _« Allons E-li-as. »_

Il prenait bien soin de détacher chaque syllabe de mon prénom, langoureusement.

J'dois bien avouer que j'appréciais ça.

En plantant mes yeux dans les siens, j'ai saisi son menton d'une main. Il s'est immédiatement détaché en se reculant, relâchant sa prise sur moi. Il a levé un sourcil, m'interrogeant :

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire là ? »_

Je me suis rapproché de lui, me collant à son torse, mon visage juste sous le sien. Je le regardais d'en bas. Il détestait ça, je le savais.

Alors il m'a relevé gentiment la tête, en me disant :

 _« J'aime pas quand tu fais ça Eli. »_

Et il m'a embrassé.

« Je sais, mais comme ça j'ai pu t'embrasser. »

Il a passé sa main dans mes cheveux, les secouant tendrement, les yeux dans le vague.

 _Allez, il va finir par se tirer sans toi si on traîne trop._

 _« Mouai. »_

Il m'a soulevé de mon perchoir et j'ai serré mes jambes autour de sa taille.

J'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule en regardant défiler les portes le long du couloir.

Il m'a jeté sur le lit et a saisi au passage mon sac en bandoulière du studio Ghibli.

Il a fourré deux ou trois t-shirt à l'intérieur, quelques trucs inutiles et un téléphone jetable acheté au préalable.

On devait pas avoir à s'en servir puisqu'on avait le numéro de notre ami, mais on ne savait jamais, un imprévu était si vite arrivé.

Après avoir tout jeté dans le sac de manière peu ordonnée, Viktor m'a pris sur son dos, littéralement.

On est allé rejoindre notre ami qui était de retour la cuisine.

Déposant le sac à ses pieds, il m'a également remis sur pied à ses côtés.

 _« Allez, filez »_

Je me suis tourné vers lui et je l'ai embrassé, il m'a serré dans ses bras en me caressant lentement le sommet du crâne.

 _« Allez revient vite petite bestiole, et fait gaffe quand même »_

Je me suis hissé sur la pointe des pied et lui ai murmuré trois mots à l'oreille.

Il m'a sourit en me répondant, puis, m'a relâché.

J'ai commencé à descendre les marches, les laissant discuter un minimum.

Et au vu des éclats de voix qui me parvenaient, c'était pas que des mots gentils.

Des mots gentils, putain je parle encore comme un gosse.

 **En même temps...**

Non.

Je ne suis pas un gosse, j'ai vu plus de choses dans ma vie que vous dans toute la votre.

 **Je n'en suis pas si sûr.**

Vous voulez qu'on vérifie ?

 **Non, pas besoin.**

Parce que quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous pensez toujours avoir raison ?!

 **Parce qu'il est évident que je détiens la vérité.**

Évidemment, ça tombe sous le sens, c'est vous qui avez vu chacun de vos proches mourir les uns après les autres, c'est vous qui avez subi dès le début de votre scolarité les moqueries, toute la haine et la méchanceté dont les gosses sont capables, c'est Vous qui avez été abandonné par le seul proche capable de vous sortir de cette merde, C'EST VOUS QUI AVEZ CETTE PUTAIN DE MERDE GRAVÉE DANS LA PEAU, **EST-CE QUE C'EST VOUS QUI L'AVEZ VU MOURIR SANS AUCUNE PUTAIN DE COMPASSION?!**

 **Calmez-vous...**

NON NON NON JE NE ME CALME PAS NON, HO NON, J'EN AI PUTAIN DE RAS LE BOL D'ÊTRE ENFERMÉ ICI TOUT LES JOURS AVEC VOUS QUI VOUS FOUTEZ COMPLÉTEMENT DE MOI, ÇA FAIT 15 PUTAIN DE JOURS QUE JE RACONTE MA VIE, ALORS NON JE NE VAIS PAS ME CALMER !

 **Je vous comprend, -** Non vous ne comprenez pas. - **Alors j'essaye, au moins, mais ne vous inquiétez, tout cela va bientôt prendre fin.**

C'est ce que vous dites toujours...

 **Allons, c'est seulement l'affaire de quelques jours.**

Bien sûr...

 **Mais, plus nous parlons, plus vite tout cela sera fini.**

Ce ne sera jamais fini.

 **Allez, dites-moi donc ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque vous êtes partit avec votre ami, qu'avait-il donc de si important à vous montrer ?**

Et bien...

On est monté dans sa caisse, j'ai foutu mon sac sur la banquette arrière et on est partis.

J'avais franchement aucune idée d'où il m'emmenait, mais je lui ai pas demandé.

Finalement, il m'a adressé la parole.

« Je suis content que tu ais accepté, je ne me sentais pas d'en parler devant Viktor. »

Au moins, j'étais fixé. On parlerait de mon père.

J'avais pas vraiment envie, mais je savais que c'était une nécessité.

On s'est arrêtés dans une sorte de bistrot paumé, j'aimais pas trop ce genre d'endroit, et lui non plus, alors je dois avouer que je n'ai pas trop compris sur le coup.

Et puis j'ai compris.

Ici, personne ne nous connaissait.

Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était inconnu.

En effet, il avait eu une sorte de promotion.

En même temps, une fois son supérieur disparu, il avait bien fallu quelqu'un pour le remplacer. Et comme c'était son assistant, il fût immédiatement choisi.

 **Attendez, vous voulez dire que...**

En effet.

Après la mort de mon père, notre ami s'est vu promu à son poste, et pouvait donc bénéficier lui-même d'un assistant.

Mais, évidemment, après tout les événements passés, il a refusé.

Après quelques verres, il était prêt à m'avouer certaines choses.

Alors, pour être plus discrets, et surtout parce que j'avais réellement envie de partir de cet endroit immonde, je lui ai proposé de sortir pour marcher un peu.

Il a accepté de suite, ayant senti mon mal-être dès nos premiers pas dans le bar.

On s'est donc engouffrés dehors, soufflés par le vent.

Ça m'amusait bien, d'ailleurs.

Finalement, on s'est retrouvés à arpenter le bord de la Saône en discutant calmement.

Il n'avait pas pris d'assistant, pas qu'il avait vraiment eu le choix, mais il lui avait bien dit qu'il n'en voulait pas.

Alors son pseudo assistant ne l'assistait pas vraiment.

Il ne voulait pas vraiment que l'histoire se répète...

Bien que lui n'ai pas de fils, contrairement à mon père.

Et il ne semblait pas avoir de proches, non plus.

À part mon père.

Ça me faisait réellement quelque chose de marcher à côté de lui maintenant.

De me dire qu'il avait tué le Commissaire, qu'il / avait pris sa place, et ça m'a fait tout drôle quand il m'a dit plus encore.

Je le voyais bien, qui dansait un pied sur l'autre, il avait quelque chose à m'avouer, un truc à confesser avant de pouvoir prétendre au même titre que mon père.

Mon père et lui n'étaient pas totalement innocent non plus.

Des regards échangés au bureau ou sur le terrain et des paroles à double sens.

Il y avait quelque chose.

Réellement.

À ce moment, même si ce ne fut qu'un instant, j'ai culpabilisé.

Imaginé faire ça à Viktor.

Et puis, non, je me suis rendu compte que c'était différent.

Je sortais avec Viktor.

Je vivais avec Viktor.

Je pourrais mourir pour Viktor.

Comment pourrais-je le tuer ?

Malgré tout, je voyais bien dans ses yeux qu'il avait mal vécu la mort de mon père.

Ça me faisait réellement quelque chose de marcher à côté de lui maintenant.

De me dire qu'il avait tué le Commissaire, qu'il lui avait pris sa place, et ça m'a fait tout drôle quand il m'a dit plus encore.

Je le voyais bien qui dansait un pied sur l'autre, il avait quelque chose à m'avouer, une chose à confesser avant de pouvoir prétendre au même titre que mon père.

Mon père et lui n'étaient pas totalement innocent non plus.

Des regards échangés au bureau ou sur le terrain et des paroles à double sens.

Il y avait quelque chose.

Réellement.

À ce moment, même si ce ne fut qu'un instant, j'ai culpabilisé.

Imaginé faire ça à Viktor.

Et puis, non, je me suis rendu compte que c'était différent. Je sortais avec Viktor.

Je vivais avec Viktor.

Je mourrais pour Viktor.

Comment pourrais-je le tuer ?

Malgré tout, je voyais bien dans ses yeux qu'il avait mal vécu la mort de mon père.

Mais il a eu beau me dire tout ce qu'il voulait, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il nous avait aidé.

Une étrange détresse avait teinté sa voix au fil de la discussion, en particulier lorsqu'il évoquait mon père.

Depuis le début, il savait qui j'étais, et moi aussi je savais qui il était.

C'est vrai que pas connaître l'identité de l'assistant de mon père aurait été dommage tout de même.

Mais nous n'avions rien dit.

Dans ce genre de situation, nuls ne servaient les mots.

Un silence lourd de sens suffisait amplement.

Alors on a fait comme si de rien n'était, comme si rien me nous reliait,

Et même si c'était douloureux pour nous deux , tenir était obligatoire, aucun choix n'était plus possible,

Celui qui était déterminant avait déjà été fait

Mais comme il semblerait que nous ne pouvions pas avoir ne serait-ce que deux simple jours tranquille, les choses ont vite dégénéré.

Comme si notre quotidien des plus insolites était - en quelque sorte - monotone à sa façon.

Tout partait en vrille si vite à chaque fois que je finissais par m'ennuyer de ces réactions devenues prévisibles.

Je l'ai vu se retourner vers moi, des yeux tristes et un ton désolé, avec pour seule excuse une phrase des plus banales,

Une que j'avais déjà entendu des dizaines de fois, mais qui n'étaient pour la plupart jamais sincères.

Mais cette fois, je crois que ça l'était vraiment.

« Je suis désolé Elias, mais j'ai pas le choix. » Et c'est vrai qu'il l'avait pas, le choix.

Alors j'ai senti un violent coup derrière mon crâne, assez fort pour que ma vue se trouble automatiquement et que je ne vois plus rien, mais pas assez pour que je n'entende pas mon corps heurter lourdement le sol tandis qu'il essayais de me rattraper lamentablement.

De ce voyage, je ne me souviens plus de rien, seulement du réveil, qui devait s'approcher au plus près d'une gueule de bois, malgré le fait que je ne m'en sois jamais tapé une.

Le mal de crâne qui me prenait était si lancinant qu'à côté de ça, mes migraines habituelle paraissaient bien gentilles.

Mes yeux papillonnaient sans cesse afin de tenter de s'habituer à ce soleil bien trop brillant pour un mois d'avril, mais ma vision restait troublée.

Et je dois bien dire qu'essayer de sortir de la voiture et de marcher quelques mètres fut un des exercices les plus difficile à réaliser depuis bien longtemps.

C'est qu'il ne s'était pas raté sur ce coup-là, je dois dire.

J'ai bien vu à sa tête qu'il avait mal dosé la puissance de son coup.

Enfin je crois... Je dois dire que ces instants sont extrêmement flous dans ma cervelle aujourd'hui et que je doute même parfois de leur véracité.

Il s'est excusé mille fois au moins, tandis que j'apercevais des liens dans le coffre.

Liens dont je ne voyais pas l'utilité d'ailleurs, étant donné que je ne comptais pas fuir.

Et puis dans tout les cas, Viktor viendrait me sauver.

Je lui ai quand même demandé ce que nous faisions au beau milieu d'un champ, sortant de cette voiture qui ne nous appartenait p...

Ah, si, elle nous appartenait, c'était la voiture de mon père.

Impossible d'oublier.

Elle était jolie, toute simple, et plutôt ancienne.

Mais je ne m'y connais pas vraiment, alors je ne pourrais vous dire de quelle marque elle était, ni à quoi elle ressemblait et encore moins combien elle coûtait.

Je me rappelle seulement de la peinture verte foncée qui semblait dater mais qui brillait toujours.

Ça me rendait nostalgique d'ailleurs, je me rappelais bien des sorties que nous faisions parfois avec ma mère... On piquait la voiture de mon père et on roulait sans but , mais il on tombait parfois sur des coins vraiment sympa.

En parlant d'endroit, celui où nous étions arrivés était vraiment particulier. Pourquoi fixer le rendez-vous dans un champ, sans / possibilité d'être tranquille ni de se cacher, et qui plus est proche d'habitations ?

Ouais, là je le suivais pas.

Mais qu'importe, on verrait bien quand Viktor viendrait me chercher.

POV VIKTOR.

J'ai pas vu le coup venir.

Je pensais pourtant tout connaître de la psychologie humaine, du moins l'essentiel, mais je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ... Ça.

En me levant, je l'ai regardé refermer la porte de ce qui me fait penser à un sarcophage vermillon.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de la vérité

Dépité, la main au bord de la portière, je l'ai entendu.

Ce coup de feu résonnant à travers cette aire étrangement vide.

Une peur lente m'a envahis.

Non.

Il avait pas fait ça.

Hein ?

Merde, je me suis jeté sur sa voiture,

Et pour une fois j'avais eu raison.

Je l'aimais bien ce petit gars.

Mais j'avais eu raison, encore une fois.

Le sommet de son crane était défoncé par une balle de l'arme qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main droite.

Il est tombé sur moi, bel et bien mort.

J'avais merdé, encore une fois.

Putain ça faisait chier.

Je voulais bien qu'on m'accuse de tout, de toutes les morts, mais pas de celle là.

J'étais censé l'avoir aidé, et pas le contraire

Son corps sans vie s'est affaissé sur moi, et je l'ai retenu sans ne pouvoir rien faire d'autre.

Son sang coulait le long de mes doigt, et je tremblais, j'imaginais Elias à sa place, son absence me pesait de plus en plus.

Je l'ai replacée sur son siège, je pouvais plus rien faire pour lui de toute façon, et je me suis assis dos à sa voiture toute pimpante.

Un cri est sorti de ma gorge, un putain de cri rauque, à s'en déchirer la gorge tout comme mon cœur était déchiré.

Je me suis collé dos à la voiture sans m'arrêter de crier.

C'est là que la sonnerie de mon téléphone a retenti.

J'avais l'impression que cela faisait 100 ans qu'il n'avait pas sonné.

J'ai hurlé dans le boîtier, pour exprimer ma haine, ma détresse et mon besoin de le revoir.

Mais ce n'était pas lui à l'autre bout.

Non.

C'était pas lui.

Pas lui du tout.

Je lui ai demandé où ils étaient.

Je pouvais plus tenir, je voulais le voir, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Non, je ne voulais pas, je le devais.

Je suis monté dans la voiture sans réfléchir.

Abandonnant Max.

Il méritait mieux que ça, tellement,

Mais il avait fait son choix.

J'aurais aimé faire quelque chose pour lui, qu'il y ait au moins une sépulture digne pour lui.

Mais pas là, je n'avais pas le temps,

Mais pas là, je n'avais pas le temps,

Alors je suis parti, sans me retourner.

Et quand je suis descendu,

Que je les ai vus,

J'ai compris que tout n'allait pas bien.

J'ai compris qu'on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne.

Et qu'il n'y avait qu'Elias qui comptait maintenant,

Lui, et personne d'autre.

« Elias ! »

Il m'a souri mais a baissé la tête.

J'ai serré les poings, mes jointures blanchissant vitesse grand-V.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_

« Moi ? Je veux juste rester avec vous un petit peu finalement, juste histoire de me faire pardonner, et peut-être même qu'un jour je pourrais présenter l'émission aussi, non ? »

… … …

C'EST FINI !

Ouah, 16 jours à l'écrire.

J'ai vraiment déconné là X)

Mais bon sang je suis vraiment heureuse de vous le sortir maintenant !

Je me rend compte que cette fic à ^ris beaucoup plus d'importance pour moi que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé.

Y a même quelqu'un qui la corrige X) !

D'ailleurs des gros bisous à toi Mille' !

'Fin pour vous dire que tout ça c'est beaucoup trop géniale et que je suis raide dingue de Mon Elias, ( s'il y a un médecin dans l'assistance, sos X) )

Et surtout je vous fait des bisous à toutes et tous qui continuez à lire mon bouzin malgré tout, je vous aime fort !

Et je suppose que vous avez remarqué, PANDA A DÉPASSÉ LES 100 000 ABONNÉS !

Je trouve ça génial pour lui, l'avancement de sa chaîne, on pourra au moins dire qu'aladin a servit à quelque chose X)

D'ailleurs, vous l'avez connu alors qu'il avait combien d'abonnés, à quel épisode à peu près ?

Et comment l'avez vous connu surtout ?!

#PendulePassionInterrogatoire

Breeeeffff !

Je vous aime très fort, et si vous en doutiez encore, alors c'est faux, parce que je vous aime tous autant !

Et putain ce truc devient beaucoup trop mielleux, j'en suis désolée, je ne suis pas comme ça irl pourtant, halala les joies d'internet X)

Allez des bisous à tous, j'vous aime, et à très vite j'espère ;* !

Lundi 29 février 2016.

\- Pendule.


	17. Délivrance Soudaine, Liberté Souveraine

Titre : Le Cinéphile (Ou « Mon Cinéphile » selon la continuité de la fanfiction )

Raiting : M. ( pour le moment )

Univers: Unknown Movies.

Pairing : Elias (OCC) X Viktor : Eltor (Cc Issil)

Chapitre : 16 .

Résumé :

Je crois qu'il est grand temps de vous raconter une histoire, l'histoire de ma rencontre avec cet homme, celle qui a tout changé, et celle qui a sauvée ma vie. Fanfiction basée sur l'univers de la web-série Unknown Movies crée par Inthepanda, présence d'un personnage OOC et du tueur, bonne lecture ! -Pendule.

Attention :

Si cette fanfiction dérange Inthepanda, je suis prête à la retirer de suite.

Je tiens à préciser que tout ce qui est écrit ici m'appartient et que si quelqu'un désire l'utiliser, merci de venir me le demander en privé, je ne mord pas, promis ! -Pendule.

Yop !

Voici le chapitre 16, je m'y suis remis le plus vite possible, j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire la suite :

La partie Réponse au reviews :

Message :

Okey bon clairement je vous remercie tous et toutes parce que vraiment vous m'avez aidé, genre de ouf.

D'ailleurs, je tease pas trop mais y aura un truc pour vous de particulier dans pas très longtemps ;)

Et je vous embrasse vraiment, sur la tempe gauche et plus encore ;) !

Et merci à Camisolee , Berkano , Chysako et Kaizu-Honi pour s'être manifester comme ça en pleins milieu de la fic', ça me fait super plaisir de voir que des nouvelles personnes débarquent encore comme ça en mode yolo X'D

Chapitre 16.

lilou-moi :

Hey !

Merci beaucoup ! Disons que c'est mon préféré alors c'est certainement l'un de ceux que j'aurais le plus soigné de peur d'abîmer l'original :')

Oui en effet se sont les vraies paroles du tueur ^^

Woui j'aime mon pitit Elias !

Tu m'étonne il commence à peser dans le fanfiction game' X'D

Ouiiiii c'est beaucoup trop bien, elle fait du bon boulot notre grande Mille' !

D'ailleurs je vous laisse avec elle juste après Miki X)

Merci beaucoup, et à très vite ;) !

Miki Aren la reine du monde :

HEY MA FEMME !

Ben en fait on ne connais pas son prénom dans U-M, alors que Max si '-' Genre c'est tout simple X)

Ça va être une collaboration ma foi fort sympathoche !

Ah, zut, j'vais essayer de rectifier ça X)

Merci beaucoup louloutte !

X'D Je voulais rester fidèle au meilleur épisode de tout les temps *^*

Mort... ? Hum et bien je ne sais pas... Héhé

Mirchi beaucoup chouchoute !

Merci beaucoup ma princesse des sandwich !

Ouah c'était y a longtemps X'D !

Bon, des bisous, je t'aime, et au plus vite !

En vrai je comprends pas pourquoi vous n'aimez pas Gydias, il est adorable ;-;

Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, des bisous sur vous !

 _Délivrance Soudaine, Liberté Souveraine._

POV ELIAS.

J'ai vu le visage de Viktor se décomposer pour se remplir de haine.

Ça, je le sentais mal.

Que l'autre m'enlève pour exprimer son désir de rester avec nous, passe encore, mais pour le reste, ça ne plairait pas à Viktor, oh que non.

Il s'est rapproché de nous, ses yeux remplis de colère.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! »

« C'est toi qui a voulu nous aider à le buter, c'est toi qui m'a aidé à tout planifier, c'est toi qui l'a trahi, pas moi, alors ton pardon tu peux bien te le carrer où je pense ! »

Plus il se rapprochait, plus il hurlait, bientôt, il ne fut plus qu'à un mètre de nous.

« Et pour la proposition de remplacement dans l'émission ? »

Ça n'a pas plu à Viktor.

Mais alors pas du tout.

Il avait en horreur qu'on le prenne pour un con.

Et là c'était de toute beauté.

Il allait péter un câble, alors je suis intervenu.

« _Viktor Viktor Viktor, t'inquiète pas c'est juste une blague, fais pas gaffe, et... écoute plutôt ce qu'il a à dire »_

Je l'ai vu se mordre la lèvre inférieure et cligner des yeux plus longtemps que d'habitude.

Un long soupir s'est échappé de sa bouche et il s'est frotté le visage.

« _Vas-y, je t'écoute le barjo, mais fais vite »_

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

« _Ah, et avant tout, relâche Elias. »_

« Désolé mon pote, mais ça va pas être possible. »

Alors que Viktor amorçait déjà un mouvement de descente, il s'est crispé.

Il s'est redressé d'un coup et a jeté un regard noir sur l'homme qui me "retenait".

« T'inquiète pas, on est juste devant toi, je vais pas lui faire de mal, c'est seulement une petite protection contre... Toi. »

Je l'ai vu se mordre la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il serrait ses mains.

Il se retenait, c'était évident, il ne voulait pas se laisser aller et le frapper devant moi.

Alors je suis intervenu, avant qu'il ne puisse plus se retenir.

« _T'inquiète pas Viktor, assieds-toi juste, et écoute ce qu'il a à dire, au moins ça, s'il te plaît »_

Ça l'a calmé un peu, je crois, parce qu'il a soupiré.

Il a croisé les bras, restant debout.

Il était intimidant vu de cette façon-là.

C'est vrai que je n'y avais jamais vraiment fait attention d'ailleurs.

C'était donc pour cela que tout le monde avait peur de lui ?

Sur le coup, je me suis senti dégoûté.

Dégoûté rien que d'essayer d'imaginer ce qu'il avait pu endurer.

Les moqueries, les critiques, les humiliations, les insultes.

Je me suis senti con à côté de tout cela.

Je devais certainement faire pâle figure à ses côtés en matière de harcèlement.

Il n'était pas totalement coupable de sa situation.

On l'y avait poussé, enfermé, sans aucune porte de sortie, sans aucun autre moyen que de se noyer dans ces centaines de Films.

Un peu comme moi, en fait.

Avec les penchants pour les meurtres en moins, et la solitude en plus, apparemment.

J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras, là, tout de suite, et qu'il me serre le plus fort possible, jusqu'à la fin.

Et puis, d'un coup, tout est devenu noir.

Exactement comme lorsque notre cher comparse m'a gentiment assommé.

Comme le coup que j'avais reçu il y avait peu.

Décidément, en ce moment j'étais pas au top.

Je crois que je me suis évanoui avant de pouvoir toucher le sol.

Mais j'ai entendu les cris de panique des mes deux compagnons de misère.

Toujours à s'inquiéter pour rien, ces deux-là.

J'vous jure.

Peut-être qu'ils avaient raison...

Peut-être que c'était plus fort que ça.

Plus...

Moins anodin que ce que je pensais.

Bon, il fallait bien dire que ce petit sommeil improvisé était plutôt flippant.

Tout autour de moi, du noir.

Du noir et des cris.

Des cris et des visages.

Des visages et des pleurs.

Des pleurs et des yeux terrorisés.

Des yeux terrorisés, et des supplications.

Et à la fin de ces supplications, des coups de feu.

Des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers de coups de feu,

je ne sais plus,

à vrai dire je n'ai pas vraiment compté mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'à cet instant,

ça m'a terrorisé.

Ouais, comme ces yeux, aussi.

Une putain de terreur,

Une foutue peur,

Celle qui vous fait hurler à en perdre la voix.

Et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

J'ai hurlé.

Je me suis débattu.

Mais comme dans tout les cauchemars,

plus je bougeais,

plus cette masse noire semblait m'envelopper.

Je tremblais,

non,

j'avais des spasmes.

Comme une putain de crise d'épilepsie, la bave en moins.

Des larmes roulaient sur mes joues,

un vrai torrent salé.

Et puis soudain, je me suis senti happé.

Mes larmes, au sol, ne cessaient de s'écraser, sans discontinuer, et une flaque s'était formée.

Et je coulais.

Je coulais dans cette mare qui ne cessait de gonfler.

L'eau m'arrivait aux genoux, à la taille, à la poitrine, au cou…

Très vite je me débattais pour ne pas sombrer, pour ne pas couler, pour ne pas disparaître.

Mes poumons ont commencé à me brûler,

mes yeux devinrent rouges,

tout s'est troublé,

et le bleu de l'eau est devenu un noir sans fin.

Je me suis senti partir,

mourir,

et ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à une sorte d'apaisement m'envahit.

Me faisant presque oublier ma peur.

Je sentais encore mon corps dans l'eau, léger.

Une cette sensation de liberté, et après la douleur de la noyade, une étrange douceur.

Puis j'ai senti le vide à nouveau.

L'air a repris sa place dans mes poumons, et mes yeux sont redevenus verts.

Je devrais être mort, pourquoi…

Je ne comprenais plus rien.

Mais avant que je ne puisse mener mon raisonnement à son terme, j'ai heurté le sol.

Bam.

Grand blanc.

Cette sensation de flottement m'a collé à la peau pendant…

Pendant…

Bon sang, je ne me rappelle même plus combien de temps cela a duré.

Tout était tellement flou.

Fondu,

confondu.

J'étais perdu.

Des larmes ont recommencé à couler le long de mes joues, encore une fois, mais plus lentement.

Je ne me pensais même plus capable de pouvoir en faire sortir de mon corps.

Mais j'y arrivais, visiblement.

Sérieusement, je comprenais plus rien.

J'étais perdu, autant au sens figuré qu'au sens propre.

Après un certain temps – est-ce que je pouvais vraiment appeler ça comme ça ? Je me suis retrouvé penché en arrière.

Je tournais.

Ça commençait franchement à me soûler ces conneries.

Sans déconner, j'pouvais pas faire comme tout le monde ?!

Je commençais à m'énerver, je ne savais pas comment sortir de cet endroit mais c'était clairement pas la bonne manière.

Une angoisse puissante s'est à nouveau infiltrée dans le fond de mon esprit, se foutant totalement du reste.

Je perdais la vue, petit à petit, la lumière disparaissant de cet espace infiniment grand dans lequel je flottais.

Je sentais des choses me frôler, des formes glissaient le long de mes hanches.

Des ombres dansaient devant mes yeux presque inutiles à présent.

Et finalement, j'ai reconnu ces formes.

Des mains.

Une bonne douzaine, quinzaine, vingtaine de mains me touchaient désormais.

Elles ont commencées à me dénuder.

Elles me frôlaient, me caressaient, me touchaient .

Me griffaient, me frappaient.

La douleur s'insinuait dans ma chair.

Je sentais le sang couler le long de mon corps.

Et une main a touché ma cicatrice.

J'ai hurlé.

Je souffrais, pas vraiment à cause de la cicatrice en elle-même, mais de tout les souvenirs qu'elle me rappelait brusquement.

Comme un Flash-back en pleine rue qui débarquerait sans prévenir.

Tous ces bruits, ces cris moqueurs, ces rires, cette haine et ce mépris dans leurs regards.

Ces coups dans mes côtes, totalement gratuits.

J'me suis rappelé de mes cheveux tirés, coupés, salis.

De cette haine, de cette douleur endurée.

Des pleurs tard quand j'étais enfermé dans le noir.

Des tremblements cachés dans les toilettes.

Des hurlements lorsque j'étais seul.

Cette cicatrice représentait toutes mes souffrances , mes douleurs, mes peines, mes haines.

Mais cette marque...

C'est ce qui a poussé Viktor à m'embrasser,

C'est ce qui m'a rapproché de lui.

Ça a été le déclencheur de ma nouvelle vie.

De cette vie.

De ces envies.

De ces ennuis.

Alors j'ai compris.

Pour de vrai cette fois.

Je l'ai dit tellement de fois déjà, mais cette fois, pour une fois, c'était réel.

J'devais rien oublier.

Même si je souffrais à cause de cela.

Même si je souffrais encore à cause de ça, même si parfois j'en pleure encore dans le noir...

Je ne suis plus seul, cette fois et des bras sont là pour me consoler

Malgré tout, jusque-là, j'essayais tout de même d'oublier.

Mais rien ne sert d'oublier le passé, il se vexe facilement et revient se venger, toujours plus violent à chaque fois.

Finalement, après cette durée indéfiniment longue, je suis sorti de cet état de…

Transe ? Rêve éveillé ?

On va dire « Cet état comateux ».

Quand je me suis "réveillé", deux paires d'yeux me scrutaient.

Viktor me tenait, j'étais allongé sur le sol, mon torse blotti dans ses bras.

Il me caressait le haut du crane en souriant.

Il enroulait mes cheveux autour de son doigt.

 _« Hé, salut toi »_

Sa voix était douce et se voulait rassurante, mais je sentais bien qu'elle était teintée d'inquiétude.

Notre ami m'a saisi la main.

Ses yeux étaient désolés.

 _« Putain merde Elias je suis tellement désolé c'est de ma faute, je-j'aurais pas dû faire ça, j'suis beaucoup trop désolé putain - »_

 _« On a compris, maintenant ferme ta gueule »_

Je me suis senti désolé pour lui.

Un bandage ornait mon front.

Un truc de fortune, plutôt douteux.

Ça m'a fait rire, c'était débile, tout con,

J'ai tenté de me relever, mais Viktor m'a retenu au sol.

 _« Tu nous a déjà fait le coup de la belle au bois dormant une fois, hors de question que tu nous fasses la… »_

 _« Je peux me lever voyons Viktor, j'suis pas encore gâteux »_

« Encore heureux, je serais déjà mort si c'était le cas »

Ma mystérieuse bonne humeur est partie d'un coup, paf, envolée.

J'avais oublié qu'ici, on pouvait mourir.

J'étais plus dans mon rêve zarbi, non, ici, nous étions toujours traqués.

Ça m'a clairement rafraîchi,

J'ai blêmi.

Viktor l'a tout de suite remarqué, évidemment.

Il s'est penché sur moi et m'a dégagé le front.

Il a planté son regard dans le mien.

 _« Elias ?! Ça va pas mieux ? Est-ce que tu te sens comme toute à l'heure ? Reste avec moi, okey ? »_

Il était mignon quand il était inquiet, c'est drôle mais je me suis pas vraiment contrôlé, et je l'ai embrassé.

Bon, je dois aussi avouer que la perspective de devoir répondre aux mille questions qu'il venait de me poser ne m'enchantait guère.

Et puis comme on dit, un baiser vaut mieux qu'un long discours, ou si tu ne sais pas quoi dire, embrasse-le, enfin je sais plus trop, j'ai oublié.

Il a répondu positivement et après quelques secondes, il m'a laissé tranquille.

 _« T'a pas répondu à mes questions dis donc… »_

 _« Ce sera la seule réponse que je te donnerais pour le moment, profiteur »_

Je lui ai lancé un clin d'œil, et il a eu l'air suffisamment rassuré pour me prendre par la taille et me soulever comme une princesse.

Je me suis serré contre son torse et j'ai posé ma tête sur sa poitrine tandis qu'il invitait notre ami à nous rejoindre.

Il a ouvert la portière arrière de la saxo sans que je sache trop ce qu'il comptait faire.

Et puis finalement il m'a déposé sur la banquette.

 _« Essaye de dormir un peu Eli, on verra le reste après »_

Il allait fermer la portière quand j'ai attrapé sa manche.

 _« Reste._

 _Je veux pas dormir, c'était pas cool l'endroit où j'étais… »_

Je me comportais comme un gosse, mais je m'en foutais, j'en avais tellement besoin.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ma réaction, mais lui non plus ne voulait pas me laisser.

En même temps, après quelques jours l'un sans l'autre, c'était dur de se séparer à nouveau.

 _« Très bien... Bon, finalement on va rester auprès de la voiture, ça te dérange pas ? Non, allez, asseyons-nous._

Ça donnait un étrange tableau,

Viktor et notre compagnon improvisé assis au sol au bord de ce champ étrangement clair,

Et moi à l'arrière de cette voiture à la portière ouverte.

J'aurais très bien pu les rejoindre ou inversement, mais Viktor, têtu comme un âne, me surveillait du coin de l'œil pour ne pas que je sorte de mon cocon déglingué.

Je les écoutais parler calmement...

Ils l'étaient peut-être un peu trop justement.

Mais je voulais croire à une entente, aussi provisoire fut-elle.

Et puis Viktor se leva.

Peut-être un peu trop brusquement.

Et l'autre également, tout aussi violemment.

Viktor l'a empoigné par le col.

Il a hurlé deux trois insultes et l'autre s'est détaché de son t-shirt.

Il lui a lancé une phrase qui - semblerait-il - a déclenché la rage de Viktor,

Une phrase assez forte pour qu'il lui décoche immédiatement un crochet dans la mâchoire,

Une phrase vexante capable de le faire l'assommer d'un seul coup,

Un truc qui fit que Viktor se tourna vers moi en me lançant un "Désolé, j'ai pas pu me contrôler, mais il l'a bien cherché ce con", d'un ton qui se voulait drôle.

Mais à trop vouloir être autre chose, la nature profonde n'en ressors que plus.

Alors c'est sa haine profonde qui savourait son apogée au fond de ses pupilles.

 _« Viktor… »_

Son sourire s'est effacé quand il a vu la mine que je faisais.

Il a baissé la tête.

Il s'est rapproché lentement de moi. Tout en douceur.

Comme pour m'amadouer.

Mais j'étais pas dupe.

Plus maintenant.

 _« Viktor, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?. »_

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour garder un ton autoritaire tandis que je descendais de mon promontoire.

Je savais bien que , face à lui, je ne faisais pas le poids.

Mais je devais tenir, ne pas le laisser une fois encore me cacher des choses.

Alors cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui me suis approché de lui.

Il m'a regardé approcher, impassible.

 _« Viktor, réponds moi, qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te dire pour que tu le frappes aussi violemment ? »_

Je ne supportais pas sa réaction, son impassibilité et son incapacité à me faire confiance.

Alors j'ai haussé le ton.

Jusqu'à hurler.

Et tant pis si je n'aurais pas dû, tant pis si ce n'était pas lui que je devais blâmer.

J'en avais plus que marre de le voir comme ça.

De le voir passer des choses sous silence, et moi de devoir ignorer ces secrets encombrants.

Je l'ai saisi par le bras, l'ai regardé dans les yeux, et ai réitéré ma question en criant.

Il a répondu, sa voix était rapide et chuchotée.

 _« Lâche moi putain !_

 _Tu peux pas comprendre,_

 _C'est pas possible,_

 _Laisse moi juste...»_

Je l'ai coupé net.

 _« Laisse moi juste... Tranquille, c'est ça que t'allais dire, hein ?! »_

 _« … »_

 _« C'est ça ouai, putain Viktor j'en peux plus que tu me caches des choses, c'est plus possible, je le supporte plus, j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque chose que tu fais, à chaque mot qui franchit tes lèvres, à chacun de tes regards, à chacune de nos étreintes, bordel, j'ai l'impression que tu me caches des choses, que tout ce que tu fais, dis, penses, n'est que mensonge, et ça me fait mal putain, tellement, Viktor... »_

Sans me regarder, et sans un mot, il est allé fouiller dans le coffre de la voiture de mon Père et en est ressorti avec la fameuse corde que j'avais aperçu quelques temps plus tôt, je savais bien qu'elle nous servirait à quelque chose celle-là.

Il a ligoté notre « Ami », tout cela dans un silence de mort, dans ce champ au sol étrangement trop gris par rapport aux autres.

Il l'a saisi comme un sac et l'a jeté à l'endroit où j'étais assis il y avait de ça cinq minutes.

Il m'est passé sous le nez en m'ignorant royalement, puis il est allé s'adosser à la Saxo, croisant les bras.

Il a enfin levé ses yeux sur moi, me dévisageant.

Ses yeux me sondaient, me rendaient fou.

Le silence s'est étiré entre nous, tendu.

Comme sous le poids des confessions qu'il hésitait à me faire.

J'en avais assez.

Cette vérité qu'il gardait pour lui, égoïstement, j'en avais besoin.

Besoin de savoir, besoin qu'il me dise.

Il me faisait donc si peu confiance ?

J'en avais assez...

Je me suis remis à crier.

 _« Adieu Papa._

 _Adieu Maman._

 _Adieu Fleur._

 _Adieu mes amis._

 _Adieu paulyne et sa bande._

 _Adieu cette merde,_

 _Cette putain de vie de connards qui m'a toujours craché à la gueule._

 _Ouai, adieu, cette fois je vous quitte vraiment,_

 _J'en ai plus rien à foutre de ce que vous pensez,_

 _Et si je le pouvais, j'vous re-tuerais._

 _Je me libérais enfin, Je criais à pleins poumons._

 _J'vous quitte putain, c'est fini tout ça,_

 _TOUT. »_

J'ai hurlé.

Comme un dingue,

Comme un cinglé,

Comme quelqu'un de tourmenté.

Parce que je l'étais,

Enfin je me défaisais de ce fardeau.

Enfin, après tout ce temps à tout garder pour moi.

Au sol, l'arme trônait, comme si elle m'invitait à l'utiliser.

Je l'ai saisie.

J'ai tiré.

Tiré sur cette putain de caisse qui représentait mon père que j'avais pourtant définitivement enfoui au plus profond de mes entrailles.

Je ne me rappelle plus de combien de fois,

Mais au bout d'un moment, le chargeur fut vide.

J'ai balancé le flingue au loin.

Je me suis effondré la douleur et l'épuisement me tombant dessus.

Mais j'ai tenu ma promesse, je n'ai pas pleuré.

Ma lèvre avait gonflé et était ouverte à l'endroit où je l'avais mordue.

Le sang coulait le long de mon menton et tombait sur le dos de mes mains.

Je fermais les yeux du plus fort que je pouvais.

Mes mains crispées sur mes genoux me faisaient un mal de chien mais je tenais.

J'étais épuisé, le sang coulait à nouveau de la plaie dans mon crâne.

J'ai entendu des bruits de pas dans mon dos.

Je me suis relevé, tremblant.

 _« T'appr-t'approche pas d-de moi Viktor, je, je peux bien me débrouiller seul »_

Ma respiration était hachée, j'avais le souffle court.

J'ai titubé sur deux trois mètres avant de m'effondrer dans ses bras.

Peu importe ce qui se passait, je ne réussissais jamais à me passer de lui.

J'ai senti ses bras me serrer contre lui.

Il m'a soutenu jusqu'à la voiture, me donnant l'illusion que j'y arrivais seul.

Mais il était toujours là pour me porter, tel un fardeau.

Arrivé à la voiture, je me suis assis sur le siège passager et je me suis retourné une dernière fois.

D'un regard, j'ai dit adieu à cette vieille voiture qui contenait tant de souvenirs.

Des souvenirs pour moi, et pour la police, aussi, désormais.

Elle était devenue trop indiscrète pour Viktor, c'était une source de danger.

Pour moi, une source de réminiscences douloureuses.

Viktor est reparti en direction de cette carcasse désormais remplie de trous et je l'ai vu se pencher pour ramasser l'arme.

Il l'a observée, longtemps.

Puis il l'a glissée dans le bas de son dos, entre son t-shirt et sa vieille veste marron, puis il est revenu s'asseoir au volant de La Saxo.

Il a allumé le contact d'une main,

A glissé son autre main le long de ma joue pour venir saisir une mèche de mes cheveux qu'il a entouré autour de son doigt avant d'embrayer,

Et sans un regard,

Nous sommes partis.

Adieu,

Très Cher Passé,

Je t'ai aimé,

Tu m'as blessé,

Mais désormais,

Tout est terminé.

… … …

Hey !

Comment que ça va ?!

Pfiou, alors, par où commencer...

J'ai tellement de choses à dire

Bon, alors, milles excuses, j'ai traîné, mais...

J'pouvais pas faire autrement X)

Et puis il sort un mercredi, c'est bien le mercredi alors ça passe ! (Pas vrai :3 ?)

Tout d'abord, la base, je voulais te remercier, toi, de lire ces quelques lignes sorties tout droit de mon cœur, et de continuer à suivre, après ces – tout de même – 16 chapitres les péripéties de Viktor et de mon petit bébé Elias.

J'espère vraiment que je ne m'essouffle pas au fil des chapitres, c'est dur de les combler mine de rien X)

Et puis...

Merci à Mille' !

Parce que, bon, j'pense que vous aurez bien senti la différence entre avant Elle, et après son arrivée ma foi fort nécessaire ! X)

Et aussi et surtout pour votre soutient pour mon petit portable.

Je sais, ce n'es qu'un simple morceau de plastique, toussa toussa mais chaque jour je me souviens qu'il y avait un truc auquel je tenais et qui es désormais irrécupérable X)

Mais ça va mieux, un peu, et vous, d'ailleurs ?

Ouai, toi, comment vas-tu ?

Dit-le moi donc !

C'est important quand même, de prendre soin de ses lecteurs !

Alors, es-tu prêt-e pour la suite ;) ?

Des bisous à toi,

sache que je t'aime très fort,

Très, TRÈS FORT.

Prends bien soin de toi,

Je pense à toi chaque jours,

Et au plus vite, je l'espère du fond du cœur !

Et maintenant,

Voici la place à la plus importante, le plus jolie et le pilier de cette fic', j'ai bien dis :

\- MILLESEPTCENT !

Allez, des bisous et cœur sur toi, je te laisse enfin la place ;) :

 _Yo ! Bon, bah il me semble que Pendule a déjà tout dit dans ces quelques lignes. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ! Il m'aura donné du fil à retordre à la correction mais Pendule a vraiment fait du bon boulot dessus, vous verrez._

 _(et, l'écoutez pas, c'est elle le pilier de cette fic hein)_

 _Bisous sur vous et bonne lecture !_

\- Mercredi 30 Mars 2016.

\- Pendule.


	18. Orage

Titre : Le Cinéphile (Ou « Mon Cinéphile » selon la continuité de la fanfiction )

Raiting : M. ( pour le moment )

Univers: Unknown Movies.

Pairing : Elias (OCC) X Viktor : Eltor (Cc Issil)

Chapitre : 17 .

Résumé :

Je crois qu'il est grand temps de vous raconter une histoire, l'histoire de ma rencontre avec cet homme, celle qui a tout changé, et celle qui a sauvée ma vie. Fanfiction basée sur l'univers de la web-série Unknown Movies crée par Inthepanda, présence d'un personnage OOC et du tueur, bonne lecture ! - Pendule.

Attention :

Si cette fanfiction dérange Inthepanda, je suis prête à la retirer de suite.

Je tiens à préciser que tout ce qui est écrit ici m'appartient et que si quelqu'un désire l'utiliser, merci de venir me le demander en privé, je ne mord pas, promis ! -Pendule.

La partie Réponse au reviews :

lilou-moi:

Hey !

(Ah la la sacré site bugé X) )

Mirchi beaucoup :3

Oui Mille' a fait un boulot de ouf, y en avait bien besoin :')

Haha qui est-elle ?

Et bien l'identité de cette personne sera révélée dans peu de temps, t'inquiète donc pas ;) ~

Finalement j'ai réussi à écrire la suite,

La fin est assurée X)

Oh merci beaucoup pour la citation, elle est notée :3

Encore merci, des bisous ~ !

Chysako :

Ah ben bravo, j'te félicite pas X) !

Ah ben la base obviously, même si ta cave doit être remplie d'eau au vue des intempéries du moment X'D

Ah ben moi ça va,

C'est la dernière semaine de cours toussa, c'est cool.

Parler du chapitre ?

Peut-être que ce serait judicieux, mais c'est toi qui vois ~

Je dois t'avouer un truc, Je ne me relisais pas X'D J'étais trop pressée de poster les chapitres, j'regrette un peu :')

T'as une mémoire de poisson rouge ?

Alors je m'excuse encore mille fois pour le délais de sortie entre ces deux chapitres, j'ai beaucoup trop honte. Oh non ne me séquestre pas, Et puis si tu me tue, tu n'auras pas la suite héhé ;) Allez, des gros bisous sur toi et à très vite, promis !

Miki Aren la reine du monde:

Je.

C'est tellement gentil comme reviews,

Gentil, mignon, adorable, magnifique et des tonnes de mots du genre.

Bon sang.

C'est vraiment pas dérisoire, crois moi,

C'est vraiment plus important que ça,

Genre sans tes messages,

Et sans ceux des autres, j'écrirais pas.

C'est adorable, vraiment, mais les commentaires me suffisent déjà amplement, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça !

Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu pense ça,

Mais si tu as réussi à améliorer ton style d'écriture c'est seulement grâce à toi, tout le mérite te revient ;)

Héhé j'passe des putains de moment à écrire aussi X)

Et ce que tu dis n'est absolument pas fade, c'est vraiment important et ça compte pour moi, beaucoup.

Et ne dis plus jamais que tu es une pauvre gamine, c'est faux, okey ?

Et tu n'es pas hypocrite, ne t'inquiète pas ~

C'est clair que si tu continue à m'envoyer des messages pareil, je ne m'arrêterais jamais X).

Je t'aime beaucoup, vraiment.

Merci, énormément,

Mille fois merci.

 _Message ~_

Je pense qu'une petite explication sur mon immense retard s'impose,

Mais pas maintenant,

Je vous dirais tout à la fin, c'est promis :* !

/!\ Je vous conseille de commencer à le lire si vous avez une bonne heure devant vous, j'ai légerement déconné sur le nombre de pages,

Désolée, et bonne lecture à vous, à toute à l'heure ! /!\

 _Orage._

Sous les roues, le sol défilait.

Les bandes blanches se succédaient sans discontinuer.

Cela faisait déjà bien longtemps que l'on n'apercevait plus le soleil devant nous.

Le violet du ciel avait laissé place à un bleu nuit des plus hostile.

Sur le visage de Viktor, les lumières des néons jouaient avec l'ombre omniprésente.

Le moteur ronflait comme un chat ronronnerait de contentement.

Ça me faisait du bien, d'être là.

Par la fenêtre, j'observais les paysages qui glissaient devant mes yeux.

Dans ma tête, je ne voyais plus mes vieux démons, ils avaient décidé de me laisser tranquille, pour le moment tout du moins.

J'espérais ne plus avoir affaire avec eux pendant aussi longtemps que possible.

C'est vrai que j'avais de la chance,

Parce qu'ils étaient d'accord pour me laisser un petit moment.

Mais...

Mais, tellement habitué à cette peine constante,

Un vide me tordait de plus en plus souvent l'estomac,

M'emplissant de ce manque qui anciennement me tuait.

Et sans ces murmures dans mes oreilles,

Ces voix dans mon crâne se tairant à présent,

Je me sentais encore plus seul la nuit.

Je me revoyais en pleurs dans ma chambre,

Toujours seul.

Désormais cette sensation ne me lâchait plus la nuit.

Et ce soir là n'a pas dérogé à la règle,

Non.

Mais je m'en fichais, pour une fois.

La seule chose importante était le besoin de sentir Viktor me prendre dans ses bras.

C'est donc avec soulagement que j'ai senti la voiture ralentir.

Le clignotant a retenti et la voiture s'est engagée sur un chemin plutôt bien dissimulé par des arbres.

Je n'en aurais jamais soupçonné l'existence,

Viktor connaissait l'endroit.

Il a coupé le moteur et a claqué la portière en descendant.

Malgré tout ce boucan notre "prisonnier" restait dans les vapes.

Seule, au loin, la lumière d'un lampadaire tentait inutilement de nous atteindre,

Uniquement de petits rayons venaient se projeter contre nous.

Je ne voyais pas vraiment devant moi, mes yeux ne s'étaient encore bien habitués à l'obscurité environnante,

Alors j'ai vite dépassé la voiture en espérant pouvoir concevoir un minimum l'espace qui m'entourait,

Laissant Viktor vaquer à ses occupations.

Le trajet n'était pas très long, alors je me suis vite retourné pour regagner la bagnole.

Mais Viktor n'y était plus.

Il avait disparu, pouf.

Les portières étaient barrées et même le coffre était verrouillé.

Je suis revenu sur mes pas,

Et plus loin,

Devant,

J'ai vu des formes danser.

Je me suis approché jusqu'à me rendre compte que de grandes langues de feu flottaient dans l'air nocturne.

J'ai continué à avancer, comme obnubilé.

Cela faisait tant de temps que je n'avais plus vu un feu de camp,

Des souvenirs me revenaient en tête au fil des pas.

J'étais bien parti pour explorer les tréfonds de mon être en même temps que cette forêt..

Mais je me suis cogné à quelque chose.

Quelque chose que je connaissais bien.

Je me suis avachi sur le dos de Viktor que je venais de heurter.

Il était planté là,

Debout devant le foyer rougeoyant, il restait silencieux.

Il fouillait dans ses poches.

Il s'est arrêté quand j'ai soupiré.

 _« Elias... ? »_

Je n'ai rien répondu mais j'ai posé mon front contre son échine.

Mes bras ballants ont commencés à remonter pour venir tenter maladroitement d'enlacer la taille de Viktor.

Chose que je n'arrivais évidemment pas à faire.

Il a relevé la tête, sorti ses mains de leurs prisons de tissu, et il s'est frotté le visage de sa main gauche.

 _« Okey, je fumerai plus tard...»_

Il a essayé de se retourner mais je ne lâchais pas.

Alors il a attrapé une de mes mains qui traînait sur lui.

Pas violemment ou méchamment, non, il a seulement posé sa main sur la mienne.

Caressant du bout de ses doigts ma paume si petite à côté des siennes.

Lentement, il a commencé à se retourner.

Sans me brusquer, il a fait remonter sa main le long de mon bras.

Il a retenu le haut de mon corps qui ne tenait encore debout que par sa présence.

Ça ne comptait pas seulement que pour mon corps, ça, je vous l'avoue.

Finalement, il était face à moi, nos bras pendant dans le vide tandis que nos regards se sondaient.

Viktor a fait glisser une mèche de mes cheveux le long de ses doigts

Il s'est rapproché de moi, a glissé une de ses mains le long de mon cou pourlaisser ses doigts s'entremêler dans mes cheveux tandis que l'autre est venue se planter dans le haut de mon dos.

Il m'a collé tout contre lui, son menton appuyé sur le sommet du mon crâne.

 _« J'ai déconné... »_

J'voulais pas parler,

Juste l'écouter.

 _« Tu me parais si petit comme ça, si fragile..._

 _C'est ça qui ne va pas,_

 _Avant, je me surveillais seul,_

 _Ne me préoccupais de rien n'y personne._

 _Mais maintenant,_

 _Tu es là ._

 _Et j'ai peur putain,_

 _Tellement._

 _Peur de ne pas réussir à te protéger,_

 _Peur de te mettre en danger..._

 _D'être trop faible,_

 _De te perdre,_

 _De... »_

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus hésitante,

Tremblante,

Je l'entendais buter sur les mots,

Comme en pleine ascension d'un mont infranchissable,

La description de ses peurs,

De ses erreurs,

Et de ses pleurs,

Devenait plus faible,

Presque inaudible pour certains mots,

Et sa voix semblant brisée.

Cette faiblesse si exposée

 _« Écoute… »_

Il s'est mis à me caresser distraitement le haut du crâne, relevant des mèches de cheveux venues s'échouer contre mon front.

Nous étions assis, à même le sol, observant le foyer de flammes qui rougeoyaient sans cesse.

Il avait les yeux dans le vague, les mots refusant de franchir le seuil de ses lèvres.

Il avait peur je crois, de l'impact qu'ils auraient pu avoir avoir sur moi.

Je l'avais pourtant déjà vu diminué, mon Viktor, des sanglots dans la voix et des tremblements jusqu'aux bouts des doigts.

Mais rien ne changeait et il continuait à me protéger de son influence qu'il n'avait déjà plus sur moi.

Mon dos contre son ventre, j'observais le ciel, silencieux, guettant la suite.

Alors en attendant, j'ai levé la main, tentant de capturer l'Astre Lunaire entre mes doigts.

Elle fut vite capturée par celle de Viktor qui la ramena au bord de ses lèvres pour venir y déposer un baiser.

J'ai secoué la tête, récupérant mes cheveux pour cacher ma gêne sur mes joues.

 _« Je t'Aime,_

 _C'est tout ce dont tu dois te souvenir,_

 _Le reste n'est que superflu,_

 _Peu importe ce qu'il se passera,_

 _Je serai là,_

 _Et je te protègerai,_

 _Coûte que coûte,_

 _Je te le promets,_

 _Ne l'oublie jamais. »_

Enfin il me parlait.

J'en pouvais plus d'attendre.

 _« J'ai peur, ça je ne peux plus le cacher, peur d'échouer, d'abandonner, de ne plus pouvoir porter mon message, et plus que tout, peur de te perdre…»_

Je l'observais du coin de l'œil, il se pinçait les lèvres, fermant les yeux et attendant ma réponse.

Seulement je n'aurais pu formuler aucune réponse à cet instant.

Entendre Viktor me rappeler à haute voix son amour me rendait fou,

Si peu habitué à des marques d'affection depuis des années, les mots de Viktor ne cessaient de me toucher,

De me couper le souffle de par leur sincérité.

Nous étions si seuls auparavant, oubliés, que la difficulté à nous exprimer battait des records.

J'avais rien à dire,

Rien d'aussi beau que ces mots narrant ses maux.

Alors, toujours silencieusement, je me suis redressé de mon accoudoir fort confortable,

Me relevant délicatement pour lui faire face.

Je suis venu déposer mes lèvres contre les siennes, mes pouces caressant ses joues le plus doucement possible.

 _« Je T'Aime...»_

J'ai reposé mon front contre le sien, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

Nous scrutant l'un l'autre dans un calme impérieux,

Ses bras ont glissé le long de mon dos,

Arrivés à mes hanches ils m'ont enlacé si fort,

Comme si j'allais m'enfuir,

Le laisser là, vide à jamais,

Lui volant son cœur comme le plus beau des joyaux.

Mais je n'aurais pu fuir,

Cela m'était impossible, le seul lieu m'accueillant étant ses bras.

Et comme reliés,

Mon cœur n'aurait pu battre sans son homologue.

La peur nous enveloppait désormais tandis que nous nous perdions dans un baiser passionné,

Coupant notre souffle saccadé,

Nous épuisant, privant d'air nos poumons,

Perdant de vue tout ce qui nous entourait,

Oubliant toute autre pensée que celle de l'être en face de nous,

Nos corps brûlants se collant sans fin, narguant les flammes qui n'avaient pas bougé.

Nos mains se tordant, se serrant le plus possible.

 _ **X X X X**_

Après un temps, tandis que Viktor s'était endormi dans mes bras

Et que j'avais fait de même,

J'avais dormi bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée,

Six ou sept heures, je crois,

Mais Viktor, lui, avait veillé avant de tomber de sommeil.

Je me suis extirpé de ses bras.

Époussetant au mieux les vêtements que j'avais récupérés.

J'ai observé longuement les flammes qui déclinaient,

Il fallait que j'aille chercher du bois.

La perspective de me retrouver seul dans les bois me procurait une sensation d'excitation mêlée à une terreur froide.

Mais je me suis dit que rien ne pourrait m'arriver,

De tous les prédateurs présents dans les alentours, c'était Viktor le plus redoutable.

Je me suis éloigné du feu petit à petit, laissant mes yeux s'habituer à la pénombre.

Je me suis étiré en attendant qu'ils s'accoutument, me repérant.

Je me suis mis à marcher, abandonnant rapidement l'idée de trouver du bois, en me disant que je le ramasserai sur le chemin du retour.

J'voulais me balader un peu seul.

Réfléchir, encore.

À quoi, ça, je ne le savais pas.

Sous mes pieds, je sentais le tapis d'herbe et de morceaux de bois crisser.

Au loin, on entendait les voitures tracer leur chemin, mais la circulation était clairement atténuée ce qui n'était pas étonnant au vu de l'heure qu'il devait être.

Je ne l'avais pas, justement, l'heure.

Mais j'pense qu'il était sur les coups de six heures du mat',

Approximativement.

Il faisait chaud,

En y repensant.

Une légère brise venait se glisser le long des troncs d'arbres, provoquant de discrets bruits.

Je me suis soudainement rappelé d'un souvenir.

Ce n'était pas comme si je l'avais oublié, non, mais comme les autres, je l'avais enfermé dans un coin de ma mémoire.

Et celui-ci, plus que les autres, était dans des profondeurs obscures.

Des profondeurs obscures, c'était évident en même temps...

Bref, passons.

Je devais avoir quelque chose comme onze ans, ou bien douze, à ce moment là.

Ma mère, dans une tentative désespérée de me sortir un minimum de ma solitude, avait voulu m'envoyer en colonie de vacances pendant les grandes vacances d'été.

Mais moi j'voulais pas.

Parce que j'aimais pas les gens de mon âge.

Ils me terrorisaient.

Tout bonnement.

Ceux de ma classe n'étaient pas vraiment tendres avec moi, à vrai dire.

Mais j'avais l'habitude avec eux,

J'savais comment gérer l'affaire sans m'faire attraper.

Mais ces nouvelles personnes, je ne les connaissais pas,

Je ne pourrais prévoir leurs agissements,

Et je n'aimais pas ça.

Et cette fois, j'avais eu beau supplier ma mère et soudoyer mon père autant que je pouvais, rien n'y avait fait.

J'suis parti dans ce camps de vacances qui ressemblait plus à un camp de torture, à mon avis.

Pourtant,

Tout ne s'est pas passé comme je l'imaginais.

Ma mère avait trouvé un centre aéré plutôt éloigné de mon école, pour "varier les rencontres ", qu'elle disait.

Alors le lundi matin, à sept heures, j'me suis retrouvé dans un bus, seul, et sans aucune idée de comment j'pourrais me sortir de ce pétrin.

Je l'ai tout de suite remarqué.

Il avait des yeux bleus sublimes,

De ceux qui absorbent les rayons du soleil et qui brillent alors de mille feux.

Ses cheveux en bataille donnaient une impression de folie,

Et il avait un sourire aussi contagieux que magnifique.

Alors que le bus allait démarrer,

Il est entré en trombe, en s'excusant d'un sourire.

Il a scruté chaque passager du véhicule, cherchant une place.

Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi il est venu s'asseoir à mes côtés,

Il y avait pourtant tellement de jolies filles ou de garçons de son âge.

Toujours est-il qu'il l'a fait,

Et avec ça il m'a adressé un "Salut !" rempli d'entrain.

J'étais gêné,

J'ai brefouillé une réponse en me tordant les doigts,

Lui tournant le dos.

J'étais méfiant,

Trop pour mon âge,

La faute à mes camarades.

J'ai pas bronché quand le bus s'est arrêté et qu'il m'a demandé d'être avec lui dans la tente, par deux.

Il avait l'air populaire,

J'voyais déjà les gens lui tourner autour,

J'voulais pas m'attirer d'ennuis.

Mon but c'était de faire passer cette semaine le plus posément possible.

Mais apparemment ce n'était pas de l'avis de tout le monde.

Alors pour se divertir, ils sont venus me voir.

Je m'étais assis au bord de la rivière qui bordait notre petit campements, mais en amont de celui-ci,

Histoire d'être un peu seul.

Ils étaient trois ou quatre,

Et ils ont voulu chercher la merde,

Chose que je voulais éviter à tout prix.

Et ça tombe bien,

Parce qu'ils n'en ont pas eu le temps.

Il est arrivé,

Mon ami d'un instant.

Interloqué en me voyant faire face à cette bande.

Il leur a demandé ce qu'ils me voulaient.

Et ils ont rétorqué qu'ils voulaient s'amuser,

Il lui ont même proposé de se joindre à eux.

Mais moi j'savais qu'il allait m'aider,

Parce qu'en sortant du bus,

Quand j'avais jeté un regard anxieux vers leur groupe déjà sorti,

Il m'avait fait un clin d'œil.

J'savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je m'en fichais bien, s'il m'aidait.

Il les a vite fait déguerpir, et quand il eût fini,

Il s'est mis à rire.

Un rire doux,

Et sincère.

J'pense que vous faire une description minutieuse n'est plus nécessaire, si je passe aux points importants, cela vous suffit-il ?

 **Parfaitement.**

Très bien,

Ce garçon,

Ce fût le déclic.

Dès le début il m'avait attiré,

Physiquement d'abord,

Et puis plus de façon plus complète, après.

J'aimais l'observer,

Beaucoup,

Et j'aimais la façon dont ses yeux m'observaient.

Il était plus vieux que moi, treize ans et quelques.

C'est arrivé tellement vite.

Enfin,

Quand on y pense,

Tout l'indiquait,

Mais j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre.

Pour saisir l'entièreté des choses.

Pour comprendre ses gestes,

Et sonder ses regards.

Non vraiment j'captais pas.

Et quand on s'est retrouvés juste seuls, tous les deux, au bord de la rivière,

Tout a dérapé.

Il est sorti de l'eau, torse nu, évidemment.

L'eau roulait le long de son corps,

Ses cheveux gouttaient.

Le soleil venait faire glisser ses rayons contre les les gouttes qui venaient courir le long de sa peau.

Il était beau.

C'est la réflexion que je me suis faite.

Il s'est rapproché de moi,

De façon beaucoup trop ambiguë,

Pas assez pour que je ne le comprenne pas.

Il a glissé sa main au creux de mon dos,

Me faisant frissonner,

Il a fait glisser sa deuxième main le long de ma poitrine,

Ses doigts venant saisir mon menton,

Relevant mon visage pour lui faire face.

« Dis moi, petit Elias…»

 _« Quoi ? »_

Putain qu'est-ce que je devais avoir l'air naïf.

Ils ne m'avaient pas encore brisé complètement.

« Ça te dirait d'essayer quelque chose avec moi ?»

 _« Je-euh je oui, je veux bien, mais… c'est quoi ? »_

« Regarde… »

Et il s'est penché sur moi.

Lentement.

Les yeux plongés dans les miens.

Et délicatement,

Il a posé ses lèvres contres les miennes.

Sa main gauche toujours dans le bas de mon dos,

La droite retenant la mienne en l'air.

Sur le coup je n'ai pas vraiment compris,

Je me suis laissé faire sans trop broncher.

Il n'a pas cherché à aller plus loin.

Et il a relevé la tête,

Je m'étais perdu.

C'était bien trop nouveau,

Pour moi qui me pensait plus intelligent que la moyenne,

Plus lucide,

J'avais échappé à cette facette du Monde.

À ces sensations.

J'ai mis du temps à reprendre mes esprits.

À rassembler mes idées,

Recouvrer mes esprits.

J'ai plongé mes yeux dans les siens.

Subjugué.

Il était beau.

Ses orbes bleus semblables aux eaux qui s'écoulaient juste à coté.

Brillants,

Scintillants, même.

Pour la première fois,

De la joie brillait dans les yeux de quelqu'un grâce à moi.

C'était…

Gratifiant.

J'ai eu envie de recommencer.

J'ai essayé de l'imiter.

Chose que j'ai vite abandonnée en voyant que je n'arrivais pas à placer mes mains sur son corps là où il avait posées les siennes sur le mien.

Mais maladroit comme j'étais,

Je n'ai pas réussi à l'imiter.

Alors je m'y suis pris à ma manière.

J'avais déjà observé les lieux,

Je savais qu'une pierre sur laquelle je pourrais me surélever trônait pas loin.

Alors j'ai saisi mon ami par le bras,

Et je l'ai tiré à ma suite.

Arrivé à côté, je l'ai placé devant le rocher.

Il ne bougeait pas,

C'était sympa de sa part.

J'ai grimpé sur la roche,

Et je me suis retrouvé en face de lui,

Nos visages face à face.

J'ai dégagé des mèches de cheveux posées sur son front,

Et je me suis penché,

Bien trop timide, je l'ai embrassé sur la joue.

Et, rouge de gêne, j'ai glissé mon visage au creux de son cou

Il m'a enlacé,

Sa tête sur le haut de mon crâne.

Ça n'a pas été plus loin,

Avec lui.

Mais la fin du camp fût rude.

J'avais oublié, moi, que cela avait une fin.

On s'est rendu compte que son village était bien trop éloigné de Lyon pour qu'on puisse espérer se revoir.

On s'est quitté, pour ne plus jamais se retrouver.

Mais sa rencontre a été déterminante.

Je n'aurais certainement pas réalisé mon orientation sexuelle seul.

Mais j'm'en fiche maintenant,

C'est pas ça l'important.

Je me demande même bien pourquoi j'y ai pensé à ce moment.

Sûrement à cause de ses yeux bleus qui - malgré tout - me hantent encore aujourd'hui.

J'ai souvent cru les revoir, ces deux orbes, mais ce n'était jamais les siens.

Pourtant j'ai espéré, oh que oui, j'y pensais.

Tout le temps.

Il a vraiment chamboulé quelque chose en moi.

Ni en mal ni en bien, juste changé.

Mais de ce fait, jusqu'à Viktor,

Je n'avais eu aucune autre relation.

Certes on ne peut pas dire que ce fût une relation,

Avec le garçon du camp,

Mais cela avait compté pour moi.

Sans lui, peut-être aurait-ce été une tout autre chose avec Viktor.

En mettant fin à cette valse de souvenirs et de réflexions,

Je me suis rendu compte de mon avancée dans les bois.

J'avais pas prévu de m'éloigner autant.

J'avais l'air fin, moi,

Avec ma salopette bleu clair,

Mon t-shirt One Piece,

Et mes converses jaunes.

Sans compter mes cheveux hirsutes,

Ah j'vous jure...

Les branches que j'avais laissées derrière moi étaient plus larges que mes bras.

J'ai décidé de faire demi-tour,

De ramasser les branches derrière moi,

Et tant pis pour l'exploration,

J'avais vu ce que j'avais à voir,

La forêt était assez profonde pour s'y enfoncer et disparaître,

Assez grande pour fuir.

Ça c'était bénéfique,

On ne savait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver par la suite.

Et puis j'ai eu une pensée pour le Commissaire. Actuel,

Le pauvre homme enfermé dans le coffre.

Enfin "Le pauvre",

Je ne suis pas certain que ce terme soit réellement approprié

J'ai décidé de faire demi-tour,

D'abord pour vérifier si Viktor dormait toujours,

Et puis pour aller voir le captif dans le coffre.

Le chemin du retour me parut bien plus long que dans le sens inverse,

Sûrement à cause de l'absence d'un souvenir pour me distraire, cette fois.

Mes pas cognaient sur le sol rocailleux,

Viktor serait venu à ma rencontre s'il ne dormait plus.

Je ne me suis donc pas attardé plus que cela,

Souhaitant converser seul avec l'ancien allié de mon Père,

Au moins quelques minutes.

Mais très vite, je me suis rendu compte que la voiture - et surtout le coffre – était vérouillée,

Je devais donc m'arrêter auprès de Viktor.

En m'approchant de lui le plus discrètement possible, j'ai constaté qu'il dormait encore.

Je me suis penché sur sa veste marron,

Fouillant les poches à la recherche des clés de la Saxo.

Clés qui sont tombées alors que je commençais à douter de leur emplacement,

Et en les ramassant,

J'ai pu remarquer l'arme de Viktor camouflée sous une partie du tissu.

Toujours bon à savoir.

J'ai pris les clés et je me suis dirigé de nouveau vers la voiture.

Tendant l'oreille quelques secondes,

Je n'entendais aucun bruit de l'autre côté.

Je dois vous avouer que j'ai un peu flippé,

Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il était à l'intérieur.

Et l'air devait certainement lui manquer...

Je me suis dépêché d'ouvrir ce coffre,

Inutilement,

Au point où il en était, quelques secondes de plus ou de moins ne serviraient à rien.

Mais à mon grand soulagement,

Quand la lumière a pénétré dans l'habitacle clos depuis bien trop longtemps,

Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, respirant faiblement mais régulièrement.

Il semblait méfiant tout de même,

Je l'ai aidé à se redresser,

Le laissant quand même poings et chevilles liés.

Après s'être tous deux sondés du regard,

Cherchant une inexistante hostilité dans les yeux de l'autre,

Je lui ai retiré le bâillon obstruant ses paroles.

Il m'a remercié,

Tentant maladroitement de s'étirer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Hé ben putain, j'ai vécu des nuits plus agréables »

 _« Te plains pas, ça aurait pu être pire »_

« Je demande à voir »

 _« Oh non tu ne veux pas. »_

Il a souri faiblement, il n'était pas en aussi bon état que ce qu'il voulait me faire croire.

Je suis parti en quête d'un truc à boire, et éventuellement à grailler, vite trouvés dans un sac sous le siège passager.

Après m'avoir remercié allègrement, il m'a semblé plus apte à discuter,

Prêt à s'expliquer.

« J'sais bien pourquoi tu fais ça, Elias. »

 _« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ? »_

« Pour avoir la vérité. »

J'ai émis un rire cynique,

Un truc dénué d'humour.

 _« Tu as une logique implacable, dit-donc. »_

Il m'a répondu par la même mimique, me regardant soudainement droit dans les yeux, avant d'inspirer.

« J'aimais ton père.

Plus que tout je crois,

Plus que personne auparavant.

Peut-être pas de la même façon que toi et Viktor, certes, mais… »

Inconsciemment, mon poing s'est serré à l'entente de son prénom dans sa bouche.

Il a ricané, amusé par ma réaction.

« T'inquiète pas, j'suis pas intéressé,

C'est pas mon genre,

Et toi non plus d'ailleurs,

J'préfère le rappeler,

Parce que ça n'a pas l'air d'être clair pour lui.

Enfin bref, où en étions nous ?

Ah, oui, c'est vrai, ton Père.

Il-… »

Ses yeux qui étaient rieurs encore quelques instants auparavant se sont teintés d'une douleur que je n'aurais pas soupçonnée chez lui.

Il a semblé s'enfuir dans ses pensées, mais est revenu bien vite à lui.

« Il était obnubilé par Viktor,

Ça tu le sais,

Mais pas seulement.

Son amour pour toi,

Putain.

Il était tellement…

Inconditionnel. »

 _« Te fous pas de ma gueule. »_

« Ouai, Je sais,

C'est dur à croire,

Il ne le montrait jamais,

Pas à toi en tout cas »

 _« S'il te plaît,_

 _Te moques pas de moi,_

 _Me raconter des conneries sur mon père,_

 _Ça ne sert plus à rien. »_

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Que ça m'amuse ?

Qu'être là, en face de toi, ne me fait rien ?

Pendant toutes ces années,

Chacun de ces putains de jours,

Toutes ces heures qu'il passait à parler de toi,

À nous comparer,

Sans ne voir rien d'autre en moi qu'un fils raté,

Ouai...

Après tout, je n'étais que son assistant.»

Une haine semblait s'insinuer en lui,

Comme si toutes ces années de frustration éclataient enfin.

Ses doigts se crispaient tandis que ses poignets se tordaient entre leurs liens.

Des larmes se formaient au bord de ses yeux.

« Jamais il ne m'a porté une quelconque attention particulière,

Durant tout ce temps,

Il n'y en a toujours eu que pour toi.

Et moi,

Comme un con,

Je n'ai jamais cessé d'espérer.

D'espérer qu'un jour il me regarderait.

Qu'il me remarquerait,

Au moins une considération,

Aussi infime soit-elle.

Mais non,

Rien.

Silence radio.

Je crois que j'ai pété un plomb.

Tout simplement.

Je suis tombé sur cette vidéo de Viktor.

Enfin,

Il me l'a montrée, plutôt.

On aurait dit qu'il était fier.

Fier d'avoir une enquête à sa hauteur,

D'avoir enfin quelque chose pour l'occuper,

Un truc avec un minimum d'intérêt. »

Je l'ai coupé dans sa tirade infinissable.

 _« C'est drôle,_

 _Mais..._

 _À la maison,_

 _Lors de ses rares passages,_

 _Il me racontait avec fierté et ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à de l'enthousiasme, tes "exploits"._

 _J'le voyais dans ses yeux,_

 _T'étais comme le fils qu'il n'a jamais eu._

 _Brillant,_

 _Tout droit sorti de l'académie,_

 _Assistant flic assidu et investi dans son boulot,_

 _Ouai,_

 _Le profil parfait. »_

« Je vous ai aidé parce qu'il ne m'a jamais aimé,

Et maintenant,

T'essayes de me faire croire qu'il n'y avait pas seulement de l'indifférence dans son regard ?

Laisse moi rire.

Je l'aurais vu. »

 _« Tu ne peux pas tout voir._

 _Il est des choses qu'il est parfois préférable de taire._

 _Son attirance pour toi en était certainement une d'après lui._

 _Mais ce n'est pas parce que nous ne voyons pas une chose qu'elle n'existe pas._

 _Ce sont même les principaux dangers de cette vie. »_

« Je.

Non.

C'est faux.

Il...

Il n'est pas mort pour rien.

Je ne te crois pas,

Ce ne sont que des foutaises,

Tu mens ! »

Il s'était vivement reculé de moi,

Comme paniqué,

N'acceptant pas l'idée qu'il avait tué mon père par amour,

Et que cet amour,

Bien qu'imperceptible,

Était partagé.

De façon différente du notre, certes, mais existant tout de même.

« Non non non non,

Je ne peux pas te croire,

Il ne m'aimait pas,

Tu m'entends ?

C'est ridicule.

Et absolument pas drôle.

Je l'aurais vu,

Je l'observais tant... »

Il a relevé la tête vers le ciel, du mieux qu'il pouvait,

Prenant un temps pour se calmer.

 _« Écoute,_

 _Qu'il t'ait aimé ou non ne change plus rien désormais._

 _Il est mort,_

 _Et ça c'est irréversible,_

 _Tu n'as pas à porter le poids de la culpabilité sur tes épaules,_

 _S'il avait vraiment voulu s'enfuir,_

 _Il l'aurait fait,_

 _C'était mon père je te rappelle,_

 _Je le connais. »_

« Il est mort...

Par ma faute,

JE L'AI TUÉ

COMME UN PUTAIN DE LÂCHE

UN CONNARD SANS SCRUPULES

C'EST IMPOSSIBLE, TU M'ENTEND ?

IMPOSSIBLE !

Je.

NON. »

Il tremblait,

Désormais les larmes ne se retenaient plus,

Dévalant le long de ses joues.

 _« Hé ouai,_

 _C'est con hein ?_

 _Tu ne peux plus rien y faire,_

 _ALORS FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE,_

 _Et arrête d'y penser,_

 _Il ne peut plus t'aimer désormais,_

 _C'est dur pour un mort, d'aimer... »_

Le calme a comme empli la forêt,

Aucune entité ne souhaitant troubler ce calme si particulier.

Des sortes de bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière nous,

Légers.

 _« Il y a un problème ? »_

Nous nous sommes figés.

N'osant pas regarder notre nouvel interlocuteur.

 _« Rien Viktor, rien... »_

Je l'entendais se rapprocher de moi,

 _« Ne me mens pas, Elias._

 _De quoi parliez vous-pour que votre ton monte de cette façon ? »_

 _« Rien. De bien. Important »_

Je l'ai senti se tendre,

Un certain agacement dans la voix.

 _« Elias,_

 _Je croyais pouvoir te faire confiance. »_

 _« On parlait de mon Père putain,_

 _Y'a plus le droit maintenant ? »_

Il a compris qu'il avait fait une connerie.

Il a tenté de se rattraper en m'attrapant le bras tandis que je commencais déjà à partir.

 _« Elias... »_

 _« Non,_

 _Laisse moi juste tranquille,_

 _Partez au "campement", je vous rejoins. »_

Il se sentait désolé,

Je le savais,

Mais sa possessivité commençais à m'oppresser.

Et puis au moins,

Chaque chose touchant de près ou de loin à mon père le faisait fuir,

L'avantage de la culpabilité.

Je les ai vu s'éloigner tous les deux.

Enfin avant ça,

Viktor lui a délié les chevilles,

C'était tout de même plus pratique pour marcher dans les bois, m'voyez.

Surtout qu'il faisait encore sombre.

J'ai contourné la voiture,

Me frottant le visage.

J'aurais peut-être pas du gueuler sur Viktor comme cela,

Mais…

Mais il fallait qu'il arrête ses intrusions avant que cela ne devienne une habitude,

Il devait me faire confiance.

Sur le coup, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'impliquait le fait de laisser Viktor et le Commissaire seuls,

Vik' et les Commissaires, c'était une histoire particulière.

J'étais pas vraiment lucide,

Mais plutôt agacé,

Énervé,

Je voulais être seul,

Ce qu'il m'avait dit sur mon père était assez dur à avaler.

Et pas franchement crédible, de plus.

Non, vraiment,

Mon Père fier de moi, ce n'était pas possible.

Je ne voulais pas le croire,

Une sensation culpabilité m'envahissait déjà,

Mais je ne voulais pas me laisser faire,

Laisser le regret et la peine reprendre possession de mes émotions.

 _« Papa putain… »_

 _J'avais les mains moites,_

Les ténèbres de la nuit laissaient petit à petit la place à l'Aube,

Le ciel se teintant d'ores et déjà de toutes sortes de nuances de violets et de roses.

Mais l'obscurité restait tout de même maîtresse des lieux.

Le silence, lui, était le maitre.

Mais déjà, à quelques mètres de là,

Peut-être même un peu plus,

Des bruits se faisaient entendre.

Mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas naturels.

Cela ressemblait même à…

Un combat…

Non.

Tout s'est mis en place immédiatement.

Viktor et Lui se battaient.

Je me suis élancé à leur poursuite,

Ils ne devaient pas être bien loin.

J'ai couru.

Je flippais.

J'étais terrorisé.

J'en avais marre de ces courses,

De me faire fouetter par les branches,

De trébucher sur chaque morceau de bois au sol,

D'avoir une boule au ventre,

De me demander si j'allais arriver à temps.

Marre putain.

Et finalement,

Tandis que des cris se faisaient entendre de plus en plus distinctement,

Je les ai atteints.

Des branches barraient la route, encore,

Je me suis débattu,

Parvenant tant bien que mal à pénétrer dans l'arène improvisée.

Les troncs d'arbres empilés au premier plan furent les seules choses que je pu discener dans le décor.

Parce que,

Devant mes yeux,

Les deux seules personnes à qui je pouvais encore tenir,

Se battaient.

Mais ce n'était pas juste un petit différent comme j'avais eu l'occasion de voir auparavant.

Là,

Les coups pleuvaient à n'en plus finir.

Ils se jetaient à terre,

De façon si violente.

Je n'y croyais pas.

Je hurlais,

Je crois.

Je leur hurlais d'arrêter,

Peut-être même les suppliais-je.

Je ne sais plus.

Tout était si confus.

Petit à petit,

La violence des coups fit apparaître des taches rougeâtres sur leurs coprs.

Sur le crâne principalement,

Je commencais à flipper, vraiment.

L'orage noir des minutes précédentes s'est remis à gronder,

Et les nuages noirs nous encerclant décidèrent à cet instant de déverser sur nous un torrent de pluie.

Toutes les larmes que j'aurais voulu extérioriser,

Bannir à jamais de mon corps.

J'entendais leurs grognements.

Je sentais cette rage au fond d'eux.

Ce n'étais pas une simple bagarre.

Non,

Cette fois,

C'était une mise à mort.

Tous deux l'avaient déjà compris,

Celui qui ploiera mourra.

Je ne voulais pas.

Mais déjà Viktor faiblissait.

Oh évidemment, il n'était pas le seul.

Mais,

Le voir déjà si affaibli après seulement quelques minutes...

J'ai eu un flash.

Un putain d'éclat qui m'a brûlé la rétine.

Une sorte de souvenir inexistant,

Des cris,

Du sang,

Et Viktor,

Les yeux terriblement vides.

Ça paraissait tellement réaliste,

Si proche,

Comme si cela se déroulait sous mes yeux.

C'était tellement réel que j'en ai perdu ma lucidité.

J'ai mis un certain temps à reprendre mes esprits,

À réaliser que tout ceci n'était qu'un songe,

Une vision,

Mais une vision qui viendrait à se concrétiser si je tardais à agir.

J'ai relevé la tête vers eux.

Perdant rapidement le fil de mes pensées au milieu de cette confusion.

Tout autour,

C'était l'effervescence.

Je ne comprenais plus rien,

J'entendais seulement leurs cris,

Le bruit des coups,

Des bruissements de tissus,

Et des corps qui s'entrechoquent.

Mais.

Tout était si flou,

Si trouble,

Je-j'ai perdu l'équilibre.

Je ne savais plus vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

J'avais seulement l'intime conviction que Viktor était en danger.

Je le sentais,

Le savais,

J'avais peur.

Et d'un autre côté,

Je me sentais tellement inutile,

Impuissant face à ces deux Hommes qui se battaient,

Se frappaient à mort.

Alors quand mon corps a heurté le sol,

Que mon crâne a rencontré la terre,

Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'agisse.

Allongé,

Faiblard,

Tremblant,

J'ai cherché autour de moi une chose qui pourrait m'aider.

Mais rien.

Seules les pierres m'entouraient,

Mais j'étais bien trop faible pour en saisir une suffisamment grande pour blesser.

J'ai commencé à me déplacer au sol,

Le temps pressait,

Plus il filait,

Plus ma vision précédent ne risquait de devenir réalité.

Et puis à quelques mètres de là,

Seule,

La veste de Viktor reposait.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi,

Mais elle m'a attirée.

J'ai commencé à "ramper",

Pour finalement me relever au prix d'un immense effort, et marcher vers elle.

Je l'ai soulevée, et j'ai tressailli.

Sous elle,

Reposant sagement,

Comme m'attendant,

Son arme.

Son putain de flingue,

Là,

À ma portée,

Et chargé.

J'étais terrorisé,

Comme pétrifié devant lui.

Non.

Je ne pouvais pas.

Pas faire ça.

Je.

Et pourtant,

Inexorablement,

Ma main s'est tendue vers lui.

La volonté de savoir Viktor en sécurité gagnant petit à petit sur ma raison.

Alors je l'ai saisie,

Et je me suis approché d'eux,

Lentement.

Toutes mes pensées se bousculant,

Face à eux, j'ai hurlé, encore.

Je ne voulais pas.

Mais je l'ai levée.

J'ai levé ce canon,

Retiré la sécurité.

Mes mains moites serrant la crosse, crispées.

Mon corps tout entier raidi par la peur et l'appréhension.

Encore une fois,

J'ai hurlé,

Je leur ai demandé d'arrêter ,

Encore une fois,

J'en avais marre, bon sang, de cette litanie.

Mais rien n'y a fait.

Ils étaient obnubilés par leur désir de violence,

Leur besoin, même.

Alors j'ai visé,

J'ai mis le Commissaire en joue.

Au niveau du torse.

Et j'ai attendu que la séparation entre eux deux soit des plus fortes.

J'ai inspiré un grand coup,

Fermé les yeux,

Regretté mon geste d'avance,

Et j'ai appuyé.

Au dernier moment,

À l'instant T,

Viktor m'a regardé,

Incrédule.

Et l'homme devant nous,

En hurlant,

S'est effondré au sol.

Viktor également.

Tout deux haletants à des rythmes totalement aléatoires.

L'arme a glissé de mes mains,

Touchant le sol dans un bruit lourd.

Toujours debout,

Je regardais,

De loin,

Ce que je venais de faire.

Viktor,

Les yeux écarquillés,

Ne cessait de faire osciller son regard entre la victime et moi.

Mes yeux papillonnaient,

Troublés,

J'étais choqué,

Ne réalisant pas l'acte que je venais de commettre.

Pris de spasmes,

Convulsant,

Ma victime se vidait de son sang,

Inexorablement,

Un liquide rouge s'échappait de da poitrine,

Venant se mêler à l'eau de pluie et à la pluie.

Je me suis approché de lui,

Mes jambes me portant encore,

Mais non sans difficulté.

Et arrivé près de lui,

Je me suis effondré à ses côtés.

Ses yeux ont croisés les miens,

Me fixant à travers ses verres crasseux.

Un léger sourire s'est formé à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Une douleur dans le regard,

Une main crispée, se serrant inutilement autour de la terre collante,

L'autre dans le vide,

Répétant inlassablement le même mouvement,

Se crispant., se relâchant, se crispant, se relâchant, se crispant, se..relâchant...

La peur remplaçant au fil des secondes la douleur dans ses yeux,

Il réalisait enfin.

Il allait mourir.

Quitter ce monde.

Et finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas si négatif.

Après tout,

Sans le Commissaire,

Et sans pouvoir rester auprès de son fils pour se racheter auprès de l'homme qu'il – sans jamais se l'admettre - avait toujours admiré,

Plus rien ne le rattachait en ce monde.

Alors,

Se sentant disparaître,

Son souffle devenant lent et cruellement souffreteux.

Un dernier coup d'œil à ce ciel sombre,

Obstrué par ce rideau de pluie,

Il sourit complètement,

Et,

Usant de ses dernières forces,

Une ultime phrase sortit de ses lèvres.

«J-je ne... peux...p- te haïr, t-tu l-lui... ressembles... tellement...»

Et tandis que ces mots moururent dans sa gorge,

Et que La Grande Noire mit fin à son errance,

Un deuxième prénom vint s'inscrire sur la liste des victimes de mon existence.

… … …

Ouah,

Soixante-douze jours entre ces deux chapitres,

J'ai déconné.

Je ne pensais sincèrement pas que je mettrais autant de temps pour écrire le bousin,

Et je ne pensais pas non plus qu'il serait aussi gros, je dois l'avouer :')

Mais au moins c'est fait, il est là, et c'est tant mieux.

Je préfère vous prévenir de suite,

Les prochains ne seront pas aussi long !

En effet l'inspi' venait pour la suite mais pas pour ce pauvre N°17.

Quel favoritisme !

Bref, je divague.

Vague.

(pardon).

J'espère vraiment qu'il vous aura plu,

Mais je vous dois très certainement quelques explications.

Bon c'est clairement vague mais ça fait au moins l'effet d'un léger justificatif.

Premièrement,

Ben j'avais perdu l'inspi', c'est tout con, mais quand elle n'est pas là, ben ça fonctionne moins bien.

Ensuite, il s'est passé tout un tas de truc dans ma vie IRL/IVl cool ou pas, mais qui ont fait que j'avais les idées ailleurs,

Et puis enfin,

Celle que je considère comme la raison première,

C'est le Chapitre suivant.

Il va être assez particulier et je me demande vraiment comment vous allez réagir face à lui,

Je stresse toujours un peu avant de les poster, mais celui-ci c'est le ponpon,

J'espère vraiment, sincèrement, totalement, et encore tout pleins de mots en « ent » qu'il vous plaira et qu'il ne vous donnera pas envie de m'insulter X)

Mais bref, fin du "teasing".

Dans tout les cas n'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews, même de trois mots ça fait plaiz', ou même d'envoyer un mp, allez, venez X) ~

Je m'excuse encore pour l'attente,

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre arrive, dans deux à trois semaines environ, le temps de peaufiner le bouzin, et hop ;) !

En tout cas c'est promis, je ne mettrais plus soixante-douze jours pour poster un chapitre du Cinéphile,

Je le jure !

Et juste avant de clôre ce chapitre une bonne fois pour toute,

Un petit message de la plus adorable des Bêta, Milleseptcent :

 _J'espère aussi que le chapitre vous a plu ! Pendule a travaillé dur dessus, alors allez lui faire des poutous, elle le mérite. En tant que correctrice, j'ai aussi eu ma part dans le délai entre ces deux chapitres, parce que j'ai aussi mis pas mal de temps à corriger, pour cause d'exams... Enfin. Du coup, vous avez le droit à un chapitre long et bien rempli, bande de chanceux. J'espère que la suite de l'aventure vous plaira autant (même si en vrai, même moi j'ai qu'une idée plutôt vague de ce que Pendule nous réserve pour les chapitres à venir), et des gros bisous sur vous !_

(Et encore merci à toi pour le titre [Avouez il est trop magnifique blblblb] j'aurais jamais trouvé toute seule ;-;

Je vous embrasse très fort,

Et n'oubliez pas que je vous aime tout autant !

Merci pour votre attente, si vous êtes toujours là c'est génial, 17 chapitres quoi, merci beaucoup.

Un baiser sur la tempe gauche,

À très vite, je vous le promets,

\- Pendule.

\- Vendredi 10 juin 2016.


	19. La Fin

Titre : Le Cinéphile (Ou « Mon Cinéphile » selon la continuité de la fanfiction )

Raiting : M. ( pour le moment )

Univers: Unknown Movies.

Pairing : Elias (OCC) X Viktor : Eltor (Cc Issil)

Chapitre : 18 .

Résumé :

Je crois qu'il est grand temps de vous raconter une histoire, l'histoire de ma rencontre avec cet homme, celle qui a tout changé, et celle qui a sauvée ma vie. Fanfiction basée sur l'univers de la web-série Unknown Movies crée par Inthepanda, présence d'un personnage OOC et du tueur, bonne lecture ! - Pendule.

Crédit photo : Nathalie Richard.

Son site :

Attention :

Si cette fanfiction dérange Inthepanda, je suis prête à la retirer de suite.

Je tiens à préciser que tout ce qui est écrit ici m'appartient et que si quelqu'un désire l'utiliser, merci de venir me le demander en privé, je ne mord pas, promis ! -Pendule.

La partie Réponse au reviews :

lilou-moi :

Hey hey !

Oh ça c'est pas gênant, mais pas du tout X)

Moh mirchi

Je m'excuse d'avance pour tes feels, parce que là…

Héhéhé, la réponse est dans ce chapitre ;) !

Oh tu l'as aimé :3 ? Je savais pas trop quoi mettre X)

Merci, t'es adorable !

Oh que oui, Mille' fait un boulot de dingue :')

Bonne journée à toi, et à très vite !

Chysako :

J'avoue c'est galère de se souvenir des reviews X)

C'est l'écart entre les chapitres qui fait ça !

Oh merci Chy', c'est gentil ^^

Pas grave va X)

Si tu le dis c'est que c'est cool ouai :')

Oh non ! Je vous préviendrais quand même ;)

Ouais faut pas oublier Mille', sans elle ce serait dur à décrypter X)

Des bisous sur toi et à très vite !

Miki Aren la reine du monde:

Moh faut pas pleurer bb,

J'suis un peu fière ui, mais désolée pour ce sui vas suivre dans ce chapitre X)

Mais non, j'te garantie qu'il y a bien mieux que lire mes trucs X'D

Ooh

Je pleure

(C'est pas grave les gros mots c'est bien :3 ! )

Merci beaucoup.

Héhé

Il est pipou mon Elias :p.

Et toi continue tes reviews mon sandwich d'amour et ma femme adorable !

D'ailleurs en parlant de se voir,

J'en parle dans le message en bas mais…

J'VAIS À LA JAPAN EXPO O !

Des milliards de baiser sur toi, je t'aime très fort !

-Ta Pendule femme servante qui te doit des milliards de câlins & bisous & papouilles.

 _La Fin._

Ça peut certainement vous paraître con,

Mais, là, à cet instant,

Qu'on soit recherchés ou non,

Je m'en foutais.

Juste là,

Tout ce que je voulais,

C'est que ça dure.

Encore, encore, et encore.

C'était tellement bon.

Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte auparavant,

Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi...

Vivant.

Oui, voilà, c'était ça, le mot.

Un putain de mot,

Une foutue sensation que j'avais jamais éprouvé auparavant.

Mais avec lui,

Désormais,

Je l'étais enfin.

Il m'avait sauvé,

Rendu ma liberté.

Et pour ça, je l'aimerai à jamais.

Dans cette voiture, avec la fenêtre grande ouverte, alors que l'air venait me heurter et que Viktor me criait de la refermer, j'avais enfin l'impression de respirer,

Une putain de délivrance,

Une joie énorme,

Puissante,

Comme j'en avais rarement ressenti auparavant.

On avait beau ne pas vraiment avoir de lieu où vivre,

Ne pas être aimés de tous,

Ne pas être connus pour les bonnes raisons,

Ne pas pouvoir faire confiance à n'importe qui,

On s'en branlait putain,

On était jeunes,

On était intelligents,

On était ambitieux,

Ouais,

C'était un projet à long terme pour le coup,

C'était prévu pour durer.

Mais ce qu'on avait en plus, un truc que certains avaient, que d'autres voulaient,

Ouais,

On était amoureux,

Comme des putain de cinglés,

Jamais on aurait pu se quitter,

Jamais on aurait pu aimer quelqu'un d'autre,

Jamais les gens ne nous ont aimés,

Alors on s'est aimés entre nous,

Sans besoin de personne.

Ah ça on en a défoncé des connards,

Des idiots enfermés dans leur bêtise,

Des abrutis qui croyaient tout savoir,

Des putain de mecs hautains,

Des pouffiasses qui adulaient une poignée d'acteurs et de réalisateurs médiocres, refusant de s'intéresser à tout le reste,

Ou encore des connards qui rejetaient toute forme de Cinéma.

Dans la mesure des choses, je n'ai jamais été choqué par la mort de quelqu'un,

Je veux dire, mon père tuait déjà,

Ma mère était morte,

Alors, que Viktor tue, ça ne me faisait rien de particulier,

Bien sûr, parfois, je nous imaginais vivre sans semer les cadavres le long de notre chemin,

Sans vivre traqués,

Et puis je me rendais compte que ça ne servait à rien de rêver à une vie normale,

Pourquoi changerions nous de façon de vivre, si celle-ci fonctionnait ?

Évidemment, il a fallu que je pense cela, que je tente une fois de plus de me rassurer, de justifier notre train de vie, pour que tout vienne s'écrouler,

Pour que tout se brise tel un miroir qui, pour le coup, porterait malheur pour une vie entière au lieu de sept ans.

Ça, c'était mon état d'esprit avant tout ce merdier,

Avant que je bute ce putain type,

Et que j'nique tout...

J'ai refermé la fenêtre.

Soudain, une vague noire de pensées angoissées me submergeait.

Après tous les évènements de la nuit précédente,

Cette suite efferverscente d'instants,

Et la mort de...

Vous aurez compris, ce n'était pas facile.

La situation se dégradait,

C'était de mal en pis,

Pourtant nous avions tenté d'être heureux...

Mais comme dit précédemment,

Tout s'était brisé au cours de cette nuit là.

En tuant cet homme,

Premièrement,

Viktor avait comme qui dirait pété un câble,

Complètement.

Mais c'était compréhensible.

Sous ses yeux,

Bravant tout ses interdits,

J'avais assassiné,

Avec SON arme qui plus est,

Notre ancien allié.

Ancien allié de mon père, également.

Et malgré la panique de l'instant, la terreur qui me serrait la poitrine et le trouble devant mes yeux,

J'ai appuyé sur la détente,

J'étais pleinement conscient de mon geste, des répercussions sur notre avenir,

De la réaction de Viktor.

Mais je l'ai fait,

Je l'ai littéralement tué,

Consciemment.

Et ça,

Viktor avait du mal à accepter l'idée que je l'avais tué, je le voyais.

La culpabilité le tenait entre ses serres,

Il refusait de m'écouter,

D'accepter l'idée que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

De la bagarre jusqu'au matin, je n'ai pu approcher Viktor.

À chaque pas que je faisais vers lui,

Il reculait,

Comme si j'étais une porcelaine fêlée, et que s'il me touchait de nouveau,

Il me briserait.

Je ne pouvais supporter cela,

L'impression qu'un jour il ne voudrait plus de moi,

Et que ce jour était arrivé.

Je l'ai regardé,

Son visage fermé,

Ses mains crispées autour du volant,

Et j'ai décidé d'aller le voir, pour de bon, cette fois.

Nous ne pouvions nous permettre d'être en conflit au vu de la situation actuelle.

Alors après s'être débarrassés du corps,

Effacé nos traces,

Après s'être enfuits loin de là,

Après des heures de voiture et quelques unes de sommeil agité,

Je l'ai fait s'arrêter.

Nous roulions depuis longtemps et je le voyais faiblir au dessus du volant noir,

 _« Viktor… »_

Il n'a pas bronché,

Ne m'a pas répondu,

S'est tu comme si je n'avais rien dit,

Comme si je n'étais pas là.

 _« Viktor, écoute moi. »_

Toujours rien.

 _« VIKTOR PUTAIN. »_

 _« QUOI ? »_

 _« Arrête la voiture. »_

 _« Pardon ? »_

 _« Tu as très bien entendu,_

 _Coupe le contact de cette foutue bagnole,_

 _On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. »_

Il n'a rien dit.

Le silence s'est prolongé,

J'étais sur le point de réitérer mon invective.

Mais j'ai senti la voiture finalement ralentir,

Et il s'est garé à l'entrée d'un champ camouflé par des arbres.

 _« Qu'est-ce que t'as, Elias ? »_

Mon prénom.

Il ne l'avait plus prononcé depuis des heures,

Des heures qui m'avaient semblé atrocement lentes.

 _« Putain enfin...»_

J'ai laissé ces mots s'échapper de mes lèvres sans même le vouloir, trahissant mes pensées.

Il m'a regardé sans trop comprendre.

J'ai soupiré et ouvert la portière, sortant de la Saxo.

Et avant qu'il n'ait esquissé un seul geste,

J'ai fait le tour de la voiture et ouvert la sienne,

Le regardant droit dans les yeux.

 _« Sors. »_

 _« Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? »_

 _« Pour nous sortir de la merde dans laquelle on s'est fourrés peut-être ? »_

Un sourire cynique et sans humour s'est formé à la commissure de ses lèvres.

 _« On a toujours été dedans, Elias. »_

Deuxième.

Mon prénom franchissant ses lèvres me tendait à chaque fois,

Et il l'avait - semble-t'il - remarqué.

 _« Bon tu vas descendre de cette foutue bagnole, bordel ? »_

Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à rire,

La sympathie pouvait attendre.

Le plus lentement possible, il est sorti de la caisse, m'agaçant encore plus.

Sans attendre la fin de son mouvement,

Je l'ai plaqué dos à la carrosserie.

Mon regard devait très certainement être dénué d'autres émotions que la rage parce qu'il a pâli,

Ses yeux se vidant d'une quelconque bonne humeur.

J'avais beau faire une à deux têtes de moins que lui,

J'avais le dessus sur lui, et nous le savions tout deux,

Son envie de ne pas me briser restait plus forte que la réponse à la provoc'.

Je me suis collé à lui.

 _« Ça t'dérange que j'te bloque comme ça ?_

 _Et ouais mon gars, regarde, j'peux te toucher, j'me brise pas._

 _Vas falloir que tu t'ôte cette idée de la tête,_

 _Viktor,_

 _Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Faible._

 _Et tout n'est pas de ta faute,_

 _Okey ? »_

Ma main serrait des mèches de cheveux derrière son crâne,

Je tirais j'crois,

Il avait mal, ça se voyait.

Mon genoux entre ses jambes frottait sans aucune douceur,

Il était terriblement attirant, là, à ma merci.

Je comprenais maintenant, ce que ressentait Viktor quand j'étais dans la même posture.

Malgré son excitation certaine et ses pulsions éveillées, il ne voulait céder.

Son regard aussi dur que le mien.

Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure,

Je l'ai vu faire,

Mais sur le coup,

Seul mon contrôle sur lui m'importait,

Alors je l'ai embrassé sans douceur,

Mordant la chair déjà violentée.

J'ai rigolé.

Un rire vide,

Impulsif,

Et quand j'y repense, extrêmement malsain.

C'est à ce moment que je me suis rendu compte de l'inconscience dont nous avions fait preuve en nous arrêtant.

Nous venions de buter un Commissaire,

Le deuxième,

Et cette fois personne n'était là pour nous couvrir.

S'arrêter au bord d'une route pour une embrouille infime alors que des dizaines de flics nous recherchaient déjà était une idée plus qu'idiote.

Mon regard est redevenu sombre et j'ai relâché mes prises sur Viktor.

Je me suis légèrement reculé,

Mais pas assez pour qu'il ne soit libre de ses mouvements,

Encore assez proche pour que je reste son seul et unique centre d'intérêt.

 _« Je ne suis pas faible, j'ai déjà tué, deux fois, et en rien mes actes ne dépendent de toi, tout ce que je fais ne vient que de moi, et moi seul,_

 _Alors ne me considère PLUS jamais comme un putain de gosse sous ton emprise, c'est bien clair ?_

 _Je ne rigole pas,_

 _Plus maintenant,_

 _C'est fini,_

 _La mort est à quelques pas de nous,_

 _Elle se rapproche,_

 _Lente et silencieuse,_

 _Mais toujours aussi dangereuse, ne l'oublions pas,_

 _Ouais, ne l'oublions pas..._

 _Maintenant allons-nous en avans qu'elle ne frappe plus tôt que prévu..._

 _D'accord ? »_

Mon regard était plongé dans le sien,

Je voyais tant d'émotions traverser ces perles colorées, mais aucunes ne captait autant mon attention que la peine qui l'emportait sur tout le reste.

Il avait l'air peiné ?

Ouais, c'était le mot juste,

J'aurais même presque pu avoir l'impression qu'il me cachait quelque chose,

Mais j'lui ai pas posé de questions,

Il n'y avait plus le temps,

Et nos secrets étaient censés être effacés.

Alors j'ai laissé le doute planer,

Mon doute,

Parce qu'après tout, cette impression de cachotteries n'en était sûrement qu'une, justement, d'impression...

On est vite partis.

On s'est dit que...

Qu'il fallait qu'on disparaisse,

Définitivement,

Quitter le pays, même.

Où est-ce qu'on allait ?

Je ne sais pas,

Nous ne le savions pas,

Mais fuir était une nécessité, nous aviserions.

Malheureusement...

Les procédures pour quitter le pays - et en particulier l'Europe - étaient plus compliquées qu'il n'y paraît,

Il fallait du temps,

Et c'était bien la seule chose qui nous manquait.

J'étais sur l'ordinateur de Viktor,

Dans la voiture, tandis qu'il roulait sans doute plus vite qu'il n'aurait fallu,

Les yeux fixés sur l'écran,

Je n'ai pu que ressentir le choc du freinage de la Saxo.

Et relever la tête totalement secoué, questionnant Viktor qui gardait les yeux fixés droit devant lui.

 _« Merde. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

J'ai suivi son regard,

Devant nous, à quelques dizaines de mètres, un barrage de flics.

Ils barraient la route et contrôlaient chaque véhicule,

Ils étaient là pour nous.

Viktor a fait demi-tour,

Bruyamment,

Il roulait plus vite,

Mais personne ne nous suivait,

Et puis aux abords d'une bourgade au nom oubliable,

Il y en eut un autre.

Il re-fit demi-tour, empruntant des routes départementales,

Celles qui n'étaient pas fréquentées.

Au détour d'un virage,

Camouflé par des arbres,

Nous sommes tombé sur un énième de ces dispositifs.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule voiture et deux hommes en uniforme, dont un se tenait debout à l'extérieur.

Il s'est approché lentement,

Et puis son visage s'est éclairé et il a semblé reculer.

Avant que je ne puisse esquisser un seul geste,

Viktor l'a abattu.

L'homme avait un air de stupeur fixé sur le visage tandis que son corps tombait lourdement au sol.

Notre portière conductrice s'est ouverte et Viktor est descendu,

J'ai vaguement entendu un _« R_ _egarde pas, Eli »_

D'un pas vif, il s'est dirigé vers la caisse en face, a levé son arme et a buté le second homme,

Mais c'était trop tard,

La radio de police grésillait déjà à l'intérieur tandis qu'une voix appelait l'officier.

 _« Putain ! »_

Il a couru pour reprendre sa place, claquant la portière de la pauvre Saxo.

 _« Putain de merde ! »_

Il se tenait le crâne entre les mains,

Se frottant vigoureusement le visage.

 _« Fait chier ! »_

Il s'est tourné vers moi,

M'attrapant le col, me collant à lui, posant ses lèvres sur les miennes fébrilement,

 _« Putain... »_

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle,

Mais je le sentais si confus.

Il a ouvert les yeux,

Les plongeant dans les miens,

 _« Je suis désolé... »_

 _« Non, tu n'as pas à l'être, tu n'as rien fait Viktor... »_

Il a émis un petit bruit semblable à un sanglot, mais les larmes ne coulaient pas.

Il a saisi le frein à main, embrayant vivement.

La voiture a vrombi et est partie en trombe.

Viktor roulait vite,

Beaucoup trop vite.

Je sentais mon cœur battre plus vite au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient.

Mes oreilles sifflaient et j'avais peur.

Tellement peur.

Tellement peur.

Un mauvais pressentiment me nouait l'estomac.

Il a attrapé une de mes mains, la ramenant contre lui.

Il a accéléré,

 _« Baisse la tête ! »_

J'ai obéi,

Terrorisé par ce que je ne voyais pas.

J'ai entendu des coups de feu et j'ai compris,

Il avait forcé un barrage.

Où étions nous à présent ?

Quelle heure était-il ?

J'avais perdu toute notion de temps et d'espace.

J'étais secoué de tout les côtés, je crois que nous étions dans une ville.

J'imaginais la scène totalement folle qui devait se dérouler sous les yeux des passants.

Après un temps que je ne saurais définir,

Nous nous sommes arrêtés.

Il faisait sombre quand j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux.

Nous nous trouvions dans une sorte de parking souterrain.

 _« Elias, Elias, ouvre les yeux, on doit partir. »_

Il chuchotait,

Je voyais bien qu'il tentait de me rassurer mais son visage le trahissait,

Il s'inquiétait.

Je suis sorti, il a repris ma main dans la sienne, comme instinctivement.

Nous longions les murs, le plus silencieusement possible.

M'assurant de notre solitude j'ai parlé.

 _« Viktor, où sommes-nous ? »_

Il a tourné la tête vers moi, respirant difficilement.

 _« Dans Lyon... »_

 _« Quoi ?! Mais comment est-ce que- »_

Il m'a embrassé pour me faire taire, passant sa main tendrement le long de ma joue droite.

 _« On s'en fiche Eli, on s'en fiche, okey ?_

 _Il faut qu'on parte, c'est juste ça qui compte... »_

Il n'agissait pas normalement,

Ses yeux étaient indescriptiblement émotifs,

Et brouillés,

Comme s'il était au bord des larmes.

Ses pupilles semblaient possédées,

Tremblantes,

Comme s'il voyait mon visage pour la dernière fois,

Comme s'il le gravait dans sa mémoire.

Sa main tenait toujours la mienne, comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage, et que s'il la lâchait, il coulerait.

Nos respirations se mêlaient,

Elles étaient si bruyantes que j'étais persuadé que nos poursuivants les entendaient.

J'ai accepté son baiser, lui rendant.

Mes mains ne cessaient de glisser dans ses cheveux, le long de ses joues, de son cou.

Un bruit s'est fait entendre derrière nous,

Nous ramenant brutalement à la réalité.

C'est là que j'ai réalisé l'endroit où nous étions.

Une sorte d'immeuble, entouré de terre en friche.

Les alentours avaient l'air en construction,

Un véritable chantier,

Nous nous trouvions dans une sorte d'amas de briques et d'autres matériaux,

Autour, on ne voyait personne d'autres,

Mais des bruits trahissaient leur présence.

Eux, la police, nos poursuivants, nos futurs assassins.

C'est là que ça a débuté,

Ou fini plutôt,

C'est vous qui choissisez.

 **Disons que ce fut le début de la fin.**

En quelque sorte, oui, ça l'était.

Je me rappelle très bien quand tout a dégénéré,

Nous avons bougé,

Sortant de notre cachette malgré le danger,

Cherchant un meilleur endroit,

Mais...

Ils étaient là.

Tout autour de nous.

Des bruits d'armes.

Soudain.

Partout.

De tous les côtés.

On était épuisés.

Éreintés.

Viktor a levé son arme.

Je m'en souviens bien.

Trop même.

Il s'est tourné vers moi, me souriant.

Un sourire d'adieu.

Et comme un con, j'ai rien compris.

 _« Baisse toi, Elias »_

Je lui faisais confiance,

Alors je me suis baissé, me dissimulant derrière un amas de débris.

Un coup de feu a retenti.

J'ai attendu.

Attendu qu'il me rejoigne.

Mais il n'est jamais venu.

Des dizaines de coups de feu ont retenti de tout les côtés.

J'ai hurlé.

Tellement fort.

À me briser la voix.

Son prénom résonnant dans l'air.

Des bruits de craquements.

Partout.

Du sang,

Éclaboussant les murs.

Des cris.

Partout.

De soldats.

De Viktor.

De moi.

Il pleuvait à verse.

Des trombes d'eau s'écoulant partout.

S'infiltrant par tous mes pores.

Mes yeux me brûlaient.

Ne se fermaient jamais,

Je n'osais pas.

Le silence est revenu.

Alors je me suis relevé.

Mes bras ballants.

Mon sang battant dans mes temps.

Je marchais, abattu.

Des corps.

Au sol.

Pas beaucoup.

Six, peut-être sept.

Et puis je l'ai vu.

Mon Viktor.

Il était au sol.

Ses vêtements en lambeaux.

En sang.

Ses yeux fermés.

Un balle fichée dans son cou.

Dans le haut de son crâne.

Et sur le corps.

Une quinzaine en tout.

Mes genoux ont heurté le sol.

En plein dans une flaque d'eau.

J'ai avancé mes mains vers lui.

Tremblantes.

J'ai passé mes bras sous lui.

Difficilement.

J'ai rapproché son corps plus près contre moi.

Je l'ai regardé.

Longuement.

Et puis j'ai éclaté de rire.

Un rire timide d'abord.

Puis fou.

Dément.

Et petit à petit, il s'est transformé en hurlement.

Mon cœur se brisant en mille morceaux.

Me serrant plus fort contre son corps sans vie.

Le mien traversé de violentes saccades.

J'ai prononcé un dernier _« Viktor... »_ avant que ma voix ne se coupe définitivement.

Il y a eu des bruits de pas derrière moi.

« Mains sur la tête ! »

Il croyait quoi, lui ?

Que j'allais lâcher mon Viktor comme ça ?

J'ai rien fait, ni parlé ni bougé.

« Monsieur, relevez-vous sans faire d'histoire »

Après quelques secondes de silence en plus, il s'est rapproché de moi, méfiant.

Je l'entendais se rapprocher dans mon dos.

« Monsieur... ? Monsieur est-ce que ça va... ? »

J'ai – semble-t'il – tangué car avant de m'évanouir je l'ai entendu crier

« APPELEZ MOI UNE AUTRE AMBULANCE, LUI NON PLUS VA PAS BIEN »

Je me suis réveillé deux jours après, à l'hôpital.

J'avais une balle dans la jambe gauche,

Des éclats dans le bras droit,

Et sans oublier une vilaine plaie dans le crâne, s'ajoutant à celle que m'avait causé notre ancien compagnon.

Enfin mon ancien ami,

Parce que désormais,

De cette bande douteuse,

Ne restait plus que moi.

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, un jeune homme se tenait à côté de moi, m'observant de ses grands yeux bleus.

En me voyant m'éveiller lentement il a semblé surpris et est parti en courant chercher celui qui semblait être son supérieur.

J'ai attendu quelque temps avant qu'un autre costard-cravate revienne pour me surveiller.

Enfin me surveiller, ce n'est pas vraiment le terme adapté.

J'aurais plutôt dit "me cribler de questions sans même attendre les réponses ou l'accord des médecins".

En parlant des médecins, il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour qu'elle vienne virer ce type à la mine patibulaire.

De toute façon, ça ne changeait rien, ce n'était pas comme si j'allais répondre.

Je ne pouvais pas parler.

Ça m'était impossible.

À cause de ...

Le choc de…

La mort de…

Viktor…

L-le choc était toujours bien trop important pour que je puisse comprendre ce qui se passait autour de moi.

Et puis, toute cette ébullition juste pour moi,

J'étais déjà confus, mais là mon cerveau a disjoncté.

Je me suis muré dans un silence de mort, dans une folie apaisante, dans un univers où Viktor subsistait.

Mais j'pouvais pas rester comme ça.

Alors j'ai finalement accepté ce que chaque jour on me proposait.

J'ai accepté de parler.

Et me voilà ici, devant vous, à vous déballer toute cette putain d'histoire qui me brise à chaque fois que j'y pense.

Qui me tue.

Qui me fait sombrer.

Mais j'dois en parler,

Vous savez pourquoi ?

Pour qu'au moins subsiste une autre vision de notre histoire que la votre.

Parce que la justice, dans chacun de nos deux cas, existe, et bien que vous restiez obnubilé par la vôtre, la nôtre est toute aussi viable.

Bien que le meurtre ne soit - je vous l'admet – pas la meilleure façon de s'exprimer.

Mais nous n'avions plus le choix,

Personne ne daignait nous porter de l'attention.

Alors forcément,

Quand seule l'illégalité peut nous apporter l'écoute tant attendue,

La tentation dépasse le bon sens.

Tout ce qui s'est passé,

Tout ces morts,

Y compris Viktor,

Tout est de votre faute,

Votre société pourrie jusqu'à la moelle,

Celle qui a fait de nous des exclus,

Rejetés par des intolérants arriérés.

Vous...

 **Calmez vous.**

Je suis CALME.

 **Non vous ne l'êtes pas.**

Mais qui êtes vous pour décider ça ? Hein ? Je vous le demande !

 **Je suis le nouveau Commissaire en charge de cette l'affaire dite du "Tueur Cinéphile".**

C'est comme ça que vous l'appeliez...

En même temps ce n'est pas étonnant,

 **Que se passe-t-il ?**

Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit de me tenir le crâne ?

 **Si, évidemment, mais pourquoi faites-vous cela ?**

Migraine, c'est récurrent.

 **Depuis longtemps ?**

Deux années, deux mois et un jour.

 **C'est précis.**

En effet, j'ai une assez bonne mémoire.

Je me rappelle d'ailleurs que vous m'aviez indiqué que notre entretien ne durerait que dix-huit jours.

 **Je l'avais dit, et je tiens ma parole, Elias.**

Ne m'appelez pas ainsi.

 **Pourtant c'est votre prénom.**

Il est horrible lorsque c'est vous qui le prononcez.

 **Ce n'est pas sympathique de votre part.**

Je ne le suis pas, et vous non plus.

Évidemment, c'est un simple retour des choses,

 **Je crois donc qu'il est grand temps de clore cet "interrogatoire".**

Je pense aussi, vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, et j'ai fais ce que je voulais également, maintenant sortez-moi de là.

 **Bien, alors en ce jour du 15 juillet 2015,**

 **Moi,**

 **Commissaire en charge de l'affaire du "Tueur Cinéphile",**

 **Mets fin au témoignage du dénommé Elias kkrrrrrr**

 **Bordel, dictaphone de merde, ah, il redémarre,**

 **Après dix-huit jours de témoignage,**

 **Et de nouvelles révélations sur l'affaire.**

 **Bonne nouvelle Elias,**

 **Après ces dix-huit jours enfermé ici,**

 **Vous allez enfin pouvoir sortir.**

Vous voulez dire que… ?

 **Oui,**

 **C'est fini.**

 _ **X**_

 _Hey hey hey !_

 _Bon_

 _Alors_

 _Vous avez aimé ce chapitre :3 ?_

J'suis désolée pour vos feels, vraiment.

Hé j'ai mis seulement 19 jours à le poster !

Oui j'me vante, mais j'suis fière de moi sur ce point, désolée X)

Ah et !

Rassurez-vous !

Comme ne l'indique pas la dernière phrase ou même le titre,

Ceci n'est pas le dernier chapitre.

Mais le prochain risque de tarder à sortir, plus que celui-ci en tout cas,

(D'où ma joie pour le peu décart entre le 17 et le 18 :3 )

 _AH !_

 _Je remercie Aussi Milleseptcent pour son boulot toujours au top,_

 _J'sais sincèrement pas ce que je ferais sans elle,_

 _Elle ne peux pas écrire de message pour cette fois non plus,_

 _Mais je suis certaine qu'elle vous dirait qu'elle vous aime et que vous seriez encore et toujours une autre sorte de pâtisserie à consonance Allemande !_

 _Des cœurs sur vous de sa part, embrassez-la bien ;) !_

J'devrais pas être contente alors que j'ai tué Viktor, disoulée.

Je m'excuse trop aujourd'hui tient.

Oh

Et si on changeait de sujet ?

Ouais j'suis comme ça moi, j'ai pas le temps !

En fait si mias bon chut,

Qui de vous vas à la Japan Expo le samedi ? !

J'ai des câlins en rab !

Dites moi dites moi dites moi !

Je serais sur twitter, ici ici ici : /Pendule_?lang=fr !

Bon j'sais pas trop si le liens fonctionne alors mon nom c'est Pendule_

Ça peut paraître égocentrique ou quelque chose d'autre de poster mon compte ici mais c'est parce que si vous y allez, j'tweetterais sûrement sur où je suis etc si le réseau me le permet,

Et j'veux vraiment vraiment vraiment vous faire d'énorme câlin et vous remercier en vrai 3 !

 _(Et j'espère que la réponse à « Qui est la personne à qui Elias s'adressait ? » t'a satisfaite :') )_

Bref,

Assez discutaillé,

Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée,

Une bonne matinée, une bonne journée & tout le reste,

J'vous aime fort,

Des bisous putain,

À très vite.

\- Pendule.

\- Dimanche 3 juillet 2016.


	20. Elias

Titre : Mon Cinéphile (Oui, après 9 mois, je me suis enfin décidée à choisir lequel des deux iraient le mieux. )

Raiting : M.

Univers: Unknown Movies.

Pairing : Elias (OCC) X Viktor : Eltor (Cc Issil)

Chapitre : 19 .

Résumé :

Je crois qu'il est grand temps de vous raconter une histoire, l'histoire de ma rencontre avec cet homme, celle qui a tout changé, et celle qui a sauvée ma vie. Fanfiction basée sur l'univers de la web-série Unknown Movies crée par Inthepanda, présence d'un personnage OOC et du tueur, bonne lecture !

\- Pendule.

Crédit photo : Nathalie Richard.

Son site :

Attention :

Si cette fanfiction dérange Inthepanda, je suis prête à la retirer de suite.

Je tiens à préciser que tout ce qui est écrit ici m'appartient et que si quelqu'un désire l'utiliser, merci de venir me le demander en privé, je ne mord pas, promis ! -Pendule.

La partie Réponse au reviews :

MadyLuna :

OwO Merci c'est adorable !

Oui j'avoue que j'ai essayé de mettre le paquet sur ce coup là, apparemment j'ai réussi X)

Héhé elles ne devraient pas tarder ~

Des bisous à toi,

Merci beaucoup pour ta review c'est vraiment gentil,

Et elle est déjà pas mal ^^ !

Laplussoyeuse :

Hey Hey !

Oh t'inquiète donc pas, si y en as une c'est déjà super bien X) !

Ah les fautes,

Ce fléau,

Je te comprends que trop bien :')

DÉSOLÉE, ET ENCORE PLUS DÉSOLÉE POUR CE QUI VAS SUIVRE

(mouhahahahahahbdthtdhsjdkxvjs)

Hum hum pardon.

Ah ben oui mon petit bébé Elias commence à bien grandir héhé ~

Hé oui, le mystère est résolu !

J'espère que la résolution ne t'as pas trop déçue au moins ?!

Disons qu'il est en salle d'interrogatoire dans une sorte de Euh Commissariat pour Elias X) ?

Comme bon te semble,

Mais plutôt dans un complexe pénitencier,

Mais en même temps c'est spécial interrogatoire

Oui je gâche absolument toute l'explication Sorry

Oww bonjour au chien !

Il s'appelle comment ?

Oh merci ça me fait plaisir Des câlins à toi et à très vite !

Miki Aren la reine du monde :

Owiii Désolée de te l'avoir demandé, c'était vraiment malpolis

Oh non pleure pas ma Miki,

C'est la chose la plus adorable qu'on m'ait jamais dit,

Je suis vraiment heureuse de pouvoir t'apporter des émotions comme ça,

Je pensais pas pouvoir le faire un jour.

Heureusement que tu as dépassé cette timidité, comme tu as pu le remarquer, tes reviews sont très importantes pour moi,

Ça me donne envie d'écrire encore plus quand je les vois, merci beaucoup.

Merci bien,

À vrai dire j'pensais pas écrire de telles choses avec ce simple truc censé être un One-Shot.

Merci mille fois.

Vraiment.

Tes reviews me font littéralement pleurer,

Mais j'pense sincèrement pas pouvoir te rencontrer un jour, je te serrerait bien trop fort dans mes bras.

Oh ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais seulement peur que tu n'ait pas vue que le chapitre était sortit ^^ !

Oui T-T

Il faudrait qu'on se voit,

Normalement je retourne à la Japan l'année prochaine en plus !

D'immenses câlins à toi,

Des papouilles sur toi et des bisous,

Je t'aime très fort ma Femme Sandwichs loutre reine du monde,

\- Ta pendule.

( Ah oui en effet c'est bien de s'habiller parfois, Surtout quand c'est l'heure de manger ~ ! )

 _Elias. _

Lorsqu'il sort de cette salle de malheur,

Des dizaines de visages se tournent vers lui,

Certains bienveillants,

D'autres moins,

Les discussions se stoppent net.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années - un costard cravate, comme la police aime tant - s'approche de lui, son regard plus empathique que la normale.

Il lui tend la main avec un sourire,

De ceux qu'on adresse aux gamins pour ne pas leur faire peur, quand on craint les voir s'enfuir.

Elias l'ignore, évidemment.

Il n'a aucune envie de parler,

Ils le prennent tous pour un pauvre gosse atteint d'un quelconque syndrome, dans le genre Stockholm,

Mais ils n'ont pas encore eu accès au contenu de l'entretien,

Et quand bien même, ce ne sont que des hommes stupides, sans aucun sens de la réflexion.

Ils ne le comprennent pas,

Ils ne le comprendront même jamais.

Elias sort de ses pensées,

L'homme en costard cravate s'est planté devant lui.

« Enchanté.

Je suis le nouveau Commissaire en charge de l'affaire.

Je suis, enfin, j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer votre père.

C'était un homme bon, nous étions amis, je suis profondément touché par sa mort et vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances. » (désolée j'aime bien les phrases longues X) )

Quel culot.

 _« Un bon ami, dites-vous ? »_

« En effet, nous nous entendions très bien, et cela même en dehors du travail. »

 _« Ah »_ , rigola-t-il sarcastiquement.

 _« Mon père n'aimait que deux personnes sur cette Terre, et comme lui, elles ont disparu. »_

« Ahem, j'en suis désolé, qui était-ce donc ? »

 _« Ma mère, emportée par un cancer,_

 _Et moi, son fils. »_

« Je ne comprends pas, vous n'êtes pas mort… »

 _« Je suis mort quand vous avez abattu Viktor, froidement, comme un chien. »_

Sans un regard, Elias se tourne vers l'homme censé le raccompagner chez lui.

Il s'avance, le rejoint.

Une arme est visible contre son flanc gauche.

Des hommes en costard eux aussi l'attendent déjà, lui et son "accompagnateur", dans le hall d'entrée du bâtiment.

« Monsieur, je crains fort que votre sortie ne soit pas aussi calme que prévu... »

Elias avise la nuée de journalistes, de caméras et de micros qui l'attendent à l'extérieur.

Il soupire bruyamment,

 _« Très bien,_

 _Je ne m'attendais pas à passer inaperçu de toute façon. »_

Imperceptiblement, un fin sourire se forme au coin de ses lèvres.

Non pas que l'idée de se faire cribler de flash ou de questions soit quelque chose qu'il apprécie, loin de là,

Mais la foule de journalistes devant lui signifiait que son affaire avait une bonne couverture médiatique,

Que leur message passerait donc,

Inconsciemment,

Les médias l'aidaient.

 _« Tu vois, Viktor, des personnes dehors pourront comprendre, et elles lutteront comme tu l'as toujous voulu_ \- pensa _-t'il._

Il inspire un grand coup,

Se prépare une dernière fois avant sa sortie.

Cette fois,

Son visage sera révélé, lui qui avait toujours été anonyme, sans identité.

Deux hommes se postent devant lui,

Deux autres se tiennent de part et d'autre de lui,

Et enfin deux derrière.

Il était plutôt bien protégé, voilà qui était certain.

La porte face à lui s'ouvre, il est désormais en proie au brouaha incessant qui lui est uniquement destiné.

Des cris de tout les côtés,

Certains le questionnent,

" Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi, pourquoi ?"

Personne ne se pose jamais la bonne question.

Il a envie de répondre,

Mais il a conclu un marché,

Aucune déclaration,

Une mine peinée,

Et sa défense serait assurée.

En fait, il s'en fiche de cette défense, non ?

Enfin même s'il le voulait, il ne peut vraiment pu faire de déclaration au vu du tumulte ambiant.

Il se sent poussé à l'intérieur du véhicule qui l'attend,

Les hommes qui l'accompagnent restent à l'extérieur,

Seul.

Il est seul,

Sur la banquette arrière en tout cas.

Ce n'est pas très judicieux de la part des autorités,

Vraiment pas.

Le véhicule démarre,

S'éloigne de la foule,

L'ambiance devient même presque calme à l'intérieur de l'habitacle.

Après un temps passé à réfléchir,

Elias tourne sa tête vers la fenêtre,

Pose son crâne contre le carreau, et observe.

Il ne pleut pas, bien au contraire.

Un énorme soleil lui crame immédiatemment la rétine en projetant ses reflets sur les vitrines qui bordent la rue.

Il n'en peut plus.

Du coin de l'œil, il observe le chauffeur,

Lui et le type qui chargé de le « surveiller ».

Enfin de l'avis d'Elias, son job doit plutôt être de le protéger, au vu des menaces à son encontre.

C'est sûrement pour ça aussi qu'il n'est pas menotté.

Et qu'il n'y a personne à ses côtés,

Sans compter la porte déverrouillée.

Il ne sait pas vraiment si c'est un manque flagrant de quotient intellectuel dans les forces de l'ordre, ou bien si un adepte de ses idées a écopé de la tâche d'assurer sa soi-disant surveillance,

Mais qu'importe, c'est une aubaine pour lui dans tous les cas.

La voiture s'arrête à un feu rouge, au bord d'un carrefour.

Il reconnait la rue.

Oh que oui.

À quelques pâtés de maisons seulement se trouve un lieu particulier.

Celui où tout avait commencé.

Le Début de la Fin.

Il y a déjà réfléchi, c'est là qu'il irait.

Alors lentement, minutieusement, il appuie sur la clenche. (Ben il appuie sur la clenche pour la pousser vers l'extérieur, non ? )

Il entend son cœur battre si fort qu'il est persuadé que tous les passagers du véhicule l'entendent aussi bien que lui.

Mais malgré tout il continue.

Il ne doit pas échouer,

Non,

Pas cette ultime mission.

Il ouvre la porte, le plus calmement possible.

Il pose un pied à terre,

Puis deux,

Il repousse la portière un minimum,

Juste ce qu'il faut pour les berner un court instant.

Et sans un regard, il se met à courir.

Il y met toutes ses forces.

Putain,

Il va aussi vite qu'il peut.

S'il se fait chopper, c'est la fin.

Derrière lui, les cris des flics se rendant compte de son absence se font déjà entendre.

Son cœur ne bat plus, il tambourine.

Rejouant pour un public inexistant une Symphonie aléatoire.

Parce que même Elias ne l'écoute plus.

Il s'en fout, n'a plus qu'un objectif en tête.

Il choisit des ruelles exiguës,

Quitte à prendre du retard, il le regagnera quand il s'agira de rejoindre le toit du Cinéma.

Son plan calculé, re-calculé, évalué, repensé maintes et maintes fois n'échouera pas.

Le vent le fouette au visage,

Ses joues le brûlent,

Ses yeux le piquent,

Son souffle, petit à petit, s'amenuise.

Des bruits de pas précipités dans son dos se font entendre,

Un grésillement de talkie-walkie et des voix s'y ajoutent.

Les renforts ne sauraient tarder,

Le temps presse toujours plus.

Mais, finalement, il réussit,

Il l'atteint,

Ce foutu Cinéma.

Arrivé devant, il observe la façade qui n'a pas changé d'un poil.

Ça le rend nostalgique, lui, ce petit gars mélancolique qui a maintenant . . .

Qui a dix-huit ans, déjà.

Un peu plus d'un an qu'il arpente la vie aux côtés de ce type rencontré dans l'unique salle obscure de cet édifice,

Et on peut dire qu'il en a vu, des choses, pendant tout ce temps,

Bien plus qu'avant cette rencontre.

Qu'avant Lui.

À peine s'est-il arrêté pour observer ce bâtiment qu'il doit déjà repartir,

La course ne s'arrête jamais.

Il a passé sa vie à courir,

Encore et encore, une course qui jamais n'a pris fin.

Il tremble face aux flashs qui se projettent dans sa mémoire, des souvenirs bien trop heureux par rapport aux événements précédents,

Il pose sa main sur la porte et la pousse.

À l'intérieur, un silence incroyablement apaisant règne.

Dans son crâne, des odeurs, des images, et des éclats de voix se mélangent, réveillés par ce lieu si particulier.

Il avance dans le petit couloir qui mène à la caisse.

Personne n'est assis sur le discret siège rouge.

Comme une invitation à continuer.

Alors il continue son cheminement,

Il ouvre les deux portes battantes devant lui, comme il a vu Viktor le faire pour l'épisode douze.

Inconsciemment, il reproduit ses gestes.

La jeune femme qu'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer de nombreuses fois se tient là, debout, devant lui.

Elle comprend et pointe du menton la petite porte qui mène à l'escalier.

L'escalier qui mène au toit.

Le toit qui mène à la délivrance.

Son pouls, au fil de ses pas, diminue.

Il sent son cœur ralentir, de grands battements espacés secouent sa poitrine.

Sa main court le long de la rambarde de l'escalier.

Il se sent étranger à tout cela, désormais.

Derrière lui, il entend la clé tourner dans la serrure.

Aucun retour en arrière n'est donc possible, et cela peu importe le sens du terme.

Quelques marches plus tard,

La dernière porte est devant lui.

Il s'approche lentement,

Il sait ce que cela signifie.

Sa main se pose contre la paroi métallisée,

Il la pousse doucement,

Elle s'ouvre en un léger grincement,

Inutilisée depuis bien longtemps.

Un pied sur le sol.

Il est sur le toit.

Une bourrasque d'air le percute alors qu'il se trouve entièrement debout, la porte dans son dos.

Il inspire profondément,

Pas à pas,

Il se rapproche du vide.

Regarde droit devant lui,

Nulle part ailleurs.

En-dessous de lui, les flashs sont incessants,

Des images par dizaines se collent sur sa rétine.

Un pas.

La voix de sa mère résonne dans son crâne.

Deux pas.

La dernière discussion avec son père.

Trois pas.

La mort de Viktor.

Quatre pas.

Il s'arrête,

Il est à la limite,

Juste avant le rebord.

Ses bras le long de son corps bougent soudainement,

Sa main droite plonge dans la poche de son jean, la gauche retient les mèches de cheveux qui viennent se coller contre sa figure.

Sa respiration est difficile,

Le vent y est pour quelque chose,

Mais son cœur qui accélère n'y est certainement pas pour rien non plus,

Et ses pensées également, d'ailleurs.

Ses yeux sont toujours clos.

« _J'ai mal, mais je n'ai pas peur._

 _Je n'ai plus peur._

 _Quand mes yeux se sont perdus dans les tiens, j'ai su que plus jamais je n'aurais à ressentir ça._

 _Je l'ai toujours su._

 _Putain._

 _Si tu savais._

 _Si tu pouvais m'entendre._

 _J'aurais tant de choses à te dire..._

 _Peut-être m'entends-tu, d'ailleurs._

 _Je ne sais pas,_

 _Peut-être le saurai-je dans quelques minutes,_

 _Quelques secondes._

 _Ce ne sera pas dur._

 _Pas plus que ces quelques jours sans toi._

 _C'est une évidence désormais._

 _Cette fin qui vient pour chacun d'entre nous,_

 _Cette délivrance,_

 _L'Apogée de cette souffrance terrestre, de cette Errance pour certains,_

 _Mais ce n'est pas mon cas._

 _Dans un certain sens,_

 _Je suis heureux._

 _Jamais je n'aurais pu espérer ressentir de telles choses au court de mon existence._

 _Je n'ai jamais imaginé vivre une vie pareille._

 _Cette Aventure n'a durée qu'un ans seulement,_

 _Mais..._

 _Ce que je dis ne sert plus à rien maintenant..._

 _Bon sang,_

 _S'il pouvait connaître l'Amour que j'ai pour Lui._

 _Je me sens faillir._

 _Mais cela n'a plus d'importance,_

 _Je peux me laisser porter désormais._

 _M'abandonner._

 _Après tant de temps,_

 _Après avoir vu toutes les personnes que j'aimais faillir dans tes bras,_

 _Ma Chère Amie,_

 _Toi La Seule qui m'Ai accompagnée durant tout ce temps,_

 _Dame Noire arpentant les rues,_

 _Après avoir cueillie Ma Mère,_

 _Mon Père,_

 _Viktor..._

 _Tu accepte enfin ma venue._

 _J'ai tant attendu ta main,_

 _Que tu daignes enfin m'accorder cette valse sans fin._

 _J'ai tant rêvé de ce néant,_

 _De cet abandon._

 _Et enfin, il s'offre à moi._

 _Prend ma main et allons-nous en,_

 _Vieille Amie,_

 _Au moins cette fois,_

 _Accepte-moi dans tes bras. »_

Dans sa main droite,

Un morceau de papier avec quelques mots griffonnés dessus.

Des mots d'ordres à suivre.

Des choses à faire,

Ou pas,

Mais c'est un sale gosse,

Et les sales gosses n'écoutent pas ce que les adultes leur disent,

Alors Elias n'écoute pas ces derniers mots,

Ceux de Viktor,

Parce que lui aussi est grand désormais,

Il n'a plus à les écouter parler,

À suivre ses ordres,

Il décide, maintenant,

Il est devenu grand.

Ses yeux suivent les lignes griffonés sur le papier maculé,

Il les referme finalement,

Sa lecture finie.

Il porte la main contre sa poitrine,

Serre le morceau de papier le plus fort possible,

Comme s'il voulait le rapprocher au plus près de son cœur,

Comme si l'amour dans son cœur pouvait être transposé en une réponse à cette lettre.

Mais inévitablement,

Cela échoue .

Il ne peut pas faire entendre sa réponse à Viktor,

D'autant plus qu'il n'a plus la force de répondre.

La seule chose qu'il puisse faire, il le fait.

Alors il s'avance et grimpe sur le petit rebord.

Regarde droit devant lui,

Il inspire un bon coup,

La dernière fois.

Le ciel est beau,

Un bleu électrique,

Remplies de nuance de orange,

De violet,

De rose,

Et d'un tas d'autre couleurs qu'il imprime sur sa rétine.

 _« C'est magnifique... »_

Ses pieds étaient au bord,

Le bout de ses petites converses jaunes dépasse du rebord.

Légèrement, il se tourne dos au vide,

Et,

Sans hésitations,

Il se laisse aller,

Se laisse étreindre par la gravité,

Avec pour ultime vision,

Le bleu éther des cieux.

 _«_ _À la lueur d'une vieille lampe rafistolée,_

 _Et tandis que je te vois dormir juste devant moi,_

 _Je me sens obligé de t'écrire cela,_

 _Pour toi,_

 _Elias._

 _Je sens la fin qui approche,_

 _Et pourtant, je ne peux me figurer la fin de notre cavale._

 _Je n'imagine plus la vie que par toi,_

 _Et j'espère, que dis-je, je te supplie, t'implore, de ne pas faire pareil._

 _Je te connais mieux que quiconque désormais,_

 _Et m'imaginer te laisser seul me tue plus qu'autre chose,_

 _Mais il faut voir les choses en face,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre,_

 _Mon Amour,_

 _C'est que je ne suis déjà plus à tes côtés._

 _Et je n'ose même pas penser aux circonstances de ma disparition._

 _Tant de choix s'offrent à moi mais aucun ne me semble préférable._

 _J'espère que le mal, la douleur que tu ressens, est supportable._

 _Elias,_

 _Excuse moi pour tout cela,_

 _Tu sais bien à quel point je n'en fais qu'à ma tête,_

 _J'aurais dû t'écouter,_

 _Oui, mais je suis con._

 _D'ailleurs, dois-je m'exprimer au passé ?_

 _Je n'en sais foutrement rien,_

 _Pardonne moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire ce genre de choses._

 _En même temps, je ne connais pas grand monde qui écrive sa lettre d'adieu plusieurs fois._

 _Si elle est ratée, à la limite,_

 _Mais je n'aime pas cette idée, au fil des mots, les sentiments se manifestent, si on répète les même mots au fil du temps, je trouve que les émotions se perdent._

 _Je._

 _Bon sang,_

 _Je t'aime._

 _Tu le sais déjà, évidemment, mais j'aime te le rappeler,_

 _Te montrer ton importance à mes yeux._

 _Tu est la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimée, d'ailleurs._

 _Et je me sens si chanceux d'avoir pu te rencontrer, d'avoir pu être aimé par toi._

 _Elias,_

 _Eli,_

 _Je n'ai rien à te laisser,_

 _Rien qui puisse t'aider à surmonter cette solitude qui te ronge sûrement actuellement,_

 _Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre, des amis, un…_

 _Un autre compagnon, peut-être…_

 _J'en suis certain, tu es une personne sublime, alors tu ne demeureras pas longtemps seul._

 _Et sache que si un jour ça ne va pas,_

 _Si tu pense faire une connerie,_

 _N'oublie pas que je serais là,_

 _Quelque part,_

 _À te voir,_

 _À t'admirer._

 _Je ne te demande qu'une chose,_

 _Une seule._

 _Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas de conneries._

 _Ne…_

 _Ne meurt pas._

 _Si j'ai réussi à te protéger, alors je t'en prie, réalise mon vœux le plus cher, en vivant._

 _Vit._

 _Reconstruit toi,_

 _Ne nous oublie pas,_

 _Mais enfouis nous quelque part dans ton crâne, ne te focalise plus que sur toi._

 _Ce que je dis me paraît tellement évident mais…_

 _Je t'Aime._

 _N'oublie jamais ça,_

 _Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps,_

 _Je sais que tu feras de grandes choses,_

 _Adieu Elias,_

 _Je t'Aime._

 _\- Viktor. »_

 _« Désolé, de ne pas t'avoir écouté,_

 _Tu sais,_

 _Je suis grand maintenant._

 _Mais ne t'inquiète pas,_

 _Parce que malgré tout,_

 _Tu resteras à tout jamais..._

 _Mon Cinéphile. »_

 _ **X X X X**_

Et voilà...

Neuf mois.

Neuf putain de mois que le premier chapitre est sortit,

Et après neuf mois tout pile, le dernier chapitre paraît enfin.

Neuf fois comme un bébé,

Et putain quel bébé !

Après neuf mois, lui aussi arrive à termes,

Mais pas dans le bon sens.

J'suis triste de me dire que...

Ben que c'est fini,

Que c'est la dernière fois que j'écris un message de fin pour cette Fanfiction.

Oui d'ailleurs j'ai changé le nom en « Mon Cinéphile »,

C'était plus raccords avec la fin, et puis j'avais jamais vraiment décidé lequel des deux noms, entre celui-ci et « Le Cinéphile », était préférable, finalement c'est fait, il était temps.

J'arrive pas à me dire que c'est terminé,

C'est juste une histoire,

Mais...

Ça m'a apporté de superbes rencontres,

Des personnes incroyables,

Au début c'était qu'un petit texte minable sans grande utilité,

Mais vous lui avez donné sa chance,

Et je vous en serais infiniment reconnaissante.

Parce qu'un texte avec un perso OC n'est pas vraiment ce que je lis,

J'ai même tendance à les éviter,

Mais vous, vous l'avez aimé.

Je vous dois tellement,

J'aurais jamais imaginé aimer l'écriture autant que je l'aime actuellement.

J'veux pas rendre ce texte niais, désolée, ça l'est déjà trop.

Y a une chose qu'il faudrait que je dise aussi,

C'est que l'idée de ce texte m'est venu en voyant cette photo de la superbe Nathalie Richard : #jp-carousel-368

Site dont le liens se trouve également dans la partie supèrieure avant la fic ~

Les yeux de Panda, sa nonchalance, non vraiment, j'aime cette photo.

Et surtout, l'incroyable que je couvre de bisous et que je remercie énormément, Milleseptcent, sans qui ce ne serait qu'un torchon,

Allez donc lire ses amours de Fanfictions ici : u/7446318/milleseptcent !

La meilleure Bêta Lectrice Francophone à n'en pas douter, je t'aime très fort 3.

D'ailleurs je vais essayer de trouver un moyen de corriger les premiers chapitres, mais je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir sur ce site.

Et enfin,

C'est en quelque sorte une annonce,

Je n'en ai parlé à personne, pas même à ma petite Mille,

Mais,

Je pense faire une sorte de série avec Elias.

Ce qui voudrait dire Elias seul,

Sans Viktor,

Sans Unknown Movies,

Donc sans le pourquoi de votre présence ici.

Je me suis rendue compte que ce serait compliqué de ne plus écrire sur eux,

Alors si je pouvais au moins le sauver lui...

La fin de cette fanfiction n'en resterait pas moins principale,

Ce ne serait qu'une sorte de spin-off,

Un « Et Si... ? »

Oui oui, vous avez bien lu, un Spin-Off sur un OC d'une Fanfiction sur une Web-série.

J'ai pas la prétention de dire que ça vous plaira,

Et je l'envisage seulement,

C'est à vous de me dire si l'idée vous plaît,

Et si oui,

Peut-être que j'aurais le courage d'écrire l'histoire du petit garçon aux converses jaunes.

Enfin garçon pas si petit que ça vous me direz.

Bref je dévie,

Dites-moi donc ce que vous en pensez en review,

Dans tout les cas, il y auras sûrement des hors-séries comme pour Noël par exemple,

Et comme je l'ai dit dans de précédents chapitres, étant donné que la saison 3 d'Unknown Movies est en court de tournage,

Peut-être aurais-je moyen d'écrire quelques petites choses à propose de l'enfance de Viktor ~ !

Je ne pense pas avoir grand chose à rajouter,

Si ce n'est que vous toutes et tous qui êtes arrivés jusqu'ici,

Qui lisent ces quelques lignes sur ,

Vous serez à jamais dans mon cœur et je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait,

Mille fois,

Merci.

\- Pendule.

« Mon Cinéphile,

[17 Novembre 2015 – 17 Août 2016.]

Fin... »


	21. Joyeux Anniversaire

\- Mardi 17 Novembre 2015.

Hé.

Aujoud'hui c'est un Anniversaire.

Viktor.

Elias.

Son Cinéphile,

Mon Cinéphile.

Ouais.

T'auras deviné.

La Pendule a tourné,

Assez pour qu'une certaine aiguille exécute un tour entier.

Un an.

Ouais.

J'arrive tellement pas à réaliser.

J'ai l'impression que c'était hier,

Avec l'idée "qu'ce truc passera à la trappe".

Genre.

J'en étais certaine.

Qu'ça n'allait jamais marcher.

En fait j'avais jamais imaginé ça,

J'ai juste publié ça.

J'aime pas trop les Fics avec des OC,

Alors j'vois pas pourquoi la mienne vous plaît.

Mais au fond on s'en fiche,

Ça n'a aucun sens.

Mais bon.

Je ne peux que vous remercier.

De m'avoir montré que j'avais tort.

Bon.

Il s'en est passé des choses,

En si peu de temps.

J'dirais pas que tout était négatif,

Loin de là,

J'ai rencontré des gens incroyables,

Vraiment.

Grâce à cette fic, en partie.

Coucou Chy', Sarah, Miki bb tu m'as manquée,slt Meggan.

Sinon ça va ?

Il s'est passé quoi pour toi ?

C'était cool, cette année ?

J'me demande bien où l'on va, avec tout ça.

Toutes ces actualités…

Mais bon,t'es pas là pour ça, pas vrai ?

Ouais,

Je sais,

J'aime bien les dates particulières.

Neuf mois pile pour finir cette fic,

Et un an après la publication du premier chapitre,

Une annonce pour une suite.

Alors voilà,

Je reprends tout ça.

Je savais très bien en achevant « Mon Cinéphile » que j'arriverais pas aussi facilement à me détacher de ces persos.

J'me doutais tellement pas d'à quel point ils me manqueraient.

Alors.

Qu'on se mette d'accords direct,

Elias et Viktor, C'est Terminé.

Ils sont tous les deux partis.

Mais.

Je tenais à faire une fin alternative.

Un Univers où Elias dépasse ce Cinéma,

Où il décide d'obéir à Viktor,

Et de Vivre.

En aucun cela ne dois remplacer la Fiction principale.

Aucun.

Ce n'est qu'un Hors-Série.

Je tenais à le préciser.

Bien.

Maintenant que tu as compris,

Deux choix s'imposent pour publier cette petit série.

Enfin plusieurs en fait.

Le premier, celui qui me semble le plus adapté :

Wattpad.

Étant donné que ce ne sera plus une fanfiction,

Mais bien une œuvre à part entière sans la présence de Viktor ou alors seulement épisodique, ce ne sera plus que mon écrit.

Le plus gros bémol, c'est qu'il faudra t'inscrires pour pouvoir la lire.

Bon,

Tu me diras, un pseudo, un mot de passe et c'est bon,

Mais tout de même,

Je sais que ça en bloquera plus d'un.e.

Le second choix,

Celui que j'aime le moins, serait de la continuer ici.

À la suite de celle-ci,

Après cette annonce.

Je trouve que ce n'est pas vraiment judicieux comme choix,

Car ce sont deux choses différentes désormais.

Je vais mettre le liens d'un strawpoll ici,

"Salut, c'est ici, tient .me/11672860 voilà."

(Bon ben après de multiples tests, le liens sera uniquement sur twitter

Mais répondez en reviews, s'il vous plaît. )

Et tu pourras toujours mettre ton avis en review,

Et tes suggestions aussi.

J'suis contente de reprendre,

J'espère que ma page blanche ne se manifestera pas autant qu'elle a pu le faire lors de "Mon Cinéphile".

Et le rythme de publication complètement aléatoire,

Les aventures de bb Elias ne se suivant pas obligatoirement.

Même si je ne vous cache pas que le plaisir de retrouver Elias sera très certainement accompagné d'une inspiration plutôt forte.

J'espère en tout cas.

D'ailleurs,

Si tu lis ça sans avoir lu ma fic ou sans avoir vu Unknown Movies ,

Ben c'est pas si grave,

Tkt.

J'vais tout faire pour que ça te plaises,

Mais ça risque d'être bien différent,

Et ce sera plus personnel.

Bien plus.

D'ailleurs.

J'aimerais remercier Milleseptcent.

Cette personne incroyable qui littéralement sauvé ma fic',

Merci à toi, adorable Princesse.

Malheureusement,

Elle est occupée,

Et c'est bien compréhensible.

Il faudrait que je me débrouille toute seule, je le sais.

Mais...

Si une Âme Généreuse veut bien se dévouer pour être Bêta sur cette "Série" , j'en serais véritablement honorée.

Bb Chy', si ça t'intéresse, c'est tout à toi !

J'ai déjà deux chapitres en réserve, j'sais pas trop à quelle fréquence je les posterais,

Peut-être toutes les deux semaines.

Sinon,

Si le résultat du Strawpoll se dévoile plutôt sur un résultat ce soir, alors j'le posterais sur le résultat avant 22 heures,

Promis.

Pendule reprend du service,

Fière de vous présenter "Le Garçon aux Converses Jaunes."

Bon,

J'vous avouerais que le nom est encore en recherche,

Mais bon,

On change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes, hein.

Allez.

Un baiser sur ta tempe gauche,

Je suis heureuse de te retrouver, Mon Ami.e,

Joyeux Anniversaire, Mes Amours.

Hé...

Tu m'as manqué, tu le sais ça ?

Pendule.

Jeudi 17 Novembre 2016.


	22. Enfin

Hey !

Bon,

J'ai eu beaucoup de retard mais cette fois-si c'est terminé,

Il est là.

J'ai envie de crier un énorme "ENFIN" parce que bon sang,

J'aurais mis du temps à le poster celui-là.

Bon,

Trève de bavardage,

Voici les liens.

Le premier (Qui ne s'affichera sûrement pas à cause du site, merci ff. Net, est celui de Wattpad sur lequel sera posté cette fic,

Le lien sera donc dans dans ma bio sur mon profile , ainsi que le second.

Et le second lien, également trouvable dans ma bio, est celui de la fic publiée sur ,

Disons que j'ai rusé.

Et puis j'ai vu que n'aimaient pas trop wattpad, alors tant qu'à faire, autant mettre les deux, des gros bisous et à bientôt !

( Sinon si vous cherchez dans mes fics « Le Garçon aux Converses Jaunes. » elle sera là,

Allez bisous )


End file.
